Forever and For Always
by DJQ2116
Summary: This takes place after the guys come back from 14 months at stockton. This is my take on how things should have happened.
1. Trust within

*Forever and for always*

**I do not own any of the SOA characters as always they belong to Kurt Sutter. This is my take on a Happily Ever After for Jax &amp; Tara. I will say that I am following certain things on the show but this story is completely my own! There will be things that happen in my story that did not actually happen on the show. I will warn you, I did not like Jax sleeping with girls behind Tara's back so that **WON'T** be happening in my story. Also I **NEVER** liked Wendy from day 1 I don't care how clean she got at the end what she did to Abel was un forgiveable so she will also **NOT** make an appearance in my story. Please leave a review &amp; let me know how you like it so far J

Chapter 1- Trust within

Jax POV:

14 long lonely and cold months at Stockton without my family. I missed Abel's first words, his first time walking, and the birth of my second son Thomas. I didn't sleep an ounce last night; I just couldn't wait for the sun to come out. Knowing today was the day I get to go home to my beautiful wife and two sons I was too nervous to do anything. I was up and packed before the guard even came around to tell us to pack our shit. "Teller ya anxious to get the hell out of here" is all I heard when he came around to round us up. I'm nervous to see my sons; will they recognize me with my hair so short? Bobby said Abel will know exactly who I am without a doubt. Bobby was my life saver in this hell hole. He made sure I stayed in line and didn't do anything to jeopardize my freedom. As all of us were walking out the first person I seen was Opie. My best friend and person watching over my family. I'm glad he didn't get locked up with us, leaving my family with prospects was not okay with me but knowing my best friend was out there with them I was able to sleep easy at night. He'd protect my family just like I'd protect his without even thinking twice.

Our ride from Stockton to Charming was amazing. I never felt freer in my life. To be honest I just wanted to go home to my family but I knew they were waiting for me at the club house. As always there will be a huge 'Welcome Home' Party for all of us that were away. When we rolled up to the club house I've never seen so many bikes and people in my life. Even though there were hundreds of people the first person I seen was Tara. My beautiful Tara. I didn't even have a chance to get off my bike before her arms were wrapped around me. God, this was beautiful, to have her in my arms again felt like a dream. I kissed her hard not wanting to stop. She pulled back only for me to pull her back in. Her scent was so strong it melted my heart. I've waited 14 months to kiss her and now I didn't want to stop.

Tara's POV

When I heard the rumbles of the bikes coming down the street the smile on my face became huge. There we were all of us ole ladies waiting for our men to come home. I was standing next to Gemma &amp; Lyla but could not contain myself I jumped into his arms. God how I missed him. What I really wanted to do was take him to his room and have my way with him but this party was for him and the guys so we could not even get away. I waited 14 months what's another few hour's right?

As the guys all piled into the clubhouse where there was plenty of crow eaters waiting and tons of beer. Clay of course called church. God they haven't even been home 10 minutes and already pulling the guys into church. Kozik got them up to date on the current events going on and what was happening the last 14 months. Thankfully it's been quite so after church the guys were able to spend time with everyone. As the night went on and people were coming and going it was time for Jax and Tara to leave. He couldn't wait to get home to his boys and more importantly to be with his wife. Gemma was not very happy with them leaving so early but Clay told her they would be heading out soon too so just let it go. The ride home was peaceful. Neeta was just getting done with cleaning the kitchen when Tara &amp; Jax came in the door. Neeta hugged Jax, told him she was so happy for him to be home. She then kissed Tara on the cheek and left the love birds to their little family. Jax checked on both boys, sleeping peacefully he couldn't be happier to be home. When he got to the bedroom Tara was already in the bed wearing nothing but a SAMCRO t-shirt. He all about growled when he caught sight of his ole lady lying in their bed. They lay in bed for a good 10 minutes just holding one another being content with their arms wrapped around each other. Jax got up to go take a shower and Tara followed. This was what she was waiting for, to be in their home with their boys and do nothing but just be there. After the couple showered they sat up in the bed talking about the last 14 months.

Tara really wanted to tell him, almost slipped more than once but would he listen to her? Would he think she's just trying to get him away from his brothers and club or would he listen really listen to what she wants to tell him. That is what killed her the most. Not knowing how he would react to what she needs him to know. She was in her own world in her head, it was spinning, and she swore if it wasn't attached to her shoulders her head would be spinning on the floor like a box top toy. "Babe, what are you thinking about" Jax took her out of that foggy world and brought her back to reality. "Sorry baby" she kissed him. "I've just been thinking, you know how you didn't even have time to unpack from Ireland before going to Stockton?" she didn't wait for an answer "I picked up the duffle bag and was starting to do laundry but then a stack of papers fell out, they were from Maureen, she gave you the letters that JT used to write to her" her face went pale. Looking at his face made her think this was a mistake. "Tara the love letters he wrote to Maureen? Why the hell would I want them"? She sighed. Before she could say anything she just got up went to her purse and grabbed the bundle of letters. "Jax, they are not love letters. After you gave me your dad's manuscript I read the entire thing. The last 14 months I did nothing but read. Your dad's manuscript is amazing and what he wanted for the club is the best thing that could happen to SAMCRO. Baby that's your vision. You want to make SAMCRO legit. Like really legit. No more running guns. That's exactly what JT was trying to do before he was…" she sighed "before his accident, these letters her wrote to Maureen are more than love letters Jax, it's about what your father seen coming for you, for SAMCRO.." again, she sighed, was this a bad idea she thought! He hasn't even been home 24 hours yet but she just had to tell him. She couldn't keep it in. "Babe what you're going to read in these letters are going to hurt, like really hurt you. Everything you have thought about with Clay getting deeper and deeper into the guns, it's all going to make sense to you in a weird kind of way. Your father NEVER wanted this violence he wanted a brotherhood, that's what Piney wanted also. You have to read these letters babe, really read them and after you read them we need to talk. Like really talk Jax. These past 14 months made me think, I had nothing but time on my hands to think. After Donna died I seen something in you, like that you were done with the club, wanting to go NOMAD I knew something was up, I knew there was more than you were letting on, then that day Opie beat Tig and all Tig could say was 'I'm so sorry Ope' over and over again, I knew there something more to the niners killing Donna. Then you told me the truth and I lost it, we cried together and I was so ready to leave Charming and all the violence behind it, but babe these last 14 months had me thinking and leaving Charming behind is the furthest thing on my mind now. After reading these letters, I know what we have to do; I know what you and the club need to do. I just need to make sure you know what you and the club **have** to do." She was relieved, the look on his face showed her that he listened, he really listened to her. He grabbed the stack of papers and began to read them. She couldn't be happier.

TBC—Please leave me comments… what do you think is going to happen next?


	2. Moving forward but looking back

*Forever and For Always*

Thanks for reading as always I do not own any of the SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. This Chapter is going to be more in depth with the letters and what Tara is thinking about doing now that Jax knows about the letters. I hope you all enjoy

Chapter 2-Moving Forward, but looking back

Jax POV

Watching Tara tell me about these letters did something to me. I never felt like my world was perfectly crashing down on me until I started reading these letters. When my brother Thomas died it was like my dad checked out on me too. His only living son he checked out on. Left me with Gemma all those times because he had to do a "run" for the club. It was as if he didn't care what happened to me. I not only grew up without a brother but I also grew up without a father. I hated JT. I had no love for him in my body what so ever. It was like he was a stranger to me. Anytime he was home I wasn't. Then his accident happened and I couldn't believe I was actually physically losing my father. I was heartbroken. I went to his hospital room and I talked to him like he could really hear me. I apologized for being an asshole to him. I told him I hated myself for never giving him a chance to be there for me and now it was like he was being pulled away from me. All the shit didn't seem to matter anymore the only thing I cared about was JT and him getting better. Gemma was so calm it scared me. There her husband laid fighting for her life and she was worried about TM. Back then I thought nothing of it ya know she's the queen of course she would be worried about TM and the rest of the brothers but now after reading these I see why she was so calm. I hate her Gemma is no longer someone I can trust or even love. She was the reason my father was torn from my life and for what? For Clay to be the head of the table that rightfully belonged to my father. I could never look at her the same. The anger I'm feeling is just not right. To say I want to kill my own mother is an understatement. Killing her would be too easy. She needs to suffer. She needs to hurt like I do, like I did when JT was ripped from my life. I will make sure of it. Now I need to get my head straight. Reading these letters makes me want to rip Clay's heart out with my own 2 hands but I have to do things right. Tara wants the law to handle it but how can I trust Unser. It's very clear he was involved as well. Hale, ha that's a joke, I have hated that man my entire life because he loved Tara. My Tara, but she was right. The law needed to be the ones to handle this.

Tara's POV

As I sat in the rocking chair in the nursery feeding Thomas I felt a little uneasy. Not sure what his reaction would be to the letters or to my plan I've come up with the last 14 months. I know bits and pieces he is going to disagree with but I think my plan is perfect and no one would even know. As evil as Gemma is she deserves to be brought to justice for the things she did. Hell even Unser deserves to be brought to justice. I couldn't believe what I read so I re-read them daily. I was uneasy about it all so I went to Piney. He was always straight with me, he'd tell me that I was crazy but the look on his face told me he already knew the truth. He hugged me tight and told me to hold the truth don't trust anyone with it. Piney was always the easy tempered guy, there was a solution for every problem in his eyes and the outcome wasn't always violent. Piney knew the truth about JT but he couldn't prove it. The only thing his best friend left him was a copy of the manuscript with strict instructions to give to Jackson when Piney thought he needed it. I never knew there was more than 1 copy of his manuscript. When I told Piney I read it he smiled. In a weird way I think he knew what I was thinking. He told me to hold my truth for the next 14 months and deep down in my gut I will know when Jax needs to hear it and that's when Piney told me that after Jax knew the truth for us all to come back to him, he had something to tell us more. I originally thought he was going to tell me to leave the past in the past that it wasn't something to dig up but his smile reassured me that I was doing the right thing. When Jax came out of our bathroom wrapped in a towel he came to the nursery and Abel's eyes lit up and he went wobbling over and hugged his father so tight. I knew Jax didn't think he would recognize him but I was so happy to see he didn't. He played with Abel's hair and Abel played with his. Abel laughed and laughed when his father threw him in the air. My heart melted. This was the life. This was our life.

After putting Thomas down for a nap and settling Abel down to color, Jax walked in the living room and just looked at me, picked me up fireman style and ran to the bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and I couldn't help but kiss him. His lips felt so soft on mine. It was like heaven and I couldn't get enough. It was starting to get a little crazy until he pulled away. I thought for sure he was going to take me right then and there. That was until he sat up and reached into his drawer to pull the stack of letters out. I knew he wanted to talk and after everything that happened, I was all ears.

Jax really didn't believe what he read but after reading the entire stack of letters he knew the truth and Tara was right. It hurt like hell. But then again, he was warned by Tara. He was just happy she didn't keep them from him. He was happy that even with all the bullshit with SAMCRO and the guns and even the bullshit with Donna being murdered Tara was still here. She was still his and always would be. That crow on her back proved it. Even after her being gone for 10 years it was like a sign that she never even thought about removing his crow. He couldn't be happier when she came home. Even though his life was one big mess, as soon as he seen her; the broken pieces started to be put back together. Here they are after everything, 2 boys later and there love was stronger than ever. He was meant to protect them and that's exactly what he was going to do. He's always wanted to get SAMCRO in the right direction. The guns were great money but the violence was spilling into their backyards. This wasn't what his father wanted and now that he can see clearly it's not what he wants either. He wants his sons to carry his legacy but not a violent legacy a more peaceful legacy was what he wanted.

After what felt like an eternity Tara turned to Jax and asked "so what do you think"? All he could do was let out a big sigh. That was her cue she thought, now I tell him my plan. "Jax before you say anything, the only other person who knows about these are Piney. He also has his very own copy of JT's manuscript. He helped me through these 14 months and told me to hold my truth, said that I would know when you needed to know and after I told you we needed to go see him at the cabin. He wants to involve Opie too. I know he can be trusted. I have no doubts about that but Jax we have to keep this to a minimum. I don't want anyone else finding out we know the truth. My plan won't work if Gemma finds out we know the truth. We need to let the law handle Gemma, but Clay, he needs to be handled the club way. He needs to meet mr mayhem for what he did. Baby I have no doubt in my mind that you know what needs to be done but we need to be smart about it. Smarter than Clay, smarter than your mom and defiantly smarter than Unser. It's too risky for any of us to stop talking to them or being friendly. We have to act like nothing has changed even though our whole world is about to change. Jax my promise to you is to stand by you 100% but you have to promise me that you're not going to lose it when you see Clay or even Gemma. We have to act normal because let's be honest if they find out they might put a hit out on both of us like Clay did with Opie". All Jax could do was nod in agreement. There were no words. He was pissed, hurt scared and mad but he knew in the end, the club not only needed his head right but his family did to and that's what he cares about. "Tara, I trust Piney and Opie enough to do this right. I promise you we will let the law handle this, but your right, Clay will meet mr mayhem I promise you that because in the end when I bring this to the brothers, killing a first 9 and a president will for sure seal his fate, I love you Tara and I'm so happy you are here with me." As Tara crossed the bedroom to Jax he kissed her like it was the last thing he would do today. "I have to go to the clubhouse; I'll talk to Clay, see if me and Opie can go out to check on Piney. I need you to meet us there. Have Neeta come for the kids" she smiled and kissed him as he headed out the door.

TBC—again thanks for the support and feedback.


	3. Coming together as one

*Forever and for Always*

Chapter 3-Coming together as one

I do not own any of the SOA characters and as always thank you for the review and support this is my very first FF and I have to say that I absolutely love it. I have had this idea in my head since the end of Season 4 and I am a huge Jax and Tara fan. I have watched all 7 seasons but have yet to watch the season finale of season 6 because I hate HATE HATE what Gemma did. She turned Jax into the monster he was in season 7—but anyhow, we will just get back to the happy couple lol—this is going to be a little bit longer than the first 2. I hope you enjoy.

Tara's POV

The ride up to the cabin was more peaceful than she thought it would be. Everything was coming together. Jax knew the truth and was on the same page as her. Now she just needed to tell him, Piney and Opie what her plan was. She worked on this plan, made notes of things to do and things to say, you would think after 14 months of planning this she wouldn't be nervous but nope my nerves are shot. I just hope they agree to her plan and it goes smoothly.

After what seemed like an eternity and with all eyes on her she was more nervous than ever. She just rambled on and on about her plan and she could see Jax's face he wasn't liking this plan at all. She knew it would take some convincing and she thanked the lord that Opie and Piney were both there. They seemed to be able to get Jax to be level headed when it came to Tara, hopefully they'd succeed at least one more time for her. After discussing the plan and what needed to be done they all lit up a cigarette and just sat there in silence.

Hell even Tara took a few drags of a cigarette. This was a lot to take in. She knew that involving Piney and Opie would benefit them 100%. She just hoped that nothing bad would happen to anyone along the way. They came up with an even better plan the 4 of them were like evil geniuses but in a good way of course. After all this was what needed to be done.

Eventually they would bring SAMCRO up to par. Week by week they would be recruiting for their plan to work. The 4 of them just did not know how to bring Tig in. Not after what he did. Jax did make a good point; we can't punish him for obeying president's orders. However, we don't have to keep him as close as we would with Chibs, Bobby, Happy &amp; even Kozik.

The prospects were just that prospects. They knew nothing but what they were told and Jax planned on keeping it that way.

Kozik needed to transfer from Tacoma charter when we all went inside. Tig was not happy about it but we needed someone other than 2 members and 2 prospects on the outside. Now that we are back Kozik wants to stay and we can't object. He held SAMCRO together for 14 months alongside with Opie. It was best to keep him here.

Jax POV

As I sat there listening to Tara describe her plan the only thing I could think was NO. No way in hell would I jeopardize her well-being to take Gemma and Clay down. As I stared at her I could see the twinkle in her eyes. God I love her he thought.

After what seemed like hours I finally realized she's not going to take no for an answer. This was her plan. This was her way of saying she's not going anywhere. That makes me love her even more. Opie thought she was crazy told me straight out that he was worried she was getting to deep but I trust her. I trust her to know what she's doing and how to do it.

Piney on the other hand, he was amazed. Amazed that she was so bright and came up with this huge plan in 14 months while taking care of an infant and toddler all by herself. Jax knew there was no way he could tell her no; no way could he not involve her in this plan. It was defiantly an evil plan but it was so evil that it would be believable even by his mother.

The ride back to the clubhouse was complete silence. We got Piney to come back with us. We needed him at church tonight. It took a lot for him to come but he knew he had to come back eventually. When we got to the clubhouse it was hectic. All we wanted to do was go home to our families. Thankfully Lyla and Tara were together at the picnic table.

Tara left the cabin an hour before us just so we didn't arrive at TM together. That would have caught Gemma's attention for sure. Gemma was feeding Thomas when they came in and it took all of Jax to kiss his mother on the cheek. But he remembered what Tara said, 'what goes around comes around' he just smiled and kissed her cheek and walked away.

Tara knew that it took all of him not to bash her head in. She knew that feeling all too well as she watched Gemma feed her son but what goes around comes around.

Lyla and Tara left the clubhouse with the children to go start dinner, the boys would return to Jax and Tara's house after church. Piney was even invited to have some dinner with them.

Lyla was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee when she just starting crying. Tara not understanding what happened just hugged her. If Lyla wanted to talk she would. They just sat there for a good 10 minutes before Lyla starting laughing. Tara was confused. Something was obviously wrong.

It became clear to Tara that Lyla was not going to start the conversation so Tara decided it was now or never. "Lyla, you know you can talk to me right?"

Lyla just stared out the window and shook her head. "I know Tara I'm just sad. Opie has been really distant lately and I think this is straining our relationship. He doesn't even realize that I haven't been doing any movies lately" she started to cry again. "I told him a month ago that I wanted to open my own business but I think he didn't take me seriously. He won't even talk about it"

Tara was shocked. Lyla's employment was always something Tara never understood but Lyla had a rough life and Luanne brought her into a family. We all grew to love Lyla and her son Piper. Losing Donna was a tragedy. The worst kind of tragedy anyone expected, but with that tragedy came life for Lyla and her son; a family. Still Tara could not believe she wanted to open her own business. Then it dawned on Tara. That would be perfect she thought.

"Lyla, I have an idea" she didn't wait for a response she just poured more coffee and continued the conversation. "I've been trying to find business for SAMCRO, like legitimate business, nothing that will kill our men or send them to prison. I think you may be onto something here with opening your own business. I know we have never been the best of friends but the last 14 months you were here for me when I really needed you and I can't repay you enough for that. You kept me sane, especially dealing with Gemma with me and God do I know that's not easy; but I think we can open our own business. Redwoody Entertainment"

Lyla's face went from sad to happy in about 2.5 seconds. Was Tara really considering this? "Tara I don't want to make any movies anymore I want to be done with that part of my life. I have a family now to consider it's not just me and Piper anymore. Hell, it's not just Opie, Ellie or Kenny anymore either. Tara I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do" she began to sob again, this time Tara stood up and hugged her tighter.

"Oh my God Lyla that is awesome. I know you guys have been trying and it finally happened. Now I know why you are so emotional. Lyla, everything is going to be ok I promise! Opie will be back to his normal self soon, I'm sure it was hard on him being out here while the guys were locked up and having to take care of not only his family but Jax's family as well. Things will get better now". She sighed, should she tell Lyla. Would she be trusted enough to keep the secret?

"Maybe I can be the director or something you know? Instead of being in front of the camera I can be behind it. Then I can hire who ever I want. Tara you are a genius. We should talk to the boys about it. Tonight" Before Tara could object Lyla grabbed some paper and started writing ideas down.

While Lyla was actively coming up with ideas for Redwoody Tara set the table for dinner just in time for the guys to be walking in the front door. They looked exhausted, like church took all their energy out.

During dinner we had conversations about just about everything. Once Tara settled Abel and Thomas to bed, the 3 older kids went to the living room to play the PS3 Jax told Tara she needed to get to entertain the older kids while they were at the house. Tara never liked game systems but pull out that extra paddle while you play the boxing game and Tara would kick your ass. Jax swore up and down she cheated; that the paddle she used had some cheat codes on it.

Just to prove Jax wrong she switched paddles with Kenny and still kicked ass. After letting the kids play Wipeout Tara joined the adults at the table. Setting down the 15 pages of paper that had scribble all over it, Opie Jax and Piney all looked at Tara and Lyla like they had 10 heads. "What"? Tara asked. The guys just laughed.

Tara was about to start the conversation until Lyla blurted out "I'm pregnant" Everyone looked at Opie who was just as shocked as them. Opie stood up grabbed Lyla in a huge hug and told her he was excited. Jax just looked at Tara and gave her the famous 'Teller Grin' that he was so famous for. He was happy for his best friend but jealous too because he didn't get to be with Tara while she carried Thomas, or even at the birth. He knows when she gets pregnant again there will be nothing to stop him from being there for her.

After Lyla and Opie hugged for what seemed like forever, she broke the silence by saying "Redwoody Entertainment" The guys looked like we just asked them an algebra question. Tara and Lyla began to laugh but stopped when Piney gave them a stern look. The girls explained what their thoughts were about Redwoody Entertainment for almost 2 hours. When Lyla went to the bathroom Tara turned to the guys "I think we need to tell her".

Opie sighed. Him being involved was one thing but to involve his wife, his pregnant wife was another. "Opie before you say anything, we don't have to include her in on the plan, but Ope she thinks something is going on with you, you've been distant and she's scared. We have to figure a way to tell her but keep her safe. When I was kidnapped while pregnant with Thomas I was scared, not for my life but for my innocent child's life. We will not put her in harm's way you should know that, but she's your wife, she needs to know" Opie looked at Jax and Piney but they were under Tara's spell he could see that. Opie had no choice but to tell Lyla. He just didn't know how.

TBC-What do you think is going to happen next? Leave me reviews and comments Thanks again for all your support.


	4. With you I am whole again

*Forever and for Always*

As always i do not own any SOA characters they are owned by Kurt Sutter.  
I'm having an awesome time writing this and i hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 4-With you i am whole again

Lyla had no idea how invested Tara was until she visited her at her office. Tara had multiple real estate pages all over her desk and boxes of camera equipment.

"Tara where'd you get all of this stuff" Lyla all but screamed out. Tara looked up from the paperwork and laughed.

"Oh this old stuff. It belonged to my dad its been in the attic since i can remember. My dad used to record all holidays, birthdays and special occasions up until my mom died" Tara remembered about it during the night out of the blue.

She still hasn't sold the house.

"Lyla i was thinking, we could remodel my old house. I still own it but would never live in it. It wouldn't take much to remodel; it's a small 2 bedroom flat kitchen, dining room &amp; 1 bathroom"

Tara didn't know how Lyla would react but it's 1 step closer to them owning a business. Plus she didn't want to have to borrow from the club especially with not knowing how certain members will react. Even though if it was a majority rules kinda vote it'd win no problem.

"That sounds like a great idea. When can i go look at it with you? I can get started with removing things and seeing what we will need"

Tara and Lyla spent the next 30 minutes before they parted ways. Lyla and Opie were meeting at St. Thomas for an ultra sound and Jax was picking Tara up for lunch.

-meanwhile at the clubhouse-

Clay was not happy that his VP was throwing stupid "legitimate business bullshit" around. It pissed Clay off to be out voted 7-2. Everyone voted yay just Clay and Tig voted nay.

"Clay what's with the legitimate business bull" Tig about whispered while pouring 2 shots of whiskey at the bar.

"Its some kick this doc has on him; now that porn bitch has Opie wrapped up" Clay slung his shot back slammed the glass down and just shook his head.

"But pres porn is a hit. Bringing in lots of money; who knows maybe even more than guns" Juice said standing at the bar laughing. "I mean come on you know you watch that shit"

Before Clay could respond Chibs stepped up and added "aye i agree, its good business"

As Clay walked through the yard to the TM office he was thinking of a plan to get the guys out of this redwoody shit bring them back to money making.

"Hey baby" Gemma kissed him.

"Gem is everything ok with Jackson? He seems off since we got out"

"Clay he's been locked up for 14 months away from his family, his sons. He just wants to spend more time home" Gemma said.

"No Gemma its more to it than just wanting to spend more time at home. He's starting with that legitimate business bullshit. He's starting to sound like his old man. Wants to pull out of guns just like JT" Clay stormed off.

Clay wondered if Piney told Jax what JT wanted to do before his untimely death.

No, he shook it off. That'd be stupid of the old man. Only a few select people survived that tragedy. No way in hell it'd get dug up.

Lyla was nervous sitting on the exam table. Anxious to know how far along she is and if everything is healthy with the baby.

Opie was all to anxious to get the hell out of St Thomas. Hospitals creeped him out. Plus he was anxious to talk to Jax. The vote this morning was a joke. Clay was all for majority rules until the pages turned on him.

Clay wants SAMCRO to start running drugs. For some Galindo Cartel bullshit. Opie was the first to reject. Didn't even wait for Clay to finish talking.

Jax spoke up about Redwoody Entertainment. Everyone was all for it. I mean its porn who wouldn't say no.

We voted on redwoody first it was a 7-2 vote. We were happy. Then asshole Clay laughed, called it a joke then wanted to vote on the drugs and everyone kept pushing redwoody until Clay got angry slammed the gavel and ended church. Pissed as hell. It was pretty amusing actually.

As the days went on Tara and Lyla were gutting out the new porn studio. They decided to knock the wall down separating the kitchen from the living room. Figured a nice L shape bar would give it a little class.

Lyla suggested they use the 2 bedrooms to shoot the movies plus they expanded the bathroom.

Tara's POV  
Everything was coming together nicely. Myself and Lyla have done the grunt work it was time to hire contractors.

Gemma has been harassing Jax about a family dinner since they got out of Stockton. Its getting harder and harder to avoid her. Jax can't stand to be around Clay for too long so he's been putting distance between him.

Clay scares me. He has always been intimidating growing up but now he's just evil. I guess i really just can't get passed the fact he put a hit out on one of his brothers.

The more we avoid Gemma; the more she's becoming angry. First she was just throwing out low blows to me about how I'm not Abel's real mother; that i have no right to take 'her' boys away.

Now its more verbal abuse at work. She comes to the daycare on a daily basis making scenes because she can't sign out 'her' boys.

The more she does this the easier my plan will work. She's just digging herself deeper and deeper. Its as if we just sit back and watch her destroy herself.

-meanwhile at TM-

"Hey Jax, Gemma's been asking for you"

"Thanks Chuckie" Jax says as he lit a cigarette. "Looks like mommy dearest needs me" He chuckles to Opie.

"Aye Jackie Boy she's been waiting for ya what'd ya do"

"Chibs you have no clue" Opie said shaking his head. "Hey Chibs i need help with something at my house can you meet me bout 8 tonight" Opie whispered to Chibs.

"Aye" was all Chibs could say Opie was already walking to his bike.

Lyla was on the phone when Opie got home. Whoever was on the other line was making her pretty happy. Opie was a little furious and it must have shown, Lyla rolled her eyes and whispered "its Tara" then blew Opie a kiss.

Just as Lyla hung up with Tara; there was a knock at the door, the pizza that Lyla must have ordered.

3 to be exact. 1 for Piper and Kenny; they loved ham and pineapple, another for Ellie and Opie; they love sausage and bacon, last but not least Lylas; bacon, ham, sausage, pineapple and mushrooms.  
After dinner Opie helped Lyla with dishes. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

Constantly rubbing her belly, kissing her shoulders, he was really close to getting her out of her shirt at the kitchen sink when a knock brought Opie back to reality.

Lyla gathered 2 cups of coffee for Opie and Chibs and a bottle of water for herself. Just as she was about to leave the room, Opie grabbed her arm, "I'm going to need you to sit down too babe"

Lyla was worried; Chibs was confused. Neither knew what to say. Just stared at one another in pure silence.

"I have some things to tell you both; but before i do i need you to understand this is completely confidential, there's only a handful of people who know this; and we intend on keeping it that way" Opie got up and retrieved an envelope.

"Once you read this, there's no going back. This is going to cut deep. This hits home in more ways than one Chibs" Opie lit a cigarette, handed a stack to Chibs and a stack to Lyla "I'm going to put the kids to bed, I'll be right back" Opie kissed Lyla and left them to read.

When Chibs was done reading he was angry. Opie was right, this cut deep. How could he trust Clay? Hell he couldn't even trust Gemma. Fiona was right. Chibs thought.

Fiona never got along with Gemma. It was very clear anytime either of those woman were 100 feet of each other. Fiona called her a sneaky bitch. Chibs never seen it. Maybe even looked past it. He thought.

Lyla however cried. She couldn't even describe her emotions. She was sad, angry, hurt, confused and didn't even know what to do but cry.

Opie once told her that Clay put a hit on him but Tig killed Donna because she was in his truck. She cried with him then. She couldn't understand how someone who is supposed to have your back, be your brother could try to kill you.

Opie's POV  
Was this too much for her to handle? She's pregnant.

Damn. The look on Chibs face made Opie realize it was a good move to tell Chibs first. Jax said we had a 50/50 shot at Chibs backing us or not; but the look on his face shows we got his support 100%

"So i know it was a lot to take in, but there's more. Those handful of people i told you about well it's Jax, Tara and Piney"

"Ope what's the plan here? The way this went down with Clay killing a first 9 former president, that's a mayhem vote brother" Chibs said as he lit a cigarette.

"Well the plan is to act as if we know absolutely nothing. We have to keep our heads straight. We can't have Clay or Gemma suspect anything" Opie now offered a beer to Chibs who gladly accepted.

"Chibs Lyla is pregnant so her part in our plan is to simply do nothing. If you want details of the plan, go to Jax. He needs all of our support. We will gradually bring in the rest of our brothers but for now keep this between us. Go get some rest. We will catch up tomorrow"

TBC... What do you think will happen next?


	5. What goes up must come down

*Forever and for Always*

As always these lovely SOA characters belong to Kurt Sutter. I would like to thank you all for the continued support and reviews. It helps tremendously. This is a little shorter than the first 4 but bare with me please..

Chapter 5- What goes up most come down

Tara's POV  
Great, talk about embarrassment. I felt like i was 15 years old being lectured by my mother. Nope; this time it was Gemma lecturing me, not only in front of my children but also in front of my co-workers.

This was crazy. I think its time to put the little birdie in her ear. But would it be too soon?

Tara just hung up the phone with Jax before her phone rang again, it was Lyla.

Jax was furious with his mother. She yet again showed up at the daycare; this time instead of yelling at the daycare workers while the children watched.

No this time she yelled at Tara while she was picking the boys up. Gemma is getting out of hand. He thought as he stormed in the office.

"Gemma this is bullshit with you. How many times do i have to tell you the boys are in daycare everyday that Tara works. They can not be signed out but yet you go there every god damn day for what? To be a bitch!" Jax screamed out.

Gemma was shocked he yelled at her. Not knowing what she could say "Jackson I'm sorry but i never see them. You won't bring them when you stop at the house" she shook her head. "Just have one family dinner with me. I'm you're mother damn it!" She shouted back.

Jax shook his head. Of all things she says sorry. How pathetic he thought.

"Fine. One dinner, but lets not make it a habit" he said as he gave her a bullshit side grin. "By the way, i don't ever want to hear you tell Tara she has no right to Abel. She's his ONLY mother don't you ever forget that" he shouted as he walked out.

Gemma's POV  
How dare that little shit yell at me. I'm his mother. That little doctor bitch is screwing with his head again.

I'm just going to have to find out exactly what's going on with those two. Tara could never take her boys away. She almost lost Jax when they were eighteen; and she was so close to losing Abel when he was kidnapped and brought to Belfast. She would be damned if Tara tried to take them away.

-Meanwhile at St. Thomas-

Tara was just finishing charts when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" she said as she signed the last chart.

It was Margaret. The head honcho around here. They became close when they were kidnapped together. They joked about it and say how could they not be close they were tied to each other.

"Evening Tara. This came today" She handed Tara a small package. "It came when you were in surgery, it had to be signed for so i did it for you; hope you don't mind" she smiled and walked out.

Tara's POV  
Looking at this small package it could be anything. Hell even a bomb.

I'm not going to lie, i took my stethoscope to it but didn't hear anything. You are being foolish Tara; she thought to herself. Just open it.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and opened the box. Inside was a bunch of paperwork.

As she took the stack of what seemed like over 50 pages the first thing that caught her eye was a letter, addressed to Tara.

She opened the letter and for a split second when she read the first 2 lines she wanted to shout.  
But then she read further and it made Tara cry instantly.

'Dear Tara  
From Wendy

I'm not trying to start problems I'm writing to you because i left rehab and I'm leaving California. I already know Abel belongs to you and for that I'm thankful. I couldn't give him life like you. You doc you saved him. I almost killed him but you, you fixed him and made him who he is today. I signed away all of my rights to you. I no longer need to be listed on his birth certificate. I'm just an incubator who almost killed him but you you are his mother and deserve it more than me. I signed all the paperwork associated with terminating my rights. I also sent the paperwork for the adoption. There's also a check written out to you for $5,000 its a start for you to adopt Abel. Thank you for giving him life. He belongs to you. Forever'

Tara was crying for a good hour and didn't realize Jax has been standing in her office for the last ten minutes or so.

When Tara looked up she just smiled at Jax. She wanted to tell him everything in the letter, but he grabbed her hand, pulled her in to a hug and just squeezed her tight. "I love you babe" He whispered in her ear.

It took Jax all of five minutes to read the letter. Before he even said anything; he picked up his phone. Called Lowen. Their lawyer. He looked at Tara.

"Babe i think we should let Lowen handle the grunt work of we are going to move forward with our plan we can't have you stressing this" Jax gathered all the papers and put them back in the box. Grabbed Tara by the hand and said "come on babe lets go get our boys"

The ride home was was beyond it'd be official and Gemma won't be able to throw that in Tara's face.

As they pulled in the driveway, Chibs was sitting on his bike smoking a cigarette. Looked like he's been waiting a while by the looks of the ashes and discarded cigarettes in front of him.

"Uncle Chibs" Abel squealed as he ran past his father to Chibs. "Aye, monster. How ya doin' little one" Chibs squeezed Abel in a hug.

He carried Abel all the way to the door, helped Tara in with a sleeping Thomas. As soon as they walked in the front door, Abel was off running to his bedroom. He just had to show Uncle Chibs his brand new motorcycle he picked out with mommy.

As Tara put Thomas to sleep, gave Abel a movie. He settled for 'Monster House'. Tara had to admit she enjoyed the movie. The whole 'Stay off my lawn' reminded her of Clay and the big fat mean house was defiantly a Gemma.

Chibs and Jax were drinking a beer as Tara walked in the kitchen. "So Chibs, what is it that you want to know? How much did Opie already tell you?" Jax asked as he sipped his beer.

"Aye, Jackie Boy I've loved you like a son. I'm heartbroken for you kid. What Clay did; that's a mayhem vote brother" Chibs said with a sad look on his face. Jax looked up and nodded. "I appreciate that Chibs. I love you too. You are my brother. We know Clay get's a mayhem vote. We are looking forward to that vote" He nodded between himself and Tara. "We chose to bring you in first because Chibs, no matter what you've always had my back. When I take over as President, and trust me that is happening, I want Opie as VP and Chibs I need you Sgt. At Arms. We are taking that position from Tig first chance we get. We don't know if we can trust him anymore brother" Jax said.

Both men just looked at each other when Jax finished. It was time for Tara to step in. Her part of the plan was happening in the next few days. They needed to update Chibs; and bring in Bobby.

By the time Tara was done telling Chibs the plan it was 9PM. Chibs decided he really needed to catch up on sleep. The last few days took a toll on him. As they walked Chibs to the door, he turned around and said "ya know Doc, you are going to make an amazing queen to us" Kissed her on the cheek was walked to his bike.

TBC-What do you think the plan is? Can they trust Bobby to bring him in? Does Gemma catch on to the game?


	6. Early Bird Gets the Worm

*Forever and for Always*  
As always I do not own any of the SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. Don't worry all. Gemma and Clay will get what's coming. Soon.. Just not that soon lol enjoy all. Chapter 6- Early Bird gets the Worm

Gemma was excited. She finally was getting her boys under one roof. This dinner is going to be huge. Time to go shopping.

Tara was getting Thomas ready for daycare when Jax came in with Abel. "Hey babe he's ready and packed for daycare, I gotta run to the club house. See you at lunch Knowles" Jax smirked and kiss Tara goodbye.

As Tara drove to the hospital she wondered what today would bring. The morning was wonderful. Jax woke up early with the boys, made breakfast before waking Tara up. Then he cleaned up breakfast and dressed and packed Abel for daycare. Everything was going all too well.

* * *

Gemma was rushing to the grocery store on her way to TM. Just had to pick up a few odds and ends.

Walking down aisle 6 for turkey gravy, Gemma overheard a familiar voice. "Who is that'' Gemma said softly. As she came to the end of the aisle she definitely recognized her voice. Lyla.

"Mrs. Murphy. How are you? Tara told me you were able to squeeze me in to Dr. Ross today for another ultra sound. Opie and I are so excited Thank You" Lyla said smiling at Margaret.

"Oh yes Mrs. Winston Yes I was able to squeeze you guys in. Anything for Tara's family. Lyla, did you cut your hair I hardly recognized you" Margaret asked taking another look at Lyla.

"Yes. It was a change that's for sure I needed it. So I heard St. Thomas is going to lose their top surgeon. Are you sad to let her go?" Lyla asked.

"I'm sure Tara is going to love Oregon. She's sad to leave St. Thomas but I'm sure she will adjust just fine" Margaret assured. "Well I must run, don't want to be late. Maybe I will see you and Opie roaming the halls today" Margaret smiled and they parted ways.

Gemma's POV

Over my dead body will that bitch take my sons. Why haven't they said something to me. Is Jax leaving too? She thought. Gemma pulled in to TM just in time to see Jax strolling off his bike. "Jax!" She yelled waving him over.

"Grab some of these bags. Put them in the clubhouse. Then come back to my office" she said with a stern look, and walked towards her office.

After Jax put the groceries away he slowly made his way back to the office.

"Took you an hour to put away 4 bags of groceries" Gemma snapped; pacing her office.

"When were you going to tell me about Tara's new job offer? Jackson you can't let her take my boys" she said shaking her head.

Jax wasn't surprised at all by that.

"Ma listen Abel and Thomas are you're grandsons not you're boys. Tara and I will do what's best for OUR boys. She's taking the position, and she's taking MY boys with her because that's what parents do. Soon I will join them; but for now i want my sons far away from this poison that's running Charming" he scowled. Jax stormed out of the office not even giving Gemma a second to respond. She was furious.

She picked up her purse and grabbed her keys. When Jax seen her rushing to her car; he knew there was only one place she's running too.

* * *

Tara just finished surgery and consultation for a 5 month old that had a defected heart. Just like Abel. It always warmed Tara's heart to fix little human beings. She truly loved her job.

Heading to her office she noticed Lyla and Opie in the waiting area.

"So Lyla we still on for lunch tomorrow right? Nero from that Diosa place said he would meet with us. Show us a few things about our books and legal things we have to consider" Tara whispered. She was happy Lyla was able to find someone to help them with important materials for their business.

Diosa was a brothel. Tara really didn't understand that kind of life but Lyla did.

The brothel was a lot safer than roaming the streets. Tara and Lyla both visited Diosa. It was very respectfully designed. They loved the whole outline of it. Lyla smiled, "Yes Tara tomorrow after you're important meeting tomorrow" Lyla winked at Tara; hugged her and parted ways. After Lyla was called in for her ultra sound, Tara was walking towards her office when she heard "Where is she" Oh the joys of Gemma. Tara turned around got Gemma's attention; told her to come to her office.

As both women made their way down the hall, neither of them spoke.

As Gemma entered Tara's office she didn't even wait for the door to close when she shouted "how dare you try to take my boys"

Tara wasn't surprised she's pissed. Jax text her while she was sitting with Lyla and Opie.

"Gemma first of all lower your voice; I am not a child don't yell at me! Secondly, I'm not too sure I want to take the position" Tara sighed as she sat in her chair. Gemma was shocked; surprised by that response Gemma also sat down in the chair across from Tara.

"As much as the position will benefit my career it also means leaving this behind" Tara waved her hands around her office. Gemma knew she took extreme pride in her work, but always thought Tara wanted out of Charming.

"Tara, Jax told me you were going and taking the boys; that Jax would join later. I just.. just got angry. I'm sorry baby" she got up to hug Tara. "I didn't mean to yell at you" Gemma said softly.

"Gemma honestly I do want more for my children. This violence running through Charming, I'm scared for them. It's not like it was when Opie, Jax and I grew up. I don't know if I'm strong enough to watch the violence" Tara began to sob.

"I can't watch my future husband get carried off to jail again or worse watch him get shot or stabbed; or God forbid my children get kidnapped. I can't handle the poison Gemma"

Gemma didn't know how to respond. The violence was getting a little hectic, but it's the way of life. You run guns of course there will be violence.

"Tara you did great those 14 months even with having an infant and toddler. The violence will end soon. It always does, but you belong with family, we are your family and wouldn't let harm be done to our family." Gemma assured. "Now come on, I will walk with you to get the boys then follow you to the club house. We have a dinner to prepare" Gemma said smiling. Tara just shrugged her shoulders. Yeah Family she thought to herself. Ha what a joke! - At the clubhouse, Lyla was already showing off pictures of the new baby and Juice was pouring everyone drinks. Abel stormed through the door.

"Hey little man, daddy's looking for you he's in that room right there" Happy pointed to the double doors of the church.

Abel didn't hesitate; he looked at his mommy and after she nodded her head he ran through the doors; jumped right into his daddy's arms.

"Hey buddy. I missed you today. Daddy has a favor to ask of you" Jax said as he hugged his son.

Today was not only a huge family dinner but today is the official day Tara became Abel's mother on paper. She had no idea Lowen was able to push through the paperwork so quickly.

Jax thought what better day than today to ask for her hand in marriage. He was ready and has had the ring since before prison. It was time.

"Dinner is served" Gemma shouted as she put the last pitcher of beer on the table.

Everyone gathered at the table; passed around all the food and ate until they couldn't eat anymore.

After the dinner was all picked up, Jax disappeared with not only Abel but Thomas as well. Tara definitely thought something was up.

"Doc... hey doc you in there" Bobby asked shaking her shoulder; laughing.

"Sorry Bobby I was just day dreaming. How are you?" She said giving him her full attention.

"Ah I feel old, but all that whiskey doesn't help any" they chuckled. He leaned in closer "I'll be there tomorrow 10am sharp doc" kissed Tara on the cheek and walked back to the bar.

Tara was just finishing a game of pool with Opie when Abel walked up to her grabbed her hand and said "come with me momma" with that Teller grin; how could she resist.

As Abel led her away from the pool table Jax stopped them at the bar. He handed Abel a piece of paper. Abel in turn gave it to his mommy with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh my God Jax" she began to cry. She turned to everyone who was now dead silent, staring at her.

"It's official! My name is on his birth certificate" As she waved the paper in the air. Tara turned around picked up Abel; hugged him tight and whispered "I love you baby boy" Jax walked up to his son and future wife. He got down on one knee while Thomas held the ring. Looked up at Tara and said "Babe you've been mine since we were kids. Got my crow to prove it. You left for ten years and came back to me and gave me not only one but two sons. Tara Grace Knowles. Will you marry me?"

With tears running down her face she looked at him and whispered "yes" as he stood up he kissed Tara and slid the ring on her finger. Everyone cheered.


	7. To be or not to be

Chapter 7-To be or not to be

*Forever and for Always*

As always I do not own any of these lovely SOA characters they are owned by Kurt Sutter himself. I would like to thank all of the readers who give me great reviews as always. This chapter is going to be a little twist but hang in there I promise it gets better. Enjoy.

Tara's POV

For so long I wanted out of Charming. I wanted Jax away from SAMCRO and all the violence that comes with it. After he was taken away from my arms for 14 months I had nothing but time on my hands. I do think this is the best plan.

My husband needs to know that I stand by him 100%. Him getting the club out of running guns is exactly what we wanted. JT's vision for him was not a violent one but one that he could survive and not have to worry about the outcome. I however, am very worried about how the Irish is going to handle SAMCRO wanting out.

Jax and Clay have been going at each other's throats since they came home. I knew telling Jax the truth would change things but this is crazy. This is not how I intended for things to go but we need to make a move and we need to make a move fast.

Gemma was just getting to TM when her phone rang. It was Clay. "Hey Babe" She answered.

"Gemma, I need you to talk to Tara. Find out what is going on with Jax. Something is different and I need to know what" Clay sneered on the phone. "He keeps talking about voting for no more guns. Gemma we need this money if we plan on retiring rich, your spoiled son is going to ruin our plans" Clay nodded to Tig and Gemma heard gun shots.

"Clay I told you I will handle it. Don't do anything until I say" Gemma snapped back and ended the conversation by slamming the phone down on her desk. 'I need to get to the bottom of this' she thought to herself.

As she watched Jax, Happy and Juice walk out of the clubhouse she was concerned. She saw that same look in JT as she sees in Jax. That scared her. What happened to JT needed to happen, but Jax; Jax was meant to be head of the table. That is what Gemma and JT worked so hard for. To leave their legacy with their son. Something had to have happened for Jax to not see clearly anymore.

"Jax, where is Bobby" Juice asked looking around at the empty lot.

"Oh he had to take care of something for me, he should be back by noon" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

"Good, tell Elvis to bring us some lunch then" Juice said chuckling. Happy and Jax just laughed.

**Meanwhile at St. Thomas**

"Hey Opie, I thought I was just meeting Tara" Bobby asked, looking confused.

"What's the matter Bobby, you don't love me anymore" Opie said with a grin on his face. Bobby slapped him on the shoulder.

"Boys, stop the arguing you know you are both here for me" Tara said as she walked in to her office and closed the door behind her. "Hey Bobby", she kissed him on the cheek before walking over to Opie; doing the same thing.

"Ok Bobby, you might want to sit for what we are about to talk about" Tara said as she sat down. "It's not going to be easy for you to hear, but we have a plan and you play a big role in it Bobby, I'm going to need you to promise me that what we talk about does not leave this room"

Bobby was a little uneasy, last time everyone said they had a plan it resulted in half of SAMCRO being locked up for 14 months.

"Ok, Doc I'll listen, but if this involves you getting hurt in any way, I'm out" Bobby said.

"Bobby, you won't be saying that after you read these" Opie said as he tossed a stack of papers to Bobby. "Read these, I'm going to smoke" he turned to Tara; "why don't you go make your rounds, give him some time to read"

Tara nodded in agreement and followed Opie out, closing and locking her office door so no one would disturb Bobby.

"Opie, Thank you so much for your support; I don't know where I'd be without you all" Tara said as she smiled and hugged Opie. "Now hurry up go fill your lungs, we have lots to talk about when you get back"

As Tara and Opie returned, Bobby was pacing the office. If he paced anymore Tara swore he would go right through the floor. "I brought some coffee" Opie offered.

"Bobby I know what you read is burning inside of you right now but we have a plan. We also have to act as if nothing has changed. So far, Opie, Jax, Piney, Chibs, Lyla and I are aware of the plan; we will be bringing Kozik and Happy in before Juice. Tig and Clay will be kept in the dark. Obviously" Tara said.

After what seemed like hours; the plan was set in motion. Everyone who was crucial to the beginning of the plan was on board ready to go.

Jax's POV

It's hard to look at Gemma and Clay without wanting to rip their hearts through their chests. What they did was unforgiveable. Now everything seems to fit right. They way Gemma was acting when JT was on his death bed. The way Clay stepped right up and bypassed the VP for the President's patch. It all came full circle after I read those letters.

Tara was always my center. She knew when I needed her without me ever having to tell her. She knew my move before I did. God I love that woman with my whole heart. She's always centered me, always made sure my head on my shoulders was just right before anything. This plan was perfect she came up with. Gemma and Clay aren't even going to know what hit them.

I remember when Tara snuck into my bedroom window the night her father couldn't control his drunken anger. She was scared, shaking and crying. I didn't know what to do or say; I just wanted to punch him and take her pain away. We sat on my bed and I held her for 4 straight hours as she poured her heart out to me. I knew then that she would be my wife someday.

After reading those letters I felt like we were 11 again, except this time, she was holding me while I cried. I left her pregnant, with a toddler to do a 14 month bid and she repaid me by sticking by my side; having my back when no one else would. This plan she came up with I know it was hard for her; she always wanted out of Charming. She made that crystal clear to me when she left and didn't come back for 10 long years. This time, she's proving to me that we can live a happy healthy life if we get rid of the poison in Charming. That's exactly what I intend to do.

After Opie and Bobby returned, Clay called church. We had to vote. Of course the vote was for the drug cartel that was shot down 3 times before. Clay kept pushing for it while Chibs, Jax and Opie kept pushing for Redwoody. Finally, after getting Piney to agree to come to church last week it was voted. Jax, Opie, Chibs, Bobby, Piney, Kozik, Happy and Juice all voted YAY. Much to everyone's surprise Clay and Tig voted NAY. Thankfully majority ruled. Jax and Opie could care less of the vote because their ol' ladies were already almost up and running. Now the hard part was for everyone to vote YAY for this drug cartel. All the guys were against it; most didn't know why it was voted YAY; others knew the exact reason why the vote needed to go Clay's way.

Much to everyone's surprise not one person at the table voted NAY. Clay couldn't be happier. He slammed the gavel down, excused everyone from church with a bullshit grin on his face. "VP, I need you to stay" Clay looked at Jax as he lit a cigarette.

"Clay, you got your vote, I have nothing to say" Jax looked up at Clay trying to walk out.

Clay grabbed Jax by the arm "Listen Son, the President needs a word with his VP not sit your ass down and listen" Clay said as he slammed the church doors shut.

"Now I don't know what bug crawled up your ass but you've changed since we got out. What is going on?" Clay asked, blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Clay honestly I'm sick of your bullshit. This gun business bullshit as well as the cartel shit, I'm done with it. This is not how my father wanted his club ran. We aren't some gang; we are a club, a brotherhood. No one wants to even be near us anymore because of the violence. What's it going to take for you to realize this violence is spreading into our backyards" Jax snapped. "I want out of guns Clay. Bottom line"

"Son this isn't your fathers club. He wanted to run a bunch of pansies that's why it didn't work out for him" Clay said.

"Watch how you talk about my father Clay" Jax slammed his fist to the table and stormed out of the room.

"Opie, I'm going to have lunch with my ol' lady. Happy, Kozik, I need you with me" Jax said as he passed the guys at the bar and walked out of the clubhouse.

Tara saw Jax staring at her out of the corner of her eye while she was talking to the nurse at the Nurse's Station. When she finished her conversation she slowly made her way to Jax giving him a smile as she walked down the hall.

"Hey baby" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hard.

"Damn babe, if you don't stop that I might have to kick Kozik and Happy out of your office" Jax said as he grabbed her hand and walked down the hall towards her office.

"Oh Jax, I wasn't prepared for them. I thought I was talking to them tomorrow" Tara said as she smiled at him.

Walking in her office door she heard Kozik and Happy talking. They must have read the letters already. Tara looked at Jax and he smiled and said "yeah babe they read them" as he opened the door Happy stood up and hugged Tara.

It caught Tara off guard. Happy was the killer. Happy tortured people for answers and here was this man; with a tear stained face hugging this little petite woman.

"Tara I'm all ears. This needs to happen like tomorrow" Kozik said shaking his head. "I know I'm not an original 9 or even an original member of SAMCRO but I'm down for whatever happens" Kozik said looking at Tara and Jax. "Brother you do know Clay gets a mayhem vote right?" Kozik asked Jax.

"Guys listen, I know all about what's going to happen with Clay. Tara's plan involves Gemma not Clay. I need to make sure Tara stays safe through this whole ordeal. Her and the boys are the reason I haven't murdered Gemma and Clay yet" Jax said as he sat down.

"Tara, you have our support 100%. Who else knows about this?" Happy asked.

Tara laughed and looked at the men and said "Well it's easier to tell you who doesn't know about this then it is to tell who does know"

"It's obvious that we are not including Gemma and Clay; but we are also not including Tig in anything. I have everyone on board except Juice. He's our last member to involve minus you two" Tara said pointing at Kozik and Happy.

Jax stood up and handed each men an envelope. "Take these, keep them safe. You'll know when we need them" He said as each grabbed an envelope. "There will be more instructions to follow. Kozik I need you to bring Juice in tomorrow. Tara and I will be here at St. Thomas early. Try to have him here before her shift starts at 10" Jax said then looked at Happy and said; "Happy I need you to go to the cabin with Opie, Bobby and Chibs; Piney will already be there waiting for you"

The guys nodded in agreement and left without saying another word. Tara sighed. "Are you ready for this Jax?" She asked

"Babe I am if you are. We got this. Nothing bad will happen as long as we stick to the plan" Jax said as he kissed Tara. "Come on babe, I'm hungry I think I have a nice lunch waiting for me but we have to go somewhere private, let's go home babe" Jax smirked. "I love you" Tara whispered as he led her to his bike.

TBC—what do you think will happen next? Does the plan come together or does it fall apart? Does Clay figure it out?


	8. Where there's one, there's two

Chapter 8-Where there's one, there's two.

*Forever and for Always*

As always I do not own these lovely SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. Thank you everyone for reviews and taking the time to read this. It means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things start coming together slowly.

As Tara was packing the kids up to head home for the night there was a light knock on her office door, without even looking Tara says "Come in" as she packs up Abel's coloring books. As she turned around she came face to face with Gemma. Tara jumped "Jesus Gemma you scared me"

"Sorry I didn't mean to. We need to talk Tara" Gemma said as she kissed Abel on the top of his head and sat next to Thomas's car seat. "I need to talk to you about Jax. What is going on with him?" She asked.

"Gemma, there's a lot that is wrong with Jax. He's pissed. He's pissed that I won't take the job in Oregon Gemma. How can he expect me to just pack up the boys and leave?" Tara asked as she sat down at her chair. "I can't just leave him behind. If he was coming with us it'd be a different story. I don't know what to do anymore Gemma, all we do is fight about it" Tara began to sob.

"Tara you can't let him push you away. That's what he's trying to do, he's trying to push you so that you do just pack up the boys and leave but you can't Tara; you can't take my boys err my grandsons away from me" Gemma said as she looked at Tara. She looked exhausted, like she hasn't slept in ages. "Hunny are you feeling ok?" Gemma asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just stressed. Jax is draining me Gemma. Why does he want me to leave? What is going on that's so bad for him to want me to take our boys and never look back? I can't just leave my family behind. You guys are all I have" Tara sighed.

"Mommy don't be sad; we aren't going anywhere I heard you tell daddy last night we aren't leaving so don't cry mommy I love you" Abel said as he put his tiny little hands on Tara's face for her to look up at him; he smiled at her and wiped away her tears.

"Mommy isn't sad buddy, she's just tired" Tara said as she smiled and kissed Abel. "Gemma can we discuss this at home; I'd like for them not to hear what else I have to say to you" Tara was happy Gemma just nodded and agreed. As the 4 of them made their way through the halls of St. Thomas no one spoke; they just walked in silence.

Gemma followed Tara home. She needed answers and she wasn't going to leave until she found them. "I'll make a pot of coffee while you put a movie on for the boys" Gemma said as she set her purse on the table.

"Monster House mommy plleeasseeeeeeeeeeee" Abel asked. Tara just nodded. It's funny that movie reminded her of Clay and Gemma and here Gemma was in the house. Abel was so excited he ran to the kitchen to show her the cover and said "look grandma its Monster House" as he pointed to the cover of the DVD. Tara just smiled; boy was she glad she never told Abel that she thought Grandma was the big mean fat house; Tara laughed out loud. Both Gemma and Abel looked over at her. "What?" Gemma asked.

"Oh nothing" Tara said as she hit play on the DVD player. "It's on Abel go watch your movie please so grandma and mommy can talk" Tara said as she kissed Abel and scooted him to the living room. "That's his favorite movie. I can't get the kid to watch anything else" Tara said as she sat down.

"So what else is wrong baby? There's more than just him wanting you to go" Gemma said as she set 2 cups of coffee on the table and sat down.

"There is so much you have no idea Gemma" Tara said as she reached for her purse. "I found these in his bag when he came home from Belfast. They are letters JT used to write to Maureen" Gemma's eyes got wide. "Gemma what is the reason Maureen would want Jax to have these?" Tara asked holding the folder up.

"I uh I .. don't know. Why would Jax want love letters his dad wrote to some whore" Gemma said; confused as she sipped her coffee. "Wh what do they say" Gemma asked.

"Well Gemma there is a lot in these letters. Some good, but majority is bad. I read every single letter" Tara said with confidence. "They are not love letters. JT had a vision for the club; more than just running guns. Did you know about that Gemma?"

Tara knew Gemma was getting uncomfortable and Tara worried about her safety. Would Gemma hurt her in front of her children? Tara thought. No she shook that thought out of her mind.

"Does Jax know about those letters?" Gemma asked looking at the folder in Tara's hands.

"Gemma you didn't answer my question. You and Jax are both the same, don't answer my question with a question that shit pisses me off" Tara snapped.

"Yes Tara, Yes I did know that JT wanted out of guns but sweetie look where JT is now. That did him a lot of good didn't it" Gemma said smirking.

"No Gemma, Jax has no idea I have these letters; but I think I should tell him. I don't like keeping secrets" Tara said as she slipped the folder back in her purse.

"Does anyone know about these letters Tara? This isn't a joke if the wrong people hear about you having these letters you could get hurt Tara" Gemma said shaking her head. "I don't want to see you get hurt over something so stupid"

"I read all of these letters, I had 14 months to do nothing but read. I see where Jax is getting his vision from. He too wants the club out of guns. Why does everyone else not care?" Tara said. "I'm so sick of everyone telling me 'it's to protect you to not dig it up' but I'm tired of hearing that. I am an adult I can handle anything" Tara said shaking her head. "Piney is the only one that knows about these; but I'm thinking of telling Jax. Gemma I don't want secrets between us"

"Tara, that is not a good idea; Jax does not need the past being brought up. Why don't I take the letters from you and we can talk about it some other time" Gemma said as she brought her cup to the sink.

Just as Tara was about to respond, Jax walked in the door. "Daddy" Abel yelled; running to his father. "Hey buddy, where's mommy?" Jax said as he set Abel down. "I see you are watching Monster House again, I think we need to find you a new movie" Jax said as he laughed. He remembered Tara telling him that Mr. Nebbercracker reminded her of Clay and the house reminded her of Gemma.

When Jax walked in the kitchen Tara was handing Gemma a folder; "Hey Babe, hey ma, what's that?" Jax asked as he pointed to the folder.

"Oh just something Tara got for me the other day; figured I'd stop by and grab it. I was just about to leave; want to walk me out Tara" Gemma asked looking towards Tara. She nodded.

"Tara don't stress this tonight" Gemma said as they walked to her car. "I'll talk to Jax; see why he really wants you to go. Maybe I can get him to stop fighting with you about it" Gemma kissed Tara.

Gemma's POV

Oh my God. The past is starting to come around again. Why the hell did Maureen send these letters home with Jax? What was her intention? I'm going to lose my mind. Should I tell Clay that Tara knows JT wanted out of guns? Will he hurt her if I do tell him? I have a million questions to ask but don't know where to start. Piney. I'll start with him. Gemma thought.

"Hey Clay I'm heading up to the cabin, I have a few clean sheets and some groceries to bring up to Piney. Do you need anything on the way home? Ok babe I'll see you later" She hung up with Clay. Time for more answers she thought.

Jax POV

There's something bothering Tara but I can't seem to figure it out. What did my mother say to her? Better yet what did Tara have to get for my mother? I thought we agreed she'd have less contact with Gemma alone. I fear for her life; Gemma is capable of anything. Those letters prove that but Tara doesn't think that she will harm her. At this point I can't put anything past Gemma.

Tara put the boys down after she walked Gemma out. She has been distant since then. Have I done anything to make her mad? What exactly went on here with Gemma and Tara? As I step in the bathroom to take a shower; Tara walks up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. I waited all day for this; Jax thought.

"Can I join you" Tara asked as she kissed my shoulder blades.

"Of course you can Knowles" I responded and turned around to pick her up. I can't believe it, she's all mine and no one or nothing will come between us.

After their 2 hour shower of not keeping their hands off each other, they lay in bed just talking. They talked about what the boys did today; how her surgeries went throughout the day and then Jax got quiet.

"Babe, we had to vote on the cartel the other night. It was voted YAY" Jax said quietly. "We had no choice; if we wanted Redwoody to push through then we had to agree to" Tara cut him off and just kissed him.

"Jax don't worry. Our plan is slowly coming together. I know you don't want to deal with the cartel or the guns but slowly but surely we will get this" Tara said as she kissed him again.

"Tara; how'd I get so lucky for you to still be here with me?" Jax asked. "I love you so much Tara. Let's get married soon. Real soon; if it were up to me I'd take your ass down to the courthouse and marry you now" Jax said smiling.

"Jax can we get through all the drama first then talk about marriage" Tara said laughing.

Tara and the boys were already up before Jax got out of bed. He heard them laughing and playing so he hurried up threw on a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt and went to find out what was so amusing.

When Jax entered his living room he was shocked at the sight. There was Happy, Chibs, Kozik and Bobby all on the living room floor with their hands on their heads while Abel was trying to arrest them. Opie and Lyla were just showing up and Kenny, Piper and Ellie joined in on the cops and robbers and chased Happy, Chibs and Bobby to the backyard. Jax was amused.

"Hey babe, sorry did we wake you?" Tara asked as she poured him a glass of orange juice. "I forgot to mention I was doing breakfast for everyone this morning" Tara smiled.

"Jackie Boy; your boys are crazy" Chibs said trying to catch his breath.

"Hands up msiter" Abel shouted from behind Chibs. Chibs just turned and headed back outside as Abel chased him.

"Lyla how are you feeling darling?" Jax asked as he sat down next to Tara.

"I'm doing pretty good Jax. Did Tara tell you that we are starting our interviews later today for some employees" Lyla said as she sipped her water.

"No actually Tara didn't tell me but that's good. I'm glad you guys are having fun with this. Opie; have you seen the new place yet?" Jax asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Teller take that cancer stick outside!" Tara shouted; giving him a stern look.

"Yes ma'am" Jax responded as Opie was chuckling. They both went outside. Just as they walked out Kenny and Abel walked up to them and the both said in unison "Hands up! You're going to jail" Jax and Opie looked at each other and then took off running as Abel and Kenny chased them down.

"Oh Tara look at that" Lyla said smiling looking out the sliding glass window.

The sight was amazing. Abel, Thomas, Ellie, Piper and Kenny had all the guys lined up on the ground with their hands on their heads. The children were laughing hysterically at them.

"Lyla this is the glimpse of a good life we are going to have when we rid Charming of the poison" Tara said smiling.

Gemma never came home last night and Clay was beginning to worry until he showed up at TM and seen her in the office. Confused as to why she wouldn't come home Clay stormed in the office.

"Where the hell have you been?" Clay demanded.

Gemma didn't even look up from the folder she has been staring at since getting to TM at 5am. "Clay sit down, we need to talk" She said as she pulled out letters from the folder.

"These letters are letters that JT wrote to Maureen. He talks about his vision. Getting the club out of guns, getting the club on a more straight forward path. Tara read every single letter Clay. She told Piney about them. That's why I went to the cabin last night" Gemma said staring at the letters.

"Gemma we need to take care of this; they can't tell Jax. What else does Tara know? God she went to Piney? Gemma do you know what we have to do? Is this why Jax is acting like this? Does Jax know?" Clay asked. His head was spinning in a thousand different directions.

"Clay we don't have to do anything. These letters talk about JT wanting to get out of running guns and how much he loves Maureen and Trinity. That's it Clay. They say nothing more. I have the letters; Tara gave them to me. She didn't tell Jax. Only Piney knows about these" Gemma said as she gathered them all and put them back in the folder.

"Gemma how do you know Tara didn't tell Jax? Or that if she even gave you all the letters?" Clay snapped. "Jax keeps pushing the club to go legitimate how do you know he hasn't read those letters? Damn it Gemma how could this get out of control like this" Clay shook his head.

He's going to do something stupid. Gemma thought. How can I assure him that Jax doesn't know?

"Clay, I promise you Jax does not know. Do you think if he knew you killed his father he'd back your cartel bullshit?" Gemma said loudly.

They heard the rumbles of the motorcycles and Gemma decided it was time to end this conversation. "Clay, go do what you need to do with the club. I will handle everything else; tell Jax I want to see him before you leave" Gemma kissed Clay and sat back down.

Clay walked out of the office pissed. All the guys could see it. Jax knew exactly what he was pissed about. "Jax your mother wants to see you now" Clay snapped as he walked by them.

"What's up your ass pres" Kozik said as Tig slapped his arm. "What? He's a miserable bi" before Kozik could even finish Clay punched him dead square in the lip.

"I'm what Kozik?" Clay shouted. All the guys were shocked; including Tig. He was shocked Clay punched Kozik.

"Boss what's going on?" Tig asked as he and Clay walked towards the clubhouse.

"Tig I need a favor" Clay said as he poured 2 shots of whiskey. "I need this to stay between you and me though"

"Clay the last time I did a favor for you I ended up killing an ol' lady. Do you remember that?" Tig said as he drank his shot and poured another.

"What are you saying you don't want to follow your president's orders?" Clay snapped back.

"That's not what I said Clay and you know it. What is this favor you need from me?" Tig asked pouring yet another shot of whiskey.

"I need you to set up a meeting with The Irish and Romeo. I need to meet with them alone, just me and you Tig so set it up and let me know times" Clay said slamming his last shot back. "Make sure this stays between you and me Tig" He said as he walked back to his dorm room.

Tig was confused. Other than a few of the guys wanting out of guns everyone was on the same page about the Cartel. Why did Clay want to meet with them without everyone else? Even without his VP. Something wasn't right Tig thought. But Tig would never question his president. After making the phone calls he walked to Clay's dorm room and knocked twice. "8 o'clock tonight Boss" Tig said and walked back to the bar.

Lyla and Tara were at the new studio when a knock brought them to the front of the house. Tara looked out the peephole. "It's Nero" Tara said as she opened the door. "Hey Nero" Tara and Lyla said in unison.

"Hey girls, how's business going?" Nero asked looking around at the completed construction. "Looks good in here ladies" Nero said admiring the bar.

"So Nero; we have interviewed so far 3 girls and neither of them really fit the part. Where did you find all your help" Tara asked as she set down a shot for Nero, Water for Lyla and coffee for herself.

"Well; I usually find them in the streets" Nero responded making Tara spit her coffee out.

"Oh my God; I'm so sorry Nero I didn't mean to spit my coffee at you but I defiantly wasn't expecting that kind of response" Tara said as she cleaned the coffee off the bar and handed Nero a clean towel.

"Well Nero; Lyla is pregnant and I'm a doctor so I don't think it's safe for us to go on the streets looking for employees" Tara said laughing.

"I could always help you ladies out with that aspect. I am a companianater you know?" Nero said smirking.

"Tara I think that's a great idea. I know Opie and Jax would be pleased to know that we don't have to do the dirty work" Lyla said. Tara nodded.

"Ok so it's settled. Does it matter what the girls look like? Like blonde hair over brown or does it really not matter?" Nero asked taking his shot.

"As long as they know my husband and her husband is off limits I could care less" Tara said pointing between herself and Lyla.

Nero just laughed and said "Ok ladies; I will find you some help. I'd like to meet those husbands of yours, ya know let them know my intention is to only build a friendly foundation for you both not get in bed with you guys" Nero said as he headed to the door.

"Sounds good Nero; we appreciate all your help. We'll let you know when we can all meet again" Lyla said as she closed the door.

Tara and Lyla spent the next few hours going over the schedule for the next week or so. Tara took some vacation days to help Lyla get started but Gemma didn't know that or she would freak about the boys being in day care while Tara wasn't working.

As Tara and Lyla were closing down the house they got in to Tara's truck and Lyla asked "Can we stop at the grocery store before we pick up the boys?" Tara nodded. She too had to pick up some odds and ends.

After picking up the boys and dropping Lyla off at home, Lyla asked to take the boys overnight, Abel squealed "Yes", Tara just nodded. Abel loved playing with the older kids and Thomas loved doing anything his big brother did. "Lyla are you sure you are feeling up to handling these 2 monsters" Tara asked pointing at Abel and Thomas who both had their fathers smile all over their faces.

Lyla and Tara just laughed and Lyla said "yes Tara, I can handle them" Tara kissed her boys bye and was off to TM.

Once Tara arrived at the clubhouse it was dead. Not one bike in sight. Just Gemma's truck and the tow trucks. She walked into the office and sat on the couch.

"Hey Gem. How are you?" Tara said.

"Hey Tara I didn't even hear you come in; where's the boys? Gemma asked.

"They are with aunt Lyla tonight" Tara responded.

"Good you and Jax need a break every once and a while. How are you guys doing?" Gemma asked putting her paperwork away.

"Well Gemma; Jax and I talked last night about the position with Oregon. He wants me to give it a try. I agreed. After talking to you last night about the guns and everything else that has gone bad here in Charming I thought maybe it is a good idea for me to just go. I mean Oregon isn't that far plus I know you'd visit every day" Tara said half smiling. Gemma just looked up at her.

"Tara I thought you turned the position down already?" Gemma asked. Oh no; she can't be serious. Now she wants to go. "I thought you didn't want to take the boys away from family. Tara they are familiar with daycare and everything else you can't just take them away from us" Gemma pointed out.

"Gem I have to do what's best for my boys and until this poison is out of Charming I think leaving it far behind is what's best. I don't want to argue about it Gemma. Nothing is final yet" Tara said. "Come on Gemma; let's go get some beer at the bar; the guys should be back soon" Tara said looking at her watch. It was almost 8 o'clock. Jax said they'd be back before 8.

As Tara and Gemma made their way through the yard to the clubhouse they could feel the rumbles of the bikes coming down the street.

"Come on Tara let's go get some beers and whiskey ready for the guys" Gemma said as she grabbed Tara's hand and they walked hand in hand to the bar.

"Hey babe" Jax said as he wrapped his arms around Tara. All the guys lined up at the bar getting shots of whiskey and jameson and beers all around.

"Jax, where is Clay and Tig?" Gemma asked; looking around but not seeing them.

"I don't know mom they said they had one more stop to go to and they didn't need us" Jax responded as he lead Tara back to his dorm room.

**TBC—what do you think is going to happen next? How well do you think Gemma is going to handle Tara leaving with the boys? Do you think she will hurt Tara before she can make her escape? Please tell me what you all think! **


	9. to smoke out the Rat

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any of these SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8 I promise it's going to get better. I may even have to leave you all hanging for a little while. This story has been on my mind since end of season 4 so I have already written the first 10 chapters and now I'm having writers block LOL but I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long. Enjoy**

Gemma's POV

Piney gave me nothing. Told me that I was crazy to think that Jax knows about these letters. I remembered how close JT and Piney were. They built SAMCRO together. Piney told me that nothing good can come out of these letters and was happy that Tara gave them to me. Piney knew Tara wouldn't be able to keep them from Jax and right now Jax doesn't need to know the path the club is on is not what his father wanted.

Piney was right. Jax doesn't need to know that; there's too much hurt and pain in the truth. I should know. I helped with that tragedy.

Tara and Jax never left his dorm room last night. They didn't have the boys so there was no reason to rush home. They took their sweet time just being with each other. They loved every minute of it. Jax will be leaving with Bobby, Chibs and Happy to go on a run tomorrow and Tara will be staying with Opie and Lyla because Jax doesn't want her alone.

"I want another baby" Tara said as she sat up from the bed and put on an old SAMCRO t-shirt. Jax was speechless.

"Uh, ok babe I can try to work my magic" Jax responded as he winked at her.

"Jax it's not funny; don't joke around with me. I'm serious! Our babies are growing up and it's making me so sad" Tara said as she sat back on the bed. "I don't know what it is but I keep imagining us having a little girl with brown hair and your blue eyes; my attitude and your smile; I know it's not a good time with everything going on but can we at least talk about it or try?" Tara sighed. She didn't know where this was coming from. Maybe it was just the itch.

Jax walked over to Tara pulled her in to a hug and said "Babe I will do anything for you. I would love to have another baby with you. Can we get through this ordeal and then settle it?" Tara nodded. Jax squeezed her tighter. "Now come on babe you owe me a shower" Jax winked and headed towards the bathroom.

Lyla was already up before Opie. She loved getting up with Thomas and Abel at the crack of dawn. The older kids never liked getting out of bed before 11on the weekends so Lyla loved the extra attention.

"Come on guys get up out of bed; Abel and Thomas want to play outside" Lyla yelled to the 3 sleepy kids.

"Ok we are coming now" They all yelled in unison.

"Babe when they go outside I'm heading out to the clubhouse; will you be ok alone?" Opie asked as he rubbed her growing belly.

"Yes Ope, I'll be fine, I love you be careful" Lyla said kissing Opie.

"Clay where did you and Tig go last night? You didn't come in until late" Gemma said giving Clay a cup of coffee.

"Its club business; not yours" Clay said grabbing his coffee and walked away.

Something is going on Gemma thought to herself. I need to get to the bottom of this! I'll talk to Tig. Gemma got up from the table; grabbed her purse and headed out. Without saying a word to Clay.

Clay heard her car start and knew exactly where she would be going. He would have to meet up with her at TM.

When Tara got to Lyla's house she heard the kids playing in the backyard; she smiled at how peaceful it was. This is defiantly the life; she thought to herself.

"Hey Lyla how were my monsters for you last night?" Tara said as she hugged her.

"They were great! Thomas is totally a cuddle bug; I loved that by the way" Lyla said smirking. "I can't wait to find out what we are having" She said as she rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait either!" Tara said eager to know if she's going to welcome a new niece or new nephew. "Have you picked out names yet?"

"Opie is totally undecided but I have narrowed a few names; for a girl I love Winter Lynn or Maggie Lynn but Opie doesn't like either of those. For a boy I Charles Mathew or Ryan Mathew; I told Opie that it's not fair to Kenny to have a JR so Harry JR is out of the question. Charles was my grandfather's name. I love that name but I do want Opie to love it too. It's hard. It was easy for you with Thomas because of Jax's brother but I'm stuck" Lyla said.

"Lyla all those names are beautiful. Opie will come around. Once you find out exactly what you are having then it'll be easier to narrow the names down. Guess what I told Jax today?" Tara said as she smiled.

Tara didn't even wait for a response before she quickly said "I told him I want another baby"

"Oh my God Tara that would be amazing if we were pregnant together" Lyla said excitedly.

"Hold on Lyla I didn't say I was pregnant" Tara said laughing. "I don't even know where it came from I just blurted it out this morning"

"Oh Tara it's a woman thing. We all want babies" Lyla said laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing Lyla. With all this shit going on if I was pregnant Jax wouldn't let me go forward with our plan and then we would be stuck with this poison for the rest of our lives" Tara sighed "I'm going to hold off trying to get pregnant until I can get through this"

Lyla just nodded. She knew that Tara wanted to get rid of Gemma and Clay but wanted to do it the right way so all we can do is just wait. Wait until the law takes over and the club can vote for mayhem.

"I tell you what Tara; let's get this plan set up in motion and then together we can watch it all come together and then we can talk about how often you need to fuck Jax" Lyla said. Both girls started laughing. Ellie walked in and said "What's so funny?"

As Lyla and Tara were both red in the face; Lyla turned to her step daughter and said "Oh just boy problems sweetie" and kissed her on the cheek.

Lyla loved Ellie and Ellie finally opened up to Lyla. It was hard to let another woman in. Ellie missed her mom and Lyla knew that. After Lyla sat down with Ellie and Kenny and explained that she would never try to replace their mother; both kids seemed at ease more and Lyla couldn't be happier.

After they all ate lunch together Tara packed up the boys and was heading to TM. Lyla decided she also wanted to go so they got in the van together and drove with all 5 kids.

When they pulled up to TM there were a few bikes and Gemma's suv. "Oh look mommy dearest is here yay" Tara said as she unbuckled Thomas. The kids ran right for the playground that they loved to play on. Lyla and Tara decided to just sit at the picnic table and watch the kids.

As Gemma walked out of the office she spotted her grandkids and quickly looked around to see where Tara or Lyla was. Meeting Tara's eyes; Gemma looked guilty of something, Tara thought as she glimpsed towards Gemma.

"Hey grandma" Tara shouted as she waved to Gemma.

Gemma just nodded and smiled as she walked back to her office.

"Doc. Can I have a minute of your time please?" Tig asked as he walked towards the picnic table from the clubhouse.

"Sure Tig, do I need my medical bag?" Tara asked.

"No just your listening ears please" Tig gave a sad smirk and walked back in the clubhouse.

"Lyla can you keep an eye on them for a few?" Tara asked pointing to the boys.

"Of course; just be careful Tara, Tig scares me" Lyla whispered.

Lyla has no idea how scary Tig really is Tara thought to herself.

As Tara and Tig came out of the clubhouse all the guys were back and running around the yard with the kids. It was so beautiful watching all these grown, scary looking men playing with these 5 innocent children. It was pure joy.

"Hey babe, why were you in the clubhouse with Tig" Jax asked as he kissed Tara's forehead.

"Teller, we will talk later; right now I need to go see the monster house" Tara said smirking and pointing at the office.

"umm so brother wanna tell me what the hell monster house is?" Opie said chuckling. Jax shook his head. "You have never seen that movie Ope?"

Opie looked at Lyla and she shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently not can I borrow it from you?" Opie asked laughing.

"Well uncle Opie you will have to ask that little man right there" as he pointed to Abel who was smiling at them. "That's his favorite movie, Tara and I can't get the kid to watch anything else" Jax said laughing.

"Hey Abel, come here Uncle Opie needs to ask you something" Opie yelled to Abel. Abel just ran right to Opie. "Can uncle Opie and aunt Lyla borrow Monster House from you tonight?"

Abel looked directly at Jax; "I told him he had to ask you buddy it's your movie" Jax said shrugging his shoulders.

"Can I stay at your house again aunt Lyla?" Abel asked with the cutest little voice anyone has ever heard.

"Oh my God how can I say no" Lyla reached for Abel who wilfully went right to her. "Of course you can little man" Lyla said as she kissed Abel.

"Mommy mommy; I'm staying at aunt Lyla's again" Abel said searching for Tara. "Daddy where is my mommy?" Abel said to Jax after not finding Tara.

"She's talking to grandma; how about we go tell her" Jax said as he reached out for Abel who refused to leave Lyla's arms.

"Noooooooooo daddy I want to stay with aunt Lyla; you go get my mommy pleaseeeeeeee" Abel said as he laid his head on Lyla.

Jax just shook his head and smiled. Yup Abel is defiantly his son. He thought as he walked away.

"Babe" Jax said as he opened the office door. As he opened the door the yelling was very clear, even the guys heard it in the lot. Opie, Happy, Kozik and Chibs all ran towards the office.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO WITH MY BOYS. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL GEMMA THEY ARE MY BOYS NOT YOURS" Tara screamed.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU TAKE MY BOYS AWAY FROM ME YOU HEAR ME TARA OVER MY DEAD BODY WILL YOU TAKE THEM TO OREGON" Gemma yelled back.

Jax, Opie and Happy stepped in the middle of the two woman

"Stop it now" Jax yelled. "Ma what the hell is wrong with you" Jax said looking at Gemma.

"Jackson you tell that mother of yours that I will do whatever the hell I want with my boys. They are MY boys Jackson not hers!" Tara demanded.

"Tara relax you're going to give yourself a heart attack" Opie said trying to calm Tara down. "Abel was looking for you; why don't you go see him" Opie scooted Tara out the door and shut it behind her.

"Gemma this is the reason I told Tara to go" Jax said shaking his head. "I'm done telling you to back off; pat yourself on the back ma, I'm making Tara pack up the boys they are leaving and I won't be telling you where they are going either" Jax yelled and stormed out of the office.

"Jax" Gemma yelled but Happy stopped her.

"Let him go Gemma" Happy said. Gemma just looked at him and sat down with her head in her hands weeping.

"Jax we need to take care of this now" Tara said as she walked in their front door. Thankfully Lyla and Opie took both boys again.

"Tig told me that Clay is going behind your backs to the cartel and the Irish. He's trying to make as much money as possible before he splits from the club. We need to vote mayhem for him before he skips town and we never find him" Tara said; pacing the kitchen.

"Tara sit down and RELAX" Jax said loudly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell but Jesus Christ Tara you were fine one minute and then screaming at my mom at the top of your lungs the next minute what the hell happened?" Jax asked as he took her hand in his.

"Jax she told me that I am forbidden to take HER boys away from her. I'm sick of her saying they are her boys Jax they are mine. Ours" Tara corrected.

"What did Tig tell you Tara; How do you know we can trust him?" Jax asked.

"Because Jax he cried. The first time I've ever seen that man use emotions. He cried as he was telling me how sorry he was for killing Donna and for following orders from Clay. He told me that he's done being Clay's bitch Jax, he knows something is going on and he's being pushed aside because of Clay. He's ready to move forward Jax. He told me that last night him and Clay met with the Irish and the deal that Clay made with them he does not back. They are going to hurt you guys. Jax you need to be more careful" Tara began to sob.

Jax got up pulled her to him and said "we will take care of all of this. I promise you Tara we are going to get through this together. I love you"

"I love you too Jax. I think we need to talk to Alvarez. Stop putting it off. It's time now" Tara said as she wiped her tears. "Come on Teller; let's go make love" Tara said as she walked towards their bedroom leaving a trail of clothes behind. Jax sighed. 'I'm not ready for that step of our plan' he thought.

"Let's go TELLER" Tara yelled from the bedroom. Jax hurried down the hall.

**TBC—what do you think the deal is with Tig confessing to Tara? Do you think it's true or is it what Clay wants them to think? Please tell me what you think is going to happen next!**


	10. and the smoke clears

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any SOA characters; they belong to Kurt Sutter. I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews.**

**-RhondaL- I'm glad you like the monster house reviews. I remember when my son was around the same age as Abel it was his favorite movie LOL so I just went with it. Thank you though.. We will see about Tig. IDK **

**This will always be a JAX AND TARA FOREVER Fic. I am going for a happily ever after for sure! **

**FYI- There will be flashbacks in this chapter. Enjoy! **

As Jax walked in their bedroom; Tara stood at the foot of the bed. She was beautiful; Jax thought to himself. She was dressed in a sexy black and red night gown. It perked her boobs up and there was a REAPER going along the sides of her ribs. The back was open at her lower back just enough to show the crow. He couldn't contain himself; he let out a loud growl and Tara laughed.

Walking slowly towards her Jax was stripping his own clothes without ever taking his eyes off Tara. "Babe I need to feel you; I need to taste you" Jax said as he started kissing her neck and slowing rubbing her tits. He worked his way down to her stomach; then slowly pushed his hands inside her night gown; pushing it up and finding her moist, wet middle; sliding his finger inside slow enough to hear her moan.

"Jax I need you inside me" Tara whispered as she pulled him up to her. "Come on babe; make love to me" She moaned some more and kissed him hard.

"I need to feel you inside me Jackson" Tara whispered; moving herself to all fours. She knew it was his weakness. He could never tell her no when he could fuck her from behind. He loved to watch his crow as he satisfied his ol' lady. It made him feel in complete control.

"Baby why you gotta rush me; I want to take my time with you" Jax said as he slid his throbbing cock inside her. They moaned in unison.

"oh Jax, ohh ohhhhh baby" Tara yelled. He knew she was at her breaking point. Just in time; Jax thought to himself as he pulled himself out and flipped her on her back. He kissed her lips and she whispered "Baby I need you" and just like that he slid down and tasted his future wife. "Jax ohh please Jax" Tara yelled as she climaxed. Jax was satisfied with what he just did to his future wife. He buried himself deep in her and caught their rhythm together and again she was screaming his name and he knew she was close so he got a little faster and together they both reached their climax.

Jax was breathing heavy when he looked over at Tara who was also still trying to catch her breath. "Babe I love you so much" He whispered. Soon they were fast asleep wrapped in each others arms.

*flashback*

"So what's up Tig?" Tara said as they headed towards the church doors. Tara thought it was odd he was bringing her in the church to talk to her but she didn't think anything of it. That is until he shut the doors and started crying. Like a baby.

"Tig. What is it? What's wrong?" Tara asked as she hugged him.

"Tara I'm lost here. My brothers don't trust me anymore and it's all because of him. It's all because I was ordered to kill a brother and instead of being a man and telling him no or telling the rest of my brothers I .. I.. I went through with it and instead of killing a brother I killed his innocent wife. Tara I killed an innocent woman" Tig said as he looked up at Tara. "I don't even know who I am anymore and there's no one I can blame but myself. But Tara I can't sit around and let him ruin this brotherhood. Clay is dangerous and I can't back him anymore" Tig said as he made his way to a seat at the table.

"Tara last night we met with the Irish and the Cartel without anyone else. Just me and him. He's dangerous and needs to be stopped. I will do whatever it is to stop him!" Tig shouted. "I will not stand behind a president who is greedy and selfish. I won't do it no more. Tara you tell Jax and the guys they need to watch their backs. I don't know when but something bad is going to happen" Tig said as he got up and looked out the window. He noticed all the bikes pulling in to the lot.

"Come on Tara I don't want anyone knowing we had this conversation ok Doc" Tig said as he gave Tara a half smile. She hugged him one more time and whispered "I'll help you Tig. Hang in there" and they both walked out.

When they stepped out of the club house Tara was on a mission.

"Hey babe, why were you in the clubhouse with Tig" Jax asked as he kissed Tara's forehead.

"Teller, we will talk later; right now I need to go see the monster house" Tara said smirking and pointing at the office.

"Gemma can we talk for a moment please?" Tara asked as she stepped into the office and closed the door.

"Sure what's up?" Gemma said as she was sorting paperwork.

"Well I just wanted to sort of finish our conversation. I am taking that position in Oregon. I am also packing the kids up and taking them with me but I was wondering if you'd also like to… " Before Tara could finish she was interrupted by a screaming Gemma.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY BOYS ANYWHERE! TARA IT'S FINE YOU WANT TO GO BUT THOSE BOYS WILL BE STAYING HERE WITH ME WHERE THEY BELONG" Gemma was furious. There was no way she was taking her boys away from her. No way in hell.

Jax was just waking up to a sleeping Tara on his side. He just looked at her. She looked peaceful. He was just lying in bed staring at her like it was the first time he's ever seen her. '

"Stop staring at me Teller" Tara said as she smirked and opened her eyes.

"I can't stop Knowles, you are so beautiful. I still can't believe your all mine. I love you Tara. I am so happy that you are behind me 100%." Jax said as he kissed her.

"Jackson I love you more than you'll ever imagine. I would never ask you to choose between your club and your family. If there is a way we can make the club healthy for all of our families then come hell or high water we will do it together baby" Tara said as she got out of bed not realizing they both were still completely naked. "Jax come join me in the shower" She winked at him and ran to the bathroom. Jax was not far behind her.

Opie and Lyla were just cleaning up from breakfast when they heard the rumble of a motorcycle. They knew it was Jax and Tara. Tara had left her car at Lyla's the night before when they car pooled in the van to TM. Tara didn't mind; she loved any chance she got to ride on her mans bike.

"Mommy" Abel yelled from the living room as Tara walked in the front door.

"Hey baby I missed you" Tara said as she hugged him and kissed him. "Where's Tommy?" Tara asked. Abel pointed and Tara looked up to see Tommy attached to Lyla's hip.

"Hey baby" Tara said as she reached for Thomas. He happily went right into his mothers arms and gave her a big sloppy kiss.

"How were they last night?" Tara asked as she set Thomas with Abel and walked back in the kitchen to join the guys.

"They were monsters" Opie said as he was laughing. "That kid needs a new movie to obsess over"

"Dude I tried to warn you. Tara and I can't get him to watch anything else" Jax said laughing.

"So Opie did you watch it?" Tara asked. Curious to know if he caught on to her insult to Gemma.

"Yes I did and I can't believe they made a movie about Gemma and Clay" Opie said as all 4 adults chuckled.

"On a serious note; we need to move further with our plan. We have to involve Alvarez earlier than expected. I need you two to get with him like yesterday" Tara said pointing at Jax and Opie.

"So demanding now a days isn't she" They heard from behind them as they all looked it was a smiling Chibs.

"Sorry to bug ya brothers; but Clay called church in an hour and claims neither of you two are answering" He said pointing at Jax and Opie like Tara did. They all laughed.

Tara took Opie to the side and asked "I need to know if I can depend on Lyla to watch the boys? I don't want them at daycare but I need to handle a few more things with Gemma"

"Of course I'm sure she will love too. Oh and Tara; just remember she doesn't know as much as you so please be patient. I don't want to involve her anymore than I already have" Opie said with a pleading look.

"I understand Opie and I love you both very much! Thank you" Tara said as she hugged Opie then kissed Jax goodbye.

Tara was nervous to be at TM alone but she knew Piney knew what her intentions were and he wasn't too far behind her. Especially knowing she's going to toy with Gemma today. That's like setting of a ticking time bomb.

As Tara knocked on the office door but didn't wait for a response she walked in and Gemma was on the phone and heard the tail end of a conversation Tara wished she heard.

"Ok thanks. Yup I'll call you later" Gemma slammed the phone down.

"What do you want to yell at me more?" Gemma asked looking at Tara.

Tara just smirked. "Not at all Gemma; I'm here because I would like to be civil, something you obviously have no idea how to be"

"Oh please miss know it all I know how to be civil I just choose not to be with you threatening to take my boys away" Gemma snapped back.

"You know Gemma I was actually stupid enough to think I wanted you to come along with me. I was going to ask you to be my live in sitter for the boys but you know what now I don't think that would be such a good idea. Bitch" Tara snapped back at Gemma not taking her eyes off the older woman.

"How dare you threaten me" Gemma was interrupted by Tara

"I can do whatever the hell I want and you know what Gemma just so you know tonight I am telling Jax about those letters. I didn't give you the originals and I damn sure didn't give you all of them. I know all about you and Clay. I know all about Gemma. And if something happens to me I have them being mailed first class to Jackson Teller as well as the district attorneys office. So now I suggest you back off my family" Tara shouted and then slammed her fist on the desk and stormed out of the office.

Gemma was speechless. How dare her. Something must be done NOW! Gemma thought.

**TBC—What happens next?**


	11. what doesnt kill you makes you stronger

*Forever and for Always*

**I do not own these SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. I would like to thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me.**

*** saldred75-It is a very dangerous game Tara is playing but who do you think comes out on top?**

*** Samantha Renk-I can't tell you it'll ruin the whole story just be patient I promise it's a happily ever after for Jax and Tara. There's just a lot that happens in between LOL**

*** Guest-Tig crying was something I had to put in there. I was undecided at first but then just went with it. **

Gemma's POV

Gemma was still shocked that Tara was going to ask her to go to Oregon with her. 'I fucked that up big time' Gemma thought to herself. But then again; was Tara really going to ask that or was it just to fight with me so she can tell Jax about those letters and what did she mean she knows all about it?

As she packed her paperwork away for the night she decided she needed to talk to Clay.

She locked the office door just in time for Unser to startle her as she turned around. "Jesus Christ you scared me old man" Gemma said as she lit her cigarette. "What's wrong Wayne?"

"Nothing Gem I just wanted to talk to you. How are you doing?" Unser said as they walked to the picnic table.

"Oh you know the same old shit. My future daughter in law hates me but hey that's nothing new right?" Gemma said as she smirked at Unser.

"Gem it's not like you've ever really been nice to her ya know" Unser said as he lit his joint.

"I don't need to listen to this bullshit Wayne I know I haven't been exactly a great person to her but she threatened to take my boys away from me. I can't sit around and let her do that. They belong with family." Gemma said as she took the joint he passed her.

"She is their mother Gemma; she is family too. Maybe if you weren't such a bitch to her and keep calling them YOUR boys maybe she'd let you around more. I mean Gem I have always had your back you know that but your slowly letting the guys slip away because you're too much of a bitch to realize it"

Unser stood up from the picnic table. "You gotta lighten up Gem or you are going to lose everyone for good; and you know as well as I do that you can't survive without family. Just lighten up. Love you Gemma" Unser kissed her on the cheek and walked back to his trailer.

Well I guess I'm just the wicked witch of the century today huh. Gemma thought to herself. She stood from the picnic table and walked to her SUV.

"Tara are you sure about this plan?" Lyla asked as they rearranged the nursery. The 3 older kids were bunked in Abel's room playing a game. Lyla would be sleeping in the nursery while Tara will have Abel and Thomas in her room.

"Yes I am 100% sure. I know I pissed off Gemma; Lyla I can't believe I called her a bitch. It just came out. I didn't even realize it until after. I'm surprised she didn't try to kill me right there" Tara said.

Tara really didn't realize she had called her a bitch out loud until after she already said it. There was no taking it back.

Jax was now even more concerned for Tara considering he was on a run with Bobby, Chibs and Happy and wouldn't be back until later tomorrow.

Tara and the boys were supposed to be staying at Opie and Lyla's but Opie was called out on a run with Clay, Tig and Kozik.

Thankfully Tara got to Kozik before they all left and told him to watch over Opie and himself; that she didn't trust Clay or Tig. Kozik nodded.

Opie also knew to watch his back but was very skeptical about the story Tig gave Tara.

So with Opie and Jax both gone the girls decided it would be better to stay at Jax and Tara's house. It was easier for Abel and Thomas. The 3 older kids understood more than the 2 little ones did.

Plus Kenny and Piper loved coming over to play the PS3. Ellie just loved hanging out with Lyla and Tara. She was the only girl other than Kerry Anne; Chibs' daughter who wasn't around a lot because she lived in Belfast with her mom Fiona.

Tara has been trying to talk Fiona in to coming to visit but just like everyone else Fiona doesn't like the poison in Charming.

Juice would check on them occasionally but Phil and Rat were stationed outside the house. One in the front; one in the back with strict instructions to not let ANYONE in; including Gemma.

After the kids were all settled in to bed for the night; Tara and Lyla were in the kitchen just talking. Tara enjoyed her girl time but she missed Jax a lot.

Just then Tara's phone rang; it was Jax. Lyla's phone rang also; it was Opie. Both girls parted ways in the kitchen.

"Hey baby" Tara said softly to not wake up the two sleeping boys she had in her room.

"Knowles; I miss you" Jax said on the other line.

"I miss you too Teller. Come home to me" Tara said smiling.

"Oh baby you know I would in a heartbeat but I gotta take care of this. How are my boys?" Jax said as he walked over to his bed in the hotel they were staying at.

"They are fine. They are both sleeping in our room tonight" Tara replied.

"Why aren't you at Opie and Lyla's Tara? I thought we talked about this?" Jax said angrily.

"Opie got called away with Clay, Tig and Kozik so Lyla and I thought it'd be better for the boys to just stay home. Abel already knows something is up he's been asking about daycare all day today. I just don't want to much change for them Jax" Tara said sweetly. She knew if she talked like that he couldn't be mad.

"Ok baby as long as you guys are safe. I worry about you. I can't live without you Tara. I love you" Jax declared his love for her like it was the first time.

"Oh Teller you getting soft on me" Tara said laughing.

"Really Knowles? I just proclaimed my love for you and you ask if I'm getting soft?" Jax sighed. "What are you wearing wifey?"

"Oh Teller wouldn't you like to know?" Tara said as she lay in bed. "What do you think I'm wearing?"

"Babe don't do that to me can't you just tell me? I'm too tired to play the guessing game" Jax said.

Just as Tara was about to answer she heard gun shots and Jax yelled "Babe I gotta go I love you" and hung up the phone.

Tara panicked and screamed "JAX!" then Tara realized that she had 2 sleeping boys in her room; got up from the bed and rushed out to the kitchen.

She stopped at the nursery door and knocked "Lyla?" Tara asked. But there was no response. She was frantically looking for Lyla but trying not to wake the sleeping children in the house. Tara checked in Abel's room and all 3 kids were still sleeping.

When Tara came out of Abel's room she whispered loudly "Lyla where are you?" Just then Tara was startled by a hand and turned around face to face with Lyla.

"Oh thank god" Tara said and starting crying.

"Tara what is wrong? Are you ok?" Lyla said as she pulled Tara in the nursery. "Hunny tell me what's wrong"

"I.. I was talking to Jax and all of a sudden I heard gun shots and then Jax had to hang up with me. Oh my god Lyla I don't even know where they are" Tara said as she sobbed in her friends arms.

"Tara I just hung up the phone with Opie but I will call him back and find out" Lyla said as she stood to grab her phone from the charger.

Just as she was about to dial Opie; Tara's phone rang from her bedroom. Tara looked up to Lyla and ran to her bedroom. By the time she got there it stopped ringing. When she looked at the caller id it was a restricted number.

"Lyla I don't know who that was it was restricted" Tara said as she walked back to the nursery.

"Ok Opie I'll let her know. If you can try to find out what happened let us know soon. She's going crazy here Ope. Ok I love you too" Lyla was hanging up with Opie when Tara entered.

"Opie said that he doesn't know where they were staying but will find out. He said we need to just relax and stay in the house. He called Rat boy and made sure they are still here. Come on Tara let's go make some tea" Lyla said as she walked with Tara to the kitchen.

Tara and Lyla were sitting in the kitchen for at least 4 hours before hearing motorcycle's coming down the road. Neither of them heard from Jax or Opie since earlier and both were becoming more nervous as the hours passed.

Tara was the first to open the door wide and ran out to the driveway when she seen Jax pull up. Lyla was right behind her.

"Oh Jax I was so scared" Tara cried into Jax. "I.. I thought I lost you" She cried.

"I'm right here baby; I'm not going to leave you I promise" Jax said as he looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Lyla; Opie is at the clubhouse" Jax said as he walked hand in hand with Tara in their house. "Girls, I need you to pack up the kids in the van. Bring enough clothes for a while. We need you all at the clubhouse. Tara I need you to bring your medical bag"

The girls quickly grabbed bags and got the kids packed up in the van. Tara was worried about what was going on but decided to wait to ask questions.

Lyla was just as worried as Tara was but Lyla was trying to be strong like Tara but failed completely when they arrived to TM and she seen Opie she immediately ran to him and just cried.

Tara knew something was wrong when they entered the lot there were Mayans standing outside. It was very rare for the Mayans to be in Charming let alone the SAMCRO club house.

Jax reached the van and grabbed Abel and Thomas. "Kenny, Piper and Ellie follow me" He said as he walked towards the clubhouse. Tara grabbed all the bags including her medical bag and followed suite.

"Man this shit hurts, stop touching it" a man screamed from inside.

"Aye I'm trying to get the bullet out relax man" Chibs said. Tara knew she was needed so she grabbed Phil; handed him the bags and told him where to bring them and immediately turned into Dr. Knowles.

"Alright if you're not SAMCRO or shot get the HELL OUT" Tara yelled when she entered the church room which was filled to capacity. "Chibs tell me what happened?"

"Aye this here is VP of the Mayans he got shot twice, once in the shoulder and once on the thigh" Chibs pointed to Alvarez "him over there he was shot in his chest, close to his heart doc. He needs you more" Tara nodded and headed straight towards Alvarez.

"Bobby I need some shot glasses and a full bottle of.." Tara looked at Alvarez "What would you like to knock you out sir?" She asked.

Alvarez was speechless. He'd like more than anything to knock out the people who shot at him and SAMCRO but right now he had a bullet hole in his chest.

"Anything that will make the pain stop" He replied.

"Bobby give me jameson. It should be strong enough." Tara turned to Alvarez "Sir do you smoke?"

"Please stop calling me sir. My name is Alvarez and yes I smoke cigarettes" He smiled.

"Well Alvarez I wasn't talking about cigarettes so do you smoke pot?" She asked as she returned the smile.

"Well doc as long as you promise not to yell at me; yes I do" Alvarez joked.

They both laughed and he winced in pain. "Oh sorry it's going to hurt to laugh" Tara turned to Bobby who had 5 shot glasses and 2 full bottles of Jameson. "Bobby I need another favor please"

"Anything for you doc" Bobby replied. Waiting to hear what she needed.

"Alvarez is going to need a buzz in order for me to get that bullet out. I don't have strong enough meds to knock him out so I was wondering if you can roll me a few joints." Tara asked getting all of her tools out of her bag.

Bobby laughed. "Sure thing doc. I'll be right back with them. Do you need anything?"

"Yes as a matter fact I do. I'd like for whoever is shooting at Alvarez and my husband dead!" Tara stated as Chibs, Bobby, Happy, Alvarez and his VP laughed. "Bobby for real though; can you tell Jax I need him please" She gave him a small smile and returned back to getting her medical tools out of her bag.

"Hey babe I heard you needed me?" Jax said as he came in from outside. Tara was just getting the bullet out of Alvarez when Jax walked in.

"Yes I did. Is there anyone else shot?" Tara said firmly.

"Alvarez.. Alvarez" Tara was shaking him to get him up. "Alvarez you are all set"

Alvarez sat up slowly. Looked at the bandage on his chest and shook his head. "Doc you did great. I didn't even feel a thing" He said.

Tara laughed and said "Well it could be because you drank 2 bottles of Jameson and smoked 3 joints"

"Jax your ol' lady is a keeper. I hope you know that" Alvarez said as he stood on his 2 feet for the first time in about 2 hours. "How'd my VP do?" He asked.

"Well he's a bigger baby than you" Tara replied "but in all fairness he was shot twice"

"Alvarez; we need a moment of your time if you don't mind" Jax said as they both walked to the bar. "We will go back to that room let's just get a couple beers first"

Alvarez nodded and told his VP to go outside with the others when Jax walked up and said "we need him too" Both men just looked at each other and walked back to the room they were in.

"Tara I need you to stay in here so please don't leave the room" Jax said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Alvarez and his VP walked in and Tara smiled at both men as they took a seat.

Opie, Chibs, Bobby, Happy, Kozik and Jax all walked in the room together going to their respective chairs. Tara stood up unsure what to do until Jax motioned her to sit at his chair. Jax took the chair at the head of the table.

"Where do we even begin" Opie said; looking around the table. Everyone was exhausted.

"Well we can start off by saying thank you to the doc who saved us" Alvarez said as he looked up at Tara.

"Aye Tara is the best doc around" Chibs said as he winked at Tara.

She smiled. Not knowing what else to say. She's already told them they don't have to thank her a million times but they insisted on saying it over and over again.

"So Jax; what can the Mayans do for you" Alvarez asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Tig where's Jax and everyone else?" Clay asked from the bar. Tig was pacing outside the doors to the chapel.

"They are inside here" Tig said as he drank his beer.

"What the hell is going on in the chapel that the President doesn't know about" Clay snapped.

"They are assisting Tara with patching up the Mayans so I suggest you don't go in there. It's really bloody" Tig replied finishing off his beer. Not leaving the front of the chapel doors.

Tig was a different kind of person. On the outside he looked scary but on the inside he was a broken man. Opie and Jax lost all respect for him when he killed Donna.

All the brothers lost respect for Clay at the same time. Everyone including Jax wanted to strip Clay of that patch but then they all got locked up.

Opie explained to Tara that it was too risky to strip him of the patch while they were inside.

After finding and reading the letters; she knew that it would take a lot of planning so for the next 14 months Piney and Tara secretly met and talked about the plan and how to orchestrate it without the queen bee finding out.

Piney was defiantly Tara's go to guy. Anytime she needed him he was there with no questions or strings attached. She loved him so much for that.

He protected her against her abusive, drunk father on more than a few occasions and for that she will always be grateful for.

Piney grew tired of all the bullshit games Clay was pulling. He never liked running guns even when JT was around. Piney made it very clear how much he disliked running them. Then the accident happened and Clay took the gavel; everything turned to shit after that. Piney was slowly drinking himself to death; until Tara came to him with those letters, then he knew he needed to sober up and help bring this club back to a brotherhood.

When Tara and Jax explained to Piney that they needed everyone to vote YAY for the cartel, Piney was pissed; but in the end if he wanted justice to be served to the 2 people who took away his best friend he had to trust Jax.

Jax was starting to get the same vision as JT. When his son Abel was born; when that junkie bitch almost killed him, Jax turned in to JT. He knew that the life the club was leading was dangerous. He wanted something different for his son just like JT and Piney did for Jax and Opie.

Every time Piney thought Jax was finally going to push the club in the right direction something threw him 1000 feet back.

First it was Donna's death; then half-sack got killed and Abel was kidnapped. While half the guys were in Belfast looking for Abel the other half was trying to find Tara who was kidnapped by Hector Salazar.

The guys came home with Abel; and found Tara just in time. She was pregnant with Thomas at the time. Piney knew right then and there that Jax was going to change the club around and then Stahl had the guys arrested and sent away for 14 months.

Piney thought the club would never get out of the bad shit. Piney just stayed away. The cabin was always his second home but while the guys were locked away it was his first home.

Tara knew if Piney wasn't at the clubhouse with some croweater then he was at the cabin. Sure enough when she needed him she had to drive that 3 hour drive just to see him.

After Tara came to Piney; he knew that Jax was going to take this club legitimate. Piney thought it was about damn time. He couldn't wait for them to be taken down. Clay was a mayhem vote but at least Gemma would be arrested.

Gemma walked in the clubhouse and noticed the chapel doors closed but Clay sitting at the bar.

"Clay what's going on in the chapel?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh don't worry Gem I didn't get shot or anything. Nice to see you too" Clay snapped back. He was pissed. His wife was slowly fading away from him just to try to keep her son close to the club.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine" Gemma said smiling.

"You know what Gemma why don't you leave; we don't need you here, we got the new queen to handle our shit" Clay snapped back and walked out of the clubhouse.

Gemma was pissed. She looked around and didn't see Tara. She must be in the dorm room with the boys; Gemma thought to herself.

As Gemma was making her way towards the dorm rooms the chapel doors swung open and out came a smiling Tara and behind her were the guys and two other people she didn't recognize.

"Gemma where you going?" Jax yelled to Gemma as he seen where she was headed.

"Hey baby I was just going to check on my grandsons" Gemma said as she turned to face Jax and Tara.

"They are sleeping leave them alone" Jax said as he turned to Tara.

"Why don't you go lay down I know you had a long night and it's already morning. The boys will be up soon so you should get a few hours of sleep." Jax brought Tara close "thank you for everything Tara. I mean it. You are my rock"

Tara kissed Jax and agreed to go lay down but before she walked away Gemma said "why don't I take the boys for you so that you can get some sleep and then you can come pick them up later"

"Gemma it's been a really rough night and right now I would just like for my boys to stay close to me, but I will gladly bring the boys over to the office when I'm up so you can see them?" Tara offered. Gemma just nodded.

"I love you Jackson Teller" Tara said as she kissed him and walked away.

"I love you too Tara" He yelled back before heading to the bar to join the rest of the guys.

As Gemma was walking towards her office she noticed Clay was standing in her office window. Gemma just walked in and sat down.

"I didn't mean to yell at you Gem but lately I feel like you are pushing me away and I don't like it" Clay said as he walked over to her and grabbed her in a hug.

"I know baby but I'm not pushing you away I'm just trying to keep Jax close" Gemma said as she hugged Clay back.

"That's the problem Gemma. If he doesn't want to stay close anymore why are you forcing him to?"

Gemma was shocked at his response. He knew the only reason they took care of JT was for Jax to be head of the table. The plan has been set since before Jax was even 16.

"Clay don't sit there and lecture me on this. The plan was for Jax to take over when you no longer can ride and by the looks of your hands that's going to be sooner than later. We don't need him losing sight of what we built for him" Gemma snapped. "This was the plan from day one Clay; don't turn your back on me now. Not when I need you now the most. Tara knows about what happened. You were right, she didn't give me all the letters and she didn't give me the original" Gemma said shaking her head.

"She's going to tell Jax and when she does everything is going to blow up in all our faces Clay. I don't know what to do" Gemma was sobbing at this point.

"Shhh Gemma It'll all be ok; I promise you we will take care of this" Clay said trying to comfort Gemma. He knew what he needed to do but would Gemma be able to handle the truth?

"I'm going to go find Piney. If Tara knows than so does he. We need to take care of him first; then I will handle the little bitch doctor" Clay said as he kissed Gemma.

"Clay you can't handle Tara like you did Donna. The whole club will kill you no questions" Gemma said as she sat back down at her chair.

"I will handle it the way I see fit; if you don't like it then you need to find the originals of those damn letters and take care of it that way otherwise I do it how I see fit" Clay snapped and walked out of the office.

"Tig" Clay yelled through the lot. All the guys were just saying their goodbyes to the Mayans. Clay walked up to Alvarez and asked "How'd the doc patch you up?"

"That doc is a treasure you guys better never forget that" Alvarez said turning to Jax who just nodded his head.

"Tig let's go I need to go see Piney; I need you to ride with me" Clay said as he headed towards his bike.

"Clay" Jax yelled. "Piney is in the clubhouse" He smiled. Knowing exactly why he was looking for Piney.

Jax couldn't believe that the plan was falling right in to place right before everyone's eyes and the only ones who knew it were the important ones.

Jax was just heading towards his dorm room when he heard Abel and Tara talking.

"Buddy we are here because daddy wants to keep us safe from the scary monsters" Tara said quietly. Thomas was still sleeping or Tara wouldn't be talking quietly Jax thought.

"Mommy I love you and I promise to keep you safe when daddy can't" Abel said as he hugged Tara. Jax walked in at that exact moment and could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Abel that's right you will protect mommy and Tommy if daddy is unable to but I can promise you this I will never put you or Tommy or Mommy in any danger if I can help it" Jax said as he hugged both Abel and Tara.

Abel layed back down with Thomas and Jax and Tara layed on the bed together. Tara was still shaken from earlier events but was happy to have all 3 of her boys together.

**TBC—what do you think is going to happen next? How do you think Clay is going to handle all of this? How do you think Alvarez plays in to their plan? **


	12. Ready or Not

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these lovely SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. I would like to thank you for the reviews and support. It means a lot. Enjoy. **

***RhondaL- Thank you. I am trying my best with this. I'm glad you are enjoying this. **

Jax POV

I laid in the bed for what seemed like hours but was only about an hour. Tara had fallen asleep and the boys were beginning to get fussy so I decided to take them out in the lot to play on the playground. Ellie was quick to ask me if she could play with the boys.

Abel and Thomas loved playing with Ellie. Kenny and Piper were still sleeping so Ellie must have been bored. I took the opportunity to go on the roof to read more of my dad's manuscript.

_'__I realized that in my downward spiral of hopelessness I was actually falling into a huge hole created by me absence of basic human graces. The most obvious was forgiveness. If I was wronged by anyone in or out of the club, I had to be compensated by money or blood. There was no turning the other cheek. When relationships become a ledger of profit and loss you have no friends, no loved ones, just pluses and minuses._

_You are absolutely alone.'_

_John Teller _

I read that same paragraph at least twelve times. I understand what my dad was talking about. Being locked up for 14 months away from my sons, my Tara and my brothers it killed me. I grew up a lot in those 14 months. I was on the edge before I went in. If I took one more step in the wrong direction my life would have been shit.

Tara saved me in more ways than one. She gave life to my first born when I was too busy to give a shit about what the junkie was doing. Tara gave life to my second son Thomas when I was locked up. Tara gave me life. She will truly forever be my center. After she gave me those letters I realized; she's more than just my center. She's my whole life. Without her nothing is possible. With her; everything is possible. I am thankful in more ways than one that she didn't give me an ultimatum. No, instead she's helping me move the club in the right direction. Now that I have opened my eyes to the poison in this club I will stop at nothing to rid of the poison. I'm just glad I have the support of Tara and all the guys.

Jax was in his own world; he didn't realize the commotion going on in the lot below him. That is until he heard Happy yelling for Jax.

"Jax; get your ass down here bro, we got a situation you might want to handle before we have to bail out your mom and your ol' lady" Happy yelled.

"Opie can you take the kids inside the clubhouse please" Tara yelled. "Gemma I told you that I would bring the boys in the office when I was up. You have no right coming out here and taking them from Ellie. She was playing with them just fine. You want to see your grandson's that's fine but you will do it on MY terms" Tara shouted.

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do they are my grandsons; if I want to take them in my office I will do it. You were never planning on bringing them to visit me so don't give me that bullshit story" Gemma said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Well who could blame me if I didn't bring them to visit you? All you do is threaten me and try to claim MY boys as yours and I'm sick of it. Jax you better do something or I'm leaving TODAY" Tara shouted looking at Jax who was just climbing off the roof.

"First off why doesn't someone fill me in on what the hell is going on" Jax said looking confused.

"Your mother is what's going on! She came out of the office and grabbed both boys from Ellie and brought them to her office. Even AFTER I told her I'd bring them to the office. She has no right taking them from Ellie Jax" Tara said loudly.

"Ok relax; ma what the hell?" Jax said looking at Gemma.

"Jackson don't sit there and tell me you believe that she was really going to bring them to see me. She's trying to take our boys away from family and I'm not going to sit around and watch her do it" Gemma said as she lit a cigarette. "Don't you think she's done enough damage leaving?" Gemma said smirking. Gemma knew it was still a sore subject about Tara leaving Jax but it didn't work this time.

"No mom actually she hasn't done enough damage leaving yet. I'm the one who is making her go to Oregon remember? Or wait you must have forgotten that I'm making my own decisions because I am an ADULT not a child" Jax said as he grabbed Tara's hand. "See you later mom" Jax said as they walked away.

"Jax I can't believe you said that to her" Tara said smiling as they entered the clubhouse. "Ellie I'm sorry if Gemma scared you" Tara said as she turned to Ellie.

"Jax that mother of yours is a piece of work. She's lucky Ellie is older or I would have been out there yelling too" Lyla said as she walked up behind Jax and Tara.

"Lyla! Look at that belly" Tara said as she rubbed her friends growing belly. "This shirt defiantly makes you pop" Tara laughed.

"My baby is growing pretty good in there isn't he?" Opie said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Daddy it's not a boy it's a girl right Lyla?" Ellie chimed in. She was tired of being out voted 3-2 in the house. Lyla and Ellie both needed another girl in the house.

"That's right Ellie. Your baby sister" Lyla said as she kissed Ellie on the cheek.

"Lyla let's have a girls day soon. You, me and Ellie; we will go and get pampered" Tara said as they sat at the bar.

"That sounds like a great idea Tara" Lyla replied as she drank her water. "Oh shit Tara we were supposed to meet Nero today" Lyla looked at her calendar on her phone.

"Shit" Tara hissed. "Jax can you and Opie get away for a little while later this afternoon? Lyla and I need to meet with Nero and with this lockdown crap I'd rather have you and Opie be our protectors than the prospects"

"No offense Rat or Phil" Tara said as she noticed both men were still in the clubhouse.

"Nero wants to meet our guys anyways" Lyla said smirking.

"So Jax can you go tell Mr. Nebbercracker that you and Opie need a few hours?" Tara said in the sweetest voice.

Opie and Jax were laughing hysterically when Clay walked in the clubhouse.

"What's so damn funny VP?" Clay asked as he headed towards the bar.

Tara just rolled her eyes and grabbed Lyla and headed back to the dorm rooms. It was getting harder and harder for Tara to look Clay in his eyes without spitting in his face. She thought it be best if she wasn't out there when Jax requested time for him and Opie.

"We should pack up the kids and take them to your house and I will call Neeta and have her meet us there that way we don't have to leave them in the clubhouse without one of us here" Tara said as she started to pack a bag for Abel and Thomas.

"That's a great idea." Lyla said as she opened the dorm room door; "Kids come here please"

Tara and Lyla laughed as they heard little footsteps and big footsteps running from the bar area to the back dorm rooms.

Abel and Thomas ran right into their mothers arms as they reached the room.

"Hi mommy. Are there monsters in here?" Abel asked looking around the room.

Tara laughed; "No baby aunt Lyla and I are packing all you guys up; you're going to hang out at aunt Lyla and uncle Opie's for a little while. Mommy and Daddy have some things to do with aunt Lyla and uncle Opie so Neeta is going to be there. Does that sound like fun?"

"Sure mommy as long as you are with daddy you won't need me to protect you" Abel said as he kissed his mommy on the cheek and walked back out of the room.

Tara was so blessed to have a little man like Abel. He was everything Jax but he was very much like Tara. He was so observant and remembered everything.

Just as the girls were packing the kids in the van Lyla glanced at the office to see Gemma staring out the window.

"Mommy dearest is looking out the window" Lyla said laughing.

"Abel come here buddy lets go say bye to grandma" Tara said as she grabbed Thomas out of the car seat and Abel's hand.

"Bye grandma see you later" Abel said as soon as he opened the door to the office. He tried to not even step foot inside. "Tommy says bye too" He smiled.

"Give grandma a kiss and go get in the van" Tara said as she stepped in the office.

"Abel behave buddy I'll see you later" Gemma said as he ran towards Lyla.

"See I told you I'd bring them by" Tara said smirking. "Say bye bye to grandma Thomas"

Gemma was pissed but couldn't argue with Tara after all she was holding Thomas.

Tara knew she was pissed when the door slammed behind her. Tara just laughed as she walked to the van. Jax noticed her coming out of the office with a smirk on her face and thought 'what did she do now' but decided not to say anything to Tara.

After they dropped the kids off with Neeta they headed over to Redwoody. It's been a few days since the girls have been back there and they seemed anxious to go. When they pulled up there was already a car in the driveway. Both Jax and Opie looked at each other; confused. It was not a familiar car to them and it had one guy in the driver seat and one guy in the passenger seat.

When Lyla and Tara pulled up they recognized the car from Diosa but they didn't recognize the passenger.

"Hey Nero" Tara said as she waved to the guy in the driver seat.

Jax looked like he wanted to rip the guy out of the car and beat his brains in because of the way he was looking at Tara but Jax had to keep his cool.

"Settle down brother; that's the guy we have to meet" Opie said as he handed Jax a cigarette.

"Dude did you see the way he looked at her?" Jax said as he grabbed the cigarette. Jax was not paying much attention but Tara was. Tara saw the look in his eyes.

Tara told Lyla to open the door and Tara made her way to Jax.

"Baby, you need to relax. There is nothing going on between me and Nero. This is the reason he wanted to meet with you and Opie so you guys knew his intentions. I love you Teller" Tara said as she kissed Jax.

"I love you too Tara. I just don't like men looking at what belongs to me" Jax said as he walked to the front door with Tara.

"Nero; I'd like for you to meet my husband Opie; Opie this is Nero" Lyla said as she stood between the two men. Opie just nodded and shook his hand.

"Nero this is my husband Jax" Tara said as they walked to the bar.

Jax was a little caught off guard by Tara referring to him as her husband. It's nothing new to him she's always done it just like he does with her but hearing those words just did something to Jax.

"Nice to meet you both. This right here is Patches. He's my silent partner" Nero said pointing to the guy wearing a Byzlat vest.

"Patches it's nice to meet you" Jax said. He noticed the 'presidents' patch on his vest.

"So you're president of the Byzlat's" Jax asked without hesitation.

"Yes I am. Well I was just the VP until our president here decided to leave us hanging for a brothel" Patches responded as he pointed to Nero.

"Nero you never told us you were part of a club" Lyla said surprised.

"Mano that aint got nothing to do with why we're here. I'm here to let you guys know; Opie and Jax you guys have pretty amazing woman here and their business ethics are going to keep you up and running for a long time. I helped them with the lay out of the business and helped them set up the books. I have 4 people who I think meet the needs the ladies requested" Nero said as he drank a beer.

"Don't worry ladies he advised every single one of them that your husband's are off limits" Patches said smiling.

"Oh really is that so?" Jax asked smirking.

"Teller if you ever want to live to ride that bike of yours damn straight you and Opie are off limits" Tara said as she poured 4 shots for the guys.

Nero and Patches laughed. "Damn mano you got your hands full here" Nero said.

All 4 guys downed their shots and Opie and Jax walked them out. The girls cleaned up the bar and were looking in one of the bedrooms when the guys came in.

"So why is it that Nero was the one getting employees for you guys?" Jax asked as he walked in to what used to be Tara's old bedroom.

"He is a pro Jax it was better for him to walk the streets than for us" Tara said as she was moving the floor lamp from the middle of the room to the back of the room.

"Well I agree that you and Lyla don't need to be walking the streets to find girls but I thought he was just helping with the refurbishing of the place which looks good by the way and the books. What more have you asked of him?" Jax asked. He was a little jealous.

He wouldn't admit it to Tara but he was totally jealous. He didn't like his brothers hanging around Tara and here was this strange man who used to be a president for the Byzlats who aren't as friendly as Patches seemed to be today.

"Babe please don't do this. Don't be jealous of him for helping us on things we have no idea how to do. Nothing is going to happen between me and him or even Lyla and him" Tara said as she kissed Jax.

"I love you Tara. I'm sorry that I am so territorial." Jax said as they walked back to the bar.

"Damn it Lyla there's a bedroom for that you know" Tara yelled as she turned her head not wanting to see Lyla and Opie having sex on the bar.

"Sorry brother I thought you two would have been in there longer" Opie said as he was putting his pants back on.

Jax and Tara were laughing. When they were younger it would have been them that got caught having sex.

"Ope its ok you don't have to apologize if you'd like I'll take my wife in that room and leave you two alone" Jax said smirking.

"It'd kind of be great for you to do that. I'm pregnant, cranky and need sex now so unless you both want to watch I suggest you go back and do the same" Lyla said as she lunged for Opie.

Tara and Jax just shook their heads and walked back into the room they were in.

"There are so many memories in this room Tara" Jax whispered into her neck.

"Yeah baby there sure is. Come on let's go make a few more" Tara said as she started to undress herself.

By the time the guys got back to the clubhouse Clay was pacing outside.

"I told you guys an hour. Your one hour was up three fucking hours ago" Clay yelled.

Both Jax and Opie couldn't help but laugh. Even though he was their president they had no respect for him. None what so ever.

"We lost track of time" Opie said as he lit a cigarette.

"Bullshit you both got pussy don't lie" Clay snapped back. "You need to do something about your ol' lady treating mine like shit Jax"

"Really Clay you're going to lecture me on how my ol' lady treats yours? Have you seen or even heard half the shit Gemma says to Tara?" Jax snapped back. Now he was pissed.

"You know as well as I do that Gemma doesn't mean any harm when she says those things, it's her nature that's how she acts but Tara doesn't have to be a bitch to her" Clay said

"Don't you ever fucking call her a bitch again you hear me" Jax said as he spit near Clay. "Let's get one thing straight; if you're ol' lady can't handle the shit she gives then tell her to stay the fuck away from my family"

Jax stormed into the clubhouse. Happy, Bobby and Opie followed behind.

"Brother I need a minute" Happy said to Jax.

"Can it wait?" Jax snapped. "Dude, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. Let's go to my dorm we can talk there"

"Opie and Bobby I need you both too." Happy said as he and Jax were walking towards the dorm room.

"What's up Hap?" Bobby asked when he and Opie entered the room.

Happy didn't say anything he just shut the door and took out his tape recorder.

"I think you all need to hear this conversation" Happy said as he hit play.

Jax was so pissed off after he heard the conversation you could actually see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"We have to set our plan in motion quicker than anticipated. Opie call Piney; let him know what we just heard. Tell him to prepare himself for ANYTHING. Bobby get with Kozik, Chibs and now we have to include Juice. Fill them in. Get them all on the same page. If you think Juice isn't going to be on the same page leave him out. I don't need any of this getting back to Clay" Jax said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I have to call Tara and let her know she's needed" Jax walked away to call Tara.

He was tired and could use a shower but he decided that he needed to get this set in motion.

"Lyla is going to keep the boys; I just have to stop home to get a few things and then I'm heading to TM. Is she still there?" Tara asked.

"Yes. Be careful. I love you Tara" Jax replied as he walked to the bar.

"Jax; you gotta get with Alvarez, tell him it's earlier than expected" Tara reminded him.

"Shit. Ok Opie and I will take care of that" Jax looked around but didn't see Opie. He must be talking to Piney still, Jax thought.

"Church NOW" Clay growled.

"Babe I gotta go in to church now hopefully by the time you are here we will be done. I love you" Jax hung up with Tara and took his shot of whiskey and headed towards the chapel doors.

"Where's Piney?" Clay asked.

"He's up at the cabin, I just talked to him; he said he's not coming down for church" Opie said as he walked in the chapel doors.

"He's a member he needs to stop missing church so much" Clay snapped.

"Let's get on with this meeting Prez" Kozik said.

Kozik was never one to like Clay. Kozik was NOMAD when JT brought him to SAMCRO. Kozik would always feel that he owed JT for everything so he never really left SAMCRO when JT died.

Kozik along with Piney knew that Clay and Gemma were sleeping with each other behind everyone's back. Kozik would always make smart ass comments about it but no one would pick up on it except Clay and Piney.

About 6 months after JT was buried Clay moved in with Gemma. They claimed it was to "help her out with Jax" but everyone wasn't stupid. They knew Jax slept at the club house every night and after JT died Gemma and Clay stopped sneaking around they just did whatever they wanted right in everyone's faces.

Kozik left SAMCRO after JT's accident and ended up in the Tacoma charter. It wasn't until Piney called him back that he came back to SAMCRO.

Kozik was one of the only guys besides Opie and Piney that were members that were not locked up for 14 months with the other guys. He helped Opie keep the club going and the violence out of Charming. Opie loved having him around and decided to ask Kozik to patch in with SAMCRO.

Of course everyone was all for it except Tig. Tig and Kozik always had issues with one another but Tig was out voted and Opie made it very clear he didn't give two shits if Tig or Clay liked it or not Kozik helped keep SAMCRO whole and Opie would be damned if they lost him because of some petty shit between Kozik and Tig.

"This meeting is about the cartel. They are ready for their first shipment to be sent to Lodi. I need VP and Opie to go talk to Alvarez. Let them know SAMCRO is going to need to come through there. He already knows his cut in it so you don't have to discuss that" Clay said as he lit his cigar.

"Opie ready to roll?" Jax said as he got up from his chair.

"Sit down; church isn't done yet" Clay snapped.

"Now that the cartel is done with we have a problem with the Irish" Clay looked around the table.

"Chibs; get in touch with Fiona; I've heard through the Irish vine that our buddy Jimmy O is on his way to the states. Maybe Fiona can get us some information"

"Nah brother I can't do that to Fiona. If Jimmy O is coming State side then I guess we will find out when Galen tells us." Chibs said.

"Chibs Fiona will know if he is or not I think you should just call her like I asked you too" Clay snapped back.

"Damn it Clay; he said no. If Jimmy O finds out that Fiona told Chibs then he could kill her. You want another ol' ladies death on your hands?" Jax shouted.

"Watch it VP. You do realize that I am the president right?" Clay said smirking.

"I don't give a damn if you were the president of the United States. You heard what Chibs said and that's final. Keep pushing it and I'm going to push for a vote for change in office" Jax said as he sat back in his chair looking at Clay.

"You'll need more than just you to vote for that Prince" Clay said as he slammed the gavel down dismissing church.

"Damn Jax; I didn't think you'd mention about wanting a change in office" Happy said as they walked out to their bikes.

"I'm just tired of the bullshit Hap. Opie lost Donna because Clay was being foolish; I don't want Chibs to lose Fiona because Clay is an asshole" Jax stated.

"I agree brother. Be safe. If you need me you know how to find me" Happy hugged both Opie and Jax before he went back inside the clubhouse.

Just as Opie and Jax were about to leave the lot to meet up with Alvarez; Tara was pulling in the clubhouse.

"Shit" Jax hissed. "I gotta let her know what's going on. She was supposed to stir the pot tonight" Jax said to Opie.

"Ok man hurry up" Opie said as he idled his bike.

"Tara over here" Jax shouted to Tara.

She seen the two guys on the bikes when she pulled in but didn't think he would have stopped to talk to her.

"Hey babe I seen you were on your way out, don't let me hold you up" Tara said as she kissed him.

"Cartel is getting their first shipment in we gotta go talk to Alvarez" Jax smiled.

"Have fun with that and be careful. I love you Jax" Tara said.

"I love you too Tara" He said.

"Oh Jax can you please make sure Alvarez and his VP are healing good?" Tara winked at him as he and Opie were leaving the lot.

Tara was happy to see that Gemma was still at TM. She took a deep breath and walked towards the office.

Happy seen her pull in and waited for her to end her conversation with Jax before he caught her attention. Happy was sitting on the swings when he called Tara over to him.

"Hey Happy what can I do for you" Tara said as she sat on the bottom of the slide.

"Take this inside to the clubhouse; hide it ya know where no one will find it and then go to the office. Make sure you hit record when you do hide it though or it's pointless" Happy said as he handed her a little recording device.

"Ok thank you Happy. For everything you are doing for us. It means a lot." Tara smiled at Happy. She was very thankful that she could depend on all of the guys.

"Oh Happy I forgot to mention this earlier; I found this old tattoo place out on Main St. Next to the ice cream shop; it's up for rent and I was looking at it as a possible investment for SAMCRO. Only thing is I don't know anyone but you that does tattoos. Is it something you'd consider? I am already putting in an offer to the ice cream shop; figured if we bought both we could get a discount" Tara said as she stood from the slide.

"That sounds good to me. I have some money set aside if you need cash let me know. Why don't we talk to Jax about it later and see what he feels about it" Happy said as they walked back to the clubhouse.

"Sound good Happy. Keep it between us; Jax doesn't even know yet" Tara said laughing.

"Ok Doc" Happy said as he opened the door to the clubhouse for her.

"Hey Doc" all the guys said in unison when she entered. Everyone was there except Clay, Jax and Opie. Tara was surprised to see that Tig was there with the guys and not wherever Clay was.

Tara sat with the guys at the bar and had a few too many shots. She didn't even realize that it has been two hours since she pulled in to TM or that Jax and Opie have been back for the last half hour.

She was still doing shots with Chibs, Happy and Bobby when she felt hands wrap around her. Without thinking she turned and punched the person in the face. Little did she know it was Jax.

"Ouch that hurt woman" Jax said as he backed away.

"Ooohh my god Jax I'm so slorry sorry I can't believe I just hit you like that" Tara said as she stumbled to her feet from the bar stool.

"Ok that's it who got my ol' lady drunk" Jax said pointing at all the guys laughing.

"I'm a big girl Jax nobody got me drunk except my good friend jameson here" she grabbed the empty bottle and showed Jax.

All the guys were laughing at her until she turned around and said "I don't know why you are all still laughing I out drank Juice and Kozik" She said as she pointed to them passed out behind the bar.

Jax and Opie were laughing hysterically at the artwork that was drawn all over Juice and Kozik's face.

"Tthat was Tig's idea" She pointed at Tig who was just smirking.

"Hey doc don't blow me in to the VP" Tig said laughing.

"Damn Ope looks like we missed a good party" Jax said as he grabbed the empty bottle from Tara.

"Hey I wasn't done with that" Tara shouted and tried to follow Jax behind the bar when she stumbled right into Happy.

"Thanks for catching my fall now if you don't mind can you push me in the direction of my husband" Tara said to Happy.

"Hey Jax I think Tara needs water" Bobby said as he reached for a bottle of water from the bar.

"Thanks Bobby. I think I'm going to take her back to my room. I need her sober" Jax said.

"Come on baby let's go to bed" Jax said as he grabbed Tara from Happy who was holding her up on her two feet.

"Jax no! I'm not done partying with the guys" Tara shouted and tried to turn back around when she hit the floor face first.

Happy and Jax both tried to lunge for her and collided heads instead.

"Damn it VP we can't get hurt our doc is drunk right now" Happy said laughing.

"Dude you got a hard head" Jax responded.

"Tara babe come on before you get hurt" Jax whispered as he picked her up and carried her back to his dorm room.

The next morning came all too quickly Tara thought. She had a pounding in her head and was still in her clothes from the night before.

Much to her surprise Jax was already awake and just stepping out of the shower. Tara could smell his body wash and sat up quickly to catch a glimpse of her naked husband.

"Ouch my head hurts" Tara said as she sat up on the bed.

"Well morning drunk" Jax teased as he stepped in the room with just a towel on.

"Oh please I was not that drunk" Tara said as she stood from the bed.

"I beg to differ on that one Knowles. I had to carry your ass in here last night. By the way how's your face feel?" Jax asked smirking. He knew she wouldn't remember face planting the floor but he knows damn well him and the guys will remember.

"What happened to my face?" Tara said frantically rushing to the bathroom mirror. "Jax there's nothing on my face what are you talking about?" Tara asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"See you were that drunk last night. I tried taking you to my room last night and you spun around because you weren't done drinking with the guys and fell face first on the floor. Happy and I both tried to catch you and ended up knocking heads" Jax said as he slipped on his jeans and white t-shirt.

"I guess it's a sign that it didn't get out of control I woke up in one piece and fully clothed" Tara said.

_Laughing at the memory of when they were 17 and it was Valentine's Day Jax had this whole evening planned; first they would go to dinner then he would take her on his bike to a hotel in Lodi. When they finished dinner they decided to stop at the clubhouse to meet up with Donna and Opie._

_When they got there Donna and Opie were in Opie's dorm room so they waited at the bar and Tara was drinking shot after shot and beer after beer when finally they emerged and Jax got his pot stash and was ready to head out the door. Tara was already buzzed and told Jax she wanted to drink more so he decided to stop at the store in Charming where no one ever asked for ID and he bought them beer._

_When they got to the hotel room Tara was in a rare mood. She had her hands all over Jax and couldn't stop telling him that she wanted him._

_Jax finally gave in to temptation and let Tara have her way with him. When they were done they sat in the bed smoking joints and drinking beer. Tara was extremely intoxicated and Jax wanted nothing more than to take her for round two. _

_She kept telling him 'give me 2 mins babe' and finally after an hour of hearing 'give me 2 mins' Jax got up; stripped Tara out of his t-shirt and brought her in to the bathroom where he started the shower and then Tara started vomiting excessively. He helped hold her hair and when she was done she asked him to run the shower for her and she would be out soon._

Needless to say he didn't let her live that down and he damn sure wouldn't let her live this one down either.

When they walked out of the dorm room she heard all the guys laughing. When her and Jax rounded the corner she noticed what the guys were laughing at and started laughing herself.

"Doc really? Why'd you let them do this to me?" Kozik said standing there with his hands crossed his chest.

"Oh Kozik you shouldn't have let me out drink you. Juice got it too" Tara said laughing as she walked up to Kozik.

"Doc this isn't funny it's permanent marker that shit aint gonna come out" Juice said from behind the bar.

"Well next time the queen asks to drink with her you guys should hold your liquor better than her" Tig said.

Everyone was laughing until the clubhouse doors swung open and in came Gemma and Clay.

"What the fuck happened to your faces" Clay said looking between Juice and Kozik.

Before anyone could respond; Happy stepped up and grabbed Tara's hand and raised it high "Well prez; Tara out drank both of them last night and passed out so Tig was very creative with them"

Everyone started laughing except Clay and Gemma.

"Get your asses cleaned up. We have a run we leave in half hour" Clay shouted and walked back outside.

**TBC— thoughts? Please leave me a review. Thank You **


	13. and the thunder rolls

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. **

***Samantha Renk-You noticed Tig called Tara their queen hmmm I wonder what that is all about LOL**

***Rhonda L- I actually had a blast writing Chapter 12. It was something I considered not doing but decided to just wing it and it was perfect because everyone loved it.**

***Beachgirl29- I love strong Tara. She has been through so much shit and Kurt really didn't portray her as strong after everything seemed to fall apart but I'm enjoying it!**

***Reshot Redhead1985- Soon we will find out if Tig is a good guy or a bad guy.**

**I thought it would lighten the mood a little to have Tara hanging out with the guys. Out drinking Kozik and Juice really wasn't my intention it just happened to swing that way. I hope you enjoy Chapter 13 **

Tara POV

I hate seeing Jax and the guys going on a run with Clay. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and that isn't very far. He's vindictive and I can't wait until they vote mayhem for him.

Today was the day I returned back to work and it was just in time because I needed to stir the pot and with all the guys gone I didn't feel comfortable doing it at TM. I can't see Gemma hurting me; but I also didn't think Gemma was capable of killing her husband but we all know how that turned out.

Margaret is the most caring and compassionate person I know. Even after all the shit she went through when we got kidnapped she still has my back. I had to tell her what was going on; you know just in case I got hurt.

She was just like Jax. She hated my plan but knew that the club especially Jax would do everything in their power to keep me safe. I just hope this doesn't blow back on everyone in a bad way.

Lyla was just gathering the boys together so they could go to her house to hang out. Tara didn't want them at St. Thomas because she was meeting Gemma there and after everything she didn't want or need Gemma starting issues about not being able to sign out her grandsons.

Thankfully Lyla is close by and always helping with the boys. Tara didn't trust many people with her boys but Lyla was someone she could trust.

"Thanks again Lyla. I'll call you and let you know how it goes" Tara said as she brought the boys into the house.

"You are so welcome Tara. I love hanging out with these little guys" Lyla responded as she hugged Tara goodbye. "Be careful please" Lyla shouted as Tara walked to her suv.

"Clay the guns aren't in the warehouse; what time is Galen bringing the shipment?" Happy said as he looked around the warehouse.

"We aren't here for a shipment of guns" Clay snapped back as a car was pulling in the parking lot.

"Jesus Christ we are here to meet with the cartel; why the hell did all of us have to make this run Clay?" Opie shouted.

"Just relax" Was all Clay responded with as Romeo came walking over to them.

"Clay; guys" Romeo said as he nodded his head to everyone.

"Romeo are we set for your first run?" Clay asked smoking a cigar.

"Yes, this shipment is the first and our second will be in a couple days. I didn't expect you to bring your whole crew with you" Romeo said as he looked around.

"Yeah we didn't think we all had to come here either but here we are" Opie snapped.

"Well I'm going to need 2 guys to help me unload this" Romeo said as he walked back to the van he came in.

"Rat and Phil can help" Jax said as he lit his cigarette.

"Sure thing boss" Both Rat and Phil responded in unison.

"After this first shipment I don't think we all need to join in on the pickup of drugs. I'm taking Chibs, Happy, Bobby, Kozik, Juice and Opie back with me we have to get everything squared with Lin for him to pick up his first shipment of guns" Jax said as he snapped his fingers to get the guys attention.

"No I think you all can stay here and wait it out" Clay said as he turned to Jax.

"Clay what I just said was not negotiable unless you'd like to explain to Galen why he's not getting paid for the guns we have sold" Jax responded with a small smirk.

"Whatever. Me and Tig are going up to the cabin I need to talk to Piney" Clay said flicking his ashes on the ground.

"Sorry Clay but I have to meet my daughter today remember? I was actually going to head out with the other guys" Tig said as he walked up behind Clay.

"You guys do whatever the fuck you want; it's apparent that the plans were already made so I have no say in them" Clay snapped. He was pissed.

"Like I said Clay what I said was not negotiable. Rat and Phil will follow you to the cabin if you're scared to go alone" Jax said smiling.

Clay didn't say another word he just watched as all the guys got on their bikes and sped off.

"Romeo when's that next shipment coming in?" Clay asked when Romeo came back from the van.

"It should be here next week. Can we set up a time now or do you want to wait?" Romeo replied.

"No we can wait. Make sure we get through Mayan territory with no problems with our first shipment" Clay said.

"Ok I'll be in touch then" Romeo said as he walked to the van.

"Rat and Phil; make sure you lock up the warehouse when you put those away. I'm heading to the cabin I'll be back shortly; you guys head back to TM" Clay said as he got on his bike.

Gemma was anxiously awaiting Tara at her office. The door was locked so Gemma was pacing the halls.

"Gemma you can follow me to my office I'm done with my rounds" Tara said as she walked up behind Gemma.

"Yeah sure; lead the way doc" Gemma replied.

Once they got in the office and Tara shut the door Gemma sat down and sighed.

"I'm sick of fighting. It's apparent that no matter what I say or do you and Jax are only going to end up doing the opposite. I already missed out on being able to join you and my grandsons in Oregon I don't want to miss out on anything else" Gemma said quickly.

"I'm glad that you are finally realizing that you don't have a hold over Jax and me anymore. We are grown adults Gemma you can't keep treating us like children. We have two children of our own we don't need you telling us what we can and cannot do with them. I think that's the whole reason Jax wanted me to leave" Tara responded.

Before Gemma could respond Tara said "and yes you totally screwed up that chance of coming to Oregon with us"

"Tara if there is anything I can do that will make you change your mind I'm willing to do it. Anything I mean it. Don't shut me out of my son and grandsons lives. I can't live without them" Gemma said.

"There is one thing you can do for me. You can tell me the truth about these letters Gemma" Tara said as she opened her desk drawer and grabbed a manila envelope.

"I already told you I know nothing about those stupid love letters between my husband and his mistress" Gemma said sharply.

"Oh Gemma but you do know what's in these letters and Piney also knows what's in these letters" Tara said with a smirk.

"How about we start here" Tara pointed to a letter.

_'__I do have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to me at the hands of my wife and best friend'_

Gemma's eyes got wide when she read the specific line Tara was pointing at.

"I uh. Tara I don't know what he meant by that but Clay and I had nothing to do with that tractor trailer killing JT" Gemma said as she stood and paced the floor.

"Do you think I'm that stupid Gemma?" Tara asked as she put the letters away.

"Do you honestly think we didn't know you and Clay were sleeping with each other behind everyone's backs?" Tara said as she stood.

"Gemma we may have been 16 but Donna and I knew something was going on. I was coming to your house one night my father was completely wasted and Jax wasn't there. I snuck in his bedroom window; no one even knew I was in the house, but I heard you and Clay. I never told anyone but Donna. That wasn't my truth to tell" Tara said as she sat back down.

Gemma was more surprised than anything. If Tara knew about her and Clay then Jax had to have known.

Gemma sat back down and sighed.

"What I want from you is the truth Gemma. I want you to look in my husband's eyes and tell him the damn truth because if you don't I will. I'm done playing these games. You want to stay in your son and grandsons lives than you need to start talking" Tara said.

"You know the truth is going to turn Jax in to a monster don't you?" Gemma questioned.

"No you are far from right on that. He would never turn in to you!" Tara stated firmly.

"You honestly think telling Jax the truth about me fucking Clay while his dad was laid up in the hospital is going to do any good?" Gemma responded.

"Obviously you do not understand me. I said I want you to tell him the truth. He already knows that you and Clay had a thing going way before JT even died. Like I said Gemma the only ones who were oblivious to the knowledge was you and Clay. I want you to tell Jax the truth about the death of his father" Tara snapped back.

Gemma's eyes got wide again. She knew the gig was up. She knew that Tara and Piney knew the truth about JT's death.

"I don't know what you are talking about doc; you must be on some good medicine" Gemma responded with a smirk.

Tara just laughed out loud. "You honestly underestimated me Gemma. These letters are not just love letters; Piney and I put two and two together. JT's accident; Lowell's disappearance. It all became clear Gemma. I want the truth damn it" Tara shouted.

"You want the truth Tara is that what you want? You think the truth is going to take Jax from the club life; you think Jax is going to be able to look at you the same knowing that you knew all about this and said nothing to him? What's going to happen then? You think that me telling him that I had a hand in killing his father is going to make anything different? Come on Tara do you honestly think he's going to believe you or those stupid letters that Clay and I killed his father?" Gemma snapped back.

"Nothing will change if I told him that Clay made Lowell fuck with JT's bike. Nothing will change if I said that it was MY idea to kill JT because he was too pussy to see that running guns is the best thing for SAMCRO" Gemma said with a smirk.

"You know what Gemma honestly I don't think anything will change. Maybe he will hate me maybe he won't but I'm willing to take that chance. If Jax hates me after he finds out that I have these letters and never showed him then so be it" Tara shouted.

"Tara you really must be stupid to think he's going to even believe that little ole me killed his father but is that what you want to hear?" Gemma said.

"Gemma like I said if you want to be a part of my sons lives than you will tell Jax the truth" Tara said as she stood and opened her door. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do"

"Doc this is a very dangerous game you are trying to play. You might want to change your mind soon or something bad will happen" Gemma said as she stood.

Tara slammed her office door and was face to face with Gemma.

"What are you going to do to me Gemma? Make Clay kill me like he made Tig kill Donna? Or better yet what are you going to fuck with my car so that I have the same fate as JT. Guess what Gemma; I'm not 10 anymore you don't scare me. Now get the fuck out of my office" Tara shouted as she opened her door for Gemma to leave.

"Piney" Clay shouted as he banged on the cabin door. "Piney open up its Clay"

Clay stood on the porch for about 20 minutes before he decided to just leave. He was headed back to TM when his cell rang.

"Hey babe" He answered.

"Clay we have problems. Big problems Clay. You need to get back from wherever the hell you are we need to talk NOW" Gemma shouted as she slammed her phone shut not waiting for an answer.

Clay jumped on his bike and headed back to Charming.

"Piney thank you so much for meeting me" Tig said as he threw his cigarette on the ground.

"I know that we haven't really seen eye to eye you know since all that shit that went down with Donna, but I need you man; now more than ever" Tig said as he sat at the picnic table.

Piney was unsure of what Tig wanted so he decided to meet him at a park in Lodi. Alvarez was aware that SAMCRO would be coming in and out of Lodi occasionally so it wouldn't be a problem for two SONS to be in a park in Lodi.

"Tig I don't want to talk about the past I'm tired of hearing how sorry you are that you almost killed my son but killed his innocent wife instead. I know it wasn't your call but I'm still angry at you" Piney said.

"Now what is it that I can help you with?" Piney asked.

"Well it's Clay. I think he's doing something behind everyone's back and we all know what happened the last time he did something behind everyone's back. I can't sit around and watch him destroy SAMCRO because that's what he's doing" Tig took a deep breath

"Look I know no one trusts me but I'm telling the truth we all need to watch our backs I don't know when it's going to happen but I know something bad is going to happen. I already warned Tara to tell the guys but I don't think she trusts me either Piney and I don't really blame anyone for that but myself but I need back in Piney I need SAMCRO more than anyone will ever know. I need to know how to get back in" Tig said as he wiped a tear from his face.

Piney wasn't even sure who the hell this man was that was standing in front of him. Tig was never to care that no one trusted him. He was SAA and needed to be a bad ass. Piney was defiantly caught off guard by this.

"Well Tig; I don't know how for you to get back in. I think that's something you need to discuss with Opie and Jax. You know as much as I do they have more pull than anyone" Piney responded.

"But there is something you can do for me" Piney said as he stood and grabbed the envelope from his kutte.

"I'll do whatever I need to do so I can get my brothers to trust me again" Tig said as he lit a cigarette.

"Give these to Clay. Tell him that I gave them to you. Tell him I told you that he needs to read them and then come find me" Piney said as he handed the envelope to Tig.

"Ok brother" Tig responded.

After Tig got on his bike and rode away; Piney just sat at the picnic table gathering his thoughts. He was very skeptical of trusting Tig but this is one way to find out if they can truly trust him or not. Piney picked up his phone and dialed Opie.

"Gemma what is so important?" Clay said as he walked in the office.

She was pacing the floor and smoked a whole pack of cigarettes.

"We have a problem with Tara and Piney" Gemma said as she flicked her ashes.

"What's wrong now" Clay said as he sat down.

"They know Clay. They know all about what happened to JT and she wants me to tell Jax the truth" Gemma stated.

"Well that's bullshit Gemma you told me you had this under control now look" Clay shouted.

"Clay, Gemma hey sorry am I interrupting something?" Tig said as he walked in the office door.

"No you're not what do you want Tig?" Clay snapped.

"Oh nothing; Piney wanted you to read these. He then said when you are done to go find him. You must have missed him at the cabin. I seen him on my way to see my daughter" Tig said handing Clay the envelope.

**TBC— thoughts? What do you think is going to happen?**


	14. just one more day

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any of these SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. Except Patches (Byzlats President) he belongs to me and a few more new characters that will be introduced soon enough. Thank you everyone for the reviews it means a lot! This chapter is going to start the downward spiral so hold onto your seats! **

**Just to clarify a few things my story is totally different from the real SOA. So with that said I'd like to clarify the ages of the boys. So in my story when Abel was kidnapped he was already a year old and Tara was 6 weeks pregnant with Thomas. Now Abel is turning 3 and Thomas will be 1. **

**Enjoy!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gemma's POV

I was trying to tell Clay that I would have this handled with Tara and it's starting to bite me in the ass. Clay is going to do something stupid to help save us from those damn letters. Why would Maureen send them home with Jax!

Clay promised me that I had one week to handle Tara or he was going to take care of it. I'm not going to lie; I'm frightened by what he is actually capable of. He already killed Donna in cold blood with no remorse; would he kill Jax's soon to be wife too?

"Tara I know we haven't been Seeing Eye to eye but I'd like to have lunch with you; maybe at the diner. Call me when you get this. Love you" Gemma said to an answering machine.

She sighed. She was never going to be able to see her grandsons if she didn't play Tara's game. How could I play both sides? She thought to herself.

She stood from the chair and paced the office; trying to rack her brain on how she could tell Jax the truth but not all of the truth.

'I got it' she thought to herself. Clay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tara has been busy the last few days trying to get everything she needed done.

Soon she would be making a trip to Oregon and needed everything at St. Thomas done before she left.

She was signing paperwork when there was a ringing on her phone. It was Gemma.

She has called Tara now 12 times in the past hour. Tara knew the longer she ignored her Gemma would just end up showing up at St. Thomas.

"Margaret" Tara called from her office. She spotted Margaret walking down the hall.

"Hey Tara I thought today was your day off?" Margaret asked when she entered Tara's office.

Tara looked up at her from the paperwork and smiled; "Oh it is but I needed to get some paperwork done. I'm almost done"

Margaret smiled. She knew Tara loved her job and everyone here loved her too.

Margaret couldn't wait for Tara to be happy again. This poison in Charming is ruining her happiness.

"Oh Tara I spoke to my brother in law he is more than willing to let you pick out two bounce houses for the boys birthdays. He has some that are specifically for kids 1 and under also" Margaret said as she took a seat in Tara's office.

"Oh thank you so much the kids are going to love it. I just hope Jax lets me have them at TM" Tara said smiling.

"He lets you have anything you want" Margaret said chuckling.

Tara looked up at her with a grin. She knew Jax let her get anything she wanted especially if it was for the kids.

"When you are ready to go look at the different kinds of bounce houses let me know I'll go with you" Margaret offered before getting up to walk towards the door.

"Thanks Margaret I'll defiantly let you know. Maybe today if that's good with you?" Tara asked.

"Sure just give me a time and we can go together. Maybe get some lunch too if you want" Margaret offered.

"Sounds good; How about around 1?" Tara replied as she packed away her files.

"Perfect I'll go clear my schedule now" Margaret replied as she opened the office door to come face to face with Gemma Teller-Morrow.

"Hey Gemma" Margaret said with a smile.

"Hi" was all Gemma replied before shoving her way in to Tara's office.

"You don't know how to answer your phone anymore?" Gemma snapped.

Tara just politely looked up with a smile and said "I didn't know you called"

Gemma knew it was a lie she could see Tara's phone sitting right in front of her on her desk.

"Yeah ok well I did. Can we talk?" Gemma said as she shut the door and moved to sit down.

"Sure it's not like I have any better things to do" Tara replied with a smirk

"I can't tell Jax the truth about me Tara it will destroy him and our relationship"

"You said if I want to stay in my son and grandsons lives that I have to tell Jax but if I tell him he's never going to want to speak to me again" Gemma stated.

Tara laughed. "You weren't that concerned when you and Clay decided to take JT away from Jax"

"Tara this isn't a joke this is for real. You want Jax to turn in to what Clay is really? Because that's what's going to happen sweat heart he's not going to come out of this the same. If I tell him what happened with JT he's never going to look at me the same. Can we compromise or something?" Gemma said. Her hands were visibly shaking.

Tara didn't know how to respond to that.

She didn't think Gemma would ask to compromise anything. This was crazy. Tara thought.

"Compromise exactly what Gemma?" Tara responded.

"I.. I ugh I can tell him partial truth about JT. I can tell him it was all Clay's idea. I ugh I. I don't know Tara you're the genius here why don't you tell me what I can do that won't make my son hate me" Gemma pleaded.

"I may be a doctor but I damn sure can't turn back time for you to not kill JT" Tara responded quickly.

Was she serious? She wanted to tell Jax that Clay did it all. What the hell is going on in this woman's head? Tara thought.

"You honestly think Clay is just going to sit back and not bring you down with him?" Tara stated.

"I don't know what Clay is going to do when he finds out that you and Piney know the truth" Gemma stated quickly adding

"I don't know what Clay is going to do to me if I tell Jax it was all him. I don't know anything anymore Tara. All I know is that I love Jackson and Abel and Thomas and you with all I have and I can't lose any of you. I can't live without my family" Gemma pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Tara shook her head. "You should have thought about that before you did what you did. No one will ever forgive you Gemma. I guess all I can say is you do what you have to do but if Jax doesn't know the truth about JT by the end of the week then I'm bringing him those letters." Tara stated.

"End of the week Gemma. Today is Wednesday. You have 2 days to figure out what the hell to do" Tara said as she grabbed her phone off the desk and her purse and stood to walk towards the door before turning to Gemma and stating

"Don't forget if something happens to me I have copies of those letters being mailed first class to Jax and the DA's office" Tara said as she opened the door.

"Now if you don't mind I have errands to run" Tara said as she pointed out in the hall.

Gemma just stood and grabbed her purse and walked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Church now" Clay yelled.

While all the guys rolled their eyes they collected their beer and shots and headed to the chapel.

"Wonder what we did now brother" Chibs stated as they walked in.

"Prez must need us to do some dirty work" Kozik stated loud enough for Clay to hear.

"Just sit your dumb asses down and listen" Clay snapped.

All the guys sat down and waited for Clay to begin talking. As Clay looked around the table he could see the one person he wanted so desperately to be there was not there.

"Ope; Piney still at the cabin?" Clay asked turning to Opie.

"As far as I know yes. I wasn't aware I needed to babysit a grown man" Opie said as he flicked his ashes onto the table.

All the guys gave a chuckle until Clay slammed the gavel down and shouted "ENOUGH"

"I'm sick of all this bullshit bashing me and being assholes to me. I'm the fucking president you all need to learn some fucking respect" Clay shouted.

Jax was the first to speak up "Well we can change that if you'd like. It seems to me that 'P' patch is getting to your head"

Clay was stunned Jax spoke up. He just shook his head and hissed "that's the shit I'm talking about. I don't have to listen to you VP"

"Well I guess if we can vote for change in office that'd be great" Happy spoke up.

Now all the guys were whispering to each other and it was making Clay angrier.

"If you all want a vote so god damn bad then get Piney here and we can do this" Clay snapped.

"We vote at midnight. I'll go to the cabin and bring Piney back. I'm sure he will run back to Charming just so he can vote me out of my President's chair" Clay said.

"Now that the bullshit is aside we have to talk business. The Cartel has another shipment in today and I know that you all don't want to go but I think we should."

Before Clay could finish Bobby cut him off. "Prez we all don't need to be there for pickups and drop offs that's stupid. 2 guys can go. Rat and Phil. That's what we have prospects for"

Everyone agreed around the table that Clay and the 2 prospects would meet with Romeo.

Clay couldn't argue anymore he had things he needed done before they voted him out of the President's chair. He just slammed the gavel down and dismissed church.

As the guys were walking out of church Opie and Jax were walking to their bikes when Happy walked over to them.

"Where ya heading?" Happy asked.

"I'm going to meet my wife at home and see how my children are acting" Opie responded.

"I'm going home to my soon to be wife and help plan the kids birthday parties. We are having them here" Jax responded as he sat on his bike.

"Wanna come with?" Jax asked Happy.

Happy just nodded and got on his bike. Bobby and Chibs noticed that the three of them were huddled around their bikes so they decided they were going to join in on the fun.

"Aye Jackie Boy what can I get those monsters of yours" Chibs asked as he lit his cigarette.

"Yeah those kids have everything" Bobby said laughing.

"They don't have mini bikes" Kozik said smirking as he walked up behind them.

All the guys looked at him like he had ten heads.

"Dude they are 3 and 1 they don't need mini bikes" Happy said chuckling.

"Unless you want our queen to kill you I'd suggest you get them something more age appropriate" Tig said as he came up behind them.

Jax was surprised at Tig. This was the second time that he referred to Tara as 'their queen'. What the hell is going on with him? Jax thought to himself.

"Yeah I have to agree with Tig. Tara will kill anyone who brings them anything dangerous" Jax said laughing.

All the guys stood around for the next fifteen minutes discussing birthday gifts before Happy Jax and Opie took off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Opie couldn't wait to get home to Lyla. They had an appointment to find out the gender of the baby today and Ellie has been asking Lyla if she can come.

Lyla loves hanging out with Ellie especially because there are all boys in the house except for Lyla and Ellie. Opie loved it; Ellie finally came out of her shell since Donna died.

When Opie walked in the house he could hear Ellie and Lyla talking about the sonogram appointment.

"Does the machine hurt you or the baby?" Ellie asked as she was braiding Lyla's hair.

Lyla laughed. "Oh no hunny it doesn't hurt either of us. The gel they put on my stomach is very cold but other than that it's cake walk" Lyla replied.

"So they get to tell you if it's a boy or a girl today?" Ellie asked.

"Yes today we get to find out if baby Winston is a boy or girl" Lyla replied.

They both heard Opie's bike pulling in the driveway but they didn't hear him walk in the door over their laughter.

Opie looked in the living room and the sight made him lose his breath.

There were his girls sitting in the living room; Lyla letting Ellie braid her hair and answering all these questions about the sonogram.

Opie couldn't keep the smile off his face. He just stood in the kitchen watching them, listening to their talks.

"Lyla can I ask you something?" Ellie said with a serious tone.

Opie was a little uneasy not knowing what Ellie wanted to know.

Ellie was getting older. She's going to be 15 next month.

It's scary to think what Opie, Donna, Jax and Tara were doing at 15.

Opie shook those thoughts out of his head and listened more.

"Sure hunny you can ask me anything; I already told you that" Lyla replied.

"Do you think maybe.. well.. ugh. Ok don't be mad though ok" Ellie asked and waited for Lyla to nod her head before she continued.

"Do you think that maybe if.. maybe if it was a girl we could.. Uh well we could name her Donna" Ellie hurried the last sentence out.

Opie stood frozen in the kitchen.

He didn't know how to react to that. He didn't know how Lyla would react to that either.

Opie never thought of a life without Donna until Lyla entered his life. Everything changed when she came around.

The kids even changed. Ellie came out of her shell and Kenny took a whole 360 turn for the better.

Opie thought he was losing his children until Lyla and Piper came along.

Now here was Ellie asking Lyla if we can name our kid after her dead mom. How would Lyla react; Opie thought to himself.

"Ellie. I have never thought about that but we would have to talk to your dad and Kenny about it. See how they would feel about it. I for one have no problem with it sweetie" Lyla responded as she got up from the couch and hugged Ellie.

"Well we have to ask Piper if he minds too" Ellie replied as both Lyla and Ellie were headed towards the kitchen when they spotted Opie.

"Hey baby how long have you been standing there?" Lyla asked as she kissed him.

He kissed her back and rubbed her belly. "Lyla I love you" was all he said.

"I love you too Opie now can you go get those boys and tell them we have a family meeting please" Lyla replied as her and Ellie walked back to the living room.

The boys walked upstairs from the basement like they were in trouble. They didn't even speak they just walked in and sat down.

Lyla and Ellie both laughed. "You boys aren't in trouble" Ellie said in between laughs.

The boys' faces were a little better and soon joined in the laughter.

"Ok so I have called a family meeting because Ellie brought something to my attention that I think we all need a say in" Lyla was the first to talk.

"As you may know today is the day we get to find out if we are going to have a sister or a brother" Ellie responded excited.

"Well I was wondering that if it was a girl we could" Ellie looked at Opie then down at the floor.

Lyla gave her a tug on her shoulder and a reassuring smile

"Maybe we could name her Donna" Ellie finished and looked right up to Opie.

Opie was speechless. He had no idea what to say. He did hear Ellie ask Lyla but to actually hear it from Ellie made him feel a little UN easy.

Could he have a kid named Donna he thought to himself?

Kenny was the first to speak up.

"That would be cool if uh um uh Lyla don't mind"

"Well as I told Ellie; I do not have an issue with it. I know that you guys miss your mom and I wish I could bring her back for you; I really do so if you guys want to name her Donna I would totally be ok with it" Lyla responded smiling at each child.

"Mom we could give her my middle name and we could call her DJ for short" Piper said as he sat up on his knees.

"Ellie that would be cool; Pipers middle name is Joseph but we could call her Donna Joe DJ for short" Kenny all but squealed out.

All the kids were in deep conversation and Ellie was ecstatic. She didn't think Lyla would be ok with it but she was.

Opie just nodded. Lyla knew something was bothering him. She stood up and led him to the kitchen.

"What's wrong Ope" Lyla asked as she grabbed water.

"Are you sure you are ok with that Lyla I mean Donna was my first love" Ope said as he rubbed Lyla's belly for the umpteenth time.

"Yes I am Ope. I really am. I understand that if she was alive that we wouldn't have this but I'm also not a bitch Opie and I understand the need for the kids to feel close to Donna even though she's not here. That's why I have no problem with it Ope" She replied as she hugged Opie.

Ellie came in the kitchen all smiles until she seen Opie.

"Dad you don't want us to name her that do you?" She said in a sad tone.

Lyla wanted so badly to hug her and tell her everything was going to be fine but this was on Opie.

Lyla just walked out of the kitchen leaving the father daughter duo to talk.

"No baby I'm totally ok with it I just wanted to make sure Lyla was" Opie said as he stood up to hug Ellie.

You could tell Ellie was ecstatic. She couldn't wait for the appointment now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh Tara look at this one it has basketball hoops in it and everything" Jax said as he looked at the bounce house brochure.

"I thought Thomas would love that one" Tara replied as she was cooking dinner.

After her and Margaret looked at all 100 bounce houses Tara was glad to pick up the boys and head home. Much to her surprise when she got there Jax and Happy were both there.

"Happy wanna put Thomas in the living room for me so he can color with Abel; I have to show you something" Tara said as she smirked at him.

Jax and Happy have become close in the last few weeks since the plan was coming together. Tara loved it because all the guys were getting along a lot better. Even Tig.

"So I did what you told me the night I got drunk with this thing" Tara held up the small recording device.

"It sort of worked. I mean you can hear the conversation crystal clear but I don't know if its usable" Tara said as she handed it to Happy.

Both Jax and Happy had smiles on their faces and when Tara realized they both did she looked up and asked "What?"

They both shook their heads and laughed out loud.

"Nothing babe it's just that we are all so proud of you" Jax responded as he hugged her.

"Oh really Teller is that so" Tara said as she laughed.

"Yeah it's really good you are still here doc" Happy replied as he kissed Tara's cheek.

"Ok brother I'm heading out. I'm going to give this to Juice see if he can decipher the sounds in the back round out so it's just the two ladies talking that we hear" Happy said as he nodded to Jax.

"Yes here's test number 2 for Juice" Jax replied.

"Speaking of tests how'd the first one go" Tara asked curious to know if it worked or not.

Both Happy and Jax looked at her and Jax said "Well our plan is still going forward so I guess he passed. We just have to be sure is all"

After Happy left Jax and Tara were cleaning up dinner when they heard a car pull in the driveway.

Jax walked to the door and opened it as the 2 boys came darting up the driveway.

"It's Ope and Lyla" Jax said as he greeted his best friend.

"Guess what Aunt Tara?" Ellie said holding up the sonogram picture smiling.

"What hunny" Tara replied as she put the last cup in the dishwasher.

"We are having a girl" Ellie shouted with excitement as Lyla and Opie entered the kitchen.

"We are naming her Donna Joe" Lyla responded with a smile.

"DJ for short" Kenny and Piper said in unison.

"That's great. I love that name" Tara responded with a smile.

After the kids went to the living room to play the adults sat at the table talking.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Piney open the god damn door before I kick this down" Clay shouted at the door of the cabin.

"Hold on" Piney said from inside.

After about 10 minutes Piney opened the door.

"Jesus Christ have you showered lately?" Clay snapped when he entered the cabin.

"What do you want Clay" Piney snapped back with a half empty bottle of jack in his hand.

"I want those letters that the bitch doctor gave you" Clay said as he stood in the living room of the cabin.

"I don't know what letters you're talking about" Piney said as he made his way to the table to sit.

Clay was getting pissed. "Don't fuck with me old man I know she gave them to you she told Gemma she did and then you give this envelope to Tig what's the deal?"

"I want you to tell Jax the truth about JT" Piney said with a grin.

"I aint telling him shit about his old man other than he was to pussy to deal with his life he had to kill himself" Clay shouted.

Piney stood from the table and shouted back "Get the hell outta here then Clay. I'll let Tara know you aren't willing to do anything and we will just take it to the club"

"Like hell you will old man" Clay shouted as he drew his gun at Piney.

"What are you going to do kill me like you killed JT? Or Lowell?" Piney shouted back. "Be a man for the first time in your life" Piney shouted.

Clay just shook his head and took a shot at Piney. Hitting him once in the arm; then he shot again; hitting him in the chest and a third shot went off again hitting Piney in the arm.

Piney fell back on the floor as blood poured out of his wounds; Piney was grasping for air.

"Now you won't be saying much of anything" Clay snapped back as he put his weapon away and left the cabin.

**TBC—what do you think happens next? Please leave me a review**


	15. its about to go down

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any of these SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. Except Patches (Byzlats President) he belongs to me and a few more new characters that will be introduced soon enough. Thank you everyone for the reviews it means a lot!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey it's me. I need a cleaning done up at the cabin. Only you" Clay snapped as he shut his phone and walked down the dirt road to his bike.

For a split second Clay looked back up at the cabin and just shook his head.

'It had to be done' he thought to himself. If word got out about JT than there would be nothing left for Clay.

He knew that if the truth came out he was a dead man walking. He did what he thought was right.

Clay's phone beeped and he looked down. It was a text.

'_I got your message. Just me; I'll have it done tonight'_

Clay shut his phone and hopped on his bike and headed towards Charming.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jax" Tara was whispering trying not to wake up the sleeping toddler that was wedged between her and Jax.

"Babe wake up" Tara said as she lifted her arm to caress his face.

Jax just rolled over and ended up getting a foot to the face from Abel.

"Ouch" he screeched then sat up. He immediately looked at Tara with a puzzling look.

Tara knew that he wasn't going to be happy that Abel was yet again in their bed for the third night in a row but she couldn't help it.

The entire 14 months when he was locked up Abel was always in bed with her; then Thomas came along and all three would sleep in bed.

She had to admit that it was going to be a hard habit to break.

"Sorry baby but he said he had a bad dream" Tara said as she sat up slowly.

"This has to stop Tara he's getting too big for this and plus" Jax looked down at his naked body.

"Ya know I don't sleep in anything" He finished as she started laughing.

"I know babe maybe you should start sleeping in boxers" Tara said as her and Jax made their way out of the bedroom.

"It's not funny Knowles. Next thing we know Thomas will be running in to bed with us and then when we have another one our bed will be crowded" Jax said as he poured orange juice.

"Ok ok Teller enough with the lectures. I woke you up early because your phone was going off" Tara said as she handed him the burner phone that was buzzing on her nightstand that woke her from a sound sleep.

"Damn it was Opie I hope everything is ok" Jax said as he looked at the clock.

"Really it's 3AM" Jax said as he realized that he literally just laid his head down around 2 or so.

"Sorry babe" Tara said as she sat down at the table looking at the bounce house brochures.

"Ope hey its Jax what's up?" Jax said when he sat down next to Tara.

There were no secrets between Jax and Tara. He told her everything and vice versa.

"Yeah I'll get dressed now; are you bringing Lyla and the kids here or no?" Jax said softly as he grabbed Tara's hand.

"See you in a few Ope" Jax said as he hung up and took in a deep breath.

Tara knew something was wrong. Ope didn't drag his pregnant wife and kids out in the middle of the night for nothing.

"Jax tell me what's wrong" Tara said as she stood.

"Tara I need you to sit down for this" Jax replied as he grabbed her arm and led her back to the chair.

"Is it bad Jackson?" She asked as she was trying to search his face for clues.

"Ope, you and me need to ride out to the cabin. It's Piney. I'm going to need you to bring your bag" Jax said as he held her hand.

Tara immediately began to sob. Piney was the only man she looked at as a father figure. Piney loved her and the boys unconditionally.

Tara was crying louder when Jax heard a light knock on the door. He turned to Tara.

"I need you to get up. Get dressed; the kids don't know what's going on Tara and I need you to be strong for them" Jax said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"They can't see you crying Tara. I love you" Jax said as he kissed her and scooted her towards their bedroom as he opened the front door.

"Lyla; Abel is in my bed and Thomas just woke up for a bottle" Tara said as she was handing Lyla the bottle.

"Don't worry Tara I got this" Lyla responded with a small grin.

Tara didn't hesitate to jump on the back of Jax's bike and yell for him and Ope to hurry up.

She wasn't sure what to expect when they got to the cabin all Jax told her was it was Piney.

The 3 hour bike ride was going to be hell on her. She thought to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Juice did you do it" Happy said as he entered the back room.

There was a party going on at the clubhouse and Happy just got done with a croweater and needed to know the progress of the work he was set out to do.

"I sure did Hap and it sounds as if it was never recorded" Juice responded as he looked up from the lap top he was working on.

"How about that other thing were you able to switch those around?" Happy asked with a small grin.

"That worked perfectly as well" Juice responded.

Happy was well happy that everything was working out.

Juice didn't seem like a rat but they had to test his loyalties and so far it hasn't blown up in their faces.

"Hey Hap can I ask you something" Juice asked as he stood from the chair.

"Sure what's up Juice?" Happy responded as he lit his cigarette.

"Are we really doing this for a good reason?" Juice asked as he looked down at the floor.

Happy was caught off guard by that question. Every one of the brothers that knew what was going down knew it was for more than one good reason.

Did Juice not read those letters? Happy thought to himself.

"Juice do you believe deep down that we have at least one good reason why it's going down the way it is?" Happy responded.

Happy took his mother's route and shaking his head at himself for sounding just like her. Answering a question with a question.

Juice must have been just as stunned because he looked right at Happy and replied

"Yeah I actually think there is more than one reason"

Both men just simply nodded and Happy knew right then that Juice was on their side; no question.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Clay was just getting back home from his adventure when Gemma turned on the lights.

"What are you still doing up?" Clay asked as he took his kutte off.

"I've been waiting for my husband; have you seen him?" Gemma replied as she thumbed her cigarette butt in the ashtray.

"Don't be a smart ass Gem I'm too tired for the bullshit" Clay snapped.

"I don't want to hear shit about you being tired where the hell have you been?" Gemma snapped back now standing to get more coffee.

"Club business so not yours" Clay shouted as he turned around to get a cup for himself.

"I remember once upon a time I was told everything Clay" Gemma said as she set her cup on the table.

"Well maybe I can't trust you considering that you want to tell Jax the truth about the plan you set up to murder his father" Clay snapped.

It was obvious to Gemma something was bothering Clay but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"I told you I will take care of that. I already have Tara regretting telling Piney so we won't have to worry about either of them" Gemma replied.

"Well Piney we won't have to worry about but that bitch doctor is sneaky. I don't trust her we need to take care of her Gem" Clay said.

"Clay I will handle Tara. She's going to be leaving soon anyways. Remember she's taking my boys away from me" Gemma snapped.

Gemma was now the hot headed one. She was stressed over all the shit with Tara and now she had to deal with it from Clay.

"You're deadline is almost up so you better come up with something quick or I'm going to have to take care of it like I do everything else" Clay shouted as he stood and put his kutte back on and stormed out of the house.

He's a loose cannon; Gemma thought to herself.

Something bad is going to happen if I don't get those originals from Piney; Gemma thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"MOMMY" Abel screamed loudly. It startled Lyla from the nursery where she was rocking Thomas back to sleep.

She heard footsteps going from the living room to the bedroom and knew that Ellie must have heard Abel.

Lyla couldn't be more proud of her step-daughter. She was growing into a nice young woman.

Opie hated it but Lyla knew it was a matter of time before they would be meeting her boyfriends.

"Lyla is it ok if I take Abel to the living room to camp out with us? He misses Aunt Tara and Uncle Jax" Ellie asked quietly as she entered the nursery.

"Sure babes just make sure he gets a blanket and pillow" Lyla responded as she set a sleeping Thomas back in the crib.

Abel was holding Ellie's hand sleeping when Lyla walked in the living room.

Lyla sighed and sat down on the couch looking at the TV which had the end credits for Monster House scrolling on the screen.

'That boy and that movie' Lyla thought to herself laughing.

It was bitter sweet being at the house without Tara; but Opie told Lyla that something happened to Piney and Tara was needed.

Lyla wasn't sure what's been going on with her father in law lately but he's been distant.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When Jax Tara and Opie reached the cabin it was dark. There were no lights on at all.

"Stay behind us until we know it's safe" Jax said as he handed her a gun.

They crept up to the already opened door and Jax and Opie looked at each other.

They slowly counted 1-2-3 and swish they opened the door and guns raised.

They walked through the whole cabin and there it was. Blood. It was everywhere.

"Jax" Tara said as she began to sob. "He promised me he would be safe. He said he wouldn't leave us alone to do this"

Tara was now shaking and crying loudly.

"Shh babe relax shh" Jax said as he held a crying Tara.

"We don't even know if that's his blood" Opie said trying to comfort Tara

Which to his surprise did not go over very well with her; he thought considering the death stare she gave him

"Well then where is he" Tara said between sobs. "He was supposed to be here"

Tara continued to sob. Jax didn't know what to do or say.

At that moment Opie's phone buzzed. It was a text from Lyla.

_'__I think you guys need to get back here NOW' _

And just like that the three of them took off to their bikes and started heading towards Charming.

A million thoughts going through each of their heads.

Opie was going faster than Jax and it was because his pregnant wife and kids needed him and he just didn't know why.

The three hour ride it would normally take only took them about 2 hours and they were at the front door of Jax and Tara's house.

There wasn't anything out of the ordinary around. The same cars were in the driveway as when they left.

When they entered the house Tara was the first to rush to the nursery to see a sleeping Thomas in the crib and Abel and Ellie on the bed.

In Abel's room Kenny and Piper were all sleeping. Tara relaxed for just a minute until she heard Lyla.

She rushed to her bedroom and there was Lyla standing over the bed where a bleeding Piney was laying.

Tig was coming out of their bathroom with towels and rubbing alcohol.

"Doc he needs you" Tig said to Tara as he handed her the towels and rubbing alcohol.

**TBC—please leave a review! **


	16. Assumption is the Mother of all Fuck Ups

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any of these SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. Except Patches (Byzlats President) he belongs to me and a few more new characters that will be introduced soon enough. Thank you everyone for the reviews it means a lot! **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As Clay was getting to the clubhouse it was about 6am. The sun was just coming up over the horizon and the croweaters were slowly piling out of the clubhouse.

'Must've been a good party' Clay thought to himself.

As he walked in the clubhouse he spotted Chibs, Happy, Bobby and Juice playing pool.

Kozik was behind the bar cleaning up the dirty shot glasses and ditching all the empty beer bottles.

"Where's Tig" Clay asked as he stepped up to the bar.

Kozik didn't even look up from washing the shot glasses just casually replied;

"Didn't know I was babysitting him"

Clay just shook his head. He was tired of the fighting. He knew it was a battle with each of his members. It was becoming a daily occurrence but he was tired of the bickering.

"Well I'm going to lay down in my dorm room if anyone cares that's where I'll be" Clay shouted for everyone to hear.

Neither of the guys spoke; they just continued doing what they were doing before Clay walked in.

"You think he's catching on?" Juice asked quietly.

Happy and Chibs just gave Juice a look that made him throw up his hands in defeat and smiled and said "Hey I'm just asking"

All the guys shared a chuckle just then the clubhouse doors swung open and walked in Jax, Opie and Tig.

Bobby was the first to speak up and ask "brothers, you guys are early"

Jax and Opie just shook their heads and both said in unison "you don't even wanna know"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Lyla you look like hell when's the last time you ate?" Tara asked as she poured herself a well needed cup of coffee.

Lyla looking disgusted at the thought of food simply wrapped her arms around her stomach and replied "oh Tara please don't mention food. I have the worst nausea ever. I swear she's going to kill me"

Tara knew that feeling all too well. When she was pregnant with Thomas it was a daily occurrence for her to be best friends with the toilet. Even at work.

"When's your next appointment? They have pills that help with that. I had them with Thomas. They are a life saver. But you still have to eat Ly. How about some crackers and orange juice" Tara offered.

"I go again next week so I'll ask about those pills" Lyla said laughing and accepting saltine crackers.

"Thanks Tara. I really don't know where or what I'd do without you" Lyla said as she hugged Tara.

"The feeling is mutual Lyla. I'd be lost without all of you" Tara said.

Tara and Lyla have been up for a while. The kids are still sleeping and the guys decided to head to the clubhouse so that if Clay suspected anything it wouldn't fall back on anyone of the brothers.

Tara was still unsure about this whole situation. Piney promised her that he would have backup at the cabin when he met with Clay but apparently his backup missed the damn memo.

She's still not really sure if Tig found Piney because he was there to kill him for Clay or if Tig followed Clay and then found Piney.

It's all a little much to take in but everyone was still a little uneasy trusting Tig; but then again he brought Piney to us. Tara thought to herself.

"Lyla I think when the kids get up that I should call Neeta and have her meet us here and she can take the van with all the kids and maybe go to the park or something?" Tara suggested.

Lyla nodded and replied "that sounds like a good plan that way they don't need to see Piney hurt and plus it'll do them good to play"

"Yes plus I need you to come to the hospital with me because I'm going to need more supplies. I'm going to shower then call Jax. I want someone here with Piney but not sure about it being a prospect" Tara replied.

Just as Tara was about to walk in to her bedroom she heard Abel's little voice talking to Ellie.

_'__Does you protect your broders and mommy when uncle Opie isn't home like I do when daddy isn't home?'_

_'__Yes I sure do buddy my daddy tells me that all the time'_

_'__So we protectors Ellie'_

That melted Tara's heart. Abel her little baby was a protector. She smiled to herself then walked in the nursery.

"Mommy" Abel squealed as he ran to his mommy.

"Hey buddy. I love you. Can you do mommy a huge favor and get dressed today like a big boy?" Tara kissed his forehead and set him down.

"Yes mommy guess what Ellie protector too" Abel said as he walked over to Ellie.

"I know baby she's a protector for Uncle Opie like you are for Daddy when they can't be home" Tara said smiling. She couldn't be more proud of her almost 3 year old.

"I get Tommy dressed too mommy?" Abel asked as he headed towards the crib.

"Sure baby you can try to get the little monster dressed but mommy will change his diaper first ok?" Tara replied.

Abel laughed loudly and said "ewww stinky baby mommy"

Ellie and Tara both shared a laugh and Tara picked up Thomas and walked over to the changing table.

"Hey Ellie wanna get your brothers up and ready too please. Neeta will be here shortly to take you to the park" Tara said as she was changing Thomas out of his pajamas.

"Sure Aunt Tara" Ellie replied as she walked down the hallway to Abel's room.

"Ok Thomas; Abel is going to get you dressed and Mommy needs to shower" Tara said to her smiling Thomas.

"Ellie are you dressed yet?" Tara asked as she walked in the living room with Thomas in just a diaper and Abel was putting his t-shirt on backwards.

"Buddy that's backwards you gotta turn it around" Tara said smiling.

"Aunt Tara I'll take Thomas and help Abel dress him you can go shower" Ellie said as she came out of the nursery changed in a pair of shorts and an old SAMCRO t-shirt.

"Thanks Ellie. By the way there is cereal in the pantry and pop tarts so help yourselves; and El Lyla isn't feeling well just make sure she keeps drinking that orange juice until I'm out of the shower ok?" Tara asked.

"Sure" Ellie responded as she was helping Abel put a t-shirt on Thomas.

Tara hurried herself to her bedroom so she could check on Piney, grab clothes and head to the shower.

Piney was still sleeping. He's been sleeping since Tara made him drink a whole bottle of whiskey to dull the pain of having to take 2 bullets out of each arm.

Tara thanked God that Piney wore his bullet proof vest Tara made him get just for this reason.

Piney told Tara about a million times that Clay wouldn't shoot him in the chest to kill him that if Clay wanted to kill him he'd take a head shot.

This of course didn't make Tara feel any less worried when she practically was feeding Piney to the wolves.

Piney was a very hard headed old man, set in his own ways and very, very stubborn but Tara was thankful that he listened and wore the vest.

Tara has no idea what would have happened if he didn't wear the vest; but she pushed those thoughts out of her head because he did wear it and he is still alive. He lost a lot of blood but he's still alive.

Tara showered quickly and by the time she went back in the kitchen the kids were dressed, fed and Neeta was already there washing the breakfast dishes.

"Here's the keys to the van; Thomas's car seat is already buckled in and Abel's booster seat just needs to be put in it's at the front door" Tara said as she handed the keys to Neeta.

Neeta grabbed the keys and the booster seat along with 2 diaper bags and 2 baskets full of goodies for the kids.

"I plan on spending the whole day at the park so I packed a lunch I hope you don't mind" Neeta said as her and Tara walked out to the van.

"Actually Neeta I'd prefer for you to stay at the park as long as you can. We have a few things to clear up here at the house before I want the kids back" Tara said as she put all 4 bags in the van.

"Ellie will help you with Abel and Thomas if you need her" Tara said as she turned and noticed Ellie carrying Thomas and holding Abel's hand.

Tara kissed the boys and told them to be good and watched as the van drove down the street towards Tara's favorite park.

Just as the van disappeared she heard rumbles of motorcycles and knew exactly who that was.

Smiling at Jax as he parked his bike and just taking in the sight of her soon to be husband made everything perfect even though it was far from perfect.

"Hey babe. Tig is going to stay with Piney is that ok?" Jax asked as he walked up to Tara and bear hugged her.

"If you think we can trust him its fine" Tara replied.

Opie was already in the house with Lyla by the time Tara and Jax walked up the driveway.

"Ope she's feeling really nauseous so I'm going to take her on a few runs with me and maybe get some food in her system" Tara said to Opie who was rubbing Lyla's belly.

"Yeah Tara I told her how you had this pills that helped you keep food down but she must not have believe me or something" Opie replied as Tara and Lyla laughed.

"We are going to hang here until Tig shows up so if you ladies need to get going go ahead" Jax said as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh shit; Jax don't forget the bounce houses are being delivered to TM this afternoon. We need them set up; we are still having their birthday parties tonight" Tara said as she grabbed her purse.

"Don't worry babe me and Ope will handle it" Jax said as he stood to kiss Tara.

"Oh good you guys get to handle telling mommy dearest that we are having not one but two bounce houses in the middle of TM's lot" Tara said as her and Lyla excited the house.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Gemma has been at TM for about 3 hours now and has not once seen her husband. His bike is parked front row but she hasn't seen him pop his head out at all.

She knew that Clay was pissed off at her but they had to work as a team if they were going to be on top when all the shit hits the fan.

Gemma had to talk to Piney. That was the only way to settle this because Piney has the originals of the letters.

Piney was not a dumb man. He knew a hell of a lot more than what he said he did when JT's accident happened. He was more of a silent type guy.

He showed you with his face that he knew but his words were something different. Gemma just knew that once she talked to Piney he'd come to his senses and give her those letters.

Gemma was worried that Clay was going to do something destructive and it would be too late to come back from that; especially if anything happened to Tara.

Gemma decided now was better than later to go in the clubhouse and tell Clay her plans.

As Gemma reached Clay's dorm room she could hear him talking on the phone so she put her ear to the door and listened.

_'__I don't give a fuck if she's the presidents ol' lady she's overstepping her boundary and I think something might have to get done about it. I took care of 1 problem now my wife is supposed to take care of her but I need a fall back plan just in case my wife fucks it up like usual'_

_'__Sounds good I'll let you know soon if I need you'_

Gemma hurried up and moved away from Clay's dorm room and then started walking towards it like she was just nonchalant walking down the hall.

Gemma was pissed that Clay has no faith in her to get this done without hurting anyone.

Gemma didn't even knock on the door she just swung the door open and then slammed it shut behind her.

"Who were you just talking to Clay?" Gemma demanded with her hands on her hips.

Clay just looked up from the desk he was sitting at and said "Club business Gem now stop asking"

"I swear to god Clay if you are thinking about hurting Tara you need to rethink it because I won't be able to save your sorry ass from Jax if you do" Gemma snapped back.

Clay gave her a look and Gemma still wasn't backing down.

"I don't give a shit what kind of plan you think you got going on in your thick skull of yours Clay but it stops now. I mean it Clay if something happens to Tara I won't be able to save you" Gemma said as she made her way towards Clay.

Clay just stood up from the desk and slapped Gemma in the face.

"I told you it's club business not yours now learn your place ol' lady" Clay scolded her and walked out of his dorm room leaving Gemma standing there holding her face.

That son of a bitch. Gemma thought to herself. He thinks he can use me like this. I'll show that little bastard.

Gemma gathered herself in the dorm room before heading back through the clubhouse. She was determined to stop whatever plan Clay had.

"Hey Gem" Bobby said as he was pouring himself a shot of jack.

"Hey Bobby; do you know if Piney is at the cabin still" Gemma said as she stole Bobby's shot.

He just looked at her and laughed; "Ya know if you wanted one I would have poured you one"

Gemma just smirked and said "You just did" as she slammed the second shot back.

"Piney should still be up at the cabin. Do you need him for something? I can go get him if you'd like" Kozik said as he slid himself on a bar stool next to Gemma.

Gemma just looked at Kozik and shook her head. "It's ok I'll just see him when he comes to the kids birthday party tonight"

As Gemma was walking to the clubhouse doors to go back to the office she turned around to Bobby and Kozik and asked "you guys didn't hire my grandsons' hookers did you?"

Bobby and Kozik both laughed and shook their heads as Gemma walked out of the clubhouse.

Kozik turned to Bobby with a grin and said "that's the first time I've ever heard her refer to those boys as her grandsons not HERS"

Bobby just nodded and said "yeah it could be because that slap across the face the prez gave her fucked up her brain" they both laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The birthday party was starting in just a half hour and everything was set up nicely. When Tara and Lyla arrived the bounce houses were already blown up and Abel and Thomas were having a ball.

Ellie, Kenny and Piper thought they were too big to go in the bounce houses until they seen Opie and Jax sliding down the slides their faces lit up like the fourth of July.

Tara and Lyla were bringing out the food for Bobby to grill and Gemma was bringing out some drinks.

Gemma didn't say two words to either Tara or Lyla and they were both ok with that.

Tara noticed how every time the wind would blow Gemma's hair out of her face she would quickly turn the other direction and fix her hair. Tara knew after she seen Gemma do it 3 different times that something was up.

Tara decided to follow Gemma back in the clubhouse kitchen to ask her what was wrong.

Gemma didn't realize Tara was following her until she heard Tara speak up.

"Gemma what's wrong?" Tara asked.

Gemma turned to face Tara and didn't need to say anything because the handprint across Gemma's face said enough.

"Oh my god Gemma who the hell did that to you?" Tara asked as she tried to look at the slap closer but Gemma backed away.

"It doesn't really matter Tara I just don't want Jax or the boys to see it" Gemma replied.

"It does matter Gemma no one deserves to be beat around. Did Clay do this?" Tara asked with her hands folded across her chest.

Tara was pissed. As much as she disliked the things Gemma did especially having her husband killed but Gemma didn't deserve to be beat.

"Like I said Tara it doesn't matter. Can you help me or not?" Gemma asked in a stern voice.

"Let me go get Lyla and see if she can put some makeup on to cover that up, but after I do I want to know who did this to you Gemma I mean it" Tara said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Gemma just sank down on the floor in front of the refrigerator and began to sob.

I deserved this she thought to herself. He only did it out of anger.

Before Gemma knew it Lyla was in the kitchen with a bag full of makeup.

Gemma just looked up at Lyla and stood. No words were exchanged between the two. Gemma just sat there and let Lyla pile cover up after cover up over the red handprint on her face.

Just as Lyla was about done Tara walked back in the kitchen. This time she had a very pissed off look on her face.

"Tara what's wrong?" Lyla asked while she was putting her makeup away.

"Piney told me a month ago he was going to bring the cakes and he's not here yet" Tara said as she sat down.

"It will be ok he's usually late for these kinds of things" Gemma said trying to reassure Tara.

"Your face looks a lot better. Now I want a name" Tara said in a stern voice.

Gemma just shook her head no. That reaction made Tara stand straight up and look directly in Gemma's eyes

"Listen Gemma if you don't want me bringing in Jax and everyone else than I suggest you start talking" Tara shouted as she put her hands on her hips and tapped one foot.

"Ok mother geez" Gemma responded trying to ease the tension.

"It was Clay. We had a fight about something and I over stepped my boundary and he slapped me" Gemma said quickly as to not want to go in to details of their fight.

"Well you should have kicked him in the balls" Lyla responded which made Gemma and Tara both laugh out loud.

"Tara, Lyla; listen don't you worry about me I have thick skin I can handle that little prick, now let's go enjoy this birthday party. It's only once that my grandsons turn 3 and 1" Gemma said as she lead both Lyla and Tara out of the clubhouse and in the lot.

Everyone was gathered around the bounce houses watching all the kids play.

"Jax I need someone to go pick up cakes. Piney was supposed to but it looks like he's a no show" Tara said as she wrapped Jax in a hug from behind.

"Sure babe I'll send Rat and Phil" Jax replied as he kissed her on the forehead and snapped his fingers towards Rat and Phil who quickly complied.

By the time it was time for cake the kids were all tired out from the bounce houses and ready to eat more.

After all the kids enjoyed the cakes and ice creams and played some more it was time to open gifts.

Abel was very excited because he just knew that the big huge gift was his and he couldn't wait to open it.

The big present was from all the guys; Happy, Juice, Bobby, Chibs, Kozik, Piney, Tig and was addressed to both kids.

Abel was a little disappointed the big gift wasn't just his but he loved sharing and Tara knew that he would be more than willing to share it.

Abel's eyes went wide as he unwrapped the paper and it was a motorcycle power wheels.

"Daddy mommy look I have my very own cycle" Abel screeched.

Tara and Jax both laughed.

"Buddy that looks better than mine" Kozik said as he came around to face Abel.

"I know Kozy mines better than yours" Abel said as he hugged Kozik.

"Abel you have to tell everyone thank you for coming to your party and for all your gifts" Tara said as she held a clapping Thomas.

"I'd like to take this time in thanking everyone for coming out" Tara shouted.

As all the ladies were cleaning up Tara couldn't help but notice Clay and Unser talking quietly alone. She wished she could be a fly to hear what they were talking about.

"So did you take care of what I needed you to clean at the cabin?" Clay asked as he lit his cigar.

Unser was just finishing rolling his joint when he gave Clay a weird look and said "I didn't know you needed something cleaned at the cabin" as he took a drag of his joint.

"I called you and left you a voice mail and you responded with a text and said ok, are you losing it old man?" Clay asked.

Unser just shook his head and replied "Clay I don't know what you're talking about honestly I didn't get any voicemails from you and now that I think about it I've been having trouble with my phone it seems to not work right; my doctor said she's been trying to get a hold of me and it goes right to voicemail" was all Unser could say before Clay stood up and walked away.

If I didn't call Unser then who the hell did I call? Clay thought to himself.

**TBC— thoughts? I hope you are all happy that I did not kill off Piney. Trust me it wasn't my intention to kill him off. **


	17. If you only Knew

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any of these SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. Except Patches (Byzlats President) he belongs to me and a few more new characters that will be introduced soon enough. Thank you everyone for the reviews it means a lot! I hope you all enjoy 2 updates in 1 day and I know this chapter is shorter than usual but it was a filler chapter so enjoy **

*This is a flashback chapter*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

*2 months into the 14 Month Bid*

Tig's POV

"Trigger you got a visitor" The guard yelled as he was walking towards my cell I shared with Clay.

"Wonder who's visiting you" Clay snarled.

I was used to his pettiness when it came to me getting something he didn't.

"Not sure boss I know as much as you" I said as I put my hands out for the guard to cuff me.

"Says she's your daughter" The guard replied as he led me down the hall.

When we got into the room and he cuffed me to the table something was off.

"She will be right in" The guard said before he slammed the door shut behind him.

This wasn't like the visitation room we got when Lowen came in to talk to all of us. This room wasn't in the general population area.

There were no other tables or inmates for that matter.

Who is it? I thought to myself.

Dawn made it clear she hated me and Bridgette ha well Bridgette is fucking a niner so she don't need me for anything.

I waited what seemed like forever and then the door opened and closed all at once.

I couldn't see who came in my back was to the door but I damn sure couldn't wait to see who it was.

The person came around and sat down with a folder and I was speechless.

"Tara" I said. My voice was shaky. I never dreamed in a million years she'd come to visit me.

She never liked me especially after the whole Donna incident, but I helped save her and Margaret from Hector.

But what could she possibly want with me? I thought to myself.

Tara just looked up at me with that sweet innocent smile she always had plastered on her face.

"Jax doesn't know I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way" Tara said.

I was still shocked that it was Tara who was sitting in front of me.

I just nodded my head; ok if she didn't want the prince to know then he doesn't need to know I thought to myself.

I could tell Tara was nervous sitting here she was fidgeting with the folder she brought with her.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" Tara said with a sigh.

"Well I kinda am clueless as to why you are here visiting me of all people" I said maybe a little more harsh than what I intended.

Tara just sighed and cleared her throat.

"You've lost your way since the whole Donna incident. I know you want back in" Tara said as she opened the folder.

The papers inside looked like copies of letters.

By the looks of the stack I'd say maybe 50 letters at the least was in that folder.

Tara didn't even wait for me to speak before she continued.

"I know I'm only an ol' lady and no I can't promise you 100% that this will get you back in but I can guarantee if you help with what I need you to help with that Jax and Opie will defiantly see you in a different light" Tara said.

I'm not going to lie. I thought about it; she was right. I have lost my way since killing Donna. My intentions were not to harm an innocent woman but to kill a brother.

I get that my intentions were fucked up whether it was to kill an innocent or a brother. Either way I was blinded by the person who made the order.

I know that I should have not listened or complied but in the club life when you disobey your president it's worse than actually committing the heinous crime.

I should have just went to Jax about what Clay wanted me to do. Opie is his best friend and Jax would have set me straight. Hell I should have even known that Opie was no rat.

If Opie wanted to rat then he damn sure wouldn't have kept his mouth shut in prison the 3 year bid he did.

After thinking about it long and hard I knew that if I wanted back in like before; if I wanted my brothers to trust me I needed to listen to Tara. I need to at least hear her out.

"Ok so what is it you want from me Tara?" I asked.

After several minutes of just staring each other down; I finally spoke again.

"I will help you with what I can help you with but it's kind of hard to do anything from inside here" I said.

Tara just smiled. Apparently that's the response she was waiting for.

"How much of JT's accident do you remember?" She asked.

I remembered too much of that accident. At the time I was only a hang around. JT said that I had to work on my anger issues towards woman before I could think about prospecting.

Of course now that I think about it Clay was the one in my ear telling me that I didn't have to worry much longer. To just nod my head and do what I was told that as soon as offices changed hands I'd be a prospect.

I also remember the disappearance of Lowell. He was my favorite mechanic. He was outgoing and friendly and pretty much didn't fuck with me like everyone else did.

I remember being in the office with Gemma when she got the phone call about his accident.

Much to my surprise she didn't scream, shout or even cry. I thought it was odd but what the hell did I know my wife took my 2 girls and left me while I was working a bullshit job.

"Tara I wasn't a member when JT died. Hell I wasn't even a prospect" I said to her.

I'm still confused about what the hell this has to do with helping her with something.

"I know that Tig; did you forget you're the one who used to catch Jax and I sneaking off the roof. You never did rat us out" Tara said as we both began to laugh.

"Yeah I remember that. We all referred to you as the prince and princess of Redwood" I said with a smirk.

The memories of when we all got along were the memories I held onto the most. Especially being in a place like this.

"What's your opinion on what happened to JT and Tig please don't say what Clay wants everyone to think. I really want to know your opinion" Tara said.

I took in a deep breath. I knew what she meant but 'what Clay wants everyone to think'. He's the only one that spread that rumor that JT committed suicide.

"I think something bad happened to him Tara; and if I'm being honest I don't think it's safe for you to be digging up the past" I said with a stern 'fatherly' look.

"Yeah Piney said the same thing but I got him on board after he read these" Tara said as she slid the folder towards me.

"These are love letters between JT and his mistress what do they have to do with JT's accident?" I asked.

Now I was confused. I didn't know what the hell Tara was going to ask me to help her with.

I read every letter. With every word I read my blood began to boil. The running guns were not what JT wanted. He wanted a legacy he could pass down to his son not a disaster.

I was starting to get angry and Tara must have noticed. She simply slid her hand over mine and said

"It will be ok Tig. I have a plan"

I had no words. The 2 people I trusted with my life are backstabbing pricks that only care about themselves. I can see that now.

"Tara I will do whatever you need. Whatever you want me to do I'm on board. We need to turn this club around. This isn't something JT wanted to leave Jax and I know Jax doesn't want to leave this bloody legacy to his sons" I said after collecting my thoughts.

"Are you sure Tig?" Tara asked.

I just nodded my head and started crying. I didn't know who I was anymore. Clay turned me into a monster for killing Donna and it was at his word to go forward with killing Opie.

I knew right then and there that Gemma and Clay would pay for not only the death of JT but also the death of Donna.

After Tara told me that I had to act like everything was the same between me and Clay I had to admit that it would be difficult. We shared the same cell and I wanted to kill him when I got back but Tara reassured me that in due time I will get my revenge.

I couldn't wait for that day. Until then I have to play Clay's bitch and I'm so good at it that he won't even know I'm being a dick about it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

*The day before Piney was Shot*

"Juice I need to see you in your office" Happy said as he walked in the clubhouse doors.

Juice was just getting his beer from Bobby when Happy practically dragged him by his Kutte.

"Damn man I'm glad I didn't have a naked croweater waiting for me" Juice said laughing.

"I knew better than that" Happy spit out.

"That's fucked up Hap. What are you saying I'm not good looking?" Juice said as he sat at his desk that held 3 different laptops and multiple converters.

"I was just fucking with you damn take a joke" Happy said as he sat down next to Juice.

"Ok what is it that you need done?" Juice asked

"I need a lot Juice. This needs to stay between the two of us do you understand?" Happy asked with a serious look on his face.

"I understand I'm sure no one has ever crossed the killer and I damn sure aint going to try it out" Juice joked.

Happy didn't even crack a smile at the joke but continued to stare Juice down.

"Now that we are on the same page I need multiple things from you. First I need you to re-route a cell phone number to one of your computers that will automatically send a text message when we retrieve the voicemail"

"That's easy do you have the phone number to the phone I'm routing to the computer?" Juice asked as his fingers were typing away on the laptop.

"It's Unser's phone number" Happy said.

Happy knew once Juice knew the person it was a 50/50 shot of Juice being a rat.

"Ok and how are we going to know there is a voicemail on the phone?" Juice said not even looking at Happy.

Happy grinned and patted Juice on the back and said "Well that's where you come in. You're stuck in this room until that automated text message gets sent to the person who leaves the voicemail"

"I'm going to need more of these then" Juice said as he raised his now empty beer bottle.

"Ok that's done what else did you need?" Juice asked.

"Believe it or not but that's all I needed from you until further notice" Happy said as he stood and walked towards the door.

"Oh and Juice, text me when the voicemail comes in please" Happy then turned and walked out of the room.

**TBC—this was kind of a filler chapter. I needed you readers to know how some things went down. There's plenty of questions that I'm sure you all have so please leave a review.**


	18. Breath in Breath out

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any of these SOA characters they belong to Kurt Sutter. Except Patches (Byzlats President) he belongs to me and a few more new characters that will be introduced soon enough. Thank you everyone for the reviews it means a lot!**

**-So just to clarify I hope everyone enjoyed the filler chapter. I hope it cleared up some confusion. Enjoy**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tara and Jax just got both boys settled in for the night when Tara's phone rang.

It was Gemma and Jax didn't want Tara to answer it but Tara remembered the fight between Gemma and Clay so Tara decided to answer the call.

"Hey Gem" Tara said as she was putting Abel's toys back in the toy bin in the living room.

"Can I come over?" Gemma asked.

"Sure but the boys are sleeping" Tara replied as she rolled her eyes to Jax.

"Ok sweetheart I'll be there shortly" Gemma said before hanging up.

Tara hung up and walked in the kitchen to a big beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"Jax the flowers are beautiful but what are they for?" Tara asked as she smelled the flowers.

Jax walked in the kitchen and smirked before responding; "Just because you're the best babe"

After a few short minutes there was a knock on the door and Jax walked over to answer the door.

"Hey Ma" He said as he let her in. "Tara's in the kitchen" He added as he walked down to his bedroom to check on Piney.

"Thanks baby" Gemma said as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

Tara was sitting at the kitchen table with 2 cups of coffee. Gemma just sat down and sipped her coffee.

"So what's up Gemma?" Tara said wanting to get this conversation over with so she could go to bed.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Gemma asked.

Tara wasn't really sure about Gemma's motives; but decided to take her in the backyard.

"Is this private enough?" Tara asked as she closed the patio door.

"Tara please give me the letters before Clay does something stupid and I won't be able to stop him" Gemma all but shouted.

"I told you what I want Gemma and times ticking away. Tomorrow is YOUR deadline. I suggest you get it done" Tara said calmly.

"God damn-it Tara don't you realize what you are doing? This isn't a joke anymore this is serious. I cannot tell my son that I planned is father's death I just won't do it Tara" Gemma said shaking her head.

Tara just stood up from the patio and looked Gemma in her eyes and simply stated

"I told you what I wanted. You don't want to do it then I hope you enjoyed your time as grandma because once I tell Jax about those letters grandma won't exist"

"You're playing a dangerous game Tara. I hope you know what you're doing" Gemma said as she walked back in the house to grab her purse and leave.

Just as the front door slammed Jax was walking out of the nursery.

"Must have pissed mommy dearest off" Jax said smiling.

"Oh you know it" Tara replied as she kissed her husband.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hello" Tara said as she rolled over to look at the time.

"Aunt Tara?" Ellie's voice was on the other end.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" Tara asked now sitting up and realizing she's in the nursery.

"It's my mom. Well Lyla she fell and I can't get a hold of daddy or uncle Jax" Ellie was sounding nervous and Tara couldn't blame her.

"Ellie this is very important is she bleeding anywhere?" Tara asked now struggling to get pants on so she can rush over to Lyla's.

"No she just says her belly hurts. Aunt Tara I'm scared" Ellie said now crying.

"Ellie listen to me carefully ok. I need you to stay calm I am on my way. I have to bring the boys with me because I can't wait for Neeta to get here but you need to keep her calm for me ok?" Tara said now grabbing a sleeping Thomas from his crib and walking down the hall to Abel's room.

By the time Tara got to Opie and Lyla's Jax and Opie's bikes were sitting in the driveway.

When Tara came in the door with a sleeping Thomas in her arms and a barely awake Abel at her side Jax took them from her so she could go see Lyla.

"Ellie you did a great job" Tara said as she hugged Ellie who was visibly shaken.

"I.. I couldn't reach daddy and I.. I was so scared Aunt Tara" Ellie said as she sobbed in Tara's arms.

"It's ok baby. You did exactly what I needed you to do" Tara said trying to calm her down.

"So Lyla why don't you tell me what happened?" Tara said as she walked in to Lyla's room. She was lying in bed, her face was very pale.

"I was just getting a drink of water and I don't know how it happened I just remember going to the kitchen for water and Ellie screaming for me to get up" Lyla said softly.

"Have you been eating?" Tara asked as she grabbed tools out of her tool bag.

"Your blood pressure is really high Lyla" Tara said as she put her stethoscope away and turned to Ellie.

"Can you go grab your dad and uncle Jax for me please?" Tara asked Ellie.

Tara was now kneeling down beside Lyla when she seen the bloody tissues in the garbage can.

"Lyla what is all this blood from?" Tara asked as she picked up the garbage can.

"I had a bloody nose but it stopped" Lyla said as she showed Tara the cold wash cloth that was stained with blood.

Just as Jax and Opie entered the room Tara turned to them and said "We need to get her to St. Thomas NOW"

Before Opie or Jax can say anything Tara was on the phone calling Neeta.

"Neeta will be here in about a half hour. Ellie do you think you will be ok with the kids until then?" Tara asked as she was gathering clothes for Lyla to get dressed.

"Yes I can Aunt Tara. Thank You for helping" Ellie said as she hugged Tara.

"Guys let's move now" Tara shouted.

"Yes Dr. Knowles" Jax and Opie said in unison making Lyla and Tara laugh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Tig where the hell have you been?" Clay asked when he spotted Tig at the bar in the clubhouse.

"I've been hanging out with my daughter. She keeps wanting to see me so I'm taking every chance I get" Tig responded as he sipped his beer.

"Well I need your help. Something is going on and I don't know what it is but I don't like it" Clay said as he downed his shot of whiskey.

"How do you know you don't like it if you don't know what's going on" Tig responded with a grin.

Clay just shot him a look and Tig put his hands up in surrender and replied "Boss I'm just trying to lighten the situation that's all"

"Well it's not working. What you need to do is go to the cabin and take care of the mess I have up there before someone else goes up there" Clay said as he downed yet another shot of whiskey.

"I thought Piney was up at the cabin can't he clean up the mess?" Tig asked.

"Piney won't be doing much of anything" Clay said.

Tig looked at Clay confused and Clay knew right then that he was going to have to tell Tig what happened so Tig can clean up his mess.

"Come with me Tig I have to tell you something" Clay said as he walked towards the chapel doors.

Tig nodded and followed Clay through the chapel doors.

"You know you've always been there for me right?" Clay asked.

Tig nodded.

"I went up to the cabin a few nights ago to talk to Piney about something that he and Tara were doing and Piney and I got into an argument and I shot Piney. He's dead and probably stinking up the cabin as we speak" Clay said as he lit a cigar.

"I need you to take care of it for me Tig and don't tell anyone" Clay said with a stern look on his face.

"I will go do it right now boss" Tig said as he stood and walked out of the chapel and the clubhouse.

Bobby and Chips were sitting outside when Tig came barreling out of the doors.

"Tig is there a fire somewhere?" Bobby asked laughing.

Tig just flicked them off and got on his bike and rode away.

Bobby and Chibs weren't too sure what was going on with Tig but he was acting different. They just didn't know why.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ellie's POV

It was about 4am and Neeta was still not at the house but all the kids were sleeping except me. Neeta should be there any minute and then I could go back to sleep if my brain will let me. She thought to herself.

Aunt Tara promised to call me if anything was wrong and so far I haven't got a call so hopefully everything is ok.

I don't think I can handle something bad happening to Lyla. She's my second mother and I can't even imagine life without her. Since my mom died she's all I have.

I love my dad don't get me wrong but when push came to shove after my mom died my dad was distant from Kenny and me until Lyla came around.

I'm glad that my dad has her now and so do I. I hope nothing happens to her or my sister.

I sat in the living room flicking through the channels on the TV and heard a car pull up so I hurried up and unlocked the front door and heard Abel crying out for Aunt Tara so I hurried back down the hall.

After I finally got Abel back to sleep in about 2 minutes because I laid with him I walked out to the living room to see Gemma standing in the doorway.

"Gemma what are you doing here?" I asked now more nervous than before.

"I came for my boys where are they?" Gemma shouted.

"Keep your voice down Gemma they are sleeping and you're not taking them. I'm going to call Uncle Jax" I said as I turned around to grab my phone she grabbed it from me and smashed it on the kitchen tiles.

"IF you don't let me take my boys then I'm taking everyone with me" Gemma said as she pulled out a gun and told me to get the kids and get to the car.

I hurried up getting Kenny and Piper up so they could help me with Thomas and Abel.

Gemma was going to pay for this but for now I had to be the bigger person and just agree with what she wanted so she didn't harm any of us.

"Grandma I want my mommy" Abel cried in the back of Gemma's car.

"Gemma just bring us to the hospital and I won't say anything to my parents or uncle Jax" I tried to talk some sense into her.

I knew that if anything was to happen to us that Gemma would die at the hands of my uncle Jax.

"Everyone needs to shut the hell up and let me drive" Gemma shouted in the back.

Now Thomas and Abel were both screaming for their mother.

I just tried to calm them down and realized there was no sense in keeping them calm they wanted their mother.

So I did the only thing I knew to do. I started crying and Piper and Kenny caught on to what I was doing and began to cry as well.

Gemma now pulled her jeep over to the side of the road and yelled at the kids to SHUT UP.

Abel's eyes grew wide when he looked at his grandma and said "You mean grandma don't yell at my bruder or my Ellie"

Gemma didn't know what to do other than cry too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_'__DR. Knowles you have a call on line 101'_

The loud speaker startled Opie and Jax who were sitting in Tara's office waiting on word of when they could go see Lyla.

When they got to the hospital only Tara was permitted to go with Lyla to the ER. Tara called ahead and Margaret was getting a room ready but it would be at least an hour before Jax and Opie could get into the room.

Jax and Opie were becoming restless when they both decided to walk out of Tara's office just as Jax's phone rang. It was Neeta.

"Hey Neeta what's up?" Jax said as he answered the phone.

"Jax there is no one here at Opie's house am I supposed to be at your house?" Neeta said.

"What do you mean the kids aren't there?" Jax shouted

"I walked in to the house and all the lights are on, Ellie's phone is smashed on the kitchen floor and no kids anywhere Jax" Neeta said now panicking on the phone.

"Ok Neeta stay there please" Jax said.

"Opie we need to find Tara now our kids are missing" Jax said as he was running towards the nurse station.

"Please page my wife it's an emergency" Jax said to the nurse sitting at the desk.

Just as the nurse was about to page Tara she came running through the doors.

"JAX! YOU'RE MOM TOOK OUR KIDS" Tara yelled.

"I know Neeta just called me... wait what? My mom took our kids?" Jax asked looking confused.

"Ellie.. she.. she called me from Gemma's cell I heard the whole thing. My babies are crying for us and your mother has them Jax" Tara said as she collapsed to the floor crying.

**TBC—please leave a review what do you think happens next?**


	19. Magnetic Mayhem

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own any SOA characters; they belong to Kurt Sutter. I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews. This is just a small quick update sorry I have been really busy and unable to update. Hope you enjoy**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tara was just now getting settled down. She has come to the realization that her kids were taken by their grandma not some crazy psycho like Salazar.

She took in a few deep breaths and stood up. She looked over at Jax who had a 'what the fuck do I do' look she slightly smiled and reached her hand out for his.

"Our children will be fine guys" Tara looked between Jax and Opie before continuing "Gemma is a crazy bitch but I bet my life on it that she would never lay a hand on them. We have to believe that she will not hurt the children"

Opie just shook his head. As crazy as it sounded Tara was right; Gemma is crazy but not crazy enough to lay a hand on the kids.

"She's right you know" Opie said to Jax more than himself.

Jax just nodded. He didn't know what to do or think. He was pissed. It was bad enough to find out his mother killed his father now she kidnapped his boys &amp; Opie's kids. Shit was getting out of hand.

"Jax I have to go check on Lyla. She got another bloody nose after we got her blood pressure stabilized. The baby is doing just fine. Heartbeat is really strong" Tara said looking at Opie.

"When can I see her?" Opie asked.

"Let's go down the hall now I think is a good time for both of you to see each other; until we know why she's getting bloody noses lets keep this 'kids kidnapped' crap to ourselves" Tara said as she led the big man down the hall.

Tara showed Opie to Lyla's room who was just getting out of the bathroom when he walked in. Tara left so she could give them some time alone.

Tara met back up with Jax who was still in complete shock that his own mother took his children.

"Babe this is not on you. You had no idea she would kidnap our children" Tara took Jax's hands into hers. She kissed them. No matter what she needed to show Jax that this was not his fault.

"I know babe but it's my own mother how could she do this?" Jax said as he hugged Tara in a bear hug.

Tara's heart broke for Jax. He was so torn and this whole situation didn't get any better from here on out. He knew that and so did she.

Just as Tara was going to respond to his question Jax moved because his phone buzzed.

_'__Is there a reason your mother has 5 children at a run down hooker motel in Lodi' _

Jax looked at the text twice to recognize the phone number that text him. It was Tig.

What the hell is Tig doing in Lodi let alone a run down hooker motel himself? Jax thought to himself. He shook that question away and looked at Tara.

"Tig just spotted my mom at a hotel in Lodi" Jax said as he was responding to Tig.

_'__She kidnapped them from Opie's house man. Keep an eye out on her let me know if anything happens. If she leaves you follow got it?'_

"I told him to keep an eye on her and let me know when she leaves and for him to follow" Jax said as he closed his phone. Jax was relieved for just a few short minutes because someone has eyes on his mother and children. But that someone is Tig.

Just as Tara hugged Jax and said "Everything will be ok" Opie was rounding the corner.

"She's asleep now. She said she was exhausted. I told her I had club shit to do. She still thinks Neeta has the kids. Are you sticking around?" He said to Tara.

She didn't say anything she just shook her head. She knew Lyla was exhausted she lost a lot of blood and they still didn't know why.

"Jax fill Opie in with what you know then get back to our plan. Try to find out if Clay knew about this whole thing your mother did" Tara said as she was walking them out the front doors of St. Thomas.

"Baby I will get our boys back I promise" Jax said as he kissed her hard.

"You better Jackson" Tara shouted to him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where the hell are the guys they knew church was at noon" Clay shouted as they all sat outside of TM.

"Aye something happened to Lyla; Ope just text me him and Jax are on there way from St. Thomas" Chibs said as he lit a cigarette.

"What about Tig?" Bobby asked as he sat down with his beer.

"I sent him somewhere for me he'll be back before we leave for our run" Clay said as he heard the bikes pull up.

"Let's get this shit going" Clay shouted as he led the way in the doors.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Shhh it's ok Tommy we will be ok" Ellie said as she tried to cuddle and settle down the 1 year old.

"Grandma I want my mommy" Abel said crying.

"I know baby I know she will be here soon" Gemma replied as she tried to reach out to Abel.

Abel pulled back and yelled "Grandma you mean I want my mommy I want my mommy I WANT MY MOMMY NOW" Abel shouted.

Gemma just shook her head grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom.

Ellie took this as the opportunity to get her and the other kids the hell away from Gemma.

Kenny seen the way Ellie was eyeing the keys and Gemma's purse. It's the only thing she didn't take into the bathroom with her.

Ellie looked at Piper who was already by the door with Abel motioning for him to be quiet. Kenny grabbed the keys quietly and Ellie grabbed the purse while holding and rocking an almost asleep Thomas.

As she grabbed the purse Piper had the door cracked just enough for them to run out as Gemma was coming out of the bathroom slowly not paying attention until she heard the door slam shut.

Gemma looked around noticed her keys and purse along with all 5 kids were gone.

Gemma ran out of the door and seen all the kids sitting in her SUV. She ran to the driver door trying to open it but it was locked.

"I have my phone who are you going to call to come get you" Gemma shouted as she slammed her fist on the window.

"Get your asses out of the car now" Gemma shouted.

"Leave us alone Gemma get out of here" Ellie yelled from inside the truck.

"Kenny I want Abel and Thomas buckled up in their car seats now please" Ellie said to Kenny who was sitting in the passenger seat. Abel was already in his booster seat and Ellie was handing Thomas who was asleep to Piper to buckle him in.

"Where do you think you are going to go little missy" Gemma said holding her phone up.

"All I have to do is call triple A tell them I locked my keys in the car and my brat grandkids won't let me in" Gemma stated.

"I'll drive away from you and this disgusting place Gemma I'll go straight to my Uncle Jax if you don't leave us alone" Ellie shouted as she put the keys in the ignition.

Gemma laughed and banged her fist on the window again. "You don't know how to drive you'll crash into the first parked car in this lot" Gemma shouted as she looked around.

"You have no where to go no get your ass out of this car you little brat" Gemma shouted.

"You know what Gemma. FUCK YOU" Ellie screamed as she started the car turned around to Piper yelled "buckle up we are leaving now"

Ellie put the car in reverse and backed out of the spot; slammed the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

Gemma just stood there watching the SUV go further and further away.

**TBC—what a crazy chapter what do you think happens next?**


	20. gonna give all my secrets away

*Forever and for Always*

**I do not own any of the SOA characters they all belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (Byzlat President) &amp; few characters we get to meet in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tara was reviewing the ultra sounds that they took of Lyla as Margaret walked in.

"Do you see what I see Margaret?" Tara asked as she held the ultra sound under the lamp.

"Is that 2 sacks?" Margaret all but shouted.

"How the hell did the doctor miss this?" Tara said as she took the first ultra sound of Lyla's and compared it to the one that was just taken today.

"She only had 1 ultra sound done and that was when they found out the sex of the baby. If you remember the first appointment wasn't a real appointment; we had to make it look like it was" Margaret said as she placed her hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Yeah I remember that but how could he not have known that she's having twins?" Tara said as she sat down at her desk.

Tara was exhausted. Between working at the hospital and having to remember the stupid plan Tara was mentally and physically exhausted.

To top the icing on the cake the kids were still missing and they still had no idea why Lyla was getting bloody noses.

"Why don't you go get something to eat you look exhausted, maybe you should take a nap too" Margaret said as she sat across from Tara.

"I think I'll go grab some coffee and head back into Lyla's room. We are still waiting for her medical records from the hospital she gave birth to Piper" Tara said as she took the ultra sound and slid it in her pocket.

"I think you should talk to Lyla and let her know that she's not only carrying one baby but two babies. I'm going to talk to her OBGYN and figure out how the hell he missed that" Margaret said as she followed Tara out of her office.

"Thanks for everything Margaret" Tara gave her a small grin as they parted ways.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Ellie pulled up to the familiar house that only she would know. She looked in the back at the 3 sleeping kids. Everything was calm once they left Gemma.

Abel fell asleep quickly and so did Piper. Kenny stayed awake to keep her company.

"Where are we?" Kenny asked as he looked around and didn't notice anything familiar.

"At a friend's house, just stay here while I go get directions to home" Ellie responded.

She walked up the porch steps that she has been on more than once and lightly knocked her signature knock on the front door.

She knew he would answer but the thought of someone else answering still made her feel uneasy about being there.

"El, babe what's wrong?" He asked as he opened the screen door for her to enter.

"I need directions back to Charming. It's a long story will you help me?" She asked as she was twirling a strand of her hair.

"Of course I'll help you but first things first how did you get to my side of town without me?" He asked with his eye brow raised at her.

"It's a long story babe, come on I'll share" Ellie said as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"Uncle Nero I'll be back shortly" He yelled as he shut the door behind him.

"Nice ride babe where'd you get it?" He asked as he noticed the SUV in his driveway.

"Borrowed it from the psycho bitch that kidnapped us" Ellie said with a small smirk on her face.

"You were kidnapped? What the hell is going on?" He asked now looking confused more than ever.

"First I'll introduce you to my brothers; Kenny is in front, Piper is in the back. My 2 little cousins Abel and Thomas are in the back as well. I promise it'll make sense when I tell you all about it; you drive I don't want to kill us" Ellie said as she tossed him the keys to the SUV.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The guys were just finishing church and Jax glanced at his phone

_'__13 missed calls; 7 text messages'_

Damn this can't be good he thought to himself.

_'__No movement so far'  
'what should I do'  
'Ellie got the kids out'  
'Ellie and your mom are yelling back and forth'  
'Ellie took your mom's car keys and locked herself and the kids in the truck'  
'Oh shit Ellie just took off'  
'Jax what the fuck where are you'_

"Hey Ope we gotta go" Jax said as he slid his pocket in his vest.

"Everything alright?" Chibs asked

"Nah it's far from alright. It's a long story but I could use you, Bobby and Happy to go to St. Thomas check on Lyla and Tara. Tara will fill you in on what's going on but Lyla doesn't know so keep it that way" Opie said as Jax looked up and nodded.

As all the guys got on their bikes Jax and Opie left one way and the other three headed towards St. Thomas.

"Juice what's been going on?" Clay asked as he noticed the 5 split up.

"I don't know I'm out of the loop as always" Juice said as he headed towards the bar.

"Prospect get me a beer" He yelled over to the prospect.

"Juice I don't leave you out of the loop, something is going on and I need to figure it out. Can you be my eyes and ears?" Clay asked as he stood next to Juice.

Juice took his beer from the prospect and looked at Clay "Sure why not. I'm going to bed I'm beat"

As Juice walked towards the dorm rooms Clay just stood there shaking his head.

'What am I going to do with these guys' he thought to himself.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon and Clay has yet made it home or even talked to Gemma since their argument.

He decided he better call her now or he will never hear the end of it.

"Yeah" Gemma answered her phone.

"Well it's nice to hear you too" Clay said.

"Oh hey baby I didn't know who it was. What's up?" Gemma asked trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"Nothing just at the clubhouse. You know its Friday right? What are you going to do?" Clay asked not even avoiding the inevitable.

"I don't know Clay she's not listening to me I don't know what else to do I'll ask for more time but I doubt she will give it to me" Gemma replied trying not to sound like Tara is going to kill her for kidnapping her kids then allowing a 15 year old to drive away with them.

Well technically she didn't allow Ellie to drive away she sort of had to no choice in that matter.

"Well if not I'll handle it my way. I'll see you later Gem" Clay said as he hung the phone up.

I will handle it my way one way or another he thought to himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jax and Opie were riding around Lodi for about 20 minutes before they found Tig at the rundown motel.

"She's still in there. Room 205 hasn't left it since Ellie took off with the kids" Tig said as he greeted his brothers.

"Dude where did she learn to drive?" Jax asked Opie half joking.

"I have no idea but I didn't see any major wrecks so I'm assuming my baby girl knows how to drive" Opie said which made all of them chuckle.

"Let's go pay a visit to mommy dearest shall we?" Jax asked Opie.

Tig was to leave to head back to the clubhouse before Clay started harassing him plus Jax and Opie didn't want Gemma to know Tig was keeping an eye on her.

As they walked up to room 205 Opie was joking about catching Gemma with some dude in bed and Jax slapped him in the back of the head as they both laughed.

"Room Service" Opie yelled in a stern voice.

"I don't want any cleaning right now thanks" Gemma said behind the door.

Jax and Opie looked at each other before Opie knocked on the door again shouting "Room Service"

Jax was blocking the peep hole with his black glove in case she didn't just whip open the door which they expected her to do.

"God damn it I don't want any- was all Gemma could say as she swung open the door and came face to face with the 2 people she was not looking forward to seeing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't mommy dearest" Jax said as he stepped inside the room.

"I... I ugh I... Gemma couldn't even speak she was speechless.

"Holy shit Ope, Gemma is speechless for once in her life can you believe it?" Jax said as he shut the door behind him.

"So Gemma want to explain to me why the hell you thought you could take our kids without our permission? Opie asked.

"Jax you never let me see my grandkids I'm sick of being put on the back burner for the doctor bitch I'm sick of it ever since you got released from Stockton it's always just about you and her that's it" Gemma said as she lit a cigarette.

"I don't give a shit what little pathetic excuse you're going to use it's always someone else's fault when in reality this shit is on you Gemma" Jax stated in a strict tone.

"Just pat yourself on the back Gemma you just wrote yourself out of your grandsons lives forever and that my friend can not be blamed on me, Tara or anyone else for that matter" Jax said as he and Opie were walking towards the door.

"You better call for a ride the only one I allow to ride on my back is my wife" Jax said as he slammed the door shut.

"Come on brother let's get to the hospital maybe our kids will show up there" Jax said as he put his helmet on.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Bobby, Happy and Chibs were sitting in the waiting room after talking to Tara and being filled in on what crazy Gemma did the waiting room doors opened and Happy heard Abel talking.

All 3 of the men quickly got up and looked at the 5 smiling children. Happy was the first to notice that Ellie was holding hands with not only Abel but some other boy that he didn't recognize.

"Uncle Bobby oh my god I'm so glad to see you" Kenny squealed out as he ran up to Bobby and hugged him.

"Uncle Jax here yet?" Ellie asked as she made her way to the guys.

Happy folded his arms and said "Not yet but should be on his way. I'll have the nurse page Aunt Tara" Happy said staring at Ellie's friend.

Before Ellie could say anything she heard foot steps behind her and when she turned around her face was red.

There her father stood the 6 Feet 4 inches tall scary looking man with the smallest grin on his face when he seen his 3 children standing in the hallway happy, healthy and un harmed.

That smile faded quickly as he noticed his 15 year old daughter was holding hands with some kid he's never seen before.

"Daddy I'm so happy to see you" Abel shrieked out in excitement when he seen his dad standing behind his uncle Opie.

"I had the nurses page Tara she should be done soon" Happy said as he took his place standing between Ellie and her new friend.

Opie nodded up at Happy and turned his attention to the boy that was holding his daughters hand.

"Hi sir my name is Jeizan" He said as he put his hand out to shake Opies.

Opie just looked him up and down before nodding his head in the direction of Ellie and said "What are your intentions with my baby girl?"

Jeizan looked scared. Ellie wasn't really sure what to do she didn't expect her father to meet him this way but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"I… ugh I… we are getting to know each other and if… if you allow me to I'd like to continue to get to know her" Jeizan expressed without seeming to aggressive.

All the guys laughed and looked at each other. Jax was the first to say something.

"Holy shit Ope he's got manners can't find them like that nowadays" Jax said as Opie gave him a 'I'll kill you' look.

Just as Opie was going to say something Tara came through the doors and Abel killed the silence with his screaming.

"MOMMY MOMMY I MISSED YOU MOMMY" Abel jumped into his mother's arms and hugged her tight.

"Oh baby I missed you too" Tara said as she wiped a tear.

"Don't cry mommy my Ellie take care of Tommy and me" Abel said as he beamed a grin to Ellie.

"I'm so glad none of you were hurt Ellie I'm so mad that you drove a car but I love you so much for taking care of my babies" Tara said as she pulled all 5 kids into a hug.

"If it wasn't for Jeizan we would still be driving around Lodi" Ellie laughed.

Tara was confused she didn't know who Jeizan was but then noticed a boy standing to the side as she released the children.

Tara turned her attention to Opie and said "Opie I need to talk to you and Lyla so can you head down to her room please?" Tara asked.

Jax grabbed Tara in a hug and said "don't leave us out here too long I don't think Happy like's Ellie's boyfriend" Jax said as he kissed her.

**TBC—what do you think happens next?**


	21. What a small World

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS PRES) and Jeizan (Ellie's secret boyfriend) first and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. This is an update only regarding Opie, Lyla, Tara, Jax and the boys. I was kind of getting a writer's block but I hope you guys at least enjoy this. Next chapters are going to be more intense! I hope you enjoy **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"You hold my Ellie's hand too?" Abel asked looking up at Jeizan.

Ellie and Jeizan both smiled and Jeizan replied "Yeah I do if it's ok with you little man"

Abel gave him his famous 'Teller' grin and said "ok"

Happy was looking like he was ready to kill someone. He did not like the fact that this kid Ellie brought back with her won't keep his hands off her.

Jax noticed the look Happy was giving Jeizan and he decided he better tell the Tacoma killer to lighten up or Tara will have to perform a lifesaving surgery on this poor kid Ellie brought around.

"Hap, you know she's 15 not 5 right?" Jax said smirking.

"Yeah Uncle Happy I'm not 5 anymore" Ellie said trying to lighten the situation a little.

"I wish you were 5 then I wouldn't have to be this protective" Happy snapped as he sat between Ellie and Jeizan.

Ellie just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I respect her and would never hurt her just so you know" Jeizan replied.

Ellie just sat up and shook her head at Jeizan. The one thing he should not have done was say that to Happy.

Jax looked just as surprised as Ellie was when Jeizan said that to Happy.

"I think we should take a walk" Jax said to Happy and Jeizan.

Happy was the first to his feet and responded "Sounds like a good idea boss" He looked at Jeizan and said "let's get to moving"

"Uncle Jax!" Ellie shouted.

Jax turned around and looked at his 15 year old niece and kissed her cheek and whispered "I promise we won't hurt him" and with that the three guys walked down the hall.

Ellie sat down next to Abel and sighed.

Abel reached his hand for Ellie's and held it in silence until Thomas started squirming from Bobby.

"I'll take him Uncle Bobby maybe I can keep my mind off what Uncle Jax and Uncle Happy are doing to my boyfriend" Ellie replied in a sad tone.

Bobby just looked up at her and laughed. He handed her Thomas who gladly went with Ellie and said "Don't worry hunny they won't hurt him, they just need to make sure he knows you not only have a big mean father but also about 10 mean Uncles too" Bobby said and it made Ellie chuckle.

"Now see there's that smile I've been waiting to see" Bobby winked.

"I really like him Uncle Bobby do you think they are going to scare him away on me?" Ellie asked in a serious tone.

Bobby just looked at her and gave her a smile. Bobby knew they were all intimidating but if this kid really liked Ellie and respected her then not even the Tacoma killer could scare him off.

"Hang in there kid it'll get better in time" Bobby said as he heard the doors open.

"Mommy" Abel squealed.

Tara waited for Abel to come running to her but he didn't he stayed right where he was with Ellie holding her hand.

"My Ellie sad mommy" Abel said.

Opie was the first to notice that Jax, Happy and Jeizan were not around. He looked at Bobby who nodded his head towards the opposite door he and Tara just came out of. Without a word Opie left walking in the direction the guys went.

"Aunt Tara can I go see Lyla?" Ellie asked as she stood and handed an almost asleep Thomas.

"Sure hunny I'll take you down there. Your dad and I haven't said anything to her about what happened with you kids so let's keep it that way" Tara said as she and Ellie walked down the hall towards Lyla's room.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ellie asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"She is going to be just fine. She never told us that she is factor X deficient and she wasn't getting her medication like she should have been and that's what caused the nose bleeds. She and the babies are doing just fine." Tara responded and quickly realized Ellie didn't know Lyla was expecting twins.

Ellie's face lit up and said "she's having twins?"

Tara just simply nodded as they reached the room. Abel was the first to notice a TV and ran in the room like it was his.

"Aunt Lyla cartoons please" Abel said as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Well it's nice to see you too little monster" Lyla said chuckling.

"My Ellie sad" Abel said looking towards Ellie.

Lyla looked at Tara who didn't know what was going on and then to Ellie before asking "El, come here what's wrong why are you sad?"

"It's kind of hard to explain there's a lot that you don't know Ly" Ellie said.

Lyla looked from Ellie to Tara and then finally said "Ok listen just because my ass is in this hospital bed doesn't mean you guys have to keep whatever it is you are keeping from me. I am not stupid I know you and Opie were hiding something" Lyla said turning to Tara.

Tara looked from Lyla back to Ellie and finally said "Ok but you have to promise you won't be mad at Opie for not wanting to tell you. Especially since we didn't know what was going on with you it was best to keep you out of the loop"

"Just remember that you love us Ly" Ellie said smirking.

"Oh boy I don't like the sound of the Ellie" Lyla said as she adjusted herself on the bed.

"Tara you can lay him on the bed he's sleeping you don't have to hold him" Lyla said pointing to Thomas who was passed out on Tara's shoulder.

"No I think I might keep him here you know for protection so you can't throw things at me" Tara said laughing.

"Ok that's it one of you two better spit it out and spit it out now what the hell was going on?" Lyla said with a serious face.

"Ok so we got you here to the hospital around 3AM or so, Ellie was watching the kids until Neeta got to your house to watch them. Apparently Gemma was watching our every move because after we left she kidnapped the children" Tara said looking at Lyla making sure she wasn't going to snap and kill someone.

"But my Ellie protector she saved us from mean grandma" Abel said with the biggest smile on his face that made Lyla laugh.

"Ellie I think you can finish the rest of the story" Tara said as she moved Abel so she could sit on the chair.

"She took us to some hotel and all we wanted was our parents, Abel kept crying for Aunt Tara, I kept crying for you and dad and so did Piper and Kenny. It must have made Gemma angry because she took her phone and went into the bathroom. Kenny and Piper must have known what I was thinking, she left her purse and car keys so we grabbed them and Abel and Thomas and ran to the truck. She came out just as we got all the doors locked yelling and punching on the windows, kept yelling that I had nowhere to go or no way to call anyone and I told her to leave us alone but she just wouldn't go away so I drove away" Ellie said as she was pacing by the door.

"And then after grandma was mean Ellie take us to see Jeizan" Abel said in a whisper.

"Jeizan? The kid you've been talking about for weeks?" Lyla turned to Ellie

"Yeah the kid that I've been seeing for 2 months" Ellie said quietly.

"Hold on a second what did you just say?" Lyla said looking at Ellie.

"I've been seeing him for about 2 months now and I really like him. If it wasn't for him we would still be driving around Lodi. I had no idea how to get home" Ellie said

"But how did you know how to get to his house?" Tara asked knowing that was the next question Lyla would ask.

Ellie just shook her head and looked at the ground. Tara looked at Ellie and Lyla and said "I think I'm going to get these monsters home. I'm going to take Piper and Kenny too. You girls finish this conversation in private. I'll let Opie know Ellie is staying here with you"

Ellie just nodded and Lyla thanked Tara for everything before Tara left the room.

"Baby girl you know you can talk to me but I can't read minds" Lyla said as she patted the empty spot on her bed for Ellie to sit.

"I know I'm just… I… I ugh… I sneak out at night" Ellie said quickly.

"WHAT?" Lyla said trying to hold back the anger inside of her that wants to yell and scream at Ellie but she remembers being 15. It's a tough age; especially without your real mother around.

"I'm not going to lecture you El, I know what it is like to be 15 but I can promise you this I will kick your ass from Charming to Timbuctoo if you ever sneak out of the house again!" Lyla said with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry Lyla I just knew that you and dad wouldn't let me see him if I asked. He's older than me and I know how dad is especially when dad finds out what his uncle does for a business" Ellie said as she looked down to the floor.

"Oh hunny you don't know that me and dad would have stopped you. You are 15 El, you're getting older not younger, soon you'll be driving and thinking about going to college, but as I said before I know what it's like to be 15 and I have to ask are you sleeping with him?" Lyla asked in a whisper.

Ellie just looked up at Lyla and started crying.

Lyla didn't know what to say all she did was hug Ellie. As Ellie was just getting ready to talk to Lyla more there was a knock on the door and before they could say anything Opie came barging in with Jeizan.

Ellie immediately looked up at Jeizan and could tell that he was nervous. Not only was he a secret from everyone for the past 2 months but he met the worst of the worst of the Sons today; Happy.

"Are you ok?" Ellie asked Jeizan who just nodded his head.

"I think we need to have a talk Ellie" Opie said as he made his way towards Lyla.

"Dad before you say anything I had to tell mom what happened with Gemma" Ellie said as she got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

Opie just hung his head down and looked at Lyla.

"Its ok babe I'm ok I promised Tara I wouldn't go all bat shit crazy and I intend to keep my promise" Lyla said.

"I didn't want you worrying about that while you are here" Opie said in a whisper as he kissed Lyla.

"I know babe I'm all good I promise" Lyla assured him.

Ellie not knowing what to say or do says "can Jeizan and I go get some food I'm starving"

Lyla just laughed and replied "Sure, Ope give them some money"

Opie reached in his Kutte and pulled out $40. Handed it to Ellie and said "I expect you both back here in an hour"

"Thanks dad" Ellie said as she took the money, kissed her father and grabbed Jeizans hand and walked out of the room.

"Babe relax she's 15" Lyla said knowing that Opie was overprotective of his baby girl.

"That's the problem" Opie said as he sat in the empty chair.

"So how scared is this kid now that I'm sure he heard Bobby, Happy, Jax and your mouth about Ellie being the princess of SAMCRO and blah blah blah blah" Lyla said laughing.

Opie tried acting like he didn't know what Lyla was talking about and then laughed himself.

"It wasn't too bad. He was warned that if he hurts her he's a dead man" Opie said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Lyla just shook her head and replied "you know if we fight her on this she will just do it behind our backs right?"

Opie knew that Lyla was telling the truth and he couldn't help but want to scream and yell because he would be damned if his baby girl grows up.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Jax you will never believe who just text my phone" Tara said as she was picking up the living room.

"Mommy dearest" Jax yelled from the kitchen where he was cooking dinner.

Since they got home from the hospital Jax has been here hanging out with the kids and playing hide and seek. Tara was enjoying this because she knows the next few weeks are going to be hell.

"You are such a mind reader" Tara joked and finished by saying "she wanted to know if the kids made it back to me ok"

Jax was laughing and said "tell her no"

"Jackson I am not even responding to her let her sit and worry about the sake of the children she kidnapped" Tara responded with a stern voice.

"ok relax babe don't bite my head off" Jax said as he set the last dish of food on the table.

"Abel, Kenny, Piper come on it's time for dinner" Tara yelled out in the backyard where the boys were running around.

She thought that the kids would be laying low and relaxing because of their whole ordeal but not a chance; the only one who went down for a nap without a fight was Thomas.

After they ate, Opie and Ellie coming up the driveway along with Jeizan to pick up Kenny and Piper.

"Ellie" Abel shouted.

"Hi Abel" Ellie responded as she opened her arms for Abel to jump up. It was like their own little routine.

"You still hold my Ellie's hand?" Abel asked Jeizan who wasn't holding Ellie's hand.

Jeizan just looked at Opie and shook his head no.

Abel made a mad face and said "Uncle Opie, Jeizan loves my Ellie" as Abel crossed his arms over his chest.

Jax and Tara couldn't help but laugh and Opie glared at them. Jax swore if looks could kill he and Tara would be dead right on their kitchen floor with the look they were getting from Opie.

"Relax brother" Jax said to Opie as he offered him a beer which Opie gladly accepted.

"So Jeizan should we call your parents and let them know you're in Charming or would you like me to give you a ride back home?" Tara asked as they all settled in the living room.

"I… I… my parents are dead I live with my uncle." Jeizan responded and looked at Ellie.

"Oh I'm sorry I had no idea" Tara said.

"It's no big deal my uncle raised me since I was younger than Thomas. He knew that I was helping Ellie get home safe" Jeizan responded.

"So should we call your uncle let him know he can pick you up here or…" Before Tara could finish Jeizan interrupted and said "he's at work until after midnight but if you don't mind I can call his place of business and then he can pick me up I think I have the number to Diosa"

"Is your uncle Nero?" Tara asked.

Both Opie and Jax looked at Tara confused but then remembered that Nero is the one who helped Tara and Lyla set up Redwoody.

Jeizan looking confused responded "yea"

"Oh I know Nero he helped me and Lyla set up our business. He's a very nice man" Tara responded as she stood to grab her cell phone.

She handed her cell phone to Jeizan and said "here you can call him on my cell phone I have his number saved"

"Thanks" was all Jeizan could say.

After Jeizan talked to his uncle and then Nero asked to speak to Jax. Tara thought it was weird but then remembered that Nero said he didn't want our husbands thinking he's trying to get with Lyla or myself.

Ellie and Jeizan were sitting on the back porch watching Abel and Thomas running after Kenny and Piper when Jeizan grabbed her hand in his and looked at her and said "I really like you Ellie, do you think your parents will still allow you to hang out with me?"

Ellie blushed and responded "I really like you too Jeizan and I sure hope so"

After Jeizan kissed Ellie on the cheek he looked at her and said "Do you think your aunt knowing my uncle is going to be a good thing for us or a bad thing?"

Ellie sat and thought about it for a minute then smiled and said "If my Aunt Tara knows your uncle then it's a good thing"

**TBC—what happens next?**


	22. It's too late to apologize

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do own Patches (BYZLATS President) &amp; Jeizan (Ellie's not so secret boyfriend) Thank you all for the support and reviews and constant love for this story. I am glad everyone is enjoying it as much as I am writing it! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"SHE DID WHAT?" Clay shouted as Jax and Opie were telling him what Gemma did.

"She kidnapped our god-damn kids from my house and brought them to some run down bullshit motel in Lodi. If it wasn't for Ellie the kids would still be with her screaming and crying for us" Opie said as he blew out his cigarette smoke.

Clay just shook his head and said "I can't believe this shit of all things that woman does she kidnaps her own fucking grandkids. What am I going to do with her?"

Jax and Opie both looked at each other and Jax decided it was time for him to speak up.

"Well for starters you can go pick her up at the motel because we left her there and Ellie took her truck, secondly you can let her know in a nice way to stay the fuck away from my kids" Jax said as he turned and walked in the clubhouse.

Clay was pissed. It was bad enough he had to deal with the bullshit of these so called letters now this. He knew that the second he picked up Gemma the first place she would run to is here to talk to Jax.

Clay walked in the clubhouse and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"As some of you are aware my crazy ass wife decided to go all outlaw and kidnap her own god-damn grandkids and is now car less sitting in a motel in Lodi. I need to meet with Romeo so I can't go pick her up and I know damn well Jax and Opie don't want to pick her up either so that just leaves some of you guys" Clay said as he pointed around the room.

"Prez I think you need to be looking at the prospect for that kind of a job seeing as we are all patched members we don't have to do the bitch work" Kozik said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Aye I have to agree Rat or Phil can go pick her up I need these guys here with me we've been behind on our repairs at TM" Chibs said as he lit a joint.

"Ok here's the deal Tig and Happy you both are coming with me, Bobby, Juice, Chibs, Ope and Jax can stay here working on the cars and I'll send both Rat and Phil to pick up my crazy ass wife" Clay said as he downed his beer and slammed the empty bottle on the bar.

Everyone emptied out of the clubhouse to do as they were told. Bobby was happy that for once there was no arguing about how to split up the guys. Ever since getting out of prison and learning the things they learned about Gemma and Clay shit has gone downhill pretty fast.

"Hey Ope why don't you go to the hospital spend time with Lyla until she gets released. Tara said that she should be discharged by 3, we got this" Jax said as he slapped his hand on his best friends shoulder.

"You sure man I don't mind sticking around?" Opie said as he lit a cigarette.

"Nah brother go be with your wife" Jax said as he took his Kutte off and slid on overalls to get to work.

The shop only had about 3 cars that they were working on. Chibs only made it sound like they were behind so that Clay didn't expect everyone to go with them to meet Romeo.

It was bad enough they were dealing with the cartel and it seemed like every chance Clay had he met with Romeo like he was getting the club deeper and deeper into the cartel.

Jax assured all the guys once the shit went down with Clay he would explain to the cartel that they couldn't be the middle man anymore and that they would set them up with the Mayans to be the middle man.

All the guys knew that it could be done. SAMCRO could get out of slinging drugs and running guns but they had to take time to do it all. They had to set up alliances they had to make sure no one would back out at the last minute, but it would get done. Sooner or later SAMCRO will be legitimate and that was what all the guys were waiting for.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Hey Ope I was just finishing my rounds and thought I'd pop in to see Lyla" Tara said as she walked in the room and right to the IV bags that looked empty.

"Hey" Opie replied.

"Everything ok Ope?" Tara asked as she reset the machine to stop beeping every 2 minutes.

"Yeah everything is great" He teased.

"You know you were always a bad liar Ope just spill it" Tara said finally looking up at Opie.

"I just… I don't know how I'm going to take care of her and the twins the rest of this pregnancy I mean with everything going on with the club then the bullshit with Gemma I just don't know how I'm going to do it all she has like 10 months to go…" He couldn't finish because Tara was laughing he looked at her and shook his head and said "are you really laughing at me?"

Tara couldn't help but laugh as she shook her head yes "You do know that woman are only pregnant for about 9 months right?"

Opie picked up Lyla's extra pillow and tossed it at Tara hitting her in the shoulder before he replied "Yes smart ass you know what I meant"

Tara just took her friend in a bear hug and squeezed him tight and replied "You are and amazing father and husband already you don't have to be scared Ope we are all here for you if you need us"

Just as Tara finished her statement they heard moaning coming from Lyla. They both turned their heads to see her trying to get up out of bed.

"Babe wait I'll help you" Opie said as he rushed to her bedside.

"I'm not crippled you know I can do this myself" Lyla said as Opie picked her up off the bed and placed her on her feet.

"I know I just want you to be careful that's all" Opie said as he kissed Lyla.

"I know you do baby and I promise I'm ok but you gotta let me be normal" Lyla replied as she made her way to the bathroom that was in her room.

"Well I'm going to go back to work and leave you love birds be. The doctor should be here in about an hour to take her to ultra sound and as long as everything is ok with the babies and Lyla she should be released within an hour after that. I get out at 3 so I can take her home in my car I don't think she should be on the back of the bike for at least another; what'd you say Ope 10 months?" Tara said laughing as she dodged the pillow Opie threw at her again.

"Thanks Tara I'll see you soon" Lyla said as she headed towards the bed and turned to Opie and said "babe we need to talk about Ellie and Jeizan"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"How much longer do we have to wait for them to get here" Happy said as he was pacing the floor of the warehouse.

They were supposed to meet Romeo here an hour ago and no one has showed up yet.

"I don't know I guess we could head back he hasn't called me or anything I don't know what the holdup could be" Clay said as he lit his cigar.

"Well then let's go I got places to be" Tig said as he stood from one of the crates and headed towards his bike.

"Ok don't get your panties in a bunch" Clay said as he locked the warehouse door and headed towards his bike.

Before they knew it bullets were flying from every direction possible. Clay didn't react fast enough and was shot in the shoulder, Happy took out the man who shot Clay and started shooting towards the van that was leaving all the shooters behind.

"TIG Shoot that mother fucker" Happy shouted as Tig stood up and shot 3 men.

After the gun fire stopped Clay shouted "They shot me; who the fuck were they?"

After calling Bobby to come with the tow truck and making sure Clay was secured Tig and Happy ran over the guys they shot and lifted the ski masks they were wearing.

"Is that Niners" Happy asked as he lifted the 3rd ski mask to reveal yet another black male.

"I don't know but if it was Leroy is going to have a lot of explaining to do" Tig said as he shook his head.

When the tow truck got there the guys also heard rumbles of motorcycles coming behind it.

"Those 3 over there are all dead and black" Happy said to Jax who practically jumped off his still moving bike.

"What the fuck happened?" Bobby asked as he made his way over to Clay.

"I don't know we were sitting here waiting on Romeo and then we decided it was time to go we waited almost 2 hours, as I was locking the door bullets started flying everywhere one of those fuckers shot me in the shoulder" Clay said as he was pointing in the direction of the 3 dead guys scattered in front of the warehouse.

"Do you think the cartel set you up?" Kozik asked.

"No I don't think Romeo had anything to do with this" Clay said as he was getting in the passenger side of the tow truck.

"We will get to the bottom of this but for now let's get back to the clubhouse" Jax said as all the guys gathered Clay's bike to put on the tow truck and headed down the road.

"You really don't think Romeo had a hand in this?" Bobby asked after blowing his smoke out.

"Nah if he wanted me dead he had the chance the last 5 times I met him without anyone with me" Clay said as he stared out the passenger side window.

Something weird was going on and none of the guys knew what to expect. They haven't had any enemies lately and as far as they knew everything with Leroy and the niners were good too.

As they pulled into the lot Clay noticed that Rat and Phil were standing outside of the clubhouse shaking their heads.

The closer all the guys got to Rat and Phil they noticed both of them sporting black eyes. Jax was the first to open his mouth

"Please don't tell me Gemma did that to you?" Jax said laughing

Rat and Phil both looked up at him and just shook their heads.

Jax turned to Clay and said "handle this shit Gemma is fucking psychotic."

Clay just shook his head. Great more shit on his plate for him to handle. God why couldn't she just be a good ol' lady and just do what she's told Clay thought to himself.

"JAX" Clay shouted after Jax who was walking in the clubhouse doors.

Jax turned around and just gave Clay a death stare.

"You think you could ask your ol' lady to come patch me up?" Clay said as he was making his way to the clubhouse doors.

"She gets out at 3 she will be here after that I guess she can patch you up then" Jax said as he walked right to the bar and poured himself a shot of Jack.

"I want everyone in Church NOW" Clay shouted as he made his way to the chapel doors he turned around and said "prospects too"

Chibs and Kozik both looked at each other like "WTF". The only time prospects are allowed in a meeting is when they are going on lockdown or when something serious happened.

"I mean the Prez taking a bullet in the shoulder isn't something serious" Kozik said making Chibs chuckle.

"Watch it I heard that" Tig said coming up from behind Kozik and Chibs.

"Oh what are you going to do run to Mr. President and tell on me like you are 5?" Kozik said as he pushed Tig aside.

Tig just stood his ground and said quietly "No if you don't shut your mouth I'll ask Tara to come shut it for you"

With that Jax walked up to the pair and said "I guarantee you Tara could shut both of you up with just one slap or drink which ever you two prefer"

The three of them laughed and walked in the chapel doors.

"Where's Opie?" Clay asked as Jax shut the doors behind him.

"Taking care of his wife" Jax replied as he sat down and said "what's this about?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Gemma's POV

I can't believe my own husband wouldn't come pick me up. That man has got some nerve. If he thinks he's getting anything from me for the next month he's sadly mistaken.

I hope those two idiots told him exactly what I said for them to tell him. Asshole

Today is Saturday and my deadline was yesterday. After taking the kids from Opie's house I don't know what to expect. I don't think Tara would have told Jax but then again I didn't think Tara was going to give me an ultimatum either.

I have got to get to Tara before she sees Jax. I have tried to call Tara several times and got no answer no reply text message nothing. Finally I called St. Thomas to see if she was working and sure enough she was.

As Gemma was headed towards St. Thomas in the rental car she had because she still didn't know where her truck was she spotted a familiar bike parked in the parking lot and Gemma hurried in the hospital.

I'll be damned if Tara gets to Jax before I can speak to her. I need more time.

As Gemma made her way to Tara's office she spotted Margaret talking to some nurse and gave Gemma a dirty look before excusing herself to follow Gemma.

"Can I help you with something?" Margaret asked Gemma as they stepped into the elevators.

"Yeah you can leave me the hell alone" Gemma replied as she pressed the 'close door' button.

"Tara is in surgery she doesn't need your bullshit here" Margaret said before pressing the 4 button on the elevator.

"Well how do you know I am here for Tara and not to see my grandkids?" Gemma asked now turning towards Margaret.

"Well because 1 I'm not as stupid as you think I am and 2 the boys aren't even here so nice try" Margaret replied as the elevator doors opened and Gemma stepped out.

What a bitch Gemma thought to herself. I know the boys are here every time Tara works she takes them here.

Gemma was walking towards the daycare when she heard boots coming from behind her when she turned around she came face to face with Unser.

"Wayne, how are you doing?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Cancer's still there" Unser said with a smile then pointed in the direction of the daycare "boys in there?"

"I'm not sure usually when Tara is working they are but big Red told me they aren't here but Tara is in surgery so I was just coming to check"

"I'll join you it'll do me good to see the little ones" Unser said as he followed Gemma to the daycare room.

Gemma spotted the teacher but didn't see Abel or Thomas. She turned to look at Wayne who was smiling at a little green eyed blonde girl who had the cutest smile.

"Miss Mullen where are my grandkids?" Gemma asked as the teacher approached.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morrow but the boys aren't here today and Tara took you off of their list so we have to ask you to leave" Miss Mullen said in the kindest voice she had.

Miss Mullen has already had more than a few run ins with Gemma screaming and shouting and telling her 'do you know who I am' or the famous 'you better watch it' but today Miss Mullen knew all about the little adventure Gemma had with the boys and that's why Tara took her off the list.

"Gem come on let's go I could use something to eat wanna join me?" Unser said trying to get Gemma out of the daycare before she ended up in jail.

"I have to find that bitch and set her straight Wayne, she can't take away my rights to see my grandkids in daycare" Gemma said as she walked out of the daycare.

"Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe she has a good reason to take you off the list?" Wayne said in a serious tone that made Gemma stop dead in her tracks.

Gemma turned around and noticed that Wayne was waiting for an answer. Did he know what I did she thought to himself.

"You already know that no matter what I do or say Tara will always hate me" Gemma said as she took a seat at the nearest bench.

Wayne sat down beside her and took her hand in his and replied "Gem you are no angel hunny, you have done things and said things to her that are just plain evil, your tactics are not to help anyone but yourself. I have known you practically all your life and the only person you care about is yourself. You claim family is all you have but yet here you are pushing family away. You pushed her away 10 years ago and it destroyed Jax now that she's back your continuing pushing. This time darling you're going to push so hard that Jax is going to leave too then what will you do?"

Gemma blinked back tears. For the first time in years Gemma realized that Wayne was right. She was selfish, the only person she cared about is herself and it will always be like that. Here she is trying to save her own ass from being ousted about having a hand in JT's death. She didn't give a shit about how Clay and Unser helped cover it up she was only worried about herself.

"I… I… oh Wayne you don't understand she has letters. Letters that say that Clay and I murdered JT and she… she… she told me she's going to tell Jax I have to stop her Wayne I can't… she can't tell Jax I murdered his father" Gemma said in a shaky tone.

"See Gem that's what I'm talking about. It's all about you you you you you. Do you remember who helped with that? Huh? Do you remember whose name is all over the accident report? Do you even care that Clay and I will be ousted too?" Wayne said as he dropped her hand from his.

"I can't let that happen Wayne. I won't let that happen. I will fix this. You will see. I will fix this" Gemma said as she stood up and walked towards the elevators.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Tara was driving out of the St. Thomas parking lot with Lyla in the passenger seat and Opie following behind she turned up the radio and her face lit up when she heard the song playing on the radio.

Tara turned the music up and started singing at the top of her lungs:

_'__I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
And say_

_That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late.  
Too late, oh uh_

_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you  
I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue  
And you say  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you  
but I'm afraid_

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late'_

"I think that song was so fitting for the shit I'm sure we are going to hear from Gemma's mouth" Lyla said as she turned the radio back to a normal volume so she could hear herself think.

Tara laughed and shook her head. Tara was driving to her house to change her clothes and pick up Abel and Thomas from Neeta and then heading to Opie's to get Lyla some clothes and to pick up Ellie, Kenny and Piper then off to the clubhouse they go.

"So how's Opie dealing with Jeizan and Ellie?" Tara asked as she got back in the car after changing and buckling the boys in.

"Oh you know he's this big macho man who doesn't want his 15 year old daughter dating let alone dating someone who is 17" Lyla said as she turned up the radio to an oldie but goodie.

_'__If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to bring it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man'_

Abel was laughing and dancing in his booster seat to the beat of the music and Thomas was just laughing.

"We need to have the guys play this song when we have a huge party and all the ugly crow eaters are around" Lyla said laughing.

"Yeah right get the guys to play anything but rock and I'll be surprised" Tara said as they pulled into the driveway.

"I'll be right out sunshine" Lyla said as she climbed out of the passenger seat with Opie right by the door.

Tara sat in the car listening to her boys playing in the back seat when the door opened and Kenny and Piper got in the car.

"Kenny Piper look I got new motorcycle" Abel said as he showed them the new toy Neeta bought for him.

"I like that it's cool maybe we will play cars when we get to the clubhouse" Piper said as he buckled his seat belt.

"Hi Aunt Tara" Ellie said as she closed the door behind her.

"ELLIE" Abel screamed and everyone laughed at the ringing in their ears now.

"Hi buddy" Ellie said as she kissed Abel who had his arms out for Ellie to pick him up; she tossed Thomas's hair around and stuck her tongue out at him.

That was Thomas's favorite game to play with Ellie. "Hey El, how's everything?" Tara said as she turned to face her.

"Oh just dandy. Jeizan said something about his uncle needing to meet with Uncle Jax today so maybe Jeizan will be with him so I can see him. I don't know how my dad would handle it but I can't wait to see him" Ellie said as she blushed a little bit.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll handle your father" Tara said with a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Tara, he hasn't spoken more than 2 words to me at a time do you think he's mad at me for keeping Jeizan a secret for so long?" Ellie said quietly.

Tara and Ellie were busy in conversation they didn't hear the door open they both were startled at the sound of Opie's voice.

"No baby girl I am not mad at you at all I just wish you weren't growing up so fast" Opie said as he helped Lyla back in the passenger seat.

After Opie kissed Lyla and shut the door he opened the back door and told Ellie to get out. Opie looked at Tara and said "we will be at the clubhouse shortly I'm taking my baby girl for a ride"

Tara and Lyla both shared a look and nodded. Tara put the car in drive and headed towards the clubhouse.

"My Ellie" Abel said with a pouty lip.

"Don't worry buddy Ellie will be at the clubhouse soon" Lyla said as she squeezed his foot.

"Otay" Abel said and resumed playing with his motorcycle.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**TBC—what do you think is going to happen? Does Tara give Gemma more time or does something bad happen?**


	23. Monster

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do own Patches (BYZLATS President) &amp; Jeizan (Ellie's not so secret boyfriend) Thank you all for the support and reviews and constant love for this story. I am glad everyone is enjoying it as much as I am writing it! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Tara pulled in the lot there was a match between Tig and Kozik going on. Tara got out of the driver seat and yelled "don't hurt each other too much" before grabbing Abel and Thomas out of the car.

As soon as Abel was out of his car seat he ran right to his father with Thomas wobbling behind him.

"My Ellie here" Abel said looking around but not seeing her he pouted.

"Well it's nice to see you too kid" Jax said as he kissed him and set him down.

"That boy is going to be heartbroken when Ellie goes to college" Bobby said as he came up behind Jax and grabbed Thomas.

"Yeah tell me about it" Jax said as he smiled at Thomas.

"He's defiantly his father's son" Tara said as she was helping Lyla out of the car.

Bobby and Jax both just laughed and shook their heads.

"You got that right doc, he even has that Teller grin down pat" Bobby said as he kissed both Lyla and Tara before putting Thomas back down so he could join Abel, Kenny and Piper at the swing set.

"How are you feeling Lyla?" Jax asked as he grabbed her bag from Tara.

"I'm feeling great now if everyone would stop treating me like I'm crippled it'd be even better" Lyla responded with a small smile.

"Ok… ok… I'll tell Tara and Ope to lighten up" Jax said as they sat down at the picnic table.

"Oh shit Tara I forgot to tell you to bring your medical bag Clay got shot in the shoulder" Jax said as he turned to Tara who was just sitting down.

"God sometimes I wish I didn't become an outstanding doctor" Tara joked as she made her way in the clubhouse.

"Doc it's about time you showed up" Clay said as he was stumbling by the bar.

"Oh I see you've had a few too many, come on let me look at your shoulder" Tara said as she led him to the chapel.

"It's a bit painful so I had to do something" Clay said smirking.

"Yeah I bet you had to do something" Tara responded with a small grin.

"Stay right here I'll be right back in I gotta grab a few things from the car" Tara said as she walked out of the door.

"Jax I'm going to need my bag from the car and Chibs" Tara said as she peeked her head out of the clubhouse doors.

"Sure thing babe" Jax said with a wink.

"Chibs Tara needs this and you in the chapel" Jax said to Chibs handing him her medical bag.

"Aye she fixing up Clay?" Chibs responded and Jax nodded.

It took about an hour to get his shoulder stitched up and by the time Tara was done Clay was passed out on the chapel table.

"Thanks Chibs I couldn't have done it without you" Tara said as she cleaned her hands and threw away all the supplies she used.

"Nah doc that was all you" Chibs said as he shut the chapel doors and advised Rat to not let anyone bother Clay.

Just as Tara was walking out of the clubhouse with a beer for her and water for Lyla Opie and Ellie were getting here.

The first person to notice the bike coming down the street was Abel. Tara swore that boy has immaculate hearing.

"ELLIE" Abel screamed as he rushed over to her and reached his arms up for her to pick him up.

"Hey buddy" Ellie said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Everyone noticed Abel blush and Tara and Jax just shared a look of 'Great he's in love'

"Is everything ok?" Lyla asked looking between Ellie and Opie.

Ope nodded and responded "sure is just wanted to talk"

"So what's going on we all just going to relax here and party?" Kozik asked as he made his way towards them.

He was bleeding from the lip and had a few cuts on his face; Tig was following closely behind him bleeding from the nose with a few cuts on his face as well.

Tara turned and looked at both of them and said "Hey I'm off duty after I fix you two up I heard you both need an ass kicking"

Everyone started laughing and Phil was the first one to notice Gemma pulling into the lot with her rental car.

"Heads up here comes Gemma" Phil said as he stepped towards the group.

Tara and Lyla shared a look of disgust and Tara told Kozik and Tig to follow her.

"Jax handle that shit" Tara said as she walked away.

"I got this" All the guys said in unison.

"Come on Lyla you can help me fix these two up" Tara said as she pulled Lyla up to her feet and the 4 disappeared into the clubhouse.

"Oh my grandbabies are here" Gemma said as she stepped out of her car not noticing the group walking towards her.

"Abel; Thomas hi sweeties" Gemma said waving at Abel and Thomas.

Abel looked up from the slide and then back to where Ellie was without waving or acknowledging Gemma at all.

"Gemma what brings you here" Bobby said as the group made their way to her.

"I came to catch up on paperwork and see my grandkids" Gemma replied as if nothing ever happened.

"Well mother I don't think your grandkids are very happy with you right about now" Jax said as he lit his cigarette.

"Jax they don't understand why I did what I did… I…" Gemma was cut off by Opie

"Nobody understands why the hell you thought it was ok to take the kids without any of our permission"

Gemma just stood there looking at all the guys who were looking at her with disgust written all over their faces.

They just don't understand why I did it she thought to herself.

"I… there's no excuse for what I did I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" Gemma said as she tried walking closer to Jax he backed away.

"Nah Gem not this time I'm not having it. You are not going to try acting all innocent now. You got caught and now you can't even be honest about why the hell you took our kids" Jax shouted.

"You are far from innocent on this, you were caught red handed and now you're trying to find any excuse to make yourself look good. It's getting pretty old" Tara said as she came up from behind with Lyla, Kozik and Tig.

Gemma just looked at everyone it was like an intervention except it wasn't an intervention it was as if everyone was gaining up on her all at once.

"Your right I have no excuse as to why I did what I did I just did it" Gemma said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh see that's where you're wrong!" Lyla said before finishing "come on Gemma tell them the real reason why you kidnapped the kids"

Gemma was looking between Tara and Lyla and then back to the ground. Where was Lyla going with this? She thought to herself.

Great not only is my daughter in law a bitch but so is the newbie ol' lady.

"I took the kids because Tara is going to Oregon and she thinks she's taking my boys away from me and that's not going to happen" Gemma shouted.

"Bullshit that's not the reason you took the kids Gemma" Lyla said shaking her head.

"Jax, I think it's time you and I had a major talk" Tara said as she looked up at Jax who was staring his mother down as if she was going to kill someone.

"NO" Gemma shouted and everyone looked at her in shock.

"Tara I need to talk to you NOW" Gemma shouted before snatching Tara's arm and practically dragging her towards the office.

Tara pulled her arm away and shouted back "you know what Gemma NO I have nothing to say to you that I can't say in front of all these guys standing here"

"If you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut" Clay said as he staggered towards the crowd.

"Really Clay? You want me to keep my mouth shut? Why? Give me 1 good reason as to why I should shut my mouth Clay? Are you going to hurt me if I talk?" Tara threw her hands up in the air.

Lyla took that moment to gather all the kids from the playground and decided to bring them inside the clubhouse to the newly finished kids play room so they didn't hear this outburst.

Gemma looked at Clay and immediately noticed his shoulder was wrapped in a sling she reached for him and said "baby what happened?"

Clay just stepped away from her and continued talking to Tara "no I'm not going to hurt you but the shit that you think you know is going to hurt a lot of people we all care about"

Tara snorted a laugh and quickly responded "you don't care about anyone but yourself just like that selfish bitch of a wife you have"

As Lyla was coming back out of the clubhouse she advised them that Nero was pulling into the lot.

"I think we can discuss this at another time" Tara said as she walked away and greeted Nero and Jeizan.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After what seemed like hours which was only about an hour Nero and Jeizan left and all the guys were anticipating the fight to continue inside the clubhouse.

Lyla called Neeta right before Nero showed up so she already came and took Abel, Thomas, Kenny and Piper back to Tara's while Lyla decided to keep Ellie here so she could see Jeizan supervised of course.

Once Nero was off the lot and Juice closed the gates he glared at Tara and Lyla talking about Diosa.

"Now that your important business is over can I have a word?" Gemma said as she walked up to Tara and Lyla.

Tara just rolled her eyes and stated "What you have to say to me can be said in front of everyone unless you're too scared to let them know"

"God damn it Tara didn't I tell you that you were pushing it with that shit" Clay snapped.

Tara just looked over her shoulder at Clay and said "I'm not scared of either of you. You two may think you have everyone here scared but me I'm far from scared"

Before anyone could say anything Gemma was on her feet going towards Tara and that's when Jax and Opie stood up and the rest of the guys followed suite.

"What Gemma are you going to hit me in front of everyone? Come on Gemma I thought you were smarter than that" Tara said laughing.

"You know you think you are so untouchable being the VP's ol' lady don't you" Clay shouted and that's when Jax chimed in and said

"She is untouchable and anybody that put's their hands on her will deal with ME" Jax shouted.

"And us too" All the guys said in unison.

"So Gemma let's talk shall we" Tara said as she walked to the bar and plugged in her IPOD.

The first song that played through the clubhouse was Eminem and Rhianna's Monster.

_'__I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy'_

Tara laughed at the irony of the song and what the conversation was going to be like.

"I think we need to go somewhere private to have this conversation" Gemma stated loudly.

"GEMMA FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT HOW YOU AND CLAY KILLED JT WE ARE ALL EARS" Tara shouted and everyone was silent.

Clay was the first one to speak up "your joking bringing this shit up after all these years"

Jax stood up and said "nah she ain't joking; there's someone else here who wants to hear all about it too"

Just as Jax finished his statement the clubhouse doors opened and in walked Piney.

Clay's jaw hit the floor and Piney smiled and said "what are you surprised to see this dead man walking?"

"Juice, before shit gets any deeper you might as well lock the doors because no one is leaving" Jax said.

**TBC—ok I had to let it out there. Where do you think it's going from here?**


	24. What goes around Comes around

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) and Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) first and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. This chapter is going to be CRAZY! I hope you all enjoy! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Just as Jax finished his statement all hell broke loose. Clay immediately went into survival mode and pulled out his gun which in turn made everyone else pull out their guns as well.

"Put that down Clay we got business to discuss" Piney shouted from the chapel doors.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way; either way your ass is mine" Jax said as he crossed the room and snatched the gun from Clay.

"Jackson you can't believe this nonsense that Tara is saying" Gemma said as she walked closer to Jax who backed away from her.

"See here's my dilemma Gemma" Jax said as he walked over to the bar to shut the music off.

"I didn't want to believe that my own mother could be so cruel and take away my father. I thought nah aint no way in hell that happened. There aint no way that my brothers would have allowed something like that to happen to my father and then one day it hit me like a ton of bricks Holy shit my mother IS that psycho"

"No Jackson I had nothing to do what Clay did to him I had no idea that he was… that he was going to kill him" Gemma pleaded.

"BULLSHIT" Clay yelled "she planned it she made me do it!"

"I… I would never make someone do something like that" Gemma stated.

As Tara looked around the room at what was going on around her she couldn't believe this was happening. It was all too quickly for her this wasn't how it was supposed to come out but what goes around comes around.

"Before anyone decides to shoot each other I think we need to talk in the chapel" Piney said as he reached for Clay and dragged him in the chapel.

Kozik, Happy and Chibs were the ones to suggest that Clay and Gemma be tied to a chair so that they don't try anything risky.

Jax, Opie and Bobby handled Clay while Happy, Kozik and Juice handled Gemma.

"I would never do something like this she's a lying bitch" Gemma shouted as she was being tied to a chair.

"Tara I need you in here please" Jax said as he came strolling out of the chapel.

Tara just stood up from the bar and walked over to Jax and gave him a huge kiss and led the way back to the chapel.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What is going to happen to daddy?" Ellie asked Lyla as they both were sitting at the bar.

Lyla looked up at Ellie with a smile and replied "nothing hunny they just have some things to clear up"

Ellie was no fidgeting with her strands of hair that were in her face and Lyla knew something was up with her but not sure what.

Lyla took Ellie's hand and that made Ellie look up and Lyla said "you know you are not in trouble for driving Gemma's car or saving yourselves as well as Abel and Thomas right?"

Ellie just shook her head yes and Lyla continued "El we are so proud of you and everything you did. Your dad and I never want you to feel you cannot talk to us because you can and no matter what we will always be here for you"

"I know I just feel like I disappointed you and dad by keeping Jeizan a secret and for sneaking out of the house all those times" Ellie said as she began to sob.

"Oh hunny come here" Lyla said grabbing Ellie in a hug and continued "you are never a disappointment to me or your father. No it wasn't right for you to keep him a secret but hunny I understand I was 15 once. Oh and by the way unless you told him your dad doesn't know anything about you sneaking out so let's keep it that way" Lyla winked at Ellie causing her to laugh.

"It will all work out baby girl you'll see" Lyla said as she stood up from her stool at the bar.

"So what are we having a boy and a girl or 2 girls?" Ellie asked causing Lyla to turn around.

"Oh that we are not sure of, Aunt Tara wants to do an ultrasound tomorrow so I guess we will find out" Lyla said as Ellie walked up to her and touched her stomach.

"Does it… would it be cool… can I… Is it ok if I call you mom?" Ellie asked as she held her hand on Lyla's belly.

Lyla was shocked; Ellie has occasionally called Lyla 'mom' at school functions and places where there's a lot of people but she never actually asked if she could and Lyla never pushed the issue because Donna was an outstanding mother and she didn't want Ellie or Kenny to think that she was Donna's replacement because no matter what Donna will always be their mom.

"Of course you can!" Lyla said as Ellie looked up with a smile and hugged her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Brothers as some of you are aware we have a murderer on our hands" Jax said as he looked right at Clay.

All the guys nodded their heads.

"I didn't do it alone Jackson I had help from more than just Gemma" Clay said with a small grin which caused Happy to back hand him in the head.

"NOBODY TOLD YOU TO SPEAK" Kozik shouted.

"Well if it isn't pretty boy here chumming with MY brothers" Clay shouted which again caused Happy to smack him in the head.

"The rate you're going you are going to end up knocked out before we can even show you the proof" Piney said as he dug out some folders out of his Kutte.

"I think it's safe to say that we are all aware of what happened and what needs to happen going forward" Opie said.

"Aye first we vote for change of office" Chibs said as he lit a cigarette.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP MY PATCH FOR NOBODY" Clay shouted.

All the guys including Tig laughed.

Bobby was the first to stand up and say "I Bobby vote Jax for President, all in favor say yay"

All around the table were YAY until you got to Clay he however said nay but unfortunately for him he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Well Happy looks like you need to cut that patch off my vest" Jax said as he handed Happy his kutte.

"We will vote on VP when we take care of our problem first" Opie said.

"I think we should get him a new Presidents patch you know considering this one is tainted" Tig said as he stood and cut Clay's vest from his shoulders, turned around and smiled "I think we should burn this one"

"OH YOU'RE A TRAITOR NOW TIG HUH IS THAT IT?" Clay shouted and was struggling to stand when Happy smacked him back down.

"Nah I'm not a traitor I just know who is really there for me and who never was" Tig said as he spit in Clay's face.

Jax turned to look at Tara who just nodded her head at him and he continued

"So Clay; you going to answer some questions for me or do you just want to get the mayhem vote underway?"

"Go ahead ask away" Clay said in a defeated tone.

"First and foremost I'd like you to know that Maureen sent this letters home with me when I got Abel back. I of course didn't have a chance to read them because I was locked up but see here; my beautiful soon to be wife read them. I'm disgusted with the way you are running SAMCRO and it ends TODAY" Jax shouted.

"I think it's time for Tara to talk" Opie said trying to relieve some tension.

"Yeah why don't we let the little doctor bitch talk" Clay said laughing.

That caused Tig to stand up and punch him in the face "Don't EVER call our queen a bitch again"

"Ok boys thank you for the help but I'd like to point out that I appreciate everyone's help with not only how this worked out but with all the mental support you gave to us in this time…" Tara was cut off by Clay

"Get with it hunny I don't have all night" Clay shouted which caused Jax to jump up from his chair.

"Relax brother I got this" Opie said as he backhanded Clay causing him to bleed from the nose.

Tara looked over to him and smiled "I'm off duty sorry"

"Piney helped me the last 14 months keep this secret in and I'm glad I told Jax the truth about these letters" Tara lifted up the folder Piney grabbed from his Kutte.

"Everyone that is sitting in this room was trusted with the knowledge of what's in these letters and together our plan worked perfectly. Well except the part where crazy ass Gemma kidnapped our kids" Opie said chuckling.

"Now that everyone including Gemma and Clay know we don't have to keep this in anymore and Clay you killed my father in cold blood and for that I vote mayhem and I would also like to suggest that I be the one to shoot him in between his eyes" Jax said as he looked around the room.

YAY's went around all the room and it was set in stone. Clay was voted to meet Mr. Mayhem and Jax couldn't be more excited. He dismissed the club from the chapel and when the doors opened Gemma could see inside that Jax was sitting at the head of the table and Tara standing behind him.

Tara glanced out the door and noticed Gemma looking at them so Tara decided to give her a little smirk before turning her head.

As the guys were hanging around the bar Jax came out pushing Clay to the center of the floor still tied to the chair.

"Now that we took care of Clay" Jax said looking around at his brothers "we just have one more thing to do"

With that Opie stood up and walked over to Jax.

"Now we know that Tara got to Tig in prison and Tig was more than happy to come to the right side but there is something that has been bothering me for a while now" Opie said looking at Jax who was shaking his head.

At this time Tara made her way over to the bar standing next to Kozik and Juice.

"What has been bothering me is that we know what side Tig is on but we just can't seem to grasp what side YOU are on" Jax said loudly as he pointed to Juice.

Juice just stood up straight and looked forward. "What… what do you mean you don't know? I helped you guys out"

Just as Jax was about to say something the whole clubhouse went black and he heard Tara screaming.

"JAX WHERE ARE YOU? NO LET GO OF ME! JAX HELP ME" Tara shouted.

**TBC—what do you think happened?**


	25. Angel (Part 1)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) &amp; Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) first and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. Hold onto your seats… **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tara's POV

It was like I had the case of de ja vu except I wasn't tied to Margaret I was tied to a chair. I don't remember much other than coming out of the chapel, Opie and Jax talking about Juice and then everything went black.

I can't believe this is happening again. Do I have a target on my back that says 'please kidnap me I don't have anything else to do in my life'

This has to be Juice. He must have not taken our side on this whole ordeal. I have to find a way out.

As Tara looked around she noticed she was in a familiar place but she just couldn't grasp why it looked so familiar. Her hands and feet were all tied to a chair and there was nothing around her, just cold basement.

"Is anybody around?" Tara shouted.

"Juice" Tara yelled "I know you took me now come face me you coward"

"Juice please I have to use the bathroom and then I promise I'll shut up" Tara started to cry.

'Be strong' she heard a whisper.

She immediately opened her eyes and looked all over frantically.

"Who's there?" Tara asked.

'Be Strong'

"I heard you say it again" Tara said as she listened

'Be strong'

She moved her head to the right and then the left and still seen nothing but dirty basement.

"Great on top of being kidnapped I'm losing my fucking mind" she yelled to herself.

'Be strong' there it is again

Ok fine whoever it is wants me to be strong so damn it that's exactly what I'll do. She thought.

She tried to get her legs free from the chair but it was useless she was literally hog tied to the chair and nothing was moving it. Then she heard footsteps.

"Juice please I have to go to the bathroom, you don't even have to let me walk" she heard nothing.

"Juice you coward why won't you face me" She screamed and then she felt what appeared to be a gun smash against her face and Tara's world went black.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Jax I tried man I had her arm in my hands, I… I… I tried to protect her" Kozik said as he was pacing the clubhouse.

Everyone was in an uproar, Ellie and Lyla were in hysterics and Opie was trying to keep them close and still help Jax out too.

"Daddy is Aunt Tara going to die" Ellie asked in between sobs.

"No El me and Uncle Jax are not going to let anything or ANYONE hurt Aunt Tara" Opie emphasized 'anyone'

"You are all pathetic crying over a bitch" Gemma said smirking.

In all the madness all the guys were at least able to keep Gemma and Clay tied to their chairs so they didn't go missing. Although I'm sure Jax would rather one of them be missing than Tara.

"GEMMA YOUR LUCKY I'M PREGNANT YOU STUPID BITCH" Lyla shouted from the bar.

"Oh boohoo little porn bitch is pregnant, Ope I really hope that kid is yours" Gemma said smirking.

If Gemma knew anything it was how to get under everyone's last nerve and that's exactly what she intended on doing.

What she didn't intend however was the punch to the face from Ellie was.

"Don't talk to my parent's like that again or I'll give you a matching set" Ellie said as she turned to walk away.

All the guys just stood there in silence secretly laughing their asses off because Gemma just got punched by a 15 year old.

"Sorry dad but I'm sick of her and her mouth" Ellie said as she reached Opie.

"It's ok baby girl" Opie said laughing.

"Go be with Jax; do whatever you need to do to bring Tara back to us" Lyla said as she stood from her stool and kissed Opie.

Lyla decided that if she was going to be the only ol' lady around right now that she had to get up and get her shit together.

Her and Ellie made their way to the kitchen to start cooking some food and making coffee.

As all the guys walked in the chapel it was destroyed.

Chairs were everywhere all the pictures hanging inside were smashed and scattered all around the floor. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"Brother I know how this feels to you, we've been there but for this to be our own brother I'm sure it cuts more than anything but we will get her back Jax" Bobby said as they entered the room.

Jax didn't say a word he just looked up at his brothers and nodded.

Opie took that as his cue to get everyone's attention and round them up for what was about to go down.

"This makes no sense, Juice helped us with the whole rigging Unser's phone why would he be rooting for the other side" Happy said shaking his head.

"I don't know man this ain't right" Tig said.

"I… I was standing right next to her why didn't I just grab her faster" Kozik said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Kozik you gotta stop beating yourself up man none of us knew that would have happened. How do you think I feel my future wife was kidnapped not once but TWICE because of me. Yeah what a great boyfriend I am I can't even protect her in my own god-damned clubhouse" Jax said as he picked up his chair and threw it against the wall causing all the guys to jump.

"OK Brothers it's time to stop beating ourselves up and get our asses out there and finding Juice and Tara" Happy said as he walked over to Jax.

"What do you think Juice wants with Tara? I mean the cat is already out of the bag we all know that Gemma and Clay had a hand in killing JT and about the letters so what more could they use Tara for?" Tig asked trying to piece together this crazy puzzle.

"I don't know man why don't we ask them" Jax said pointing out of the chapel where Clay and Gemma were with the prospects.

"They aren't going to say anything to us about anything even if they did know" Tig pointed out.

"This shite makes no sense" Chibs said shaking his head.

"There has to be something we are missing, why don't we pull Juice's records maybe we can find something" Bobby said as he sat back down at the table.

"Aye maybe there will be something to help us" Chibs replied.

Jax just stared into space had nothing to say he was lost in his own thoughts.

"We need someone who knows there way around a computer" Jax all but whispered.

"I know someone who can help us with a computer, Hell he might even be better than Juice" Piney said as he stood up and walked out of the chapel.

"Ellie" Piney shouted in the kitchen.

"Uh yeah grandpa?" Ellie replied as she came out of the kitchen.

"I need his phone number" Piney stated as he walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Tequila.

"Uh… I… whose number?" Ellie asked cheeks flushed pink.

"Oh cut the shit little girl I'm not stupid like your father I knew you were seeing him for a while I need his help I promise not to hurt him" Piney said with a smile.

"Oh sweet little Ellie has a boyfriend God I can't wait to meet him to tell him how fu…" Gemma was cut off with a punch to the face from Ellie.

"I told you I'd give you a matching set BITCH" Ellie stated as she walked over to Piney and handed him her phone.

"Oh how sweet you have him listed with a bunch of hearts" Piney said laughing.

"Grandpa!" Ellie shouted in embarrassment.

"Suck it up sunshine your my only granddaughter I can pick on you all I want" Piney said as he kissed her cheek and sent her back to the kitchen before retreating back to the chapel.

"Ok I have his number the only thing is we are going to have to unlock the gate to let them in and we have to do something with our prisoners" Piney stated as he sat back down.

"Ope your daughter has one hell of a left hook on her she just gave Gemma a second black eye" Piney said chuckling.

"Why do you have my daughter's phone? Wait pop you're not thinking of asking Jeizan for help are you?" Opie stated as he noticed his father holding his daughters phone.

Piney just nodded as he tried to text Jeizan.

"Give it here old man we will all be dead before you even put his name in the send field" Happy said smiling as he reached for Ellie's phone.

"So what are you going to pretend to be Ellie or something" Bobby asked

"I'll do whatever it takes to get his ass here now" Happy said with a sadistic smile.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The smell was horrific and it suddenly sprung her awake.

Oh god what is that smell she thought to herself?

Her head was pounding and she was still tied to the chair.

She quickly opened her eyes and was met with complete darkness.

There was not a single light on wherever she was. It was starting to get cold and the smell was making her nauseous.

"Ju… Juice" Her voice cracked.

"Please I need some water" She cried out.

'Be Strong' the whisper made her hair on her neck stand up. It was a chilling feeling like someone was there with her but she couldn't see them.

"STOP TELLING ME TO BE STRONG! I'M WEAK OBVIOUSLY I WAS KIDNAPPED BY SOMEONE I TRUSTED MY LIFE WITH" She screamed as loud as she could.

'LIAR' the whisper was louder.

"Who are you? Show me your face. Show me that you are real and that I am not losing my mind" She whispered.

'Be Strong' this time she felt wind around her and she looked around the room but nothing. It was still dark, cold and smelly.

I can't believe I'm in this predicament again. She thought.

"JUICE" Tara shouted again hoping to get him to come downstairs.

It was no use she thought, he's never going to face her because he is a coward.

She had to find a way to escape this chair. She began to rock on the chair hoping to break a leg off the chair so she would be able to get her feet lose and then work on her hands.

Suddenly she realized where she was. She was in Gemma's dad's basement.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Nero, Jeizan thank you guys so much for coming so fast. Follow me I'll get you guys up to speed" Opie said as he walked them in the clubhouse.

Before their arrival the guys moved Gemma and Clay. They also made sure to gag them so they couldn't scream.

"I'm sure you all remember Nero and Jeizan" Opie said to all the guys who just nodded their heads.

It was obvious that the site of the room took Nero off guard because he was looking around like something was about to pop off and Tig was the first to notice so he spoke up

"Nero we aren't going to hurt either of you, it seems one of our broth… uh someone we thought was a brother kidnapped Tara and this room was destroyed by Jax" Tig said

Nero and Jeizan just both nodded and Jeizan spoke up

"What can I help you guys with?"

Piney was the first to stand up and walk over to the young man and looked him up and down then grunted.

"Pop back off today is not the day for you to act all 'hard grandpa' on Ellie's boyfriend" Opie said.

"First off I just have to say if you hurt my granddaughter I will gut you like a deer, secondly we need your computer skills" Piney said as he grabbed the laptop off the table.

"How do you know about his computer skills" Nero asked.

"I know a lot about Jeizan" was all Piney said before grinning.

"It doesn't matter Uncle Nero let me help them" Jeizan stated as he powered on the laptop.

"First things first we need to know if Juan "Juice" Carlos purchased anything in the last year" Happy said

"Aye then we need to know if the little lad has any property in the West Coast" Chibs said.

"I want to see all his bank accounts and history" Jax finally spoke up.

"If this fucker is being paid I want to know" Jax said again before leaving the room.

Opie turned towards Nero "He's taking this very hard as you can tell"

Nero just nodded his head and followed Opie out of the chapel.

Jax was sitting at the bar with a beer and a bottle of Jack.

"Brother I know this is hard for you but we will find her. I know you don't want to see her right now but I think you need to talk to Gemma, try to get some information out of her" Opie said as he sat down next to Jax.

Jax just nodded and took a drink of Jack.

"Maybe I'll go talk to the bitch now" Jax said as he stood from the bar and made his way in the back.

"Mano calls his own mother a bitch, is there bad blood?" Nero asked.

"You have no idea" Was all Opie said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I want answers Gemma" Jax said as he walked in the room.

She looked up and just shook her head. Jax decided to take the gag out of her mouth. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Now you speak. I want answers. Are you behind this kidnapping or is it Clay?" Jax asked.

"Baby I…" was all Gemma could say before being cut off by Jax

"DON'T CALL ME BABY JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION" Jax shouted.

Gemma startled by her son just looked up at him and shook his head.

"She's always had you so twisted and bent out of shape. You do anything for that bitch but do you remember who was there for you when that bitch skipped town? Huh? Do you remember all the girls you went through, let's not forget about your marriage to a junky because you were in pain. She broke your heart baby and the minute she walked back in you walked away from all of us" Gemma said shaking her head.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT 10 YEARS AGO THIS IS ABOUT NOW." Jax shouted

"You know you are your father's son if you are losing your mind over some stupid bitch" Gemma stated shaking her head.

"Don't speak about my father if it wasn't for you and your greed my father would still be here with me" Jax said

"No your father would have been in Belfast with his bitch and bastard daughter" Gemma said proudly.

"Then maybe I would be in Belfast with my family" Jax stated as he got up to put the gag back on her and walked out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"In the last 48 hours Juice's bank account went from $108 dollars to $1.6 million dollars" Bobby said as Opie came through the door.

"Sounds like what that bitch Stahl did to me and Donna remember?" Opie said.

All the guys just shook their heads.

"But that ATF bitch is gone so it can't be her" Tig said.

All the guys were talking amongst themselves when Jeizan cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I… I think I might… might have found something else too" Jeizan said as he was typing on the laptop.

"I need another computer is there another laptop around?" Jeizan asked and the guys shook their heads no.

"Uncle Nero can you go get my laptop from the car I need it" Jeizan asked still typing.

"Dude you type fast" Happy said as he glanced over at the kid.

Jeizan just nodded and continued typing.

When Nero entered the room with the laptop Jeizan took it and hooked it to the laptop he was already working on and powered his laptop on.

"Holy shit" Jeizan said causing all the guys to jump up and look at him.

When he looked up he was staring at 7 guys who were all staring at him.

"Oh sorry I guess you wanna know what I found" Jeizan stated as he turned the laptop around and the guys locked eyes on Tara who was blindfolded in a blacked out van Juice driving.

"This was surveillance from a gas station right outside of Charming heading towards Oregon" Jeizan said taking the computer back and typing again and then turning it back around to them and they yet again lock eyes on Tara who was struggling to get the blindfold off.

"That was an intersection in Oregon. I think it's safe to say that's where he is" Jeizan said.

"Ope you know who lives in Oregon don't you?" Bobby said.

Opie shook his head no and Piney was the first to stand up and say "Nate"

"Gemma's dad?" Happy asked

"Yeah except he's in that assisted living place that Gemma and Tara put him in the last time they were out there" Bobby said as he looked once more at the computer.

"This shit doesn't even make sense. So what this shows is Juice with Tara in Oregon. Where the fuck are they going to go?" Opie said.

"His house; Gemma never sold it" Jax said as he walked back in the chapel.

"Well then looks like we are going to Oregon" Kozik said as all the guys stood up.

"Hold it" Piney shouted. "We all can't go guns a blazing what if he has help or what if something bad happens to Tara when he spots us? We have to be smarter than him"

Just as Opie was about to respond the computers started to beep.

"Uh guys I may be able to help with where they are going" Jeizan said.

"See right there" He pointed to the screen "Juice's credit card was just used at a Holiday Inn in Oregon"

"There's no way that he's keeping Tara in a public hotel" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

"Um there's another hit on his credit card at Mcdonalds in Oregon" Jeizan said as he was typing on the computer.

"Oh and a grocery store but I pulled up the receipt on that one he bought a lot of medical supplies" Jeizan said quietly.

"Ok here's the plan Kozik, Happy, and Tig you guys are going to the hotel in Oregon, check it out. Bobby and Chibs can you guys stay here you know with all this shit going on we need some patched members to stay here. Me and Opie are going to the house" Jax stated.

All the guys nodded and then Jax spoke up again with an evil grin "by the way boys we gotta roll in cages"

All the guys grunted. None of them like cages but they know they can't just roll up on their bikes because Juice would hear them from a mile away.

"Mano Jeizan and I can help with anything you need just let us know" Nero said.

"Bobby get us 2 rental vans for pick up in about an hour; Nero I am going to want you and Jeizan with us I'm going to need his computer skills for sure" Jax replied.

"No problem" Both Nero and Jeizan replied in unison.

**TBC—please leave me your reviews. Again thank you all for the support!**


	26. Angel (Part 2)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) &amp; Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) first and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. Hold onto your seats… **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angel Part 2

She heard whispers in the dark but couldn't place the location of them.

"It's done now they already think you had a hand in this" the female voice laughed.

"Now I just need you to promise me that you'll behave if I untie you" the voice was so familiar but Tara couldn't place it. Yet.

"What do you want from us" Juice asked in a panicked voice.

The female laughed and responded "I need you to kill the doctor bitch and then off to Mexico you go. You know unless you turn on me than I guess I just let Jax and the guys have you seeing as you're the reason his precious little bitch is here in the first place"

"Why do you want her dead? For Clay? For Gemma? It's too late for both of them we all know they killed JT killing Tara isn't going to stop us from knowing the truth" Juice said.

"If I help you do this what exactly do I get out of it?" He asked

Tara was now panicking. In the beginning when she thought Juice was the one who kidnapped her she was fine after all she was going to be the new Queen she couldn't panic over some kid who needed a way out, but now he's not the one she should be worried about.

"Oh Juice killing Tara is just for shits and giggles. Clay already has what he wanted" The female voice laughed.

"So Clay just wanted me to be the rat? He wanted me to take his side and when I told him to fuck off this is what he did?" Juice shouted.

"Oh look at you badass biker you. I'd be scared of you if I didn't have you tied up" The female voice taunted.

"You need to at least let her use the bathroom. You've had us stuck in this dirty ass basement with no food or water and she's been asking to use the bathroom" Juice said in a quiet tone.

"See if I let her out of those ties you know as well as I do that I'd have to shoot the bitch because she would try to be all badass on me and I can't have either of my prisoners escape then I have no leverage. I may be a blonde but I'm far from stupid Juice" she replied.

"No sweetheart you are defiantly stupid if you think Jax isn't going to kill you the first chance he gets" Juice said.

The female slapped Juice in the face and he laughed and responded "Is that all you have IMA"

The whole time those two were arguing back and forth Tara was focusing on her goal of getting untied from the chair. She managed to loosen her left foot out of the ties but was struggling with her right foot when she heard the name. IMA. It was like a bad dream all over again.

Ima never liked Tara the moment Tara resurfaced in Jax's life. Tara later found out that it was because Ima was so caught up on Jax that any girl who dared to look at Jax would get the blondes panties in a bunch so when Tara resurfaced and Ima found them in his dorm room she has made it her goal to annoy the hell out of Tara.

Tara began to laugh because she knew one way or another she was going to kill Ima with her bare hands and there wouldn't be anyone big enough to stop her.

Tara was now focused even more than before to get her hands and feet free from the ties.

She heard the basement door slam and knew that was her cue.

"Juice" Tara spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry… this is all my fault I should have never confided in Clay. Tara I know that Jax will never forgive me. I don't… I don't know how I missed this but I… they are making me look like I was paid to do it. As… as we speak I bet my brothers are trying to hunt me like a deer" Juice began to cry.

"Juice listen to me" Tara shouted.

"I will help you with Jax and the guys. I know this was not your plan or your intentions but Juice we have to stay calm. You can't break down on me. I know you're the one who was whispering to me to be strong but now Juice I need you to be strong" Tara said quietly.

"How do you do it" Juice asked.

"Do what Juice?" Tara asked.

"How can you be so calm under all this stress? Why did you ever come back to Charming?"

"I came back because when I left I not only left Jax behind but I also left my heart behind, when I came back and my first assignment at St. Thomas was to repair a newborn I had no idea that that newborn would bring Jax to me and… and that was my sign from higher up that this was where I belong and well you know the rest" Tara replied.

"I mean even after everything Gemma has done to you and still you love her. Even after Tig killed Donna in cold blood you still love him. After all this are… are you still going to love me?" Juice cried out.

"Juice you listen to me and listen to me good. Of course I will still love you. You helped save Abel when he was kidnapped. You were there for Jax when Salazar had me. We are family Juice and I'm sorry but there is nothing that you can do about that" Tara said laughing.

"My father's black" Was all Juice said.

Tara waited a few minutes before responding and then it clicked in her brain.

"Does Clay know that?" Tara asked.

"Yes" Juice responded.

"So that's why he… so that's why he set this all up was because your dad is black? Does anyone else know?" Tara said now putting things together.

"No because Clay told me that they don't like my 'kind' and it would be in my best interest if I still wanted to be SAMCRO to keep that news between him and me" Juice said.

"Juice! That is great. Now you can explain to Jax and the guys that you had nothing to do with this" Tara explained.

"NO" Juice shouted.

"But Juice…" was all Tara got out when Juice interrupted her.

"They will never believe me Tara. I drove the van out here with you in the passenger's seat blindfolded if they saw the camera footage they will never believe me that I had a gun to my head" Juice cried out.

"No we will make them listen to us Juice. I'm not going to let Clay or Ima win this battle. I will help you Juice" Tara said.

As Juice was about to respond the basement door opened.

"Be strong" Tara whispered to Juice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bobby called the rental place and had 2 vans waiting outside of TM for the guys.

Piney, Chibs and Bobby are staying in Charming while the rest of the guy's head out.

As much as Lyla did not want to see Opie leave she knew that this is what needed to be done so she walked up to him and gave him a kiss and said "bring her home"

Ellie was defiantly on the fence about Jeizan going with her uncles and father. Even though they all pinky promised Ellie that they wouldn't let anything bad happen to him and they promised not to be mean to him.

"Be careful please. My Aunt is already missing and… I… I don't want anything to happen to you" Ellie said as she hugged Jeizan.

"Don't worry shorty I got this" Jeizan responded as he kissed Ellie on the cheek and made his way towards his uncle.

"Uncle Jax please be nice to him" Ellie said as she walked up to her uncle and gave him a kiss.

Jax just smirked and said "but Ellie you're my only niece I have to have fun with him. Make him sweat it our"

Ellie rolled her eyes and said "Fine just don't make him run for the hills"

They both laughed and then parted ways. Ellie made her way back over to Piney, Bobby, Chibs and Lyla.

As they watched all the guys pile in and leave the lot Chibs was the first to say "Aye Ellie you trust all them with your boyfriend?"

Bobby and Lyla laughed and Piney said "He's just lucky I'm not going to"

Ellie blushed and said "Well I told Uncle Jax to be nice to him but I think it's Uncle Happy who is the one I needed to ask"

As they all laughed walking in the clubhouse it was bitter sweet. Lyla knew that this is the time they all should have been celebrating Jax becoming President and whoever it is they voted for VP.

Lyla decided that her and Ellie were going to clean up the clubhouse get rid of anything Gemma related and make a whole feast for when the guys come back.

Ellie came out of the kitchen and said "Hey mom I think we need to grocery shop"

"Aye Not it" Chibs said laughing.

"Not it" Piney said from the bar.

Lyla and Ellie both laughed and looked at Bobby who was oblivious to the world and said "Looks like Uncle Bobby is our chaperone for the grocery store"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Where's my mommy" Abel squealed from the living room.

He was not a happy 3 year old at all. First his mommy and daddy sent him and Thomas with Neeta to go home now he's been waiting for them to walk in the door and they haven't done so.

"Momma" Thomas chattered

"Abel mommy and daddy had a lot of things to do before they could come home. Why don't you clean up your toys and you can help me make cookies" Neeta said as she walked in the living room and could have sworn the whole toy box threw up all its contents.

"NO! I want my mommy" Abel cried.

"MOMMA" Thomas was now starting to cry.

Neeta just took a crying Thomas out of the living room and put him in his high chair with some cheerios on the tray. He instantly stopped crying.

"I know you miss your mommy and daddy but not listening is only going to get you in trouble. Now Abel will you please pick up your toys?" Neeta asked as she sat on the couch.

Abel just stood in the middle of the living room and gave Neeta a pouty face but began to pick up his toys.

As Abel was picking up his toys Neeta decided to clean up the kitchen. Just as she reached the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

When she walked over to the front door with Abel on her heels she opened it and Abel's face lit up

"Ellie" Abel squealed as he launched himself into the 15 year olds arms.

"Hey buddy" Ellie said as she hugged him back.

"Where's my mommy?" Abel asked.

Ellie unsure of what to say just smiled and hugged Abel again who gladly accepted the hug.

"Hey Neeta" Bobby said as he entered the house with Lyla following behind.

"I'm sorry I don't have any food or snacks ready I didn't know you guys were coming" Neeta said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"It's ok Neeta actually we are here to let you know that…" Lyla looked at Abel who was listening attentively.

"Hey El can you take him in the living room to finish cleaning up" Neeta asked.

"Sure" Ellie responded.

As Ellie and Abel reached the living room Lyla began to finish her statement.

"Neeta we are going on lockdown, a lot has happened since you picked up the kids and some of the guys had to go somewhere and that only leaves Piney Chibs and Bobby for us so we decided to go on lockdown to keep everyone safe" Lyla finished.

"Ok let me just pack the kids up and we can head out" Neeta responded as she moved from the kitchen to the nursery and then to Abel's room.

"Ellie I want my mommy" Abel said as he was buckling himself in his car seat.

"I know you do buddy and guess what after we get to the clubhouse we can go play outside and then maybe your mommy will be back so you can see her" Ellie said as she sat down between Abel and Thomas.

Ellie was not sure if Aunt Tara was going to be coming home tonight or not but she didn't want to worry Abel so she gave him a smile as he watched her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As they were driving through Oregon Jeizan was working on his laptops and keeping tabs on what was going on with Juice's credit cards.

"Uncle Nero is that Tara?" Jeizan asked pointing to the screen that had a blonde plastered all over it.

"No mano she don't have blonde hair" Nero said confused at the picture on the computer screen.

Jax overhearing this conversation in the front seat turns around and says "you got something new?"

Jeizan just nodded his head and turned the monitor around and Jax took one look at the picture and said "Jesus Christ"

Opie who was driving could not look at the screen said "What is it Jax?"

"Ima" Was all Jax said and Opie was pulling over the van and the van behind them did the same thing.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jax?" Opie said as he slammed the van in park and turned to face the monitor.

Opie was pissed; he jumped out of the van and started shouting.

Happy ran up to the passenger side van and looked at Jax who looked like he just saw a ghost.

Happy glanced over at the monitor and mumbled something under his breath.

"This is unbelievable" Jax said as he stepped out of the van.

"Why would she be helping Juice?" Opie shouted.

"That bitch has always been a sneaky one but to go this far" Happy said shaking his head.

"There's gotta be something we are missing here brother" Tig said as he came up from behind the van.

"As much as I hate to admit it Tig is right" Kozik said.

Tig and Kozik just glared at each other before Happy stepped in between them.

"What if Juice wasn't the one who did this?" Happy said looking at all his brothers who all looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Opie said as he lit a joint.

"What I'm saying is that ATF bitch set you and Donna up. Made it look like you were a rat, paid all your delinquent bills, and gave you a massive bank account balance. What if someone is doing that to Juice? After all besides Tig he was our weakest link. Now that I think about it, Juice is stupid but do you think he's stupid enough to kidnap our queen?" Happy said as he took the joint from Opie.

"Nah man Juice is behind this I mean we seen him driving with Tara blindfolded next to him" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

"I don't know brother Happy makes a good point. Juice is stupid but I don't think he's that stupid and I know damn well he wouldn't be fucking with Ima" Tig said as he lit himself a cigarette.

"WELL THEN WHO IS BEHIND ALL THIS?" Jax shouted as he paced up and down the side of the road.

All the guys looked at each other and shook their heads. They all know that Jax has to be thinking the same thing about Juice.

"Uh guys I have something else" Jeizan said as he opened the van door.

As Opie and Jax made their way to the van the other guys were talking amongst themselves.

"Did you know that his father was black?" Opie asked Jax who looked just as confused as Opie.

"I had no idea his father was black" Jax said as the other guys were making their way towards the van.

"Kozik call Chibs now" Jax said as he went to the passenger side of the van and grabbed his phone.

"Jax I have Chibs on the phone" Kozik said as he walked up to the group.

"Chibs I need the clubhouse on lockdown. Tell Bobby to call Uncle Jury. I need him and his crew here. We are on our way back we got more information" Jax said.

When he hung up the phone he handed it back to Kozik and rounded up all the guys.

"It's time to return to Charming boys we have work to do" Jax said.

All the guys nodded and returned to their vehicles.

After what seemed like hours they returned to the clubhouse and Jax called Church.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ima I made up my mind. I honestly have no choice in the matter already but I will help you do whatever it is you need done" Juice said as Ima brought him a bottle of water.

"Oh Juice I knew you'd come around. I gotta wait for the call to kill her but once I get the call you'll be the first to know" Ima said as she poured water down his throat.

"Can you untie me at least? I promise I will behave" Juice said as Ima capped the bottle of water.

"God I wish it was Jax I had tied up in this basement instead of you and his stupid bitch." Ima said as she reached for the ties around his feet.

"Now Juice don't make me regret this because I will not hesitate to shoot you" Ima said as she untied the last one.

"Don't worry I won't" Juice said as he stood from the chair.

"Can I at least bring her to the bathroom?" Juice said pointing to Tara who looked like she was passed out.

Ima looked over at Tara and then to Juice and replied "Fine but if I have to shoot her because she tried to escape I'm shooting you too"

"Like you can even shoot a target" Juice mumbled under his breath as he reached Tara.

"Tara I'm going to untie your foot and one arm and I'll lead you to the bathroom. Don't make me regret this or I will shoot you" Juice said loud enough for Ima to hear.

Tara just nodded.

When Juice bent down to untie her leg he noticed she already had one loose so he just loosened the other one and stood her up.

"Come on it's this way" Juice said as he dragged Tara towards the bathroom.

When they reached the bathroom Juice whispered "I have to play along, I'll try my best to get the gun from her but don't try anything stupid Tara she won't hesitate to shoot you"

Tara didn't say anything she just nodded. Juice was partially the reason she's in this boat and she knows deep down that he tried to do the right thing so she knew that letting him save her was the only thing she could give him right now.

Tara was very worried about what Jax and the guys were going to do once they found out about Juice.

If they haven't already figured it out by now they soon will once they see his bank account. I just wish they would think before they act. Juice is innocent in all of this and Tara was going to prove that to Jax and the guys once she was free from Ima.

"Ok now would you like some water or food before I tie you back up?" Juice asked as he was dragging her back to the chair.

She shook her head yes and Juice grabbed the water and gave it to her.

"Juice please just let me go. I promise nothing will be done to you if you just let me go" Tara pleaded and Juice looked confused.

"You're stupid to think that Jax won't kill you for this" Tara shouted.

"Tara I'm sorry I didn't…" Juice was cut off by Ima who wacked Tara in the back of the head with the gun.

"You stupid bitch" Tara shouted as she turned around.

"Oh yeah I'm the bitch but yet here you are all tied up like a bitch" Ima said as she was going to whack Tara again.

Juice snatched the gun and looked at Ima and said "I let you get away with it the first time. I won't sit around and watch you continue to do that with a weapon. She's defenseless and you still can't kick her ass without a weapon. No wonder why Jax never liked your ass" Juice said as he tucked the gun in his waist.

"Fine you want me to fight her fair and square untie the bitch" Ima said as she paced back and forth.

"You sure you want this? I mean I'm a doctor I know how to break bones" Tara said laughing.

"Bitch you think you are so untouchable it's not even funny. Once I take care of you don't worry about Jax or your boys because I will take care of them just fine. Maybe even one day they will call me mommy like Abel calls you mommy" Ima snapped back.

At those words all Tara could see was red and she launched at Ima knocking her down on the ground Tara snatched Ima's blonde hair and smashed her face on the basement floor.

"Say that again bitch I dare you to speak about my kids again" Tara said as she smashed Ima's face on the floor over and over again.

Ima was kicking and crying out trying to get control of what was going on and finally Tara stood up and kicked Ima in the ribs and then looked at Juice.

"Tie that bitch up" Tara said as she grabbed the remaining ties from her arms.

"Traitor" Ima screamed at Juice as he picked her up and tied her to the chair Tara was tied too.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Alright Uncle Jury I hope Bobby, Piney and Chibs have filled you in on our latest dilemma for SAMCRO" Jax said as he looked at Jury.

"Yes Jax they did and I'm still shocked. But what do you need from us to help you get your ol' lady back?" Jury said as he smashed his cigarette butt in the ash tray.

"Here's the thing" Opie said as all the guys stared at him.

"We need to vote on something as a whole club and Jury we need you to call a meet with the Presidents of the other charters." Piney said.

"I can do that but they are going to want to know why?" Jury said looking at the guys of SAMCRO.

"There's no easy way to say this but we were wondering if we can get something in the bylaws thrown out. Once we get that thrown out I want the presidents to know what Clay did and SAMCRO has already voted Mayhem for him but I don't want any issues from the club Presidents." Jax said.

"Well you have my clubs vote for Mayhem too. He killed a founding member as well as a President. That doesn't go unnoticed" Jury said looking around the room at his charter.

"Well then it's agreed right now we wait until the presidents can get together. Jury there's just one more thing I want to talk to you about alone." Jax said as all the guys were piling out of the chapel.

"Ope you can stay" Jax said as Opie was about to exit the room.

"What's up Jax?" Jury said.

"Listen we thought that Juice was a part of this kidnapping of Tara but our special intel has given us reason to believe he was set up by Clay" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

"Jesus Christ is there anything that Clay did that you all agreed on as a club?" Jury asked shaking his head.

"Unfortunately brother not much but what I need from you is to watch over the house where Tara is being held. I need a few of your guys with no Kuttes hanging around the hotel and the house. If we show up god knows what they will do to Tara but fresh faces like yours and your charters no one will even think twice." Jax said smirking.

"Ok but Jax I've known you your whole life what are you up to you little shit?" Jury said.

Opie and Jax both laughed and Jax said "You gotta roll in cages" as he ducked under the table.

"Son of a Bitch" Jury said laughing "I knew there was something to that little shit eating grin you had"

"Yeah none of us were too happy about it either but we already have 2 vans rented and waiting to hit the road" Opie said as they were exciting the chapel.

"Daddy" Abel squealed from the pool table where Ellie and Jeizan were playing.

"Hey buddy" Jax said as he kissed him on the head.

"I want my mommy" Abel said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Jax looked around for anyone that was willing to save him from having this conversation with his 3 year old.

"Abel it's your turn" Jeizan said from the pool table.

"Otay; daddy guess what? I beat Ellie at pool" Abel said as he smiled that famous Teller grin and walked over to the pool table.

**TBC—ok so I was kind of at a loss of where I wanted this chapter to go. Honestly my intentions were to have Juice be the kidnapper and all that because I dislike what he did all season 7 and helping Gemma cover up the murder but then I started re-watching SOA from season 1 and remembered how innocent Juice was until all hell broke loose for him so I decided to go this route. I hope you all enjoyed and there will be a part 3 soon! **


	27. Angel (Part 3)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) &amp; Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) We also get to meet some of Jury's people (Matt Don and Skip all belong to me) first and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. Hold onto your seats… **

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and I am also happy with the way I wrote Juice. I am glad that everyone liked how it turned out! I hope you enjoy part 3 this is the final chapter of Angel-then we get into the real good stuff. I hope you all enjoy **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Angel Part 3

"Jax your mom is asking to see you" Phil said as he came out of the back dorm room.

"Of course my mother wants to see me she's feeling guilty" Jax said as he was watching Jury and his crew head out to Oregon.

"Aye brother she most likely wants you to have sympathy for her and maybe even let her go because she knows how much of a mommas boy you are" Chibs said laughing.

"Yeah I'll admit it I WAS a momma's boy until I found out that my mother killed my father" Jax said as he shook his head and walked in the clubhouse.

"Daddy where is my mommy?" Abel said as he looked up from the pool table.

"She will be here soon buddy I promise" Jax said to his 3 year old who was very unhappy with everything going on around him.

"Ellie I want my mommy" Abel cried out to Ellie who was sitting on a sofa with Jeizan.

As Jax walked by he stopped in front of them and looked at Jeizan and said "remember what I said" and then walked towards the back dorm rooms.

Ellie looking between her uncle and her boyfriend asks "What exactly did my uncle Jax say"

Jeizan just shook his head and smiled "Nothing you gotta worry about shorty" he replied with a quick kiss on the lips.

"EWWWWW Don't kiss my Ellie you only hold her hand" Abel said as he made his way between Ellie and Jeizan.

"Jeizan let's go" Nero called from the door.

Ellie and Jeizan both stood up and headed towards the front door

"Uncle Nero I don't know if I can leave yet they still might need me here" Jeizan said as he reached his uncle.

"Mano I got things to do I can't stay cooped up in this clubhouse" Nero said as they walked outside.

"My dad or uncles can bring him home if you'd like" Ellie said sounding eager for her boyfriend to stay.

Nero just looked at the two teenagers and smiled.

"Jeizan can I talk to you for a minute?" Nero asked.

As they walked away from Ellie she decided she wasn't going to wait for an answer instead she went straight to her father.

"Mano if I leave you alone here you going to be ok? I mean you're dating a SAMCRO princess" Nero said

"Uncle Nero I will be fine I can handle myself you should already know that" Jeizan replied as he looked over at Ellie who was talking to her father.

"I just want to make it clear Jeizan no bullshit. You two stay where grownups can see you and for the love of god keep your mouth off her around her uncles. I can't save you all the time mano" Nero said.

Jeizan just nodded and walked back to the picnic table.

"Nero" Opie yelled from across the lot.

"Hey mano I gotta head out to Diosa make sure everything is still up and running good. I can come back for Jeizan or I can take him now whatever you want" Nero said as the two adults looked over to where Ellie and Jeizan were sitting.

"Nah it's alright he can stay here. My daughter would have my head if I sent him home now anyways" Opie laughed.

"Just let me know if he gets outta hand. He's a good kid just have to keep him going straight" Nero said as he made his way to his car.

"Nero be safe" Opie yelled out to him and then went back to join his brothers.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What do you want" Jax asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Baby please don't be mad at me I can't survive without my family" Gemma said quietly.

"You should have thought about that before you killed my father" He replied.

"I'm your mother god damn it show me some respect. I did what had to be done. You were too young to understand it" Gemma replied

"You did what had to be done? So you murdering my father in cold blood had to be done? Why because he was sleeping with someone on the side. Oh wait that's right so were you so maybe he should have killed you in cold blood" Jax shouted.

"I wasn't sleeping with Clay until after your father died. See that bitch has it in your head that I was this horrible woman and I'm not a horrible person. I was there for you when Thomas died and your father was in Belfast fucking an Irish bitch. How dare you tell me that he should have killed me. I was the only person keeping SAMCRO alive. If it wasn't for me and Clay SAMCRO would be dead. You wouldn't be wearing that President's patch on your chest if it wasn't for me and Clay" Gemma shouted back at her son.

"I'm wearing this President's patch because it is MY legacy. I'm wearing this President's patch because my father started this club. I'm not wearing this patch because of you or because of Clay. I made it all the way to President because I know the difference between right and wrong. I made it all the way without your help. Your right you were there for me when Thomas died and dad was too caught up on that Irish bitch but you know what? He tried to be there for me but it was a little too late because my mother the queen bitch had to destroy him because he was starting to see that running guns was going to kill SAMCRO not help them. Don't you dare sit there and try to justify you murdering my father! Don't think that I am that naïve to not realize that Unser helped you and Clay cover it up. You didn't raise a fool" Jax said as he sat on the bed.

"You were too young to see that your father was getting weak. He couldn't even stand up to his own brother who was sleeping with his wife behind his back" Gemma said.

"Oh finally so you are admitting that you and Clay were sleeping with each other before my father was even on his death bed?" Jax asked

"I don't have to admit anything Jackson you believe everything that little bitch tells you. So let me ask you this Jax did she give you all the letters to read or just the ones that incriminated me and Clay?" Gemma asked smirking.

"See that's where you underestimated Tara. This whole time Gemma I knew everything about those letters. That night you were at my house picking something up from Tara, her faking that job in Oregon, Lyla being the one to put that little birdie in your ear at the grocery store. All that was planned Gemma" Jax said with a smirk on his face.

Gemma just looked at her son in disbelief. How could they trick me? She thought to herself.

"Oh what's the matter? Didn't think that we'd be able to play you at your own game? The night I got home from Stockton is when I read those letters Gemma. I've hated you and Clay every day since. I couldn't stand to be near you or him that's why it took forever for you to see your grandsons. I couldn't let them be near you. You are a monster not a person. I hope you enjoyed what little bit of time you did spend with your grandsons because you will never see them again!" Jax shouted as he was exiting the room.

"Did you find her yet?" Gemma asked.

Jax just turned around and looked at his mother.

Gemma laughed and said "Tara. Did you find Tara yet?"

"What does it matter to you?" Jax asked as he opened the door.

"You'll never see her again Jackson! Do you hear me! You will never see her whole again!" Gemma shouted at the closed door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Juice please let me get some water" Ima shouted from the basement.

Tara and Juice both laughed when they heard her shouting.

"Aw poor Ima must be thirsty" Juice said as he was searching the kitchen for a phone.

"We could always bring her a bottle of water and leave it on the steps" Tara shouted from the living room.

Tara has been free of the ties for about 2 hours now and her and Juice are having no luck finding a phone or even keys to the van parked outside.

Tara was heading back to the kitchen when she heard a crash in the basement.

"Damn-it I hope she didn't get out of those ties" Juice said as he rushed down to the basement.

"Ima how'd that feel?" Juice asked laughing.

He went over to pick her up from the basement floor. She must have been trying to untie her feet by rocking on the chair and ended up face first on the basement floor.

Juice lifted the chair to sit back up and Ima was bleeding from the face.

"Looks like you need a doctor. It must be your lucky day that I happen to know a doctor" Juice said smirking.

"Fuck you" Ima spit out.

"Trust me honey there's not enough condoms and brown paper bags for me to fuck you" Juice said as he headed back upstairs.

"Wait Juice please I have to use the bathroom can you untie me and bring me to the bathroom?" Ima asked trying not to swallow the blood dripping from her nose.

Juice just laughed as he made his way up the stairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Jax we just got here, it's dark in the house maybe 1 or 2 lights on at the most" Jury said over the phone.

_"__Try to look around the perimeter without causing a disturbance" Jax replied._

"Ok brother what should we do if we are spotted?" Jury asked as he snapped his fingers directing his brothers which direction they should be going.

_"__If you are spotted then go in guns a blazing just don't shoot Tara. Or Juice" Jax said._

"Ok I'll let you know what's going on in a few hours"

Jury and his crew had the whole house surrounded within minutes of arriving. Jury was able to look in a few windows but was unable to see and movement.

"Is there any window unlocked or anything?" Jury whispered to his men.

They all shook their heads no.

Right. Of course there's not anything unlocked who ever kidnapped them was smart about locking everything.

Jury looked around and spotted the van sitting in the driveway. He turned to look at Matt and smiled.

Matt was a crazy character. He was a pyro and never hesitated to blow shit up. Jury knew that blowing shit up was going to get them all killed one day but today he wasn't worried about that.

"Matt you got explosives with you?" Jury asked as he made his way towards Matt and Don.

"Brother I always have explosives with me" Matt said laughing.

"Jury are you sure you want us to blow shit up?" Don asked knowing that Jury wasn't a fan of the pyro tactics of Matt.

"Yes we gotta get their attention somehow" Jury replied as he reached for his phone that was buzzing in his pocket.

"Yeah" Jury answered.

"Shit get the hell outta there and come straight here. No hospitals we have a doctor where we are" Jury yelled on the phone and slammed it shut.

"The hotel was wired with a bomb" Jury said to Don and Matt.

"Shit that's not cool" Matt said as he reached the rental van and picked up his bag.

"So does that mean that I can't blow shit up now?" Matt said as he looked at Jury.

"Nah you still can I want that van blown up in pieces" Jury replied as he called Jax.

"Jax we got a problem" Jury said

_"__Is it Tara?" Jax asked in a panicked voice._

"No the hotel that was charged on Juice's credit card was wired with explosives my guys are on their way here I have a few guys that need to see a doctor so I need to get to Tara" Jury said quietly.

_"__Jury I trust that you will get to Tara and keep her safe and alive. Whatever you gotta do brother" Jax replied._

"I was hoping you would say that because…" Jury was just about to finish his statement when there was an explosion.

_"__WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? JURY? JURY?" Jax shouted in the phone._

"Relax Jax we had to blow up the van that was sitting in the driveway we needed to get their attention somehow… what the fuck?" Jury said.

_"__Jury what is it?" Jax yelled in the phone and then it disconnected._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

At the clubhouse Jax was screaming in his phone "JURY" over and over again until he threw the phone against the wall and smashed it.

Kozik, Opie and Happy were the only ones outside and they rushed to his side.

"Jax what is it man" Opie said as they reached him.

"I don't know Jury called to tell me that the hotel was wired and some of his men were hurt that they… they were on their way to Jury because Tara is a doctor and then I heard an explosion and then Jury said they had to get their attention and then… then the fucking phone went dead" Jax said as he paced the outside.

Opie turned to look at Kozik who was already dialing Jury on the phone and Ope thought 'great minds think alike'

"Jury hey man its Kozik. Yeah man he smashed his phone when it disconnected from you" Kozik said to Jury.

"Slow down man what are you talking about?" Kozik asked looking confused.

"Tara and Juice were what?" Kozik said as he turned away from Jax.

Jax walked up behind Kozik and snatched the phone from him

"Jury what the fuck happened man?" Jax said as he got the phone

"Holy shit. Yes I'll inform them" Jax said as he closed the phone.

He handed Kozik back his phone and looked at Kozik, Happy and Opie and said

"Church now"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Juice and Tara were giving up searching for a phone or the keys to the van they decided it was time to call it a night. They could search the house better in the day time anyways.

"Juice can you bring me water please" Tara asked from the living room couch.

She was watching TV it was a new movie that Juice told her about called Pacific Rim. It had her favorite actor in it. Charlie Hunnam. She secretly has a huge crush on him but she will never admit it to Jax.

As Juice came back in the living room and sat down there was a huge loud explosion outside.

Juice and Tara both rushed to their feet grabbing their guns and running out the front door guns drawn.

When they made it outside they were surrounded by a bunch of guys that Juice nor Tara recognized until the smoke cleared she recognized Jury.

"Jury?" Tara shouted.

"Tara is that you?" Jury shouted back from the middle of the yard.

"Yes" Tara shouted rushing through the grass to meet Jury face to face.

As soon as she spotted him she ran right to him and hugged looked around to see if there were any injuries.

"Juice it's Jury and his crew it's ok we are saved" Tara said as she made her way back to the front door.

"Juice it's good to see you whole brother" Jury said as he hugged Juice.

"It's nice to be whole brother" Juice replied.

"Tara listen I need your help I have 3 guys coming here because they were hurt pretty bad, they need to see a doctor" Jury explained and Tara turned on her heels and ran right into the house.

She turned on all the lights in the house and searched it up and down for medical supplies.

"Jury I don't have my medical bag here or any supplies I'm going to have to see how bad their injuries are and if they are not life threatening then we will have to drive them back to the clubhouse" Tara said as she came outside with a box of band aids.

Jury laughed at the box of band aids in her hand and shook his head in agreement.

"Can I call Jax" Juice asked Jury.

"Of course brother here's my phone but you'll have to call Opie or Kozik Jax smashed his phone when we blew up the van and our line was disconnected" Jury said as he handed Juice his phone.

The phone rang twice before Opie picked it up "Jury tell me you have good news?"

"Ope it's Juice, Jury got to Tara and I. We are waiting for his other members to get here then we are heading back to the clubhouse. Tara doesn't have any medical supplies here and she's going to need them for Jury's guys" Juice said.

"Juice are you ok? Tara ok?" Opie said looking around at his brothers in the chapel.

"Yeah Ope we are both good. Listen Jury's guys just got here we are going to be loading up and coming home. Hope we have room for 1 more prisoner" Juice said.

"You mean Tara didn't kill Ima?" Opie asked.

"Nah man she beat the shit out of her but didn't kill her" Juice said as he made his way in the house.

"I haven't killed her YET" Tara shouted in the background loud enough for all to hear.

Opie just laughed and said "Yup our Tara is back"

"See you soon brother" Juice said as he hung up the phone.

"Jury can you send two of your men downstairs to bring up our prisoner? She's coming back to Charming with us" Juice said as he handed Jury his phone.

"Matt and Don can go and get her" Jury said.

"Hey guys listen no matter what she says or how many times she promises to show you her boobs please don't untie her because she will try to run and I won't hesitate to shoot the bitch" Tara said as she gathered bottles of water for the ride home.

As Matt and Don made their way downstairs Don said "wow she's a feisty one"

Matt laughed and said "yeah you better watch what you say about the queen of SAMCRO"

"THAT BITCH IS NOT THE QUEEN OF SAMCRO" Ima shouted as she heard the two men approach.

"Well aren't you just a fireball" Don said as he lifted her with the chair.

"You guys are hot! When you let me go maybe we can hook up or something?" Ima said as she tried to smile.

Matt was the first to speak up "Sorry chick but I am happily married"

Ima sucked in her lip and said "So I don't see the bitch here, isn't it what happens on a run stays on a run?" she smiled.

"That maybe the rules but I'm still a happily married man and by the looks of you you need a doctor" Matt said laughing.

"So what about you" Ima said turning her head to face Don.

He just shook his head no.

"Come on I promise it will be a good time with me" Ima said trying to get them to give in.

"Oh well now that you promised it'll be a good time how can we deny that?" Matt said laughing.

"You know you may think it's funny but why don't you go ask Jax how good my pussy really is and I bet you both will be lining up to have me" Ima said as she tried to kick her foot out of the rope.

Both Matt and Don were laughing hysterically when they reached the stairs.

Tara was standing at the top of the stairs with a cloth and bottle of water.

"Would you like some water Ima?" Tara asked.

"Fuck you bitch" Ima shouted.

"Sorry Ima but I don't go that way" Tara said as she walked away.

"You may not go that way but I know Jax loves my pussy he tells me all the time" Ima shouted back.

At that comment Tara turned around to face Ima and said "Put her down"

Matt and Don both looked at each other confused

"Don't listen to her she isn't anybody" Ima said looking at both men.

Now today was the first day that Matt and Don met Tara but they knew the whole story about Tara and Jax and how crazy either of them gets when someone even looks at the other person the wrong way.

Without hesitation the guys just dropped Ima so that the chair was sitting upright and just stood there.

"I told you downstairs not to mention my husband's name or my children's names but apparently you don't listen" Tara said as she got closer to Ima.

"Fuck you bitch I don't have to listen to you" Ima said loudly.

Tara didn't even say anything she just looked at Matt and Don then laughed and punched Ima square in the nose.

"BITCH" Ima shouted as blood poured out of her nose.

"Oh by the way that's broke" Tara said as she threw the cloth at Ima.

Don and Matt both were laughing hysterically and picked the chair up and carried a bruised and battered Ima to the van.

Jury looked at Ima and then back at Tara who had an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Oh boy what is Jax going to do with you" Jury said as he reached for Tara and hugged her once more.

"Hey that bitch was warned too many times to not mention my husband or children's names" Tara responded as she got into the van.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"What do you mean you want to prospect?" Ellie said.

She cannot believe she just heard Jeizan right.

"I think it's a good idea. I get to be closer to you all the time and plus won't that make your uncles and dad like me even more?" Jeizan said as he stood from the picnic table.

Ellie was beyond frustrated. In the beginning of their relationship when she would sneak out and he would pick her up they would talk for hours about the future and how SAMCRO affected her parents.

"But I don't understand Jeizan I thought you wanted to go to college?" Ellie said as she was pacing outside.

"I do want to go to college but I don't know if any colleges will want me. I have a record El you know that. I fit in here with all your family. Do you not want me to be around your family?" Jeizan asked as he got closer to Ellie.

"No it's not that it's just being a prospect for my dad's club isn't exactly how I pictured us." Ellie said as she moved away from Jeizan.

"What's so wrong with the club Ellie? You grew up in it, your brothers grew up in it; Abel and Thomas are growing up in it. It's family orientated and they all make me feel a part of something" Jeizan said as he tried to reach for her hand.

"It's different when you're a child of SAMCRO. It's even more different when you are a prospect. You have to do everything they tell you when they tell you to do it and… and you have to go on runs and then… what happens on a run stays on a run and… and I just can't have that I can't I won't put up with that" Ellie said as she began to cry she ran from the picnic area back into the clubhouse.

Jeizan stood near the playground confused as to what just happened. One minute they were fine talking and the next it was a fight and she ran off crying.

Jeizan sat on the swing and just looked at the ground when he heard

"WHERE IS HE?"

Jeizan looked up and it was a heated Jax who was looking for him.

"Jeizan" Jax shouted as he reached the playground.

"What the fuck did you do to Ellie?" Jax said as he stood face to face with the boy who made his niece cry.

"Nothing I… I… I don't even know what happened. One second we were laughing and the next we were fighting and it's all because of me telling her I was thinking about asking to prospect" Jeizan said as he looked at Jax with tears in his eyes.

Jax just took a deep breath and sat down on the swing.

"So that's why she's crying because you are thinking about prospecting?" Jax asked.

Jeizan looked up at him with tears still in his eyes and said "That's the problem yo I don't know why she's crying. She said stuff like as a prospect I have to do as I'm told when I'm told to do it and then something about what happens on a run stays on a run and she can't handle that or something. Dude I don't even know what she's talking about but after she finished that she ran off crying" Jeizan said as he sat on the swing next to Jax.

"Jesus Christ" Jax said under his breath.

Jeizan looked up at him and asked "so you must know what she means by what happens on a run stays on a run?"

Jax just nodded his head and responded "give her some space for a few minutes, let me talk to her and then wait for her to come to you"

Jeizan just nodded and agreed.

As Jax was getting off the swing he noticed that Abel was walking right towards them with an angry Teller face.

"My 3 year old might have a few words for you seeing as you made his Ellie cry" Jax said laughing.

"You make my Ellie cry" Abel said as he punched Jeizan in the stomach.

"Daddy he make my Ellie cry" Abel said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jax just laughed and picked up his son and said "I know he did Abel but they will work it out he didn't mean to make your Ellie cry. Guess who's on her way?"

Abel's eyes lit up and he shouted "MOMMY"

Jax laughed and kissed his son and said "Yes now can you please go listen to Aunt Lyla and Neeta and pick up your toys or mommy is going to be upset with you that you aren't listening"

"Otay daddy" Abel said as he squirmed out of Jax's arms and ran right for the toys scattered on the floor.

Jax looked around the common room and didn't notice Ellie so he went to the bar got a beer and a soda and asked

"Have you seen Ellie?"

Bobby looked up from the paperwork and said "Yup she's in Ope's dorm room"

"Thanks Brother" Jax responded and made his way back towards the dorm room.

He knocked once and didn't hear a response so he knocked again this time while he was opening the door.

"El can I come in?" He asked

"Looks like your already in" She responded.

"Well geez who pissed in your cheerios?" Jax asked laughing.

At those words he did get a little smirk out of Ellie.

"Ellie tell me what's so wrong for him to want to be a part of the family?" Jax asked as he handed her the soda he grabbed from the bar.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's not that I don't want him a part of our family because I do. Uncle Jax I can totally see us getting married and having babies" Ellie was cut off by Jax choking on his beer. Ellie smirked.

"Can you promise you'll wait a really really long time before having babies?" Jax asked

That statement made Ellie really laugh out loud.

"Come on baby girl you can't lie to uncle Jax I know there's something more to it" Jax said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I can't handle it how Lyla and Aunt Tara handle the 'what happens on a run' bullshit" Ellie said looking down at her nails.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked not really wanting to go into detail.

Ellie just looked at him and raised her eye brow and said "come on Uncle Jax I'm not 4 I know what that means and I'm just not ok with sharing my boyfriend or husband whether it's on a run or not"

Jax just shook his head. How can he explain to a 15 year old that those are just the rules of the road?

"I don't want to hear some lame excuse that 'well you know what you're getting into' or 'it's not like that' I'm not stupid I know what happens on a run is supposed to stay there but I just don't think I would ever be able to look at Jeizan the same anymore. Whether I knew it happened or not it would be there in the back of my mind that he did something. Even if he didn't and I accused him of doing it I wouldn't be able to believe it even if it was true because my voice in my head will always remind me 'what happens on a run stays on a run'. I mean Uncle Jax how would it make you feel if doctors had that rule like 'what happens in the ER stays in the ER' would you be able to accept that?" Ellie asked.

Jax had to take a step back and clear his head. For the first time in years did he see it from a female's perspective. He never thought about it like that before. He would go insane if he seen another man even hug Tara let alone do sexual things to her.

"Ellie to be honest I have never thought about it from that perspective. Honestly it was sort of a rule when your dad and I were young. We never even thought about how it could affect our future let alone how it would affect our kids" Jax said as he took yet another sip of his beer.

"I just… I don't know I heard so many crazy stories about when you and dad were prospecting and all the shit that my mom and Aunt Tara had to put up with I… I'm not strong like them I can't handle that" Ellie said as she began to sob.

"Shhh Ellie its ok you don't have to cry but I can tell you this you are stronger than your mom and Aunt Tara was when they were 15. You saved Abel and Thomas as well as you, Kenny and Piper from my crazy ass mother. You protect them like it was your job and it's not because Lyla or Aunt Tara make you it's because you know that's what family does. Ellie I promise you that you are a very strong girl growing up to be an amazing woman. Don't let stupid shit ruin what you and Jeizan have. God knows that I should know what it's like when the love of your life walks out of it" Jax said as he comforted Ellie.

"Thank You Uncle Jax you have no idea what this talk meant to me. I love you" Ellie said as she kissed her uncle and stepped out of the dorm room.

Jax just sat there thinking about everything Ellie just said. She made a great point.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Jury can we stop to get something to eat I'm starving" Tara said as she looked in the back of the van from the passenger's seat.

"Anything for you Tara" Jury said with a smile.

"Hey do you know if my bank account still has all that money in it?" Juice asked Jury knowing he knew what was going on.

"I'm not sure brother here's my phone if you want you can call and check the balance" Jury said handing Juice the phone.

Juice took the phone and dialed the number on the back of his bank card.

"Looks like all the money is still there. Shopping spree anyone?" Juice said laughing as he handed Jury back his phone.

"I have a better idea" Tara said with a smirk.

Matt and Don both shared a 'oh fuck' look once they seen the smirk on Tara's face.

"First we need to make a stop at the bank, second we need some food I'm starving" Tara said as she laughed.

"You heard the queen Skip" Jury said to the guy driving.

**TBC—ok there it is the last part of Angel. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always please leave me a review. This was one of my biggest updates and I hope I didn't cram too much stuff into this chapter. I've had a few people ask about Jeizan's background and everything and I promise soon we will get to that. I hope you enjoyed! **


	28. Jealous

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don and Skip (Jury's crew) first and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. Hold onto your seats… **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Tara what the hell are we going to do with $1.6 billion dollars?" Juice asked her as they walked out of the 5th ATM they took money out of.

Tara just smiled and said "Oh I have plans with this money"

"Well I hope your plan doesn't get us killed" Juice said laughing.

"Oh Juice you have to have some faith in me after all I am the queen" Tara said as she skipped to the van.

"Did you get all of it out?" Jury asked.

"Yup" Tara replied as she turned the radio on.

Jury started laughing out loud at the song on the radio.

_'__I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face  
You can call me obsessed  
It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous'_

Tara turned to look at him and scrunched her nose at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sorry Tara but that song reminded me of the first time I met you" Jury said laughing.

Juice, Matt and Don all looked at each other and said in unison "do tell"

Tara just stuck up her middle fingers to the guys in the back and turned to watch the road.

"I'll never forget it." Jury said laughing.

"Jax was 16 so Tara was 14 maybe 15 and she took the ride out to Nevada with Jax, Opie and Bobby. The minute they got to the clubhouse they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It's probably still like that for them huh Juice?" Jury asked.

Juice just smirked and shook his head.

"I heard that" Tara said from the front.

All the guys laughed and waited for Jury to continue.

"So there we were all sitting around the bar laughing and joking while Tara played pool with some crow eaters when all of a sudden some blonde chick walks in the door and as soon as she spots the Prince of Charming it was game on. Tara watched her from the pool table and the blonde had no idea just how feisty that brunette is" Jury said laughing.

"So the blonde grabs Jax by the hand and was dragging him away from the bar when he looked up to see it wasn't Tara he snatched his hand out of hers and was getting ready to walk back towards the bar when the blonde grabbed his dick and said 'oh come on Jax you know you want some' and that was pretty much the last thing the blonde could say because before we knew it that brunette was on top of her smashing her face on the floor and screaming 'he don't need rancid pussy he's fine with what he's got' over and over again. It was so amusing to watch a 14 or 15 year old hand out an ass whooping on a woman half her age" Jury finished laughing.

Tara turned around smiling and said "Since that day I've been referred to as the brunette ass whooper and I will always defend what is mine"

"Oh my god you're the brunette ass whooper?" Matt said laughing.

"I heard so many stories about you I didn't know the brunette ass whooper was Jax's ol' lady" Don said.

"The one and only" Tara replied laughing.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Baby I didn't mean to upset you" Jeizan said as Ellie made her way towards the swing set.

"I know you didn't and I didn't mean to run away like that it's just that I can't… I don't know how to handle all this. First I was kidnapped at gun point by someone who was like a grandma to me then my Aunt Tara was kidnapped and now you want to prospect for the club. It's just all hitting me at once" Ellie said as she sat on the swing.

"I am here to help you through it all Ellie. I… I really care about you and I don't want anything to come between us. If you don't want me to prospect for the club then I won't but please El don't shut me out I need you in my life" Jeizan said as he kneeled in front of her.

"Do you remember the first day we met?" Ellie asked.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday Miss attitude" Jeizan responded as he grabbed her hand and walked her over to the picnic table.

"I was angry that day. I just didn't want to be bothered with school work or anything. I was really missing my mom so I decided to skip school and go to Lodi for the day. I've never done that before. I've never been the rebel kid I was always the one who did as she was told never questioned my parents just nodded and agreed. But that day was just an off day for me I wasn't myself and my dad wasn't around so off to Lodi I went. Then I met you and it was like a sign or something like from my mom saying here you go Ellie." She said quietly.

"I just remember that with everything you had going on you still took the time out to help a lost girl in a city she had no idea about. We spent all day talking and laughing. It was a blast and then when you asked if you could drive me home instead of having to take the bus and I fell in love with you then"

"Ellie I… "Jeizan was cut off by Ellie.

"Wait Jeizan please let me say what I have to say before you say anything" Ellie whispered.

Jeizan just nodded his head and listened to Ellie talk.

"You've had my heart since that day and I'm scared Jeizan. The only other people who have my heart are my family. Ones that I know can't walk away from me forever like you can. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you. Your 17 and I'm only 15. I'm scared that once you see what this lifestyle gives to you that I'm just going to be the past, some girl that you felt bad for because she was lost in Lodi and I can't do that Jeizan. I can't put my heart through that. I didn't want to fall in love with you; at least not that fast but it happened and there's no going back now. This club has a saying that 'what happens on a run stays on a run' and that's something that I won't handle. Being a member or prospect of SAMCRO gives you access to everything and anyone you want. I can't handle knowing that one way or another you're going to give into all those girls who dress half naked just to get you to look at them and that's going to break my heart Jeizan because I won't share you. I can't share you" Ellie said as she wiped her tears away.

Jeizan just looked at her and wiped her tears as well.

"Shorty I would never do that to you. You have to trust that I would never hurt you in that way. Me wanting to be a prospect has nothing to do with what comes with it El I want to be a part of all this" Jeizan said picking Ellie up to hug her.

"I love you Ellie. I gave you my heart the same day you gave me yours. I promise to do everything in my power to treat you right and never hurt you. Ellie I won't do those things I'm not like most men and I damn sure won't share you so I think it's only fair that both of us only share each other with each other. Please stop crying. I don't want Abel to punch me again" Jeizan said smirking at her.

"He punched you?" Ellie asked wiping the remainder of her tears away while smirking.

"Oh yeah he came right up to me and said 'you make my Ellie cry' and punched me" Jeizan said laughing.

"I'm sorry babe but I am his Ellie and he will do anything to protect me" Ellie replied as they joined hands and headed towards the clubhouse.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Can someone please take this cloth from over my eyes" Ima shouted from the van.

Tara and Juice both look at each other and shook their heads.

"Jury can I please knock the bitch out already?" Tara asked.

Skip and Matt laughed and Don replied "Come on Jury let the brunette ass whooper knock the blonde bitch out"

"See it's like 5 against 1 let me just put us out of our misery and knock her out just enough to make it back to Charming without having to listen to her" Tara said with a pouty face.

"Boss how can you say no to that face?" Matt said laughing.

"Actually if I were you I wouldn't say no I mean you do remember the first day you met her right?" Skip said laughing in the driver seat.

"Damn you Tara you're going to turn all my guys against me because they are scared of you" Jury said smirking.

"In my defense you're the one who told them the story" Tara replied with a smile.

"Sorry Jury but we have to agree with her. You were the one to tell us the story" Matt said as he shifted in the back of the van.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT JUST LET ME GO ALREADY" Ima shouted.

Tara just looked at Jury who put his hands up in defeat and said "Skip pull over"

Tara jumped out of the passenger seat when the van pulled over to the side of the road and first checked on her battered guys that were nearly blown to smithereens at the hotel. Thankfully they just have nasty cuts and scratches that can be stitched up at the clubhouse.

As Tara made her way back to the van she grabbed another cloth and bottle of water.

She opened the back door and jumped in and slammed it shut behind her.

"Finally someone showed up. Can you take this stupid cloth off my head" Ima demanded.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Ima shouted "Um hello are you fucking stupid or what?"

Tara began to laugh as she took the cloth off Ima and opened the water and poured it on Ima's face.

"Ouch you stupid bitch" Ima said choking on the water.

"What's the matter can't swallow water like you do dick?" Tara said as she poured more water on her face.

"Fuck you Tara you think you are some bad ass but you're not. Hello I can't defend myself because you have me tied up" Ima said smirking

"As my memory serves me correctly when I got untied and you weren't tied up I still kicked your ass but you wanna talk shit it's ok once we are back in Charming it's game on bitch" Tara said as she punched Ima in the back of the head with the gun knocking her out.

"Dude always remind me to never cross her" Don said to Juice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lyla was just going into the common room from the kitchen when she spotted Ellie and Jeizan heading towards the back dorm rooms.

She scanned the room quickly to see if anyone else noticed and when her eyes landed on Jax she followed his gaze to the back dorm rooms as well and that's when she knew that he must have saw Jeizan and Ellie go in the back.

Jax looked around the clubhouse and made eye contact with Lyla who nodded her head and Jax looked confused but Lyla wanted to take this one. Jax noticed that she was heading towards the dorm rooms and knew that he must have not been the only one who saw Ellie and Jeizan head towards the back.

As Lyla reached Opie's old dorm room she could hear talking and laughing. She stood by the door for just a few more minutes and heard Abel's voice laughing about something Ellie said. Those laughs made her feel comfortable about them heading towards the dorm room.

As Lyla made her way back out to the common room she spotted Opie heading towards the back dorm.

"Hey baby where you headed?" Lyla said as she reached up for Opie.

"I'm looking for my daughter and her boyfriend" Opie said as he kissed Lyla.

"Baby they are in your old dorm room playing with Abel" Lyla said as Opie was rubbing her belly.

"With no adult?" Opie all but shouted and tried to walk down the hall

"Ope you need to relax I honestly don't see Jeizan and Ellie having sex with Abel sitting front row center" Lyla said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"I have an idea though" Lyla whispered to her husband.

They made their way to his dorm room and opened the door to see a fort made out of blankets but didn't see Ellie or Jeizan.

Opie went right into panic mode. "ELLIE MARIE" He shouted.

She popped her head up out of the corner of the fort and Abel popped up behind her and Jeizan was just coming out of the bathroom.

Opie looked at Jeizan standing in the bathroom doorway and then back at Ellie and all he could do was laugh.

"Is everything ok dad?" Ellie asked as she and Abel made their way out of the fort.

He just grabbed her in a hug and said "Yeah baby girl everything is ok"

"Lyla and I were just coming back here so she can sit down and relax. Would you guys mind giving up your fort for a few hours?" Opie asked.

Abel was the first to shake his head no and then Ellie spoke up "Hey Abel why don't we take them to your daddy's dorm room that way we can see if Thomas is awake and wants to play"

Abel quickly agreed and ran right out of Opie's door and down the hall to his father's dorm room.

"Ellie Tommy is up" Abel shouted from the dorm room.

Jeizan and Ellie both laughed and grabbed his Cars blanket and headed towards the other dorm room.

"Well now that we are alone baby" Lyla said as she reached for her husband and pushed him down on the bed.

She began to undress herself and then realized that she didn't lock the door. She ran quickly to lock the door and then went right back to seducing her husband.

"Babe are you sure it's ok for the babies if we have sex?" Opie asked as she kissed his neck and traced his Kutte.

"Yes baby their safe; now please have your way with me" Lyla said as she dropped her panties and bra on the floor and slowly climbed up on her husband.

Opie was scared to touch her the wrong way but practically growled when she climbed on top of him.

"Opie please don't hold back I want to feel you inside of me" Lyla begged.

She was kissing his neck and unbuckling his belt when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away" She yelled.

"Sorry mom I forgot a blanket in there" Ellie said from the outside of the door.

Opie looked at Lyla confused that his daughter just referred to Lyla as 'mom'.

"What blanket El I'll bring it out" Opie yelled.

"The Elmo one with Big Bird on it" Ellie said through the door.

"Baby please hurry back I need you" Lyla said in a seductive tone.

As Opie grabbed the blanket and headed out of the dorm he handed it to Ellie she thanked him and walked back down the hallway.

When Opie entered the room he reached the bed and seen a passed out Lyla.

Her breathing was slow and calm so he knew that she was passed out. He grabbed his blanket and covered her naked body and kissed her forehead, shut the lights and walked out of the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Are we almost there" Tara asked from the passenger side van.

"What are you two" Juice asked laughing.

Don and Matt looked at him like he had ten heads and Juice responded "She knows I was joking"

Tara turned around and laughed at the look on Don and Matt's face.

"Don't worry guys I don't hurt everyone I know. I'm actually a really nice person when you don't fuck with my family" Tara responded with a smile.

"I can't wait to see my little buddies Abel and Thomas" Juice said as he looked out the window.

"Awww Juice I can't wait to see my babies either" Tara said as she started to cry.

Juice put her hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry Tara they will be at the clubhouse waiting for us and you know damn well Abel will come running as soon as he sees you"

"OH shit I almost forgot Jury I need to stop at the hospital I need to pick up some supplies for the guys I have to stitch up" Tara said looking at Jury.

"Skip we gotta go to St. Thomas before the clubhouse" Jury said.

Skip just nodded and headed towards the hospital instead of the clubhouse.

When the van pulled up to St. Thomas Tara gladly jumped out of the passenger side van and said "Juice I'm going to need some help"

As Juice exited the van he told Skip to pull around back to where the back door was because that's where he and Tara will be coming out.

Skip agreed and headed towards the back. Jury told his other guys that they could head straight for the clubhouse instead of stopping at St. Thomas too.

Tara quickly ran through the halls of St. Thomas getting any supplies that she could think of that she would need and headed towards her office.

She hasn't been to work in the past week and she decided to ask Margaret for at least another week off to get everything straight with the club and everything.

As Tara walked down the hall towards her office Margaret caught up with her from the nurse's station.

"Hey Tara I didn't expect to see you here" Margaret said as she approached Tara.

Tara turned around and smiled and said "I could ask you the same thing its way past your time to be here. I actually wasn't planning on coming in but I had to get a few things from my office and now that you're here can you come in for a moment I have to talk to you"

Margaret agreed and followed Tara to her office door and they both walked in.

"Is there something wrong Tara?" Margaret asked.

"Oh no nothing is wrong I was just wondering if by any chance I'd be able to take another week off?" Tara asked as she was grabbing her copies of the letters and medical supplies that she always kept in her office.

"Oh sure that's not a problem I'll make sure there's nothing on your schedule. If you need more time all you have to do is ask" Margaret said smiling.

"Thank you so much Margaret" Tara said as she locked up her office door and met Juice near the elevator.

"Got everything?" Juice asked as he grabbed a box from Tara.

"Yeah I think so if I need anything else than I might have to send someone to the store" Tara said as they entered the elevator.

She looked at Juice who was scanning the items inside of the box and noticed he was moping.

"Hey are you ok?" Tara asked grabbing his hand to make him look at her.

Juice looked up at her and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know how well this is going to go with Jax and everyone" Juice said as he looked away from Tara.

"Juice you listen to me right now! If it wasn't for you I'd still be tied up in a dirty basement. If it wasn't for you I could be dead right now. You made a mistake confiding in Clay and you owned up to it. You realize that now. I will help you with anything I need to do to get them to listen! As your queen I will NOT let anything happen to you over this ordeal" Tara said as she grabbed the box out of his hand and set in on the ground and hugged Juice.

"Thank you Tara you have no idea how much this means to me. I'm dead without family and SAMCRO and you are all I have" Juice whispered in her ear.

"Now you better stop crying before those guys think I beat you up in the hospital" Tara said laughing as she grabbed the box and stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah wouldn't wanna ruin your reputation of not beating up brothers" Juice laughed as he grabbed the box from Tara and ran out the door.

Tara laughed and followed Juice out in the back to the van.

"Got everything doc?" Skip said as she got in the van.

Tara nodded her head and said "Now take me to my boys"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

When Opie went back to check on Lyla she was still sound asleep so he decided to go check on the kids. It was well past midnight and he was hoping that Thomas and Abel were at least settled down if not sleeping.

As Opie cracked open Jax's dorm room he smiled at the sight in front of him.

There was a huge fort in the middle of the room. Blankets and pillows everywhere.

In the blankets he noticed all the kids were asleep. Kenny, Piper and Thomas were at the end of the fort passed out.

Jeizan, Ellie and Abel were in the middle of the fort passed out as well. When Opie walked closer to the middle of the room he noticed that Abel was in between Jeizan and Ellie holding Ellie's hand.

Opie quickly took his phone out and snapped 3 or 4 pictures of the sleeping children.

"Dad" He heard a whisper and looked up and it was Ellie.

"Go back to sleep baby girl it's late" Opie said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Is Aunt Tara back yet?" Ellie whispered as she yawned.

"Not yet but they should be real soon they just left St. Thomas. You'll get to see her in the morning" Opie whispered back to his daughter.

"Dad is it ok if we stay in here to sleep?" Ellie asked looking at Jeizan who was still sleeping.

Opie looked at his daughter and wanted to cry. Every time he looked at her she was getting older and he just couldn't take it. He wanted her to forever be his little princess.

"As long as he knows to keep his hands to himself we shouldn't have a problem" Opie said giving his daughter a weak smile.

"Can you tell that to Uncle Happy because he's been coming in and out of here all night long" Ellie said as she winked at her father.

Opie just laughed and nodded his head and whispered "I love you El. See you in the morning"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Gemma's POV

I've been tied to this fucking chair for hours now and I still don't know what's going on. I was supposed to call Ima around midnight to let her know that everything was all set but it's far from all set.

This was not how it was supposed to go. Jax was supposed to be mad at Tara for keeping those letters from him.

Jax was supposed to have sympathy for me and let me go already but instead that little bitch got to him.

How did I not see this coming? That little bitch played me at my own game. If she thinks this is over with she is far from right. I will not lay down in defeat. I will stand back up on my own two feet and take that bitch down myself.

Clay was the one who said that we could trust Juice with our plan and I'm hoping that at least he was right about that but I highly doubt that I mean he couldn't even kill Piney right.

I still can't believe I didn't see this coming. I had planned this kidnapping of Tara for weeks now and everything seemed to fit so well. She kept confiding in me about the job in Oregon and how Jax wanted her and the boys to leave Charming and she didn't want to.

I thought my plan was genius but apparently both she and Jax were playing me the whole time. That's ok though I have all the time on my hands right now to think of a way out of this whole ordeal.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As the van entered the clubhouse gates Tara's face beamed with pride. She was so happy to be back home.

"Opie said that the guys who need stitches are already waiting in the chapel" Jury said as they exited the van carrying all the medical supplies she brought from the hospital.

The first person Tara laid her eyes on was Jax. She ran right into his arms and whispered "I love you so much baby"

Jax hugged her tight and then looked at her up and down to make sure she was whole and then hugged her to his chest again.

"I love you so much Tara I'm so sorry this happened to you" Jax whispered.

Tara took Jax's face in her hands and said "Baby I'm fine. I'm right here and I am fine. Thanks to Juice"

Bobby, Chibs, Piney and Kozik were all waiting for Tara to enter the chapel to stitch up the 3 guys that needed stitches.

When Tara entered the clubhouse everyone cheered. Happy was the first to walk up to Tara and give her a huge hug and whispered "thank god you're ok"

Tara just nodded and smiled. She was also happy to be back home.

Tara reached the chapel and immediately went into doctor mode.

"If you are not here because you need stitches or helping me then get the hell out" Tara yelled as she put on her gloves and began grabbing stuff out of the boxes.

"Yup Tara is back" Kozik said laughing as he walked out of the chapel.

It took Tara and Chibs about an hour to stitch everyone up and clean them up. She was so happy to be done with that so she could go spend time with all the guys and explain everything to them about Juice.

Tara quickly cleaned everything up in the chapel and headed towards the Jax's dorm room.

As she opened the door Tara stood in the doorway in awe. She couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

Her babies were sound asleep under a huge blanket fort. Thomas was with his buddies Piper and Kenny and Tara didn't have to look to know that Abel was with Ellie.

Tara was a little surprised that the guys especially Happy allowed for Jeizan to be in the same dorm room as Ellie.

Tara quietly closed the door and stepped back out in the hallway.

"Hey Ope can I use your shower?" Tara asked.

"Sure Lyla is sleeping last time I checked on her" Opie said as he hugged Tara for the hundredth time since she walked back in the clubhouse.

"You know you can stop hugging me at any time" Tara said laughing.

"I'm just glad you are safe" Opie said as he excited back to the common room.

Tara quietly creped in Opie's dorm room and noticed Lyla sleeping on the bed. Lyla looked exhausted Tara thought to herself.

Tara quickly showered, got dressed and was quietly exciting the bathroom when Lyla practically jumped on her.

"Tara I'm so glad you are safe" Lyla said as she hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy to be back" Tara said as she set her bag down to embrace the hug.

"We were all so worried about you" Lyla said as they both excited the dorm room.

"How are you feeling?" Tara said as she rubbed Lyla's belly.

"I feel like a huge whale" Lyla said laughing.

"Oh stop it you have two growing babies in there" Tara replied.

As the girls made their way back to the common room they noticed the guys were not inside the common room.

Tara quickly looked in the chapel and didn't see anyone. Lyla looked in the kitchen and again it was empty.

Tara and Lyla looked at each other confused and then it hit Tara.

"Oh my god I forgot about Ima" Tara said laughing.

"Wait why would Ima be here?" Lyla asked looking confused.

Tara looked at Lyla and said "You didn't know that she was the one that Clay hired to kill me?"

Lyla shook her head no.

"Yeah thankfully Juice saved me and I got to punch that bitch a few times. We took her back with us instead of leaving her to die in the basement" Tara said as they walked out into the lot.

All the guys were huddled around the van laughing and pointing.

Curiosity got the best of both Lyla and Tara so they both made their way towards whatever it was that the guys were laughing at.

When they reached the van Jax and Opie both looked at their ol' ladies and smiled.

"Can I have everyone's attention please" Jax shouted as he stood on the picnic table.

"I would like to thank everyone for everything that they did to bring me back my ol' lady. Oh and we can't forget about Juice. If it wasn't for Juice my ol' lady would most likely be dead" Jax said as he looked at Tara.

"I would like to say that with all the drama that has been going on with SAMCRO in the last 48 hours it's nice to know that we have true brothers out there who have our backs no matter what. With that being said and with how late it is I would like everyone to get their rest tonight. We have a big meeting tomorrow with the charters presidents and last but not least Opie and I have decided that we are going to have a family picnic after our meeting you are all more than welcome to stay. Again I want to thank you all for your help. It means the world to me" Jax said as he jumped down off the picnic table and grabbed Tara in a hug.

Cheers went up all around and everyone started piling back in the clubhouse.

"Hey you four let's remember we have children in this clubhouse tonight" Piney said to Jax, Tara, Opie and Lyla.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tara awoke the very next day on a mission to start breakfast and she could only hope that someone had enough sense to go grocery shopping.

When Tara walked into the common room the first person she noticed was Abel sitting at the pool table playing on Ellie's IPOD.

"Abel" Tara whispered.

When Abel turned around and caught sight of his mother he beamed with pride. His crystal clear blue eyes were twinkling with delight when his mother picked him up and bear hugged him.

"Mommy I missed you don't ever leave me again" Abel said as he hugged his mother back.

"I'm sorry Abel I promise I will never leave you again" Tara said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aunt Tara I'm so happy you are back" Ellie said as she handed Tara Thomas who was babbling 'momma' the whole way down the hall.

"It looks like you and Lyla handled things pretty well" Tara said as she gladly accepted wet kisses from Thomas.

"Yeah we tried our best. We even had Uncle Bobby chaperone us to the grocery store" Ellie said laughing.

"I bet that was a fun trip all he ever likes to buy is junk food" Tara said as she put Thomas down and headed towards the kitchen.

Ellie also followed Tara in the kitchen to help her with cooking.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ellie asked as she poured the pancake batter into the pan.

"Sure you can ask me anything" Tara replied as she was cooking bacon.

"When Uncle Jax was prospecting did it make you feel uncomfortable about that whole 'what happens on a run stays on a run'?" Ellie asked not looking up at Tara.

Tara was shocked at that question but Jax did tell her that that was bothering Ellie because Jeizan wants to prospect.

"Hunny listen that stupid rule was made before your dad or Uncle Jax were even prospecting. Of course it's something that always played in the back of my mind when Uncle Jax would go on runs but you have to have trust in them. If you can't trust them then you don't love them" Tara said as she flipped the bacon to cook evenly.

"It's not that I don't trust Jeizan because I do; I just don't trust the girls. Aunt Tara I know you go through hell with all these nasty girls because Uncle Jax is the Prince of Charming. Well now I guess he's the King of Charming but how do you not let them get to you? Especially Ima I mean if some girl always talked about how good of a lay Jeizan was I'd lose it. I'd end up in jail" Ellie said as she turned to face Tara.

"Ellie hunny you gotta take your battles as they come. Your Uncle Jax wouldn't even give Ima the time of day and that's why she talks about him being a good lay. She doesn't even know how he is in bed she just thinks she's getting under my skin by acting like she's been with him that way and I admit it sometimes it does get under my skin and other times I just laugh it off and you know what that pisses her off even more. In the beginning I never understood this life especially all the half-naked woman and how they flaunted it in front of everyone without a care in the world, I knew that I wouldn't sit back and watch Uncle Jax disrespect me the way some of the guys disrespected their ol' ladies. That's my deal breaker and Uncle Jax has known that since day one. Your dad never did that to your mom and he damn sure hasn't done it with Lyla either. That stupid rule was made for all the single guys who just had one night stands with anyone that walked. Real men like your dad and uncle Jax respect their woman just like we respect our men. With this lifestyle comes a lot of ups and downs but if you have a strong relationship you can get through anything" Tara said as she went back to cooking the bacon.

"I'm just scared Aunt Tara. Jeizan is older than me and I'm afraid that when he sees what this life gives him then he's going to leave me and I can't handle that. I love him and I don't want to lose him" Ellie said as she continued to make pancakes.

"You have to be honest with him El. You have to tell him what is bothering you. You can't expect him to know that you feel like that. Did you tell him all this?" Tara questioned.

"I did a little bit but I don't know if he truly understands how I feel about it" Ellie said.

"So how about this, you do what I did to your Uncle Jax" Tara said as she turned to face Ellie.

"You grab him by the hands and you tell him to look you in the face, then you simply say that you will be behind him 100% at whatever it is he wants to do in life BUT your deal breaker is cheating. Tell him that if it ever happens that he better pack his shit and move out of the country because when your dad and uncles find out they are going to kill him" Tara said laughing.

Ellie also laughed and said "I guess I can try that but he's already petrified of Uncle Happy and Uncle Jax"

"That's because you're the SAMCRO princess sweaty they are always going to protect you" Tara said as she hugged Ellie.

**TBC—ok I hope you all enjoyed this update as much as I did writing it. I also wanted to clarify that in my story there is NO CHEATING! Jax does not and did not cheat on Tara with Ima or Collette and Opie also will not be cheating either. I also think that 'what happens on a run stays on a run' is bullsh!t so I had to write it in there. I hope you all enjoyed. **


	29. We are Family

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don and Skip (Jury's crew) first and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. Hold onto your seats… I'm also introducing you to the 5 charter president's (Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim) I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tara and Ellie were just coming out of the kitchen with trays of food as everyone was just waking up.

"Everyone come eat the food is fresh, coffee and tea are in the kitchen and there's plenty of juice" Tara said as she placed a tray of bacon on the bar.

"Smells delicious brunette ass whooper" Skip said as he made his way to the kitchen for some coffee.

Jax spit out his juice when he heard Skip refer to Tara as the brunette ass whooper. He actually hasn't heard that nickname in over 10 years.

"Jury told us the whole story" Matt said as he handed Jax a cloth to clean his juice from the floor.

"I bet he did" Jax said laughing.

"Chibs do we know when the president's should be arriving?" Bobby asked Chibs as he sipped his coffee.

"Aye around 2. We have to meet with the Irish first Jackie Boy" Chibs said over his shoulder.

"That's going to be great" Jax said as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen up SAMCRO when you are done with breakfast please make your way to the chapel. We have to vote for our VP before the charter president's get here and we have to figure out who's going to meet the Irish and who's staying here" Jax yelled as everyone was getting their food.

"Mommy can I have more bacon" Abel said from behind Jax.

"Sure baby there's plenty of food" Tara said as she grabbed more bacon for Abel.

Thomas was sitting in his high chair at the end of the table with Kenny and Piper while Abel was sitting between Jeizan and Ellie on the other end of the table. All the grown-ups were scattered between the table with the kids and the bar.

Tara looked around the clubhouse and loved the scene in front of her. They were all family and happy. There was no drama, no yelling no fighting. Just everyone enjoying a family breakfast laughing and telling stories. This is what SAMCRO was meant to be she thought.

"I want to have a kid's day" Tara said to Jax who was just taking in the scene himself.

"Like what?" Jax said as he grabbed Tara's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know babe but these kids have gone through hell this last week and being cooped up in this clubhouse isn't really working. Maybe Lyla and I can take them to Disneyland" Tara replied.

"Momma" Thomas babbled from the end of the table.

"Thomas" Tara said smiling.

"More" Thomas said as he picked up his empty plate.

"Ok baby boy momma will get you more" Tara said as she grabbed his plate and headed towards the kitchen.

Disneyland Jax thought to himself. How the hell are Ope and I going to be able to keep them safe if they are in Disneyland?

As Tara came out of the kitchen with more food and drinks she sat back down next to Jax and said with a smile "I'm sure half the guys will want to go with us"

"Yeah that's the problem babe I'm going to need a full crew for the Charters president's meeting and I'm worried about your safety if I'm here and you're in Disneyland" Jax stated as he got up to bring his dish in the kitchen.

Tara followed behind Jax grabbing empty plates on her way.

"Jax we've been through so much shit I think everyone deserves a nice vacation once and a while" Tara pleaded with Jax.

"Babe you make it so hard to say no to you" Jax said as he reached for Tara and pulled her into a kiss.

"I have an idea. Why don't you get whatever it is you need done with the Irish and then before the president's meeting I want to have a meeting with SAMCRO and Nevada" Tara said as she kissed Jax and walked back in the common room.

"Babe do I even get a say in this matter?" Jax yelled from the kitchen.

Tara just shook her head no and headed to clean up Abel and Thomas.

"Ellie you can shower in my dorm and Jeizan you can shower in Happy's dor…" Tara was cut off by Happy.

"NO" he shouted. "I mean it's a mess in there you don't want to go in there he can use Kozik's room. I'll show him where it is" Happy said as he made his way to the back.

Tara and Ellie both just laughed as they watched Happy lead Jeizan down the hall.

"Do you think he's going to hurt him?" Ellie said as her and Tara entered the dorm room.

Tara laughed but noticed the terrifying look on Ellie's face and said "no Ellie you have to stop worrying about that. Jeizan is a big boy, eventually he's going to have to stick up for himself"

"I know I just know how Uncle Happy can be. I mean they don't call him the Killer for nothing" Ellie said laughing as she made her way in the bathroom.

"Mommy why do we have to get dressed?" Abel asked as he was putting on his SAMCRO t-shirt.

Looking up from changing Thomas Tara replied "Because mommy has a big surprise for all of you"

Abel's face lit up and he started jumping up and down which caused Thomas to want to jump up and down as well.

Tara just laughed at her two crazy boys jumping up and down smiling and laughing. Those were the moments Tara would cherish forever. Nothing made Tara happier than seeing her boys happy.

"Come on Abel let's go see if Aunt Lyla is ready, we have to go home to get some things" Tara said as she led Thomas out of the door.

Thomas was now walking and she tried her hardest to hold him as much as she could because she was sad that her baby boy was growing up but Thomas wanted to do everything all the other kids did and that included walking on his own.

"No mommy I want my Ellie" Abel said as he put his hands across his chest.

"Ellie is in the shower and once she is done she will be coming with us. Now if you can't listen then I guess I can't give you that surprise I have for you" Tara said in a calm voice.

Abel just nodded his head and chased after his brother back into the common room.

Tara just shook her head and closed the door and headed towards Lyla and Opie's dorm room.

She lightly knocked and Lyla said "Come in"

"Lyla are you almost ready I have some things I need to pick up at the house and if you need anything from your house, plus we have to shop for bathing suits" Tara said as she smiled at Lyla who was trying on shirts that are too small for her over grown belly.

"Ugh I swear nothing fits me and you are crazy to think my fat ass is getting in a bathing suit" Lyla said as she threw the fourth shirt she tried on.

Tara got up and grabbed a SAMCRO hoodie and tossed it to Lyla "Here put that on I have tons of maternity shirts at home that will fit you and you're not fat"

As Lyla and Tara headed towards the common room they both noticed all the kids were playing pool and SAMCRO was in the chapel.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Brothers as we all know crazy shit has been happening and we voted for me for President. Now we have to vote for the VP. This is going to be difficult because no matter what you all have had my back one way or another and I don't know how I can repay you all for that. I love you brothers" Jax said as they all sat at the table in the chapel.

"Aye Jackie Boy we love you too and I think it's only right for Opie to be your VP. It's your legacies" Chibs said.

"Agreed" All the brothers said in unison.

"Opie would you be my VP?" Jax asked laughing knowing that his best friend would gladly accept.

"Of course" Opie said as he stood and hugged Jax.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way let's talk about Juice" Piney said from the end of the table.

"First off Juice I want to say that I am truly sorry that you felt the need to confide in Clay about your dad being black" Jax said as he grabbed the envelope.

"He found out and told me that it'd be in my best interest to not tell anyone because if you found out I was black I wouldn't be able to stay in SAMCRO. I panicked. You guys are all I have. I… I honestly thought I was dead. Then Ima told me that Gemma wanted me to kill Tara and I lost it man I couldn't even dream of killing Tara. That's when Tara told me that I had to be strong. I had to follow orders and that's when I told Ima that I would kill her but Ima said something about having to wait for a phone call from Gemma and she tried beating up Tara while she was tied to a chair and I refused to let Ima do it and that's when I untied Tara and she whopped Ima's ass and that's pretty much when Jury and his crew blew up the van" Juice said shaking his head.

"Juice I'm going to be honest man I thought you were in this plan. I was ready to rip your head off and if it wasn't for Jeizan getting the footage of Ima we would have been showing up to that house instead of Jury. I was ready to put a bullet between your eyes and then Tig said something was wrong and then Jeizan found that file on your dad and that's when we put 2 and 2 together. I mean from the looks of it you got paid $1.6 billion dollars so it was looking like you were part of the plan but I'm glad to know that you weren't and that you saved Tara" Jax said as he gave Juice a nod.

"Did Tara ever tell you what she has planned with all that money?" Juice asked.

"What money" Jax asked confused.

"Last night before we came back we stopped at the ATM's and pulled all the money out before it got lost or taken back from whoever put it in my account. She said she had big plans with it" Juice said.

"Well she didn't say anything to me about having all that money. We will figure it out I guess" Jax said as they were getting ready to dismiss church.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Skip can I ask you to chaperone us on a few errands we need to run?" Tara asked Skip knowing that Jax would decline for the girls to leave the clubhouse at all.

"Sure" Skip replied as he chugged his coffee and grabbed the van keys.

"We just have to grab the booster seats out of my jeep for Abel and Thomas" Lyla said as they approached the door.

"Come on kids we have to run some errands" Tara said as the kids piled out of the clubhouse.

Just as Tara buckled Thomas in his booster seat and shut the van door Jax, Opie and Kozik were coming out of the clubhouse doors.

"Tara" Jax shouted but didn't get a response the van just drove off the lot.

"Where the hell are they going?" Opie asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Who the hell is with them?" Kozik asked.

As Matt came out of the clubhouse he overheard Kozik's question and replied "Skip went with them"

"Why the hell did he agree to take them out of this clubhouse?" Jax asked.

Matt smiled and said "because she's the brunette ass whooper, we saw what she did to Ima. We ain't stupid man plus she's the queen you don't say no to the queen"

Jax, Opie and Kozik just laughed and shook their heads.

"Well I guess we have to wait for the billionaire to return" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Lyla that shirt looks so cute on you" Tara replied as she handed Lyla 2 more shirts.

"I really love this one I don't remember seeing you were this when you were pregnant for Thomas" Lyla said admiring the shirt in the full length mirror Tara had on the back of her bedroom door.

"I wore it maybe once, it's practically brand new. So Lyla I have a plan and I need you to back me up on it. I know I will at least get Juice, Tig and Kozik on my side but I need everyone on my side so we can take the kids to Disneyland" Tara said as she grabbed another box marked 'maternity clothes'.

"Disneyland? How are we going to afford that?" Lyla said as she was picking through the box.

Tara just smiled and said "I got that covered"

"Ok well you already know I back you with anything so I'll help you with whatever you need me to do" Lyla replied.

"Ok great so now I have to go pack some bags for the kids and call Neeta" Tara said.

As Tara entered her living room she saw Jeizan and Skip playing on the PS3 and Ellie, Abel, Thomas, Piper and Kenny were playing with legos.

"Just a few more minutes than we are going shopping" Tara said as she made her way back to the nursery.

"To get my surprise?" Abel asked.

"No baby not yet we have to wait for daddy for your surprise" Tara responded.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Jackie Galen just got here" Chibs said as he came in the warehouse.

"Alright send them in" Jax said as he, Opie, Happy and Kozik stood there waiting.

"Aye Jax. Where's Clay?" Galen asked.

"He's out of commission at the moment. We had to change offices within the last 48 hours. I'm the new President and this is my new VP" Jax said as he slapped Opie on the back.

"Aye Jax you know I only deal with Clay. The kings aren't going to be too happy about this change in office that we weren't aware of" Galen responded.

"Well this was an in house problem so we didn't need to worry the Irish" Opie replied.

"See that's where you're wrong. When anything happens with SAMCRO the kings should be notified prior to the changes. Honestly I don't think the kings are going to want to deal guns with a bunch of teenagers" Galen said as he reached for his phone.

"We are far from teenagers and I tell you what, if your kings don't like that I'm the new president than I guess you can find yourselves a new gun slinger because we are more than happy to stop doing your dirty work" Jax said as he looked around the warehouse.

"You can't just drop us like it's nothing. There will be consequences for that Jackson" Galen said.

"Well why don't we talk about consequences for a minute shall we" Happy said as he grabbed an envelope from his Kutte.

"What are the consequences for adultery in the king's eyes seeing as you're married to one of their daughters" Happy said as he grabbed a photo of Galen and a prostitute from the envelope.

Galen's eyes widened. He looked at the photo and then up at the faces that were behind that photo.

"Aye Galen cats got yer tongue" Chibs said laughing.

"Where did you get these photos?" Galen asked.

"See Galen I'm all for a team player. If you want us to keep my mouth shut that's completely fine, it'd be like I never saw this picture, but considering you think I'm a teenager I think I should just snitch because isn't that what teenagers do nowadays" Jax asked the guys.

The guys nodded their heads. Galen looked at the picture again and back at Jax who had a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Galen asked in defeat.

"I want out of guns. SAMCRO is going legit and running guns just isn't on our list anymore. We will take care of this shipment that we have here already but that's it. I don't care how you do it but I want out of guns with no consequences coming back on me or my charters. That includes the Belfast charter" Jax said.

"How am I going to relay that to the kings without them wanting to punish you?" Galen asked.

"I don't give a fuck how you do it Galen but I want it done. I have someone who is willing to take over for us but you might not like them" Jax said as he grabbed the envelope from Happy and handed it to Galen.

"Chinese Jax really? The kings aren't going to deal guns to the fucking Chinese" Galen shouted.

"Well I guess you have a lot to think about then on your way back to Belfast" Jax said as he took the envelope and started to walk away.

"Wait" Galen shouted.

"Galen I'm done playing games your either going to help me or not" Jax said as he turned back around to face Galen.

"Fine, I'll do what I can but I can't guarantee the kings are going to like it" Galen said.

"Well that's fine but I think we are going to hold onto these pictures just in case" Jax said as he smirked and walked out of the warehouse followed by Chibs, Kozik, Happy and Opie.

"Well that didn't go at all like I thought it would" Kozik said as he got on his bike.

"Yeah me too I was kind of hoping to shoot somebody" Happy replied as they all laughed, started up their bikes and headed back to TM.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Well it's about time my billionaire wife returned" Jax said as he rushed to the van as it pulled in.

"Damn it Juice must have told you?" Tara said as she smirked at Jax.

"Jesus Christ did you buy the entire store?" Jax asked looking at Skip holding tons of shopping bags.

"As a matter of fact I bought the whole strip mall" Tara said as she brought in a sleeping Thomas.

Jax just looked at Tara and shook his head.

After Tara laid Thomas down on the couch in the common room she turned to face everyone and said

"I would like for SAMCRO and Nevada to go in the chapel I have some things we need to discuss"

Everyone just looked around and started piling into the chapel.

When everyone was inside she closed the door and stood at the head of the table.

"I'm sure you all would like to know what I want with everyone and here's the thing. Jax and Opie wanted to have a family picnic after the meeting with the charters presidents but I have come up with a better solution. For all of us" Tara said as she went to the door and opened it.

In walked Lyla who was sporting her new maternity bathing suit.

"Doc you want us to go to the beach or something?" Piney asked confused.

"No she want's everyone to go to Disneyland" Jax said under his breath.

What Jax didn't realize is everyone heard him.

"Hell yeah I've never been there. Can we go on the superman?" Kozik was the first to speak.

"Man they have that new Harry Potter ride and the new transformers. When can we go?" Juice asked.

Tara looked at Lyla and began to laugh.

All the guys were looking at them and Tara spoke up and said

"When I told Lyla about my plan I told her the first ones to speak up about wanting to go would be Juice, Kozik and Happy" Tara said laughing.

"Well I was going to say something about the transformers ride but Juice beat me to it" Happy said smiling.

"So what do you need from the Nevada Charter?" Jury asked.

Tara turned her attention to Jury and smiled.

"Well here's the thing. Jax and I have been engaged for about a month and I'm ready to tie the knot so what I need from your charter is to be there with us when we take our vows and also come along to Disneyland with us because that's where we are getting married" Tara said with confidence.

All the guys agreed and started talking amongst themselves. Tara was very pleased to see that everyone was in agreeing. It was a very much needed vacation.

"Are you ok with this babe?" Tara asked Jax who really hasn't said a word this whole time.

"It's going to be wonderful Tara. I've told you a million times that I will marry you anywhere you want" Jax said as he hugged his soon to be wife.

"I just got one more question, where the hell are we all going to come up with the money to go to Disneyland?" Happy asked not realizing Juice and Tara withdrew the $1.6 billion dollars from Juice's account.

Tara turned around and smiled and replied "I got it covered for everyone"

"So it's settled we are leaving for Disneyland after our president's meeting" Jax said.

"I guess we all need to go pack" Happy stood up and excited the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim thank you all for coming" Jury said as he met the president's at the door.

"I just wish it was under better circumstances" Charlie said as he greeted Jury.

"Yeah we all agree with that" Jax said as he came up from behind Jury.

"Jax man; sorry for what I heard. I can't believe Clay would have done something like that" Ryan said shaking his head.

"Yeah us too brother" Opie said as he greeted the charters presidents.

"Why don't we get this meeting going I heard we all have a long trip to Disneyland" Tommy said as they entered the chapel.

Jax and Opie both looked at each other confused and Jury said "Sorry but Tara made it clear she wanted family and made me tell them about it"

"It's all good I don't think Jax wants to argue with his brunette ass whooper. Even if he's marrying her" Mark said laughing.

"Alright alright let's get down to business so we can hit the road. I'm ecstatic about the new Harry Potter ride" Kim said as he took a seat at the table.

"Brothers the reason I asked you here is because we need something taken out of our bylaws and I'm hoping you all agree with SAMCRO about this" Jax said looking around.

"It has come to our attention that one of our brothers has a black father. Now Clay found out about this and black mailed him. Made him kidnap my ol' lady and made it look like he had a hand in it all when in reality he was innocent in this whole ordeal. Clay put $1.6 billion dollars in his bank account to make it look like Juice was paid. It all boils down to our little rule about people of a different race." Opie said.

"That rule is the most ridiculous rule I've ever heard and to be honest Jax we never thought that it would affect our clubs nowadays but I can see where that might be an issue" Ryan said.

"How about this Jax, consider that rule gone. It was something that the founding president's all came up with and honestly it's the 20th century so I guess we can make some changes" Charlie responded and the others agreed.

"Alright brothers that's all we really needed you for. Mayhem was voted for Clay already and we are letting the cops handle Gemma. Go enjoy some beers before we all head out to Disneyland" Jax said to all the guys before exciting the chapel.

"Sounds good" They all said in unison.

When Jax excited the chapel he noticed Tara outside talking to a cop. He has never seen this cop before so curiosity brought him outside.

"We have reason to believe that Unser was a part of this whole ordeal and that's why we can't trust him. If you put her in Charming he's only going to bail her out and then we will never be safe" Tara said to the Sherriff.

"Ok Ms. Knowles do you have the proof of all this? We could push for jail with no bail" The Sherriff responded.

"Yes we have all the proof in the world you'll need. Let me just go grab my papers" Tara said as she turned to see Jax standing at the picnic table.

She waved him over to her and he strolled across the lot to her.

"This is Sherriff Rosevelt he's the Sherriff that I've been discussing the Gemma ordeal with. I told you about him but I didn't remember his name" Tara explained to Jax.

Jax reached his hand out to shake the Sherriff's hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jax" He said.

"Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances but it's nice to meet you as well. I'm going to help you keep your family safe as much as I can" Rosevelt responded.

"We appreciate that more than you know. Are you ready to take her in? I can have someone bring her out for you." Jax asked.

"Actually I am ready for her so if you could have someone bring her out that'd be great." Rosevelt responded.

"Here's pretty much all the paperwork you'll need. If you need any more you can contact my boss Margaret from St. Thomas she knows what's going on and where to find anything else you may need" Tara responded as the clubhouse doors opened.

"You may want to gag her or you'll have a migraine by the time you reach Stockton" Jax said as he and Opie handed the Sherriff Gemma.

"This is bullshit Jackson. You and that little bitch doctor better watch your backs" Gemma yelled as Rosevelt put her in the back of the cop car.

"There's one more you said?" Rosevelt asked Tara.

"Oh yes, there is. Her name is Ima and she's the one who kidnapped me and Juice. Oh sorry I mean Juan Carlos" Tara responded.

"I'll go grab her" Opie said knowing that if they sent Jax all hell would break lose.

"Alright Doctor Knowles I'll keep you posted on everything about both of them" Rosevelt said as he watched Opie carry a squirming bloody blonde.

"She won't let me clean her face" Tara put her hands up in defeat.

"It's alright they will take good care of her in Stockton" Rosevelt responded as he led Ima to the second patrol car that showed up.

"I hope you all enjoy your vacation. I'll keep you posted" Rosevelt said as he climbed into his car and drove away.

"Now we just have to get rid of Clay and we can head towards Disneyland" Jax said as he grabbed Tara in a tight embrace.

"Let's get this over with baby I want to start our vacation" Tara said as they walked in the clubhouse.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You don't scare me Jackson. You want me dead than kill me already" Clay shouted as Jax, Opie and Happy entered the room.

"Clay I don't want to scare you. I just want you to sit and rot in hell like you deserve" Jax responded as he lifted Clay from the chair.

"We have the perfect person to bring you to so that you suffer a long, painful death" Happy said as he blindfolded Clay.

"YOU ARE ALL A BUNCH OF COWARDS IF YOU DON'T KILL ME YOURSELVES. A BUNCH OF FUCKING PANSIES" Clay shouted.

"The only pansy here is you Clay" Jury shouted through the common room as they made their way through it to the van.

"FUCK ALL OF YOU! I HOPE YOU ALL ROT IN HELL" Clay shouted as he was thrown into the van.

Jax heard the sounds of motorcycles and said "Looks like his rides here"

When Alvarez and his crew arrived everything was ready to go for them.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me out while we are away" Jax said to Alvarez.

"No problem mano we will handle him until you get back" Alvarez said as he got back on his bike and left the lot with the van in tow.

"Alright let's get the hell on the road" Tara yelled as the van left the lot.

**TBC— I hope you all enjoyed! I know I said that my next few chapters were going to be insane but I changed my mind. Also I love writing the children in my story because I feel like there was no focus on how they felt or even really lived within SAMCRO so I'm glad you all are enjoying the children in this.**

**This chapter and the next chapter(s) are going to be focusing on the family. No gun running, no cartel, no Gemma, no nothing; just everyone spending time with each other. Oh and we can't forget about the big Disneyland SAMCRO wedding either. Please leave me reviews. I appreciate it all. **


	30. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 1)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don and Skip (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The ride to Disneyland was going to be boring. Of course every member who had a bike rode on their bikes which pretty much left Tara, Lyla, Neeta and all the kids to ride in cages.

Thankfully they still had the rental vans so Tara decided that Neeta will drive one van with the entire luggage and whatever else the guys decided to pack.

Tara thankfully called ahead of time and reserved the whole 2 top floors of Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa. She and Lyla were ecstatic about the poolside cabana's which is where Tara planned on having her ceremony.

Thankfully Tara was able to talk them in to letting her rent all 27 cabana's that are there because of how many people were going to be in attendance.

"Ok we need 3 small coolers and some juices for the ride for the kids" Tara said as she was directing Phil and Rat where to put what.

"Hey ma did you grab my charger for my Nook?" Piper asked looking at Lyla.

"Piper I told you to grab whatever you wanted to take so if you didn't grab it neither did I" Lyla responded as she was packing up a cooler with juice.

Tara just looked at Lyla knowing that she did in fact grab the charger but Lyla shook her head at Tara so she just kept moving along.

"I did grab it but I'm not telling him until the very last day" Lyla whispered to Tara smiling.

"Very smart" Tara whispered back.

"Hey if he really wanted it then it wouldn't have been thrown under his bed" Lyla said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"OK guys come on I'd like to hit the road. We have some hours ahead of us and I'd like to make it there in time to watch the fireworks" Tara shouted as everyone gathered in the common room.

"As you all are aware my beautiful soon to be wife planned this much needed vacation so honestly I don't know shit about it but if you have any concerns or questions just find the brunette ass whooper" Jax said laughing.

Everyone in the clubhouse started laughing.

"First things first safety is our main concern with everyone and I'd like for everyone to be safe out there while we are traveling. Tara and Lyla will be driving 1 van with all the children, Neeta will be driving the other van with our entire luggage and what not. I already know the majority of you are riding out on bikes so I'd like to the President's to lead with Tara following, then SAMCRO behind her, Neeta behind SAMCRO and Nevada tailing us. Is everyone good with that?" Opie asked looking around the room.

Everyone nodded and started heading out the door.

Jax and Tara took one last sweep around the clubhouse to make sure that they had everything.

"Jax I'm going to head to the office and let Chucky know to put this sign up and go ride with Neeta" Tara said holding a sign that said 'Closed for 2 weeks for a SAMCRO wedding'

Jax just nodded his head and locked up the clubhouse.

"Hey Chucky can you put this sign up?" Tara asked as she entered the office.

Chucky looked up at her with a sad face and said "sure but what am I going to do while you guys are gone?"

Tara just smiled and said "Well you're coming with us of course"

Chuckie's eyes lit up with delight and he asked "Really?"

"Of course I mean you are family" Tara said as she headed out of the office with Chucky following behind.

"You'll ride with Neeta. Oh and Chucky I already packed your bag" Tara said as he hugged her.

"I accept that" was all Chucky said as he walked to the van.

"Babe, we ready to hit the road?" Jax asked.

"Sure are" Tara said as she jumped in the driver seat.

"Aunt Tara do you know if Uncle Jax or my dad called Nero about Jeizan coming with us?" Ellie asked from the back.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot he's not one of ours" Lyla said laughing.

"Well technically he is one of ours now. After all he's dating the SAMCRO princess" Tara said smirking.

"She's MY ELLIE MOMMY" Abel shouted from his booster seat.

Tara and Lyla just laughed.

"JAX" Tara yelled out of the driver window.

Jax hurried off his bike and rushed to the van door.

"Is everything ok?" He asked once he reached the door.

Tara just smiled and said "Yes we just have to stop at Diosa on the way out unless someone already told Nero that Jeizan is coming with us?"

"Opie took care of that already he talked to Nero after our meeting" Jax said as he gave Tara a quick kiss.

"Alright then let's hit the road" Tara said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When they arrived to their destination the children were passed out in the car and Tara couldn't be happier. Thomas was having such a hard time sitting in his booster seat and Abel was very cranky.

"Alright let's get these kids UN loaded and into the rooms and then we can figure out what to do for dinner" Tara said as she jumped out of the van and stretched her feet.

"I'll carry Abel" Jeizan offered as he came out of the van to stretch as well.

"I'll grab Tommy. Which room are we going to?" Ellie asked as she grabbed a sleeping Thomas from the car.

"We are all on the 29th floor. I rented the entire floor. There is a signature suite that sleeps 12, a 3 bedroom suite that also sleeps 12 and a 2 bedroom suite that sleeps 10. Considering there is 29 of us I figured we could use the whole floor" Tara responded as she grabbed her purse and headed to check them in.

"Mom are you ok?" Ellie asked as she noticed Lyla was holding her belly.

"I'm fine I think your sister is dancing on my rib cage though" Lyla responded with a half-smile.

"Do you need anything?" Jeizan asked as he headed towards Lyla carrying Abel.

"Some food would be great" Lyla said laughing.

"Alright why don't we get you and the boys upstairs then I'll find Opie and Jax and we can get you and the babies some food" Jeizan responded as he took Lyla's purse and carried it for her.

"He's a keeper El" Lyla said as she followed behind Ellie and Jeizan.

Ellie turned around and said "Don't I know"

As they started to UN pack the vans and bring the luggage upstairs Tara and Lyla were trying to decide what to have for dinner.

"You know what Lyla why don't we just find a nice restaurant that we can go to and then we can watch the fireworks and after the kids are in bed we can enjoy time with the guys" Tara said as she was looking through the book of restaurants the hotel provided.

"Sounds like a good idea but your niece; nieces' nephew and niece whatever are hungry so we better hurry" Lyla said laughing.

"Oh shit I forgot that we never did that ultra sound so we don't know if its going to be 2 girls or 1 girl 1 boy" Tara said as she rubbed Lyla's belly.

"Its ok we can do it when we get back from this much needed vacation" Lyla said as she sipped on her water.

"Alright they have this pirate restaurant that we can go to, it's only a few blocks from here so we can even walk and take in the scenery" Tara said as she showed Lyla the pictures of the restaurant.

"That looks like a fun place for the kids let's go" Lyla said as she got off the bed and headed for the doors.

Tara and Lyla made their way down the hall towards the 3 bedroom suite that the kids were in but when they walked in none of the kids were in that room.

Lyla and Tara looked at each other confused and decided to check the other suites before they go into panic mode.

Tara could hear laughing and jumping around before they even entered the room. When they walked in they noticed all the kids wrestling with the guys.

"Can we go eat the babies are starving" Lyla said as they entered the room.

"Yeah give us a few minutes to get cleaned up" Opie said as he was rising to his feet with Piper and Kenny hanging off his back.

"Tara and I are going to head down there and get the table ready. Is everyone coming?" Lyla asked everyone.

"Depends on where you're going" Skip said laughing.

"We are going to the Pirates Restaurant. They have tons of great food and you even get to wear a Pirate hat" Tara said smiling.

"I'm in" Kozik, Juice and Happy all said in unison.

"You guys go ahead with Tara, Lyla and the kids and we will all catch up" Jax said as he kissed his boys and got off the floor.

"So just to be clear I'm getting the table for 23 adults 6 children?" Tara asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go eat" Tara said as she picked up Thomas.

"DOWN" Thomas babbled and squirmed out of her arms.

"Fine I'll put you down but you have to hold someone's hands" Tara told Thomas as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

He wobbled right over to Kozik and stuck his tiny hand in his and looked at his mommy and flashed that Teller grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As the kids were playing in the ball pit with all the guys the girls were just sitting at the table waiting for the food.

"This was such a great idea" Neeta said as she took a seat next to Tara.

"I'm so happy that I was able to talk everyone in to coming. After everything we all have been through we deserved this vacation" Tara said smiling.

"I'm so happy to be a part of this family" Neeta said as she hugged Tara.

"We'd be lost without you Neeta" Lyla said from across the table.

Neeta just smiled.

Tara couldn't be happier with the way things are going. Since the guys got out of Stockton they have accomplished so much.

They were closer than before to getting out of guns, Tara and Lyla were going to be getting Redwoody up and running after vacation. Plus Tara had so many more ideas that she hasn't been able to run past Jax yet.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Lyla asked nudging at Tara's arm.

Tara just turned towards Lyla and replied "Well I bought a strip mall on Main Street and haven't told Jax about it yet. Well technically I mentioned it but I don't think he took me seriously"

"How the hell did you buy a strip mall?" Lyla asked as she sipped her water with lemon.

"Well Clay wired money in to Juice's account when they made it look like he kidnapped me and when Jury saved us the money was still in the account. Apparently it was all the money that Gemma and Clay had set aside for when Clay was going to retire so I said fuck it they messed with my family I'm going to mess with theirs and Juice and I withdrew the $1.6 billion dollars and here we are" Tara said laughing.

"Holy shit so that's why we are all here?" Lyla said.

"Well no honestly it's because the kids and us deserve this vacation but having $1.6 billion dollars defiantly played a roll" Tara replied.

"Wow ok so now that you bought the strip mall what else do you plan on doing with the money?" Lyla asked out of curiosity.

"Well here's the thing, while you and the kids were in that department store I was at the bank and I put $200,000 in 5 separate accounts. For Ellie; Kenny; Piper; Abel and Thomas, they can't touch the money until they are 18 though. Speaking of I have papers I need you and Opie to fill out for your 3, the accounts that I set up for them are interest bearing accounts which means over the years it's going to accumulate more money. I paid off the loan we took out for the contractors which was only $250,000 and this trip cost us over a million dollars but we have plenty of money left over" Tara said as the guys were starting to pile back in.

Jax and Opie were still out playing with the kids but Jury, Skip and Charlie were sitting back at the table.

"I'm too old to be running around like those crazy kids" Charlie said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Agreed I swear that little one is the devil in disguise" Skip said laughing.

"Oh that little one is going to have his mothers temper I can tell already" Jury said as he put his arm around Tara.

"Yeah the looks of Jax and temper of Tara anyone who gets in the way better watch out" Lyla said laughing.

"Oh no you should see Abel not get his way or god forbid his mommy not show up for a few days" Neeta said laughing.

"Abel is very protective of you I've noticed" Ryan said as he came up behind the group.

"Yes he is very protective of me and I think it's because Jax rubbed off on him" Tara said smiling.

"Oh yeah Jackie boy will kill anything and anyone who dares to touch what belongs to him" Chibs said as he rounded the corner and sat next to Neeta.

"Hey I'm not an item he doesn't own me" Tara said as she slapped Chibs in the arm.

"Wait till we say 'I do' then we will see who owns who" Jax said as he came up behind Tara and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah ask Opie how well that worked for him" Lyla said laughing not realizing Opie was standing behind her.

"Hey I still wear the pants around here" Opie said chuckling.

"Yeah yeah listen you 4 make sure you remember we have children here" Piney said as he made his way back to the table.

Just as Opie was about to open his mouth the waitress came with the food.

"Babe go grab our kids so they can eat. Fireworks are happening soon" Tara said as she put food on a small plate for Thomas.

As everyone gathered at the table to eat Tara took in the sight and was so ecstatic because she's never been around this much family before without fighting and arguing like the normal family dinners at Gemma's.

Everyone was laughing and joking and just all around having a great time. Tara couldn't wait to share her special day with everyone sitting at this table.

**TBC—sorry this was such a short chapter but all the reviews from my last chapter everyone loved the happy moments and everything so I had to give another happy chapter. This is part 1 of Disneyland Dreamland. There will be a few parts to this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! **


	31. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 2)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don and Skip (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Part 2

"I got this bill" Charlie says as he grabbed the bill from the waitress.

"Nah we got this" Jax said as he stood.

"Jax you and your soon to be wife paid for this whole trip I think it's the least we can do is cover dinner" Charlie said as he took a wad of money out of his pocket.

"Don't argue with the man" Piney said smiling.

"Fine but that's it. Do you all hear me? This is the last time you take out of your own pockets. The money we used for this trip and anything to do with this trip was ransom money that Clay stupidly transferred to Juice's account" Jax said looking at everyone at the table.

"Yeah he just didn't realize that Tara being the genius she is withdrew all the money" Juice said laughing.

"Alright Jax this is the last time we pull money out of our own pockets" Charlie said with a grin.

As everyone gathered their left overs and headed out the door Tara couldn't help but laugh at the way Abel made his way in between Ellie and Jeizan.

Those poor kids couldn't even hold hands with each other because Abel was the middle man. Opie loved every minute of it though.

"Alright let's go get ready to watch some fireworks" Tara said to the children.

"Go boom mommy?" Thomas asked looking up at his mommy.

"Yes baby they go boom" Tara replied.

She knew her baby was growing up and deep down she hated every minute of it.

Jax was watching everything around them, paying attention to his surroundings as if something bad was going to happen.

"Relax bro its vacation. There's a shit load of us here nothing's going to happen" Ryan said as he handed Jax a cigarette from his pack.

"Thanks man. I just get nervous you know? I've lost Tara so many times I'm surprised she's still here" Jax said gladly accepting the cigarette.

"I hear ya man but she's a strong woman. She's defiantly a great queen, always keeping you guys together. She loves you man or she sure as shit wouldn't put up with the life" Ryan said as he blew out smoke.

"She has endured a lot since returning to Charming, taking on a kid that wasn't hers than watching a man get stabbed to death and that same kid get ripped from her arms, then I blamed her for everything and told her to leave all the while she was pregnant with Thomas which I had no clue about at that time, I ran off to Belfast to find my missing son while Tara and my other son were being kidnapped and held for ransom from some piece of shit. And then she stayed after a 14 month bid and yet she's still here. Now all of this shit man she really must love me" Jax said.

"Damn man I knew SAMCRO was into some heavy shit but all that shit happened under Clay's watch not yours. As a VP you really had no final say so stop putting all that shit on you bro, she's here, healthy and happy and that's all that matters. We gotta live in the now bro before you know it those boys are going to be bringing home babies" Ryan said laughing.

"Don't say that shit too loud Tara will kill you; she's mad her babies are growing up" Jax said laughing.

"Daddy mommy says we go see boom" Thomas said as he waddled to his father.

"Yeah buddy we are going to see fireworks" Jax said as he scooped him up.

"DOWN" Thomas shouted as soon as Jax lifted him up.

Jax just laughed as he put down Thomas.

As the group reached the pier Lyla thought that'd be a perfect spot to sit and watch the fireworks.

Everyone gathered around and laughed about pretty much anything that the kids were doing.

Then the fireworks started and Tara was very surprised that Thomas was scared.

After the first few loud booms he started crying. He ran right to where Jax and Tara were sitting with the rest of the crew and threw himself right in his mother's lap.

"Oh Thomas look how beautiful they are. Look its blue you're favorite color" Tara said trying to calm him down.

"NO MOMMY HURT MY EYES" Thomas yelled from under her arm.

"Oh baby they hurt your eyes?" Tara asked.

Happy over hearing Thomas reached in his Kutte and grabbed his sunglasses and handed them to Thomas

"Here buddy when they hurt my eyes I put on my sunglasses and then I'm all better but I don't need them tonight so you can borrow them" Happy said.

"Otay thanks Happy" Thomas said as he grabbed the sunglasses and turned to watch the fireworks with the rest of the kids.

Tara was shocked that it actually worked because usually Thomas is very particular but the trick worked and before she knew it he was back with the other kids.

"I didn't think it'd work" Happy said laughing.

"Yeah me either but it did" Tara said laughing.

"Babe do you want some cotton candy?" Jax asked looking at Tara who was content watching the fireworks.

"Sure let's go grab some for everyone" Tara said as she stood up and took Jax by the hand.

As Tara and Jax walked over to the cotton candy stand they looked back at seen all the guys content watching the fireworks and the kids were having a blast hanging out and watching fireworks too.

"This is the life" Tara said as she turned to Jax.

"This was the best idea you've ever had, well except for marrying me" Jax said laughing as he pulled Tara in for a kiss.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Jackson Teller" Tara said as she kissed him hard.

"Babe I'm going to need some alone time with my wife how are we going to play that with all these people here" Jax said as he slapped her ass while waiting in line for cotton candy.

Tara just glanced up at him and blushed a little before getting closer to Jax and whispering "already got that covered babe"

Jax all but growled at her and looked around and whispered back "lets sneak away like we did when we were younger"

Tara laughed and threw her head back and said "Sorry babe not tonight"

Jax just shook his head and ordered cotton candy and snow cones for everyone.

"You need help carrying all of that sir" The blonde clerk snapped her gum.

"Nah I think my FIANCE and I can handle it" Jax said emphasizing the FIANCE and handed the clerk the cash and turned and walked away.

"God Teller I can't take you anywhere" Tara said laughing as she held 8 bags of cotton candy and a tray of 5 snow cones.

"Just be glad you're tying me down Knowles" Jax said as he winked at her.

"How'd you know I brought rope with me for our honeymoon?" Tara asked with a serious face.

Jax stopped in his tracks and turned around and asked "are you serious?"

It took all of Tara to hold in her laugh but the look on his face made it impossible and she busted out laughing.

"It was a joke calm down" Tara said laughing.

"You had me all excited I was just about to drop everything and take your ass back to the hotel room" Jax said as he shook his head at her.

Tara was still laughing when they reached the kids and handed each of them a bag of cotton candy and a snow cone.

"Our kids aren't going to sleep tonight" Jax said smiling.

"Tara what the hell are you laughing at?" Lyla asked as she grabbed a snow cone from Jax.

"Jax" Tara said still laughing.

Lyla threw her hands up and said "Never mind I don't want to know"

That caused everyone to laugh.

"Those two still act like they are 15 for Christ's sakes" Piney said as he was passed a bag of cotton candy.

"Oh Piney leave them two love birds alone I think it's cute they still love each other as much as they did when everyone told them they were crazy" Neeta said as she grabbed some of his cotton candy.

"Yeah well I'm sure you won't be saying that when they give you 8 more kids to watch" Piney said laughing.

"Hold it right there who the hell said I wanted 8 more kids" Tara asked as she was passing out snow cones for who wanted them.

"Little girl I was just stating in general" Piney said with a stern look.

"Nah pop I'm gonna give you 8 more grandkids" Opie said as he rubbed Lyla's stomach.

"Like hell you are I'm done after these 2 pop out" Lyla said laughing.

Everyones face went from laughing to straight faced. Kozik was the first to speak.

"Dude you never said you were having twins"

Lyla and Tara both began to laugh and Tara said

"Well that's because we didn't find out there was 2 of them in there until the night Gemma kidnapped the kids and then I was kidnapped"

"Well I guess we not only have a wedding to celebrate but we have twins coming into SAMCRO soon too" Jury said as he reached for a blue snow cone.

"Speaking of weddings, Tara have you even bought a dress?" Neeta asked again sneaking cotton candy from Piney.

Tara's eyes grew wide and Lyla laughed.

"Tara I think the most important thing about a wedding is the brides dress" Lyla said laughing.

Everyone joined in laughing until the grand finale went off and everyone started hollering and screaming.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Jax" Tara shouted from the doorway.

"On the back patio babe" Jax shouted from the sliding glass door.

"Have you seen Neeta?" Tara asked as she came out on the patio.

"Nah not since this morning at breakfast" Jax replied.

"Damn it I needed her to come with Lyla and me so we can find some dresses. I'm taking Ellie too so I you're on your own with the rest of the kids" Tara said smirking.

"Great I have a fun day planned for the boys anyways. Ope already made our reservations. We are taking them go karting" Jax said as Happy, Kozik and Juice entered the patio.

"When are we going go karting boss" Happy asked as he took a seat.

"As soon as my ol' lady tells me who she's taking with her for protection" Jax said with a smile.

"I don't need anyone to come with us Jax we aren't in Charming" Tara said annoyed with Jax even considering she was taking someone with her.

"Babe we've discussed this I don't care if we were at the President's house you need someone with you girls" Jax said with a stern voice.

"Who is really going to want to come shopping with us girls over go karting? Seriously Jax we can take care of ourselves" Tara said pleading with Jax.

"Tara I would feel better if someone was with you. I'm not going to argue with you babe, either you pick someone or I send the whole Nevada charter. Your choice" Jax said as he got up and walked back in the hotel room.

Frustrated with Jax Tara sighed and sat where he was sitting.

"Lighten up on him woman he only wants what's best for you" Kozik said as he nudged her elbow with his.

"I know that but really who am I going to ask to not enjoy themselves go karting to sit with us while we try on dresses for god knows how long. It's not fair to any of you guys to give up your vacation time to babysit us" Tara said.

Just as Happy was about to say something, Neeta and Piney walked on the patio.

"I'll go with you girls" Piney said in a gruff voice.

Tara sat up and looked at Piney who looked… well he just looked different. A good different though.

"Really Piney? You'd do that for me?" Tara asked as she jumped up to hug him.

"Sure why not. It's not like I want to go go karting or anything" Piney said laughing.

"Tara do I need to pack anything for the boys?" Neeta asked.

"No actually the boys are going with Jax and the guys; it's just going to be us girls. And Piney" Tara said as she made her way back in the hotel room to get ready.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Ellie I love that dress on you" Tara said as she came out of the dressing room with a watermelon colored dress that was strapless and floor length.

"You totally look beautiful" Piney said as he caught the sight of his granddaughter in the mirror.

"I really like this color Aunt Tara" Ellie said as she looked in the mirror and twirled around.

"Come on mom I want to see your dress" Ellie shouted at Lyla's dressing room.

Tara and Piney both exchanged looks at that comment but decided not to spoil the moment.

"No I look like a whale in this dress Tara" Lyla said from the dressing room.

"I know for a fact you are not going to look like a whale. 1 you don't look like a whale and 2 you say that about everything now get your ass out here little woman" Piney said in a stern voice.

All of a sudden Lyla's door opened and out she came in the same strapless watermelon dress that looked gorgeous on Lyla with her blonde pin straight hair.

"You don't look like a whale mom I love this color" Ellie said as she twirled in the mirror for the hundredth time.

"Those are absolutely gorgeous dresses Tara did you find them online before coming here?" Neeta asked as she came out in a tan dress that fit her perfectly with how short she was.

"Actually I seen them in a bridal magazine when Lyla was in the hospital I didn't think they would be here but I love them too. Neeta that dress is beautiful on you it is just the right length for you" Tara said as she admired the 3 girls dresses in front of her.

"That does look good on you Neeta" Piney said as he gave her a wink.

Neeta blushed and turned away but not before Lyla and Tara caught that shyness to her as she headed back to the dressing room.

"Lyla I'm going to need help zipping my dress up care to help?" Tara asked as they headed back towards the dressing room.

"I want to see that dress Tara Grace" Piney said from the couch he was sitting on.

"Yes father" Tara replied as she locked the dressing room door.

"Did you see that between Neeta and Piney?" Lyla whispered to Tara.

"Yeah I wonder what that was about" Tara whispered back.

"You know you guys are horrible and whispering" Ellie said as she stood outside of the dressing room.

When Ellie made her way back out to the couch where Piney was sitting she noticed Neeta was sitting next to him and they were in deep conversation about something when Piney spotted Ellie and immediately got up and started pacing the room.

"Hurry up Tara I'm hungry" Piney shouted to the dressing rooms.

"I'm almost done old man hang on" Tara shouted back.

"I'm almost dead too so you better hurry up" Piney snapped back laughing.

"Grandpa don't talk like that I want you around for my kids to annoy you" Ellie said laughing.

"Yeah I can't lose you already Piney" Neeta said softly.

**TBC—I figured I'd give you a sneak peak considering I've made you wait this long so I decided to split part 2 into 2 parts so there is going to be more parts of Disneyland Dreamland. I hope you all enjoy and please please please leave me a review! I love feedback and it drives me to write more plus if you all give me ideas I try my best to include them! Without your support and love for this I wouldn't be able to continue so for that I am very thankful for! **


	32. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 3)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don and Skip (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Part 3

"Tara that dress is stunning" Neeta said as Tara came out of the dressing room in a halter top dress that flowed down to the floor.

It had rhinestones all the way around the dress and her sash was black.

"Thank you Neeta I think this is the one" Tara said happily.

"Now all we need is to make sure they can have that sash the watermelon color of our dresses" Lyla said as she followed behind Tara holding the long train.

"Grandpa are you crying?" Ellie asked looking at Piney.

"Nah I don't cry I got something in my eye" Piney replied as he stood up.

"Oh Piney stop being such a baby about it you know you are tearing up because this dress looks beautiful on Tara" Neeta said as she shook her head.

"Alright alright damn woman, yes I am tearing up because God Tara you are so grown up and that dress is so beautiful on you" Piney said as he wiped away the tears running down his face.

"Oh don't cry or you'll make us all cry and we don't…" Tara was cut off by the sniffling and crying noises Lyla was making behind her.

She turned around to see Lyla and Ellie crying together.

"Just great now I'm crying too" Tara said as she wiped her tears.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here before someone sees me and I lose my reputation" Piney said as he walked towards the door.

"Great now I'm going to be a big mess all day. These damn hormones are killing me" Lyla said as she followed Tara in the dressing room.

"It'll be ok, let's order our dresses and head for lunch" Tara said as she slid out of the dress.

As the girls were ordering all of their dresses Piney was waiting for them talking to Neeta.

When it was time to pay for the dresses Piney stepped up and said "Nope these are on me"

Just as Tara and Lyla were both going to protest he put his hands up as if saying there will be no discussion and the girls just stood back and watched him pay for Lyla, Ellie, Tara and Neeta's dress.

"Now that that's out of the way lets go eat" Lyla said as they stepped out in the California sun.

"Thank you for buying my dress Piney. You didn't have to do that though" Neeta said as she was walking side by side with Piney.

He just looked over at her and winked.

Her cheeks were flushed and she had to look away from him before he could see her blushing.

He then grabbed her by the hand and stopped both of them from walking behind the girls and whispered "I'd do anything for you" and then continued walking.

Ellie kept looking back and then forward and then back again and caught her grandfather holding Neeta's hand.

"I have to tell you both something but you can't tell anyone else not even dad or Uncle Jax" Ellie said looking at Tara and Lyla.

"Ok" They both said in unison.

"When you were putting on your dress I came out and saw Neeta and grandpa sitting really close to each other and then they spotted me and separated. Well I just caught them holding hands behind us" Ellie whispered.

"AHHH I told you Tara" Lyla shouted.

"SHHH they are going to hear you mom" Ellie whispered to Lyla.

"Ok wait hold on they are grown adults why does it have to be such a secret?" Tara whispered to Ellie.

"I don't know I just… I don't know why do you think they won't hold hands in front of all of us? Do you think grandpa doesn't want dad to know?" Ellie asked.

"What don't I want your dad to know?" Piney asked startling the three girls.

"Oh umm nothing" Ellie said as she faced forward and continued walking.

Stunned Tara and Lyla still look like a teenager who was just caught sneaking out of their bedroom window by their dad.

"What the hell was she talking about?" Piney asked them but neither could say anything they just looked at each other and laughed.

"I think I know what it is Piney" Neeta said as they all continued walking to the restaurant.

Piney looked over and Lyla, Tara and Ellie and then back at Neeta and asked "Well do you care to enlighten me?"

"It's nothing really grandpa just something silly. Are we going here for lunch?" Ellie asked trying to change the subject.

"They want to know what's going on between us" Neeta finally spit the words out.

Tara and Lyla's jaw must have hit the ground when Neeta said that.

"What… what do you mean what is going on between us?" Piney asked clearing his throat.

Damn it I thought we agreed to keep this under wraps until the time was right, he thought to himself.

"Oh Piney they aren't stupid woman you know" Neeta said as she walked to the door of the restaurant.

"Come on I'm starving" Ellie said hoping to get everyone in the restaurant.

Lyla waited and walked in with Piney and whispered "You are a grown man Piney; we all support anything you do. I'm happy for you it's about damn time"

Piney didn't say anything just shrugged his shoulders and followed the waitress to their table

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Daddy can we go around just oneeeeeeeeee more time pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Abel begged Jax to take him on the go-karts for the 17thtime in the last hour.

"Buddy this has to be the last time we were supposed to be leaving an hour ago.

Abel's blue eyes lit up and he went running up to Happy and said "Daddy going again"

"Last time I promise and then we can go get lunch" Jax said to all the guys who just shrugged their shoulders and turned to watch Jax and Abel speed off around the track.

"This was such a good idea but man I'm starving" Juice said as he came off the go-karts with Kenny and Piper.

"Yeah dad I'm hungry too" Kenny said to Opie who was still holding a sleeping Thomas.

"I know Uncle Jax just took Abel around for the last time and then we are going to get lunch" Opie said as he switched the sleeping toddler to his other arm.

"Hey man want me to take him from you?" Happy asked Opie.

"Nah it's all good my arm just fell asleep. I didn't want to drop him ya know I don't want to deal the wrath of Tara" Opie said chuckling.

"Yeah that's her baby boy she will kill you if you drop him" Happy said laughing.

"Yeah she'd probably ask one of us to kill you and you know that we would have to comply because she's the queen" Tig said as he walked up to the pair.

"I heard all about what she does just herself I can't imagine why she would need any man to fight her battles" Matt said as he walked up to the group.

All the guys started laughing and Jax was just walking up to the group and asked "what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just saying how if Opie here was to drop Thomas that Tara would kill him and Matt commented on her being the brunette ass whooper and all" Happy said laughing.

"Yeah my girl can fight. Come on lets go eat I'm starving" Jax replied and the whole group left the go-kart place.

"It was so much fun I want to come back again tomorrow daddy" Abel said as they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Sorry buddy but tomorrow is the day we are all going to Disneyland and I promise once you see all the rides your going to love it" Jax said as he looked down at Abel.

"Really daddy? They have lots of rides for me?" Abel asked excitedly.

"Yeah they have tons of rides for you and for all of us. Everyone is going to be with us even mommy" Jax replied to his son.

Abel was so excited that he ran up the sidewalk to talk to Jeizan.

"Jeizan guess what tomorrow we are going to Disneyland" Abel shouted in excitement.

Jeizan just laughed at his excitement and said "I know I can't wait. We will even get to see Mickey Mouse"

Abel's eyes went wide and he asked "The real Mickey Mouse?"

"Yeah the real Mickey Mouse. It's going to be a lot of fun" Jeizan said as he grabbed Abel's hand to cross the street to the restaurant.

"Daddy is it tomorrow yet?" Abel asked as he sat down at the table.

Everyone at the table laughed and Jax just shook his head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE IN CHARMING)))**

"What do you mean I can't make a phone call?" Gemma shouted at the guard who told her for the hundredth time that she was getting a phone call.

"I deserve 1 phone call at least God Dammit" Gemma shouted.

"This is all your fault Gemma; you said that Jax was going to be pissed off at Tara for keeping the letters from him and that it would have been an easy kill and I could have swooped in and saved the day with Jax and those babies. But no it wasn't easy was it" Ima asked Gemma.

"You listen here I only used you to get rid of Tara not to marry my son and it damn sure wasn't for you to be anywhere near my grandsons. You're a used up whore, that's all you'll ever be" Gemma said in a stern voice.

"You know what Gemma I'm so sick of these games you play with everyone. I was the stupid one to believe you that I'd get Jax in the end yup that's on me but I'm going to tell them everything when they question me because honestly I'm done playing bitch to you and your club" Ima shouted.

Just as Gemma was about to speak Eli came around and requested Ima to stand up and put the handcuffs on.

Before Gemma knew what was going on Ima was being released on bail.

"Eli you can't leave me in here. I deserve a phone call. I want my lawyer" Gemma shouted as Eli walked Ima down the hall.

"Sorry Gemma but our phones aren't working at the moment" Eli shouted back to her.

"What the hell just happened?" Gemma asked herself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((BACK IN DISNEYLAND)))**

"Then when daddy went around again we beat Uncle Happy to the finish line" Abel said proudly to his mother.

"That's great I bet you all had a blast" Tara replied as she hugged her son.

"I can't wait to see Mickey Mouse tomorrow mommy" Abel said as he walked back in the room where the rest of the kids were.

"Hey baby how was shopping?" Jax asked Tara as he wrapped her in a hug.

"It was amazing. We all found dresses including Neeta and Piney paid for them all" Tara said laughing.

"What's so funny babe?" Jax asked smirking.

"If I tell you then you have to promise to not make it a big deal or tell Opie" Tara said with a stern look.

"I promise I'll keep my mouth shut" Jax said smirking.

"I think there's something going on with Piney and Neeta and that's why I couldn't find her this morning" Tara whispered.

Jax started laughing until Tara hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey what was that for?" Jax asked still laughing.

"It's not funny I'm serious Jax I know something is going on and so does Lyla and Ellie" Tara said trying to be serious.

"Alright I will stop laughing but I just can't picture it" Jax said smirking.

"Alright smart ass leave Piney alone about this I mean it Jackson" Tara said as she walked back in the room from the balcony.

Jax knows that Tara is being serious when she calls him 'Jackson' but he just can't help but laugh. He's never known Piney to have feelings let alone a girlfriend.

"Let's go out to the pool. I'll get the boys ready" Jax said as he entered the hotel room.

"Ok I'll go let Lyla know and Neeta that she has the night off" Tara replied as she kissed Jax and left the room.

"Ly we are all going to the pool I'm going to let Neeta know she's got the night off" Tara said as she reached Opie's room.

"I don't want to put that bathing suit on Tara" Lyla said crossing her arms over her growing belly.

"You'll look beautiful I promise" Tara said as she scooted Lyla in the bathroom and threw her the bathing suit.

Tara then shut the bathroom door and turned to Opie and said "If she comes out without that bathing suit on you better come get me"

Opie just chuckled and nodded his head. He knew how stubborn Lyla was about her weight but Tara was just as stubborn if not more than Lyla so he would defiantly be taking Tara's side on this one if it came down to it.

Tara walked the short distance towards Neeta's room and slipped her key in and walked in the door and was shocked at what she was seeing.

Piney and Neeta were both passed out on the bed and Piney was holding her close to him. Tara thanked God that they had clothes on and just left them a note stating

_'__Didn't want to disturb you sleeping beauties but we are all by the pool if you'd like to join._

_Love Tara._

_P.S. YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER and I promise I won't tell anyone! _

**TBC— sorry for the delay on posting. I got really sick and ended up needing to take time away to just get better. But here's an update to hold you guys over. I hope you enjoy! **


	33. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 4)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don and Skip (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Part 4**

**"****Mommy can I jump off that big board like Jeizan and my Ellie?" Abel asked pointing to the diving board.**

**"****Sure baby but we have to make sure your uncles are in the pool first" Tara replied.**

**"****Uncle Happy I jump off that board you catch me if I go under?" Abel asked as he ran up to Happy who was just laying out watching their surroundings.**

**"****Sure buddy" Happy replied ruffling with his hair.**

**"****Mommy uncle Happy helps me if I go under can I jump now?" Abel shouted over to where Tara was putting sun screen on Thomas.**

**"****Just be careful Abel" Tara shouted back.**

**"****Wow that boy is brave to be on that board" Kim said as he brought Tara another drink from the bar.**

**"****Thanks and well he is his father's son" Tara said.**

**"****That boy is crazy about you. All he talked about the whole walk to the go-kart place was mommy does this and mommy does that. You're doing a good job with them" Kim says as he took a sip of his beer.**

**"****Thanks but I couldn't do it all without Neeta and our family" Tara replies as she puts Thomas in a float to put him in the water.**

**"****I'll watch him Aunt Tara" Ellie said as she came from under the water and made Thomas laugh.**

**"****You all have great kids really. This life is crazy and to know that you guys have been raising children in this life for what 15 years or so makes me have hope that one day I'll find myself an ol' lady and maybe settle down for once in my life" Kim says.**

**"****Yeah right you settle down right that's like Hugh Heffner settling down" Juice said laughing as he came to join the conversation.**

**Tara laughed and turned to Juice and asked "Do you know where Jax and Opie went?"**

**Juice just shook his head and continued talking to the rest of the guys.**

**"****I'll be right back Lyla can you keep an eye on the boys for me?" Tara said as she wrapped herself in a towel and headed toward the lobby.**

**When she approached Jax he was on the phone so she stepped back and waited.**

**"****Hey babe what's up?" Jax asked as he hung up the phone.**

**"****Nothing just looking for you. Who was that on the phone?" Tara asks curious to who her husband was talking to.**

**Jax sighed and took a deep breath before saying "Alvarez. Apparently someone posted bail for Ima. He said that Eli called him and told him to tell us. He doesn't know who yet but as of right now she's out of jail" **

**"****Do you think we have to worry about her right now Jax?" Tara asks shaking her head.**

**This was not how this vacation was supposed to go. Everyone was supposed to stay in jail until they all got back from vacation.**

**"****Honestly Tara we've never had to worry about her and I damn sure ain't going to start worrying now. Alvarez was just doing what I asked and keeping me up to date with the current events. I love you Tara now let's go enjoy swimming with our family" Jax says as he kissed Tara and led her back to the pool.**

**After about 3 hours of the pool it was time for dinner and for the kids to settle in. No one has yet to see Piney or Neeta and just like Tara said in the note she never told anyone that she caught them sleeping.**

**There is one thing that Tara will be doing before this vacation ends though. Piney has always done it to her and Jax so it's only fair for her to say to Piney what he says to them.**

**_'_****_Don't you forget we have children here' _**

**When they all entered the suites and Neeta and Piney already had a nice steak dinner cooking for everyone. Neeta set up the back patio for the adults and the inside for the children.**

**"****Oh Neeta I told you that while we are here you don't have to do anything but enjoy your time" Tara said as they entered the delicious smelling suite.**

**"****Well Tara you know me I can't sit still for the life of me. I finally got this one here to help me" Neeta says pointing to Piney.**

**"****Yeah I was content staying asleep but NOOOOOOOO we had to cook" Piney said emphasizing the noooooooooo.**

**"****You will get plenty of sleep when you are dead" Neeta said and gave him a stern look.**

**Piney just nodded his head and continued cooking the steak.**

**"****Old man this dinner smells good. I still can't believe you cooked" Opie said as they all were enjoying steak, mashed potatoes and green beans.**

**"****Well I can't take all the credit all I did was flip the steaks this one over here did everything else" Piney said as he smiled at Neeta.**

**"****Well it's delicious" All the guys said.**

**Piney was just finishing his beer when he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.**

**"****So I must say that this vacation has by far been the best one I've ever had. I would like to let everyone in on a little secret that I've been holding in for the past few months" Piney said and looked directly at Neeta.**

**"****These last few months have changed my views on everything. The club, my family, the brotherhood. It's all different to me now. I owe a special thanks to Tara for setting our VP straight and for sticking with him through all the bad shit. Last but not least; Neeta, I want to thank you for putting up with me. My mood swings, my wanting to keep us a secret. Thank you. As Lyla Tara and Ellie already knew, Neeta and I are pursuing a relationship. We have been for the last few months and will continue. With that said I don't need anyone approval but it'd be appreciated if you were all there for the both of us" **

**After Piney's speech, Lyla, Ellie, Tara and Neeta were all in tears and all the guys were congratulating Piney.**

**"****Let's just remember one thing old man, there are kids in here" Tara said laughing as she got up and hugged him.**

**After dinner the adults decided to go see a movie and leave the kids with Neeta and Piney. Ellie and Jeizan offered to watch the boys at our room but Opie and Jax decided that Ellie and Jeizan were going to be joining us.**

**"****No. My Ellie is staying here with ME" Abel shouted at Opie.**

**"****Abel its ok I'll be back we are just going to see a movie. I promise when I get back I'll sleep in your room ok?" Ellie said trying to comfort him.**

**"****Promise?" Abel asked sticking his pinky out there.**

**Ellie took his pinky in hers and replied "I pinky promise. Now be good for Neeta and grandpa" **

**"****My Ellie is going to sleep in my room with me" Abel said as he walked passed Jeizan.**

**Jax, Tara and Lyla all began laughing when Opie turned and looked at Ellie.**

**"****What the hell did you do to that kid?" Opie asked Jeizan.**

**"****He made Abel's Ellie cry and Abel has yet to forgive him" Jax said laughing but then stopped laughing because he forgot that Opie didn't know the conversation between Jeizan and Jax or even the one between Ellie and Jax.**

**"****Wait Opie before you go into big bad ass biker dad mode just know that it wasn't anything bad and if Ellie wants you to know you need to let her tell you" Jax said to his best friend.**

**"****Can we just go to the movies already?" Lyla asked getting inpatient.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile with Alvarez)))**

**"****You know I was the one that settled shit between SAMCRO and the Mayans?" Clay asked.**

**Alvarez just looked at him and laughed.**

**"****What Clay? You really expect me to believe that shit and just what let you go? I know better than that. Believe it or not I was part of Tara and Jax's plan so you can come at me with all that 'you were the one to keep peace' all you want it ain't going to change shit ese" Alvarez replied as he left the room.**

**"****I need to meet with the Byzlats. I need them to do some digging for me about this Ima chick. Keep an eye on him and do not let him out for nothing. I don't care if this bitch is on fire let that mother fucker burn" Alvarez said as he mounted his bike.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Still with Alvarez)))**

**"****Yo Patches its been a while ese" Alvarez greets the President of Byzlats.**

**"****Agreed. Too long Mano. So I have some information on who bailed her out but it won't be anyone we can touch. It was a cop" Patches replies.**

**Alvarez just shakes his head. "Was it Wayne Unser?" **

**Patches shakes his head "Nah it was Althea Jarry. I know you recognize that name mano she's all over our ass in Stockton" **

**"****Shit why the hell would she be bailing out a whore" Alvarez just stated to no one in general.**

**"****I don't know mano but like I said we can't touch her mano" Patches said.**

**Alvarez nodded and parted ways. Alvarez knew that there was something up with this. Eli booked both Gemma and Ima on kidnapping and assault charges. Why would Jarry only want Ima and not Gemma?**

**Looks like I gotta call Jax. Again.**

**TBC—ok, 2 updates in 1 day. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave me a review. I love the feedback and it helps with upcoming chapters as well. **


	34. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 5)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don and Skip (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Wake up mommy I want to go see Mickey" Abel shouted as he stood in the doorway of his parent's suite.

"Ok we are getting up" Jax said sleepily.

Tara glanced over at the clock and then sat up to take a double look at it and then moaned.

"Abel it's only 5:30AM I think you need to go lay back down Mickey Mouse doesn't wake up until 10" Tara said as she picked up her anxious child and set him back on his air mattress.

"But Mommy I'm not tired" Abel whined.

"Can you at least let mommy shower and get ready before you get back up?" Tara pleaded with her 3 year old.

"Ok" Abel said as he laid back down next to Ellie.

Much to their surprise Ellie kept her promise and when they returned from the movies she ended up sleeping in Abel's room like she promised.

"Jax babe that's your phone" Tara said as she came out of the shower.

He was still sleeping and his phone has gone off at least a dozen times since Tara stepped out of the shower.

"JACKSON NATHANIEL TELLER GET YOUR ASS UP AND ANSWER YOUR PHONE" Tara shouted.

"ut-oh daddy's in trouble" Abel said chuckling.

"Alright, alright I'm up" Jax said as he reached for his phone.

He had 14 messages and 7 missed calls. All from Alvarez.

"Shit" Jax moaned.

Tara looked over at him and he just shook his head.

"I'm going to get some coffee and return Alvarez's phone call. Want anything babe?" Jax asked as he got dressed.

"No we are going down for breakfast after I get the boys dressed and round up the rest of our children" Tara said with a smile.

"I love you Tara" Jax said as he bent down to kiss her.

"I love you more Teller" Tara replied as she walked in the kids suite to wake Ellie and Thomas.

"Mommy I love you" Abel said as he came out of the bathroom covered from head to toe in Tara's cover up.

Tara looked over at Abel as she was dressing Thomas and couldn't help but laugh.

"Abel I love you too you monster" Tara replied as Ellie was just waking up.

"Wow Abel I think that's way too much cover up" Ellie said laughing.

"I'll clean him up if you want Aunt Tara" Ellie offered.

"No that's ok why don't you go and get yourself ready and let your mom and dad know to get their butts up" Tara replied as she headed in the bathroom to see the mess Abel left.

"We get to see Mickey today Ellie" Abel squealed.

"I know it's going to be so much fun. Now go get cleaned up so when I come back we can go to breakfast" Ellie said as she headed towards her parents suite.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(((Meanwhile in Charming)))**

"What do you mean everyone went on vacation? Where's Gemma?" Unser shouted at the mechanic that wouldn't let him in the yard.

"Look Mr. All I know I was told no one in unless that had business to do. Everyone else is on vacation" Jared said as he lit a cigarette.

"I want to see Gemma so where the hell is she?" Unser asked again.

"I told you I don't know where Gemma is maybe she's at her house. All I know is if you're not getting work done on your car you're not coming in the lot" Jared said in a matter of fact tone.

"This is bullshit. Do you know who I am?" Unser shouted back

"I don't give a rats ass who you are I'm doing what I was told to do so if you don't mind I have paying customers to attend to" Jared said as he closed the gates and walked away.

Jared picked up his cell and text Jury.

_'__They were right, he showed up today'_

**(((Meanwhile in Stockton)))**

"Don't I get a chance to make a phone call or talk to my lawyer?" Gemma shouted from inside the cell.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up" The woman next to her said.

"Listen bitch I wasn't talking to you or I'd ask your opinion" Gemma replied to the woman.

The woman just laughed and replied "You might have been a queen on the outside in Charming but in here you're a nobody bitch so remember that"

Just as Gemma was about to respond Eli showed up and said "Gemma Morrow you have a visitor"

Gemma just smirked and put her hands behind her back to be cuffed and escorted down to the visitation room.

When she got to the room it was empty and she asked "I thought you said I had a visitor?"

Eli just shook his head and replied "You do, she will be right in"

Who the hell is she? Gemma thought. She knows that Tara or Lyla won't come visit her so it has to be Lowen her lawyer.

As the buzzer went off and the door opened in walked a woman dressed in a cop uniform.

"Mrs. Morrow we have not formally met, my name is Althea Jarry I'm the sheriff in this town. I've heard some things about you and I just want to ask you some questions"

"Listen I'm not answering any questions without my lawyer. Call Lowen she's my lawyer and then I will answer any questions you have" Gemma said with a smirk.

"See that's where we have a problem Mrs. Morrow. Our office has contacted Lowen and Rosen's office multiple times and they have told us multiple times that they no longer represent Clay and Gemma Morrow" Althea said.

"What do you mean? They have always been our lawyer nothing has changed. This is bullshit why am I being held when Ima was bailed out. Call Wayne Unser I'm sure he can straighten all this out" Gemma said.

"Sorry Mrs. Morrow but Wayne's not going to be able to help you out of this one. See you kidnapped and held your daughter-in law for ransom. Ima admitted to being hired by you to kill Tara Knowles" Althea said.

"Bullshit I was in Charming the whole time little miss Tara went missing" Gemma said.

"The thing is we have everything on record already from Ima, Juan "Juice" Carlos and Tara Knowles. You bribed Juan with the knowledge of his father being black and made him kidnap Tara from the clubhouse. You may have been in Charming while Tara was held hostage and beat up in Oregon but you were the master mind behind the plan and I promise you that I will take you and your husband down" Althea said as she stood and knocked on the door to be let out.

"I deserve a fair trial which means I get to have a lawyer. I want a lawyer. I'm done talking" Gemma said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh don't worry Mrs. Morrow I already got all I needed" Althea said with a smirk and then walked out.

"Eli I want her in isolation. Eventually she's going to crack. I want no visitors for her besides me and a lawyer. Wayne Unser is not to come see her" Althea said as she walked out of the police station.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(((Meanwhile with Alvarez)))**

"Jax man sorry to bother you on your much needed vacation away but I found out who bailed Ima out and that shit don't look pretty ese" Alvarez said.

"Nah man it was a cop and no it wasn't Unser. It was Althea Jarry. Man she's been on our asses and the BYZLATS since she became Sheriff"

"Damn Jax I never knew you were this clever. I'll keep you posted ese. Enjoy the vacation" Alvarez said and hung up**.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(((Meanwhile back in Disneyland)))**

"Tara it worked, she's on our side. She's the one who bailed Ima out" Jax whispered to Tara.

Tara turned and looked at him with the biggest smile and said "I love you Jackson Teller. I can't wait to get married"

**TBC—what do you think happens next? Please leave me a review! **


	35. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 6)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Mommy look its Mickey and Minnie" Abel shouted as the group walked in the front gates of Disneyland.

"I see that buddy let's go talk to Mickey" Tara said as she grabbed his hand.

Abel and Thomas were very adamant about not being in strollers and wanting to walk like big boys. Although Tara was not ok with that especially with millions of people who will be at Disney but Jax of course agreed and here they are with no strollers.

"Don't worry Tara we will watch their every move. Nothing is going to happen to them with all of us around" Jury said as he walked closer to Tara.

Tara looked up at Jury and just smiled and nodded.

She knew that every SON that was present right now would give their own lives for the children so she did relax just a little bit.

"I want to go on that new Transformers ride who wants to go with?" Juice said as they stood around waiting for Tara, Jax, Abel and Thomas to leave Mickey and Minnie.

"You know I'm game" Happy said smiling.

"Me too" Kenny and Piper said in unison.

"Well I can't ride any rides but if you boys want to ask Uncle Happy and Uncle Juice to take you along I'm sure they won't mind" Lyla said

"Nah they are good kids we will take them" Happy said as he turned around to look at Opie who was laughing when Happy said they are good kids.

"Man you must not be around them all the time because they are a pain in the ass when they want to be" Opie said laughing.

Lyla slapped him and said "Stop it they are boys of course they are a handful"

Juice and Happy just shook their heads laughing.

"Alright I know that not everyone is going to want to hang out with the little ones here so it's only fair to split up into groups. I do however want everyone to at least have 3 SONS with them if not more" Jax said as he came back to the group.

"Jax I'm good with going with Tara and the boys. I'm too old for all this shit" Jury said pointing at all the rides.

"I'll stay with Jury and Tara as well I don't think my back will appreciate me if I attempted any ride" Skip said laughing.

"Alright here's the deal, Happy, Juice, Kenny and Piper want to ride the new Transformers ride so why don't Kozik and Tig go with them and that'll be one group" Opie said.

"Ok then I'll stay with Tara, Jury and Skip with the boys" Jax said.

"Well I can't really go on any rides either so I'll be with Tara and the boys too" Lyla said.

"Ok so then I guess everyone else can pair themselves up then?" Tara asked looking around.

"Jeizan and Ellie can come with us" Charlie said pointing between Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim.

"Ok that'll be great. Matt and Don are you guys going to just bounce around or just hang out wherever?" Jax asked.

"Nah man we will just walk around to make sure everything is good. We can all meet up at the palace for lunch around say 1?" Don asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and went their separate ways.

"Tara I am so thankful that you talked me into this vacation. The kids are having a blast" Lyla said as they took a seat to watch Thomas, Abel and Jax ride the Ferris wheel.

"I know Ly this was such a great idea. I guess we owe that to Gemma and Clay for paying Juice to kidnap me" Tara said causing Lyla to laugh.

"What are you ladies laughing at?" Opie asked as he came up with cotton candy and popcorn.

"Oh you know just that if it wasn't for Clay and Gemma paying Juice to kidnap Tara then we wouldn't be on this lovely vacation" Lyla said laughing.

Opie just nodded his head.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(((Meanwhile with Alvarez)))

"Let's get everyone together I need to meet with them. Teller just informed me of some things and I need the Mayans and BYZLATS on the same page as SAMCRO" Alvarez said as he walked back in his club house.

His club members just nodded and parted ways to get everyone together.

Alvarez entered the room that Clay was being held in and lit a cigarette.

"I can't wait to watch you suffer for the shit you put your family through" Alvarez said to Clay.

"You ain't no saint yourself Marcus we both deserve to suffer for the shit we have done" Clay said smirking.

"Nah the difference between the bullshit you did and the shit that I do is on a whole different level. I never kidnapped my daughter in law; I didn't murder one of my brothers in cold blood to get this patch. I earned this president's patch. You on the other hand got it from sleeping with the president's wife" Alvarez shouted.

Clay looked shocked that Alvarez knew anything about what happened to JT.

"What's the matter ese? Didn't think I knew about what you did to JT? I told you I was part of Jax and Tara's plan. I know more than you think" Alvarez said as he turned and walked away.

"You don't think that they are going to turn their backs on you like they did to his own mother?" Clay shouted to Alvarez.

Alvarez just shook his head and continued walking until he reached the room where his club was sitting waiting for him.

"As you all have been aware, SAMCRO and the Mayans have a great relationship and between me and Jackson we plan on continuing that relationship. As most of you know I was asked to be part of a plan that Jax and his ol' lady came up with that I was gladly to be a part of. It was brought to his ol' ladies attention that his mother Gemma and step father Clay were the ones who murdered JT" Alvarez said.

His whole club was speechless. Back in the day the majority of the members that are sitting at this table knew of JT because as what Jax is trying to do JT was trying to keep the peace between SAMCRO and the Mayans.

The Mayans took a big hit when JT died because the new president of SAMCRO null and voided their peace treaty that JT and Piney established with Alvarez.

"As you know it took a lot of us to get shit back together with SAMCRO and I'm glad to know that Jackson stands by his father's decision to keep the peace between us. With that said we will be keeping Clay here until SAMCRO returns from their vacation. Once they return we will be helping them with whatever it is they may need. With that said I have some other information that will benefit us all" Alvarez said as he lit another cigarette.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(((Meanwhile in Stockton)))

"I'm here to see Gemma Morrow. I'm her new lawyer Jared" The young man dressed in a suite said to the lady at the desk.

"Just sign here and here and then have a seat" The old man replied to the lawyer without even looking up.

"Thank you" Jared replied as he went to take a seat.

"Mr. Thayer if you follow me I will bring you to the visitation room for Mrs. Morrow" A female cop standing at the doorway said.

He couldn't help but notice her staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me sir I'm sorry but have we met before" She asked before opening the door.

"Well I am a public defender so it's possible that I've been here on more than 1 occasion Miss…" Jared replied.

"Miss will do just fine. If you have a seat someone will bring Mrs. Morrow in. Good luck she's a bit of a well… I guess really there's no other way to put it other than she's a bitch" The guard replied as she opened the door.

"So I've heard" Jared whispered under his breath.

Not even 5 minutes later the buzzer buzzed and in walked a tall woman with black hair and blonde streaks that was sporting a fresh black eye, handcuffed and shackled.

"She's a bit of a feisty one so I'm keeping her handcuffed just in case you piss her off and she kicks your ass out just like the other lawyer she did" The male guard said as he cuffed her to the table.

"Mrs. Morrow my name is Jared and I am your public defender" Jared said as the guard shut the door.

"Listen if you are going to tell me like that other little piece of shit told me that I don't have a pray on bail then I don't want to hear shit from you" Gemma said.

"Well first of all I have a motion here requesting a bail hearing for tomorrow. I can't promise that the judge will sign it or approve it with the case that is against you it seems that you have a violent past. I need to know details of exactly what happened. I know that you were in Charming when Dr. Knowles was kidnapped but it seems like between Juan, Ima and Dr. Knowles it looks like you played a big part of the kidnapping even if you were in Charming at the time" Jared said looking through papers.

"This is bullshit. Ima was the one who kidnapped Tara and yet that bitch was released on bail. So you mean to tell me she turned rat on me and gets away with kidnapping my daughter in law?" Gemma asked looking at Jared.

"Well it looks like she is actually being brought up on kidnapping, assault and endangering the welfare of a minor but yes she was released out on bail but I'm not obligated to know exactly why and who bailed her out. I'm your lawyer Mrs. Morrow not Ima's" Jared stated.

"Yeah well I think this is all bullshit. I want to see Wayne Unser. He would be the one to bail me out. I honestly don't think my son will be showing up to my bail hearing" Gemma said shaking her head.

"Well Mrs. Morrow I will do my best to get you out on bail but you aren't allowed any visitors other than myself and Sherriff Jarry. Which I'm sure you have already met with. I guess we are done here and I will see you tomorrow in court" Jared said as he was packing away his papers and knocked on the door.

When the guard opened the door Jared turned to Gemma and said

"Please stay out of trouble if you attack any more inmates or guards or the judge is going to deny anything"

As Jared made his way out of the consultation room he saw Althea standing at the front desk.

"Sherriff Jarry how are you? I am Jared Thayer and I am the public defender for Mrs. Morrow. I was just visiting her. I am putting in a petition for a bail hearing for tomorrow afternoon. There are just a few things I need from you if I can have a moment of your time" Jared asked.

"Sure why don't we step this way please" Althea said gesturing towards a small office.

"First and foremost what I need from you is put her back in gen pop. She's got a major temper and keeping her isolated is only going to make things worse for the case than anything else. I know that she's a threat to not only Dr. Knowles but for the safety of everyone else around. If she's in isolation than she will most likely be released on bail and I can't promise that Charming is going to be able to handle her on bail" Jared said.

"I agree Mr. Thayer I will go ahead and put her back in gen pop but I can't promise that she's won't be into a lot of fights. She's already made such wonderful friends the whole 3 hours she first got here" Althea said smirking.

"Sounds good; here is my card if you need anything else please let me know" Jared said handing her a card.

"Have a great day" Althea said as she walked him out.

Jared picked up his phone and text the only number in the phone.

_'__All set'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(((Back in Disneyland)))

"Jeizan come on go on the rollercoaster with me please I don't want to go alone" Ellie said with a sad face.

"Fine but just once I don't like this shit" Jeizan said as Ellie dragged him towards the line.

"You'll be fine kid" Charlie said encouraging him.

"I can't believe how well everyone is holding up in SAMCRO after all the drama they endured. They really have an awesome King and Queen" Ryan said as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah I'm glad to see Jackson take over the gavel. It's where he belongs and I know that he can get SAMCRO out of the bullshit that Clay got them in" Mark said as he grabbed a soda from the cotton candy stand.

"We all couldn't agree more with that one" Bobby said as he rounded the corner from the superman rollercoaster.

"Let's get those kids off that rollercoaster and go meet for some lunch it's about 12:30 now" Kim said as he stuffed his face with cotton candy.

As the group gathered everyone together for lunch they were all sitting around waiting for their food to come Jax and Tara stood up and got everyone's attention.

"So I've said it a thousand times but we can't thank you all enough for coming on this vacation with us and spending the time with Tara and I when we get married. With that said I will turn it over to my beautiful soon to be wife" Jax said as he kissed Tara on the cheek.

"As Jax was saying we couldn't have asked for a better group to call our family. If it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for everyone on the outside while they were locked up in Stockton I don't know if I would have survived being pregnant and handling a toddler but I did because I had the love and support of my family. With that said tomorrow night I have a guy's night planned for all the guys. It includes everyone for Jax's last night before we get married. Then the next night I have a girls night planned for us girls which include myself, Lyla, Neeta and Ellie and then the next day is our big day. I can't thank you all enough for everything and for being there for us." Tara said as she sat back down.

Everyone just shook their heads and nodded towards Jax and Tara.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(((Meanwhile back in Charming)))

"Hello Miss can I help you with something?" The greasy mechanic asked the tall blonde girl who pulled up at the gate beeping her horn.

"I need to see Jax" Ima said through her window.

"Sorry Miss but Jax isn't here is there something we can help you with?" Adam said.

"No I need to see Jackson NOW" Ima shouted.

"He's on vacation with his family until next week. I can let him know you stopped by if you'd like" Adam said still wiping his greasy hands off.

"Are there any of the SONS here then?" Ima asked as she stepped out of her car.

She was dressed in short shorts that barely covered her ass and a sports bra.

"No they are all on vacation and I can't let you on the lot because you aren't here for any mechanic work" Adam said as he stared at the blonde who kept batting her eyes at him.

"Well maybe I can do something for you to just let me in I really need to get into the clubhouse and wait for Jax. It's important plus I'm sure he won't mind considering he loves my body" Ima said as she pushed herself on the mechanic.

"Sor.. sorry miss but like I said I can't let you in the gate. I have orders from Jax to not let anyone but SONS in the lot. If he was here then I'd have no problem letting you in or if you want you can call him and then he can give me permission to let you in" Adam said.

"OK well can you give me his phone number?" Ima said smiling.

"If you don't have his cell number then he's not expecting you at all. Sorry Miss but I'm going to have to ask you to get back in your car and leave before I have to call the cops for trespassing" Adam said in a stern voice.

Ima just shook her head stepped back in her car and peeled out of the lot.

Adam just shook his head and opened the gate for Jared to enter.

"Damn look at you all dress up" Adam joked to Jared who just gave him a dirty look.

"Don't fuck with me. I need to get out of this monkey suite before I lose my god-damn reputation" Jared said as he walked in the clubhouse.

**TBC—did anyone catch on to anything yet? I've dropped a few hints here and there… I know I said I wasn't going to update until Sunday but I couldn't wait. So besides the wedding what do you think is going to happen next? Please leave me a review! **


	36. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 7)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**So I have to point out that I threw in about 3 little hints of some things that I have going on right now and only a few have picked up on them so I think I have to clarify for the others**

***1- Gemma's Lawyer is Jared who just so happens to be a member of Jury's crew. (Crazy I know)**

***2- Althea Jarry is either playing with the SONS or playing them. (HMMM I guess we will just have to wait it out to find out)**

**And last but not least *3- Tara is pregnant! **

**With all that out of the way I hope you enjoy part 7 as much as I did writing it! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I can't wait to have a girl's night" Lyla said as her and Tara were sitting by the pool watching the kids swim.

"Me either. It's going to be much needed for all of us. I just hope the guys are having fun with everything" Tara said as she reached for her drink.

Just Tara reached for her water the pool waitress set 3 beers down in front of Tara, Lyla and Neeta and smiled and said "Those are from that gentleman right there" as she pointed to an older gentleman sitting by the bar who was smiling in their direction.

"Well I can't drink these so I guess that just leaves you two ladies so have at it" Lyla said laughing.

"Oh no Miss Tara can't drink either" Neeta said as she picked up all 3 beers and made her way to the gentleman who ordered them.

It took Tara by surprise that Neeta said that but then again Neeta was the one who told Tara she was pregnant just before leaving for the trip.

"So Miss Tara are you going to tell me why you can't drink" Lyla said now sitting up staring at Tara.

Tara was watching Neeta hand those beers back to the gentleman before looking at Lyla and saying "Well kind of the same reason you can't"

Lyla was so excited that she screamed and caused everyone outside to look their way.

"Oh my god Tara that is so awesome. Our kids are going to be so close" Lyla said as she waddled her way to Tara to hug her.

As Neeta made her way back with 3 soda's she was laughing about something that made Lyla and Tara curious.

"Spit it out Neeta what's so funny?" Tara finally asked.

"That man over there bought us 3 beers because he thought we were lonely. I had to school that man on proper etiquettes of trying to find a date; oh and I also let him know that if he thinks were lonely now he should see it when our guys are actually here" Neeta said causing all 3 of them to laugh.

"That's when I gave him back his 3 beers and ordered us some soda" Neeta said.

"You don't think that we should tell the guys about him do you?" Lyla asked.

"Lord knows if we tell them about this guy you can defiantly count on our girl's night getting cancelled" Tara said.

"Yeah but what if we don't tell the guys and then something bad happens to us?" Ellie said as she came around the other side and sat down.

Tara and Lyla both looked at her and smiled.

"You hang around with Uncle Jax way too much" Tara said laughing.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to any of us. I can't handle any more bad stuff that happens to the people I love" Ellie said as she was fidgeting with her towel.

"Alright here's the deal, we tell them that the guy ordered us a few beers and we politely declined and he exchanged them for soda. We can't go wrong there, we are telling them the truth" Tara said looking at Lyla, Ellie and Neeta.

Everyone agreed and continued having fun until it was time to go out to dinner.

"Alright boys come on let's go get cleaned up so we can go eat some dinner" Tara said to Kenny, Piper and Abel who were still swimming.

"I'll carry Thomas and you take the bags. No heavy lifting for you momma" Neeta said as she reached down to take a sleeping Thomas off the chair.

"Oh boy and it starts now I'm not going to be able to do anything. Plus when Jax finds out I'm defiantly not going to be able to do anything. Oh the joys of overprotecting husbands" Tara said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it since I've gotten out of the hospital Ope won't let me do anything" Lyla said as she grabbed her towel and headed towards the elevators.

"Well I don't blame dad for not letting you do anything with that scare you gave all of us" Ellie said as she held Abel's hand and towel.

"That is true." Tara said as the got on the elevator.

"Are we meeting the guy's for dinner or is it just going to be us?" Ellie asked as they made their way into the suite.

"Nope it's just us" Tara replied as she was grabbing clothes for Abel.

"Ok cool. I'm going to go shower is it ok if I go to my room?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah come on El, I need to get myself out of this bathing suite anyways" Lyla replied.

Once Lyla and Ellie left the room Tara moved around quickly to gather clothes for her and Thomas before waking up the sleeping toddler.

"Come on Abel let's jump in the shower and get you all clean for dinner" Tara said as they headed into the bathroom.

Abel was a very independent child and loved to do everything on his own including showering. That made Tara very sad to see her boys not want her to help with anything anymore but she knew the deal they don't stay young forever.

After getting all the kids ready plus themselves Neeta, Lyla, Tara, Ellie and the kids were off to dinner.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

(((Meanwhile in Stockton)))

"I don't care who the hell you think you were on the outside you don't come in my territory demanding respect. You get what you give and honestly sweetheart you ain't gave shit" the inmate shouted as she punched her in the face again.

"I told you I'm the queen of the Sons of Anarchy. You're going to regret this" Gemma shouted as she punched and kicked at the inmate that was on top of her.

"BREAK IT UP NOW" The guards yelled as they rushed into the cafeteria.

It took 4 guards to pull the inmate off of Gemma who was bleeding from her nose and hands.

"WEAPON" One of the guards yelled as they pulled the shank from Gemma's hand.

"She tried to kill me" Gemma shouted and began kicking her legs.

"That's a lie she attacked me first" The inmate shouted back as she laid across the floor for the guards to handcuff her.

"She attacked me first. I was just defending myself" Gemma shouted and began punching and kicking the guards.

"MAIN: I NEED SWAT IN GEN POP 52 2 FEMALES 1 WITH A WEAPON" The CO said over the radio.

All of a sudden the alarms were going off and every other inmate stood with their hands up so that once SWAT came through the doors they would know where the threat is.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(((STILL IN STOCKTON)))**

**"****Alvarez we got a cop looking for you. Says it's really important you come talk to her now ese" **

**"****I got this" Alvarez said after looking at the camera and seeing Jarry's patrol car pulling into his lot.**

**"****Deputy what can I do for you?" Alvarez asked as he lit a cigarette.**

**"****It's more or less what I'm doing for you than what you can do for me" Jarry said with a smile.**

**"****Listen Deputy I'm not one for doing bitch work not even for a cop" Alvarez said.**

**"****Pipe it down Alvarez I'm not here for you to do any bitch work but I do have to warn you that in the next 48 hours you are going to be raided so if you have any lose ends to tie up or things or people to dispose of I suggest that you do it before the days over" Jarry said as she was getting in her car.**

**"****I appreciate the heads up" Alvarez said smiling.**

**"****You won't appreciate it if you don't take care of whatever you need to because I will have no choice but to come down on your asses so don't make my life more difficult than it already is" Jarry said as she pulled away.**

**Alvarez went back inside his clubhouse and whistled to get everyone's attention.**

**"****It has been brought to my attention that within the next 48 hours our clubhouse will be raided so with that said if it's illegal get it the hell out" Alvarez said once everyone was paying attention.**

**"****What are we going to do with SAMCRO's problem for the time being?" Juan asked from the table.**

**"****I don't know I have to reach out to Jackson" Alvarez said as he turned to call Jax.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(((BACK IN DISNEYLAND)))**

**Once Tara and Lyla got the kids back to the hotel it was movie and bed time for all of them. **

**"****We can all crash in my room seeing as its bigger, plus I'd rather all of us be together anyways" Tara said as she laid Thomas down.**

**"****Ok sounds good. Ellie and I are going to grab some extra blankets out of our suite. Maybe we can build a fort" Lyla said as her and Ellie exited the room.**

**"****Mommy we can build a big fort and then watch our movie and go to sleep" Abel said excitedly.**

**"****Yes baby we can" Tara said as she hugged and kissed her sleeping Thomas.**

**Once the fort was done and the kids were sleeping, Tara, Lyla and Neeta took that opportunity to discuss their plans for their girl's night out.**

**Just as they finished their conversation about what they were going to be doing the guys started piling in the big suite 3 by 3.**

**As each man came stumbling in they seemed more drunk than the ones who stumbled in first.**

**"****whtar you doing in here Lyla" Opie stuttered.**

**"****Well I guess I'm going to get my big drunk back to our room safely" Lyla said laughing.**

**"****Have fun" Neeta said as she made her way over to Piney and they exited together.**

**As the room started to get crowded; Tara noticed that Juice, Happy and Kozik somehow ended up on the floor under the fort passed out.**

**Jax entered the room with a sly smirk and said "Come on babe I'm ready for bed" **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**(((NEXT MORNING IN STOCKTON)))**

"Your honor I ask that we set my client out on bail with the terms that she is not to flee the State or go within 1000 feet of Teller-Morrow as well as Mr. &amp; Mrs. Jackson Teller" Jared said standing in court.

"I have to object on that Your Honor; with all due respect Mrs. Morrow is a huge flight risk not only out of the State but also out of the Country. She has ties with Ireland in which we all know does not have extraditing. She is also a danger to Mrs. Teller with whom she kidnapped and held hostage all while Mrs. Morrow was acting as if nothing happened. I would like to keep Mrs. Morrow in Stockton until her court date next month" Patterson said.

"With all due respect Your Honor; but Mrs. Morrow is an upstanding citizen in Charming and has done many charity events and other outstanding things for the community. I think sending her out on bail would do Mrs. Morrow more good than bad. She understands that she is not to be anywhere near Teller-Morrow Auto as well as her son Jackson and his wife Tara. With that being said she does have the right to go home and prepare for trial" Jared said.

"I would also like to point out that Mrs. Morrow has a violent side to her. Just this morning Mrs. Morrow was detained in prison because she brutally attacked an inmate with a homemade shank. I feel that it is in the best interest of not only Mrs. Teller but also for the sake and sanity of Charming that we keep Mrs. Morrow detained until trial" Patterson said as she took a seat.

After a brief 45 minute lunch the judge returned and stated

"After further review of all the facts in front of me I have to deny bail at this time and Mrs. Morrow will remain in Stockton until her trial" The judge said.

"This is bull shit why do I get held on bail when Ima the one who actually kidnapped Tara got out on bail" Gemma yelled as she was being taken away from the court.

"Your Honor I apologize for her behavior. She honestly doesn't listen to a word I tell her" Jared said as he made his way out of the court room.

Jared picked up his phone and text the only number in his phone  
_'BAIL DENIED'_

**TBC—Next chapter is the girls night out (plus we get to see what the boys got into) and then the big wedding! **

***To all my reviewers, followers and supporters I promise that I will give you a Jax &amp; Tara update of just them on their honeymoon! I promise! **


	37. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 8)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tara awoke to sounds of whispering and laughing, when she got out of bed and made her way to where the kids were she saw Abel and Thomas coloring on Happy's face with her makeup.

She looked at the clock at read that it was only 6:15 in the morning. She looked inside the fort and noticed that Juice was not in there. She quietly grabbed what was remaining of her cover up and was leaving the fort when Juice appeared in front of her.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me" Tara said as she stepped out of the fort.

"Sorry I had to use the bathroom. I see you noticed the boys art work" Juice said pointing to Happy and laughing.

Tara just looked at Juice and shook her head.

"Yeah it was my idea. The rug rats have been up since 5. They were bored" Juice said shrugging his shoulders.

"Of all people you chose to let them color on Happy?" Tara asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"He's a heavy sleeper I figured he wouldn't wake up while they were playing Picasso on his face" Juice said looking back at the boys who were also covered in her makeup.

"Well you owe me more cover up mister" Tara said as they made their way to kitchenette in the suite.

"I made coffee already if you want some" Juice said as he passed her an empty coffee mug.

"Thanks but I'll just have some orange juice" Tara said.

"Mommy can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Abel asked.

"Sure ask Uncle Juice if he will start the batter while I clean you and Thomas up" Tara smiled at her growing boys.

After Tara finished cleaning the boys up and getting them dressed the pancakes were already done when they returned to the kitchen.

All the other guys started to come in the suite looking rough so Tara decided to ask what exactly happened last night.

"So did you all have fun last night?" Tara asked as she was cutting pancakes for Thomas.

All the guys just looked at each other and they all started talking at once.

Tara looked at Neeta and Lyla and then back at the guys and finally said "spit it out"

"We just enjoyed ourselves so much we had way too much to drink and ate way too much" Charlie spoke up first.

"We practically went bar hopping like we were 21 again" Kozik said as he sat down next to Tara.

She looked at all the other men who had no facial expressions and she asked "why do I get the feeling you are all leaving something out?"

Each of the guys cleared their throats and Kim was about to speak until Happy entered the room and all the guys started laughing hysterically.

Happy looked at them and then back to Tara, Lyla and Neeta who were also laughing.

Happy noticed that Thomas or Abel weren't looking in his direction and he decided to look in the mirror.

"BOYS" Happy shouted from the bathroom which caused Abel and Thomas to look up and smile that same Teller smile their father has.

"It was Uncle Juice's idea; he said it would be fun" Abel said as Happy entered the room while wiping his face with a wash cloth.

"I'll take care of Uncle Juice later, for now let's eat I'm starving" Happy said as he took a seat next to Abel.

After breakfast Tara decided that the girls should get ready for their big adventure they have going on today.

Tara also put it in the back of her mind to ask Jax what exactly happened last night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE WITH ALVAREZ)))**

"Sorry that you are wasting your time in raiding my clubhouse. I've told you a million times the past hour that we don't do anything illegal here and you're not going to find anything" Alvarez said from the ground.

"Mr. Alvarez we had an anonymous tip that you were holding Clarence "Clay" Morrow hostage in your clubhouse. I'm going to have to ask you to come with me and my guys to open the only locked door in your clubhouse" Hale said as he reached to grab Alvarez from the ground.

"Now why the hell would I be holding Clay hostage at my clubhouse? If I had him hostage I'm sure you and your men would have found him by now. You've been looking inside my measly 3 room clubhouse for the past hour" Alvarez said as he stood up.

"Just unlock that locked door and if we find nothing then we will be on our way" Hale said as he escorted Alvarez inside.

As Alvarez reached in his pocket to grab his keys Hale and his men drew their weapon. Alvarez held his hands up and said "Just trying to get my keys. They are in my front vest pocket. You can go ahead and grab them I don't need to get shot because I don't have a gun" Alvarez said standing with his hands up.

After Hale grabbed the keys and unlocked the door his men opened it turned the lights on and then looked back at Hale.

"It's clear boss" One of the deputies said.

Alvarez looked at the men and turned to Hale and said "I think I deserve an apology. I told you I was clean"

Hale and his deputies made their way out of the clubhouse and left the lot. Alvarez and his crew were for certain on who that anonymous tip was but they had to wait for Jax and SAMCRO before they acted upon it.

"Looks like Jarry really was looking out for us" Juan said as he sat down at the picnic table.

"Ese I told you she was, I think we still need to leave Clay and all the illegal shit out of the clubhouse at least until SAMCRO return. We can't depend on Jarry to run to us every time we are going to get raided and I damn sure ain't losing any of the shit we have" Alvarez said as he lit a cigarette.

"Whatever you say boss" Juan said as he reached for his phone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((BACK IN DISNEYLAND)))**

"Babe so where exactly are you girls going?" Jax asked while Tara was getting ready.

"We are going to get a manicure, pedicure then we are going to a nice restaurant for lunch, then we are all getting a massage. That's all we've come up with for now but it's not like any of us can go get drunk like all of you guys. We are going to have Ellie with us who is only 15 plus Lyla is pregnant so don't have to worry about that" Tara said as she was towel drying her hair.

"I think you should take someone with you for safety reasons" Jax finally said. He knows he has to tell her they could be in danger after having to shake someone down but he didn't want her to worry.

Tara looked at him and shook her head.

"What part of girl's night do you not understand? Can't you just give me this one night Jax that's all I ask? I know that you are always concerned for our safety but God Jax we can take care of ourselves. We aren't in Charming no one here knows that I'm Jax Teller's ol' lady. You can let us have this night Jackson. I let you guys have a night" Tara said.

"I know that we aren't in Charming but I still worry about your safety. Will you at least think about taking someone with you later tonight if you guys stay out late?" Jax pleaded with her.

Tara just looked at him and nodded her head. Just because she said she would think about it didn't mean she will say yes.

"You're lucky I love you Teller" Tara said as she slipped into a nice black/yellow sun dress.

"God Tara you are so beautiful" Jax said as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her roughly.

"Remember what I said Teller, gotta wait till we are married" Tara said with a smirk and a wink.

"You're such a tease Knowles" Jax said as he slapped her on her ass as they excited their room.

Tara turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "you'll see how much of a tease I can be in a few days"

As the happy couple made their way down to the pool where all the guys were swimming with the kids Tara spotted that gentleman from yesterday sitting at the bar looking towards them.

She remembered that she never told the guys about him and decided that it wasn't the time or the place to say anything or they will be stuck with half of the SONS escorting them to the nail salon.

After the girls said goodbye to their guys they slowly made their way back to the suite to grab everything they will need.

"Remember that guy from yesterday?" Tara asked Lyla, Ellie and Neeta.

"Yeah" Lyla, Neeta and Ellie said in unison.

"When Jax and I were coming down to the pool I noticed he was sitting at the bar and then remembered that we never told the guys about him. Before coming down Jax was harassing me about taking someone with us for our girl's night so I think maybe we should keep it to ourselves until our night is over" Tara said as she grabbed her bag.

"I may have already told Jeizan" Ellie said quietly.

Neeta, Tara and Lyla all turned to look at Ellie who was red in the face and fidgeting with her nails.

"Its ok I'm sure if Jeizan said something than we wouldn't be leaving on our own" Tara said laughing as they all excited the hotel and started walking down the boardwalk.

"He won't say anything to them unless God forbid something bad happens to us" Ellie said as they entered the nail salon.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So Jax the big day is tomorrow are you prepared?" Opie asked as he handed Jax a beer and sat down.

"I'm more prepared for the honeymoon part than the whole wedding part" Jax said smirking.

"Yeah like you two need a honeymoon" Opie said laughing.

"I'm actually surprised how easy it was to write my own vows. I have to admit when Tara first said that she wanted us to come up with our own vows I was a nervous wreck thinking there's no way in hell I'll be able to get that done but after I sat at the table with a pen and pad it just started coming all at once. Hopefully my vows aren't longing than hers" Jax said as he sat back in the chair.

"I'm sure she wrote a book about how she had you whipped since day one" Opie said laughing.

"Hey not many people can say that they married there high school sweetheart. I'll never change it for the world" Jax said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Daddy come in the pool" Abel shouted from the diving board before he jumped off.

"Yeah dad you come in too we can play basketball or something" Kenny said splashing water towards the guys sitting in the chairs.

"Boyo if I get hit with that water you'll be sorry" Chibs said from the spot he was sleeping.

"Oh yeah?" Kenny asked as he came out of the pool with a bucket full of water.

Jax and Opie knew what he was going to do and they couldn't stop him before Kenny dumped the whole bucket over Chibs.

"Shite that's cold" Chibs shouted as he jumped up to chase Kenny who just jumped in the pool causing more water to splash at Chibs.

Opie and Jax were laughing hysterically that neither of them noticed Bobby, Kozik, Happy and Juice come up from behind them and push them in the pool.

After they were pushed in Kozik pushed Happy who in turn grabbed Juice on his way in the water. Kozik and Bobby were laughing and never noticed Jury come up behind them and push them in the pool.

After everyone was in the pool that started racing underwater to see who could race the fastest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE IN STOCKTON)))**

"Morrow you have a visitor" The guard said as she rounded the corner to the cell.

"Must be my lucky day" Gemma said sarcastically.

Once Gemma was sitting at the table the guard handcuffed her to the table and said "He will be right in"

Just as the guard walked out her lawyer walked in.

"Mrs. Morrow I told you to stay out of trouble and yet I have to find out that you brutally attacked an inmate with a weapon? No wonder the judge denied bail" Jared stated as he sat down and opened his brief case.

"I was attacked first I was defending myself but nobody seems to listen when I say I was attacked first. That bitch broke my nose" Gemma said loudly.

"Well I'm here to go over some paperwork that has been brought to my attention. Patterson is trying to give you hard time for this and if you keep up your behavior she's going to have a huge case on you. My suggestion to you is to keep to yourself and stay out of trouble. The first charge is kidnapping with intent to harm, the second charge is endangering the welfare of a minor and the final charge is pre-meditated attempted murder. Mrs. Morrow you are looking at hardcore time right now and it looks like your accomplice Ima is turning on you" Jared stated as he showed Gemma the papers.

"Wait hold on why am I being charged with endangering the welfare of a minor? Tara is an adult I kidnapped her not a child" Gemma said not realizing she just admitted she was part of the kidnapping.

"Mrs. Morrow Tara is 12 weeks pregnant, Patterson is trying to get you on endangering the minor because your plan was to kill Tara" Jared stated.

"What I wanted was for my son to leave the bitch and take my grandsons away from her. That's what I wanted. I didn't intend to kill Tara" Gemma said.

"From what Ima is stating in her testimony you hired her to kidnap and kill Tara Knowles so that she could get Jax and you could get your grandsons" Jared said handing Gemma the copy of Ima's statement.

"That conveying bitch knows damn well the plan was to get rid of Tara not for that porn pussy bitch to get her dirty hands on my son" Gemma shouted.

"Well first and foremost Mrs. Morrow I think you need to figure out your story. One minute your telling me you played no part in this kidnapping and the next minute your admitting to actually doing it so I guess you have the next 30 days to sit in jail and think about what story you are going to use in court" Jared said as he packed up his brief case and knocked on the door.

"Your my god damn lawyer aren't you supposed to tell me what to say?" Gemma shouted.

Just as the guard opened the door Jared turned around and said "No Mrs. Morrow I'm not supposed to tell you what to say my job is to give you legal advice and I just did"

"THIS IS BULLSHIT" Gemma shouted as Jared left the room and the door closed behind him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((BACK IN DISNEYLAND LATE NIGHT)))**

"Tara just text me and said they are at a karaoke restaurant and they will be home soon" Jax said to Opie.

They guys were all settled in their own rooms except for Opie and Jax who were sitting out on the deck.

"Good I hope they enjoyed themselves. You know she was questioning about what we did last night right." Opie said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah I know. How do I tell her that we almost ended up in jail on our vacation?" Jax said as he sighed.

"I don't know brother but she's going to find out eventually so it might as well come from you" Opie said as he lit a cigarette.

"Dude she's going to be pissed that we caused practically a riot at the strip club" Jax said taking a drag of his own cigarette.

Opie just chuckled and said "dude it was your idea to go to the strip club"

Jax just looked at Opie and shook his head.

"I'd just leave that part out of it though. She's going to be pissed that we had to work while we are supposed to be on vacation" Opie said laughing.

"Well maybe I can get away without telling her for at least a few more days" Jax said smirking.

Jax knew that he was going to have to eventually tell Tara that they had to shake down the strip club owner because he wasn't paying his girls the money they deserved.

He will just have to explain to Tara that he owed Nero a favor and he had to settle it while he had more man power with him. She should understand. He hoped.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Ellie you did an amazing job on that song" Tara said as Ellie made her way back to the table after singing 'Single Ladies' By Beyoncé.

"Thanks Aunt Tara, what song are you and mom doing?" Ellie asked.

Tara and Lyla both looked at each other and said "You'll see" in unison.

By the time Neeta finished Aretha Franklin's RESPECT it was Lyla and Tara's turn.

They were both nervous but couldn't wait to sing their hearts out.

"Hey babe, we are about to sing the last song then heading back" Tara answered her phone when Jax called.

"I love you too baby" Tara said and set her phone.

"Next up we have 2 lovely ladies who are singing Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Please welcome Lyla and Tara"

"Oh Neeta look they both look nervous" Ellie said as they took stage.

They were just starting the song when Ellie noticed a man dancing close to the stage just as Tara busted into the lyrics:

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have_

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls - they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun

"Neeta it looks like he just grabbed Aunt Tara's ass" Ellie said.

"No he just grabbed her hand see she pulled him on stage" Neeta said.

Oblivious to the fact that Tara never hung up the phone, Jax was listening to their whole conversation.

(BACK AT THE HOTEL)

"Opie we gotta go now" Jax shouted as he slammed his phone down and practically ran out the door.

Opie and Jeizan followed behind until they finally reached the karaoke restaurant.

When they walked in the place the whole crowd was on their feet dancing. Opie spotted Lyla and Tara on stage dancing with some guy singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

Before Opie knew what was going on Jax was up on stage practically dragging the man away from the girls all while shouting at Tara

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T DRINKING TARA. YOUR DRUNK AND LETTING THIS GUY DANCE ALL OVER YOU" Jax shouted as he slammed the guy down on the floor.

"Jax I'm not drunk what are you even doing here?" Tara asked now getting embarrassed because the whole restaurant was staring at them.

"Sir.. sir I'm sorry I was just dancing having a good time I meant no harm" the guy said as he stumbled to his feet.

"I'M HERE BECAUSE APPARENTLY I CAN'T TRUST MY FIANCE TO GO OUT ALONE" Jax looked at Tara and said "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT DRUNK AFTER SAYING YOU WEREN'T GOING TO DRINK. I'M GLAD ME AND OPIE CAME WHEN WE DID OR GOD KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED NEXT. MAYBE YOUR NEXT SONG WAS GOING TO BE TEQUILLA MAKES HER CLOTHES COME OFF"

Jax was pacing back and forth when Tara walked up to him and slapped him across the face and shouted "I'M PREGNANT YOU JACKASS AND I'M FAR FROM DRUNK. I WAS JUST ENJOYING OUR GIRLS NIGHT YOU KNOW BEFORE WE GET MARRIED TOMORROW"

Jax looked at Neeta, Lyla and Ellie who all were holding their arms across their chests giving him the evil eye. Just as Jax was about to say something Tara ran out of the restaurant which caused Neeta, Lyla and Ellie to follow behind.

"Brother what the hell was that about?" Opie asked after finally calming his best friend down.

"Dude I don't know I overheard Ellie say to Neeta that a guy grabbed her ass and I lost it. Then I come in here and see her dancing like she's intoxicated with some stranger. I just lost it Ope. Shit man I didn't even know she was pregnant. What the fuck." Jax said letting out a sigh.

"Your gonna have to let her cool off man. Let's get back to the hotel I'm sure that's where they headed off too" Opie said as they left the restaurant.

When the guys got back to the hotel Bobby, Happy and Kozik were all up waiting for them.

"Did the girls get back ok?" Jeizan asked.

Bobby, Happy and Kozik all looked at each other and then Happy spoke up and said "They aren't here I thought you guys were going to pick them up?"

Jax and Opie looked at each other and immediately started calling their ol' ladies phones.

"Fuck Tara's phone goes straight to voicemail" Jax said after trying her for the 3rd time.

"Lyla's too" Opie said.

"What the fuck is going on. Where are the girls?" Happy asked now getting inpatient.

"We don't know" Opie and Jax said in unison.

**TBC—so that last part was going to be my entry for Tempting Tara but I was behind in my updates so I chose not to enter it in the contest. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is the big wedding! **


	38. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 9)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I can't believe he would accuse me of being drunk. He's such an asshole" Tara said as she paced the sidewalk.

Lyla, Neeta and Ellie didn't know what to say. They had no idea why Jax flipped out the way he did. Tara has never given him a reason to act like that.

"He is very territorial of you and no matter what that's not going to change but he did make a huge scene in front of the entire restaurant" Lyla said trying to get Tara to understand where he was coming from.

Tara just looked at Lyla and rolled her eyes.

"Come on ladies let's just go up to our rooms and relax for the night. One of us ladies is going to have to at least tell the guys we are safe before they get SWAT looking for us" Neeta said as she hugged Tara.

"Well I'm not talking to Jax. He better hope and pray my ass shows up for the wedding tomorrow" Tara said as she grabbed her bag and headed in the front door to the Ritz.

The ladies rented 1 room just for them to stay in so that the bride and groom didn't see each other before the wedding plus it's the room that Tara and Jax will be spending their honeymoon.

"I'll call Jeizan and let him know that everything is ok and where we are" Ellie said as they all entered the room.

Tara turned to look at Ellie and said "Make it very clear that I don't want to hear from or see Jackson!"

Ellie just nodded her head and stepped out on the balcony.

"Jax you need to calm down before you wake up the boys" Opie said to his best friend who was now screaming into his phone because Tara refused to turn hers on.

Jax turned and looked at Opie and asked "dude our ol' ladies are fucking missing how can I relax?"

Just as Opie was about to open his mouth Jeizan entered the balcony.

"They aren't missing Jax. Ellie just called me said that they are at the RITZ. They rented the room for just the girls tonight so that the bride and the groom didn't see each other before the wedding it's bad luck or something"

Jax let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in and looked at Jeizan and asked "What room are they in?"

Jeizan shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. He didn't know how to tell Jax that Tara didn't want to see him without Jax completely losing his shit.

"Well uh.. Ellie said that Tara said she doesn't want to see you" Jeizan said as he looked down.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE ME?" Jax screamed.

Jeizan looked up at him like he saw a ghost. Opie knew that he must have felt uncomfortable having to tell Jax that Tara didn't want to see him.

Just as Opie was about to respond his phone rang; it was Lyla.

"Hey babe" Opie answered.

"Hey Ope. I just wanted to let you know that we are safe and not to worry. We are at the RITZ and will be getting ready here for the wedding tomorrow. Let Jax know that he's an asshole and he better pray that Tara shows up tomorrow" Lyla said.

Opie just shook his head and replied "I know babe. I love you I'll see you tomorrow beautiful"

With that Opie hung up and slapped Jax on his back.

"So that was my ol' lady, she wanted to tell us that they are safe and that Tara said you're an asshole and you better pray she shows up tomorrow" Opie said as he lit a cigarette.

Jax let out another breath and looked at his best friend and just shook his head.

"I don't even know what to say" Jax said as he took a seat next to Opie.

"Dude you got a lot of explaining to do to her. You were defiantly an asshole" Opie said passing Jax a beer.

Just as Jax was about to respond Piney came out on the balcony.

"You're an asshole. I'm going to the RITZ" Piney said and turned around and left the room.

Opie and Jax both sighed. "Brother I better not get punished for your shit" Opie said.

Jax just looked at Opie and gave him a weak smile. Opie stood up and stretched his body before saying "come on brother the kids are going to have us up early and you have a big day tomorrow"

"Yeah that's if I don't get stood up at the altar" Jax said as they made their way in the room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE IN CHARMING)))**

"This job really sucks. I hate getting in and out of this damn suite. I really wish I never attended law school" Jared said as he walked in the clubhouse and ripped the tie off.

"I think it's hilarious seeing you in that suite" Adam said as he dodged the beer bottle that Jared threw.

"Wait until you need a lawyer next time I'll magically develop amnesia and not remember how to be a lawyer" Jared said as he went to the bar for more beer.

"That's what you say all the time I just think you love the attention you get when you're in a suite" Adam said as he pretended to duck as if something was being thrown at him.

"Shut up" Jared said as he took a seat at the bar and asked "did Alvarez come back for the idiot yet?"

Adam just shook his head yes.

"Good that's one less thing we have to worry about. I saw that blonde bitch in her car across the lot again this morning when I headed to Stockton. She's going to be an issue if she slips in" Jared said in a serious tone.

"Dude you ain't telling me something I don't know. That bitch practically dropped to her knees in front of me so I'd let her in. She's the one that Tara warned us about" Adam said laughing.

"Yeah I know and if Tara catches that bitch anywhere near Jax or his dorm room SAMCRO's real queen is going to need my assistance for real this time" Jared said smiling.

"That chick has something up her sleeve I can feel it but I just don't know what it is. We've got this place locked up so tight that I know she won't be able to get in but she seems like a very sneaky bitch" Adam said.

"Well as long as she stays far away from Gemma we will be good" Jared said.

"How's all that shit going anyways?" Adam asked.

"Quite frankly I'm surprised that she hasn't kicked my ass to the curb yet" Jared said laughing.

"But in all honesty it's going the way I figured it would, her bail was denied and her temper hasn't stopped since she set foot in Stockton. Although I do have it on tape that she admitted to kidnapping Tara" Jared said taking another sip of his beer.

"Now that Alvarez is all set with Clay I think I'm gonna turn in. We have a big day tomorrow" Adam said as he got up from the bar and went to the back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE WITH ALVAREZ)))**

"When am I going to get to leave here? I can pay you more than what Jax is paying you to just let me leave" Clay said.

"Ese Jax ain't paying me shit I'm doing this shit for free because as I've told you before you deserve to rot in hell for everything you have ever done" Alvarez said.

"This is bullshit you mean to tell me that Jax has you so whipped that he ain't even cutting you a deal with the cartel for the drugs that we've been running through your territory since being released from Stockton" Clay said smirking.

Alvarez just looked at him and shook his head.

"Why do you act like I don't know all this shit already Clay? What part of I was part of Jax and Tara's plan have you not comprehended yet?" Alvarez said loudly.

"So go ahead keep on telling me more things that you think I don't already know" Alvarez yelled.

"If you knew all of it than I wouldn't be sitting in this chair tied up" Clay said shaking his head.

Alvarez stepped closer to Clay and said "You may have been able to play that bullshit game with some of your brothers but that shit ain't flying with me. I'm not stupid Clay you'll say anything you want until you get your way and then you'll kill anyone in your path that doesn't agree with you. So why don't you do me a favor and just sit there, shut the fuck up and await your slow painful death you have coming" Alvarez said before spitting at Clay's feet.

"You and I are no different Marcus. You'll see you will turn into a monster so fast you won't even know how it happened" Clay shouted as Alvarez left the room.

"That man always has something to say. The first one of my members that listens to him about anything will have to deal with me personally" Alvarez said to all his brothers.

They all nodded and understood exactly where he was coming from. The last member that disobeyed his order ended up kidnapping SAMCRO's VP's pregnant ol' lady and that ended bad for Hector.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE IN STOCKTON)))**

"I NEED THE DOOR TO CELL 10 OPEN NOW" The guard yells.

As the cell doors open 2 guards rush in to separate the two inmates who were beating the crap out of each other.

"BREAK IT UP NOW LADIES" The female guard yells as she grabs for Gemma.

"She attacked me while I was sleeping. She tried to kill me with a pillow" The female inmate yelled underneath Gemma.

"MRS. MORROW I SUGGEST YOU GET UP NOW BEFORE I TAZE YOU" The female guard yelled.

Just as Gemma was about to stand the female inmate kicked her in face and Gemma went back into attack mode.

"She's fucking crazy she kept calling me Tara said that she was going to kill me if that's the last thing on earth she does. Oh my god she has a weapon. Help me" The female inmate was now screaming and kicking at Gemma to try to get away.

"You bitch I'm going to kill you, you tried to take my son and my boys away from me. You're a dead bitch you hear me Tara you're a dead bitch" Gemma screamed as she was pulled off the inmate and dragged down the hall.

"Main I need an inmate escorted to the infirmary ASAP she is in cell 10 and is bleeding badly. I have another inmate Morrow going to lockdown" The CO said over the radio as she walked Gemma down to lockdown.

"You'll never learn will you Gemma" The guard said as she put Gemma in a cell and slammed the door behind her.

"She's in there for a full 24 hours before any visitors or rec time" The CO told the other CO at the desk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((The next morning—BACK IN DISNEYLAND)))**

"Daddy where's my mommy?" Abel asked as he got out of bed and looked around the room.

"She's with Aunt Lyla, Neeta and Ellie. Today is the big day me and mommy are getting married" Jax said as he rolled off the bed to his feet.

"I WANT MY MOMMY" Abel shouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want your mommy too Abel but we will see her soon" Jax said hoping deep down that she would show up to the wedding she planned since they were 16.

"I WANT MY MOMMY NOW DADDY" Abel stomped his feet.

"Listen buddy as soon as we are done with breakfast and if you behave I can talk Piney to see if he will take you to see her" Jax said trying to maintain the sadness he has inside.

Abel didn't say another word he just stomped his way out of the room.

After Jax fed Abel and Thomas all the other guys were coming into the room and Happy was the first to ask

"Ya hear from her?"

"Nah she doesn't want to hear from me. Hopefully she doesn't stand me up at the altar" Jax said after getting their tuxes out.

"Well from what I heard you overreacted majorly" Happy said before walking out of the room to join the others.

"Daddy Uncle Opie said that mommy wants me and Thomas to go with Piney. Can we go daddy can we please go?" Abel asked excitedly.

Jax gave Abel a smile and said "sure buddy let me just get your clothes together. Maybe mommy wants you guys to get ready with her"

_Or maybe she's taking your boys and leaving you-_his conscious said.

Within 20 minutes Piney was waiting to take the boys back to the RITZ with him. Piney looked at Jax and said "See you in a few hours" and then left with the boys happily walking beside him.

Jax took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Tig came up behind him and asked "you alright brother?"

"I will be if my ol' lady shows up at the altar" Jax said giving Tig a weak smile.

"It'll be alright brother. If she can forgive me for the shit that I did then she will forgive you. You just have to give her time" Tig said as he left Jax to his thoughts.

Before Jax knew it, it was time for everyone to go to the church and wait.

"Opie you got the rings right?" Jax asked as they stepped in the church.

"Sure do brother but I can't show you them" Opie said before Jax could even ask.

"I just hope she shows Ope" Jax said with a sad smile.

"She will brother. She will." Opie said.

As all the brothers gathered around and sat down, the majority of SAMCRO sat on the bride side where as Jury's crew and the Charters President's sat on the groom's side. It didn't go unnoticed by Jax that his brothers are still mad at him. Chibs stood in front of Jax and Opie as the doors opened and showed Neeta and Piney walking down the aisle. Then the doors closed again.

It was about 10 minutes before the doors swung open and out walked Ellie followed by Lyla.

The music started to play and everyone began to rise from their seats, when the church doors opened there stood Tara in her beautiful halter top dress being walked down the aisle by her boys.

Jax began to tear up just thinking about how he could have blown this with her. It was their second chance and he needed to do things right. He vowed to himself right then and there that he will never lose her again.

As Tara made her way towards Jax she could see the hurt in his eyes but she knew that he did that to himself. She just smiled at him the closer she got to him.

Once Tara and Jax were joined by the hands, she kissed Abel and Thomas and they made their way over to Jeizan.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate a union of these two love birds" Chibs said. The church erupted in laughter.

"Aye Jackie boy tells me that they both have written their own vows and I'm just here for kicks. With that said I turn this over to Jax who wants to go first" Chibs said as he stepped aside.

Jax nodded his head and turned to Tara.

"Tara, I've loved you since we were kids. I always felt the need to be your knight in shining armor" he paused "except I guess I was your knight in shining leather" he laughed.

"You've been a part of me since I can remember. Those 10 years apart destroyed who I was because I wasn't Jackson when you weren't there; I was a ghost in the body of myself. When you came back to me it was like a sign from God telling me to get it right this time that no matter what happens it always has to be me and you. I've put you through hell and back and yet here you are standing in front of me giving me the rest of you. You gave me 2 beautiful sons and I can't wait to go through this pregnancy with you. I love you Tara more than anything in this world"

Tara was crying as he was reading his vows. He wiped away the tears as he spoke his words to her. To him nobody else in the room was there other than her and him.

"Tara love, it's your turn" Chibs said as he took her bouquet of flowers.

"Jackson, you are a part of me in more ways than one. You complete who I am as a whole. I struggled those 10 years apart from you because it was like I couldn't breath, there was no air in my lungs; I felt as if I was living half of a life because my other half was miles away from me. When the job opened up I jumped on it. My first chance to come home and claim my man and I jumped on it. You not only gave me yourself but you gave me 2 beautiful healthy children and managed to knock me up again" she laughed causing everyone to laugh.

"You were there when I needed you most and no matter what I could always depend on you. I gave you my heart when I was 16 and that has never changed. I love you more than anything Jax" Tara finished as she wiped her tears.

"Now we exchange the rings" Chibs stated.

Opie handed the box to Chibs and smirked.

**"**Jackson, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment that I will stand with you through thick and thin. I love you" Tara said as she slid JT's wedding band on her husband.

**"**Tara, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment that I will stand with you through thick and thin. I love you" Jax said as he went to slid the ring on, Opie interrupted and said "and?"

"And I vow to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley"

Everyone at the church erupted in cheers as Chibs proudly said "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jackie boy you may kiss your bride"

**TBC—alright there it is—the wedding just happened. Next update is going to be there little ceremony and then Jax and Tara's honeymoon. I hope you all enjoyed and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your love and support!**

******A special thanks to Samantha Renk for helping me when I thought I was being a little harsh on our Jax. I appreciate it more than you know******


	39. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 10)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Tara I have a lot of things to explain to you but right now I just want to enjoy our special night with our family" Jax said as he grabbed her by the hand and escorted her to the awaiting limo.

"I love you too Jackson! You have your whole life to explain yourself to me" Tara smiled and jumped in the limo.

They rented a huge bus limo so that everyone could ride together and not have to get any tickets for driving intoxicated.

"Listen up" Juice said as he was the last to enter the limo. "When we get to the reception everyone is to clear out of the limo and enter the room before they announce the arrival of the bride and groom. Ellie, you will take Abel with you and Jeizan and Chibs and I are going to take Tommy"

With that everyone agreed and began passing beers around the limo.

"To the beautiful couple" Charlie raised his beer and everyone followed.

It didn't take them long to get to the reception place considering it was only 6 blocks away from the church.

"You two stay put" Juice said as he was the first to exit the limo.

Jax and Tara just looked at each other and smiled. They had no idea what was going on but they both had a feeling Juice was being sneaky.

As everyone excited the limo Juice turned to the driver and said "do not let these two out of your sight until I come out to get you"

With the limo empty besides them Jax looked at Tara and took her by the hand and said "I love you Tara Grace Teller. I'm so sorry that I was such an asshole I overreacted and I shouldn't have made a scene like I did and for that I am truly sorry that I ruined your girls night" Jax whispered looking directly in Tara's eyes.

Tara simply squeezed his hand, smiled and said "babe I love you and I'm sorry that I ran off on you instead of telling you what was going on. I promise nothing happened with that man he was just dancing. Let's talk about this later it looks like our chaperone is back"

As Juice opened the door to the limo he smiled his infectious smile and stuck his hand out to help Tara out.

"Just remember before you say anything it wasn't my idea and everything is taking care of" Juice said as Jax and Tara stood side by side ready to enter the reception for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Nathaniel Teller.

Tara and Jax just looked at each other and back at Juice then shook their heads in agreement.

As the doors opened Tara could hear the DJ announce the presence of Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Teller. As Juice stepped aside for them to walk in Tara about passed out when she saw the scene in front of her. Jax was speechless. He had no idea his brothers did this.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE IN CHARMING))) 5 HOURS BEFORE WEDDING**

"Jared I got Stockton on the phone they need to talk to you" Adam said banging on the dorm that Jared was staying in.

"Alright" Jared yelled from inside the room.

As Jared opened the door he snatched the phone from Adam and slammed the door.

"This is Jared" He answered on the phone.

_"__Mr. Thayer this is Office Jones I was just informing you that we had to detain your client last night she attempted to kill her roommate"_

"Ok Office Jones thank you for informing me. I have to head out of town for the rest of the afternoon so I will not be up to see Mrs. Morrow until tomorrow. I have another case I have to attend to in Oregon. If there is anything you need for me or if anything changes please feel free to contact me on my cell" Jared said as he gathered his clothes and threw them into a bag.

_"__I appreciate it Mr. Thayer. You have a good day" _

With that Jared hung up the phone and text the only number saved in the phone

_"__She attempted to kill someone again last night; she's fucking nuts"_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE WITH ALVAREZ)))**

"ESE we gotta hit the road when is she coming to pick this prick up?" Juan asked Alvarez.

"She said she would be here before we have to leave. I ain't gonna go harassing her to get her ass her considering she's doing us the favor" Alvarez said as he lit a cigarette.

"Alright then I'll go make sure everyone is packed and ready to head out so when she gets here we leave" Juan said as he walked back in the clubhouse.

Alvarez was left to his thoughts. If anyone would have told him 5 years ago that he would be an ally with the SONS he would have laughed at them and then shot them in the head for even thinking that stupid.

Alvarez knew deep down that it was not the SONS to blame for all the bullshit that happened once JT was dead and gone. It was all Clay's fault that the beef between the Mayans and the SONS escalated. Who would have known that it would take JT's son to spend 14 months behind bars to realize that?

No matter how long it took Alvarez knew deep down inside that when Jackson came to him for help that no matter what blood spill happened between them he would have Jackson's back just for the simple fact that not only has JT saved Alvarez but so has Tara and for that Alvarez will forever be thankful.

"Marcus she's here I just told her to pull in the garage" Juan said as he opened the garage door.

Just as Alvarez entered the garage Jarry was stepping out of her patrol car with another deputy a beautiful long blonde haired woman who he could have sworn he's seen before.

"Marcus as I've told you I'll be traveling right along with you guys, this here is my deputy assistant who will be keeping a very close eye on Mr. Morrow while we depart for the day.

"Hello my name is Kate" The deputy said cheerful as she extended her hand in front of her to shake hands with Alvarez.

Alvarez looked a little shocked but decided to be nice and shake her hand, "Nice to meet you Kate I'm Marcus this is Juan" He said as he pointed to Juan before turning his attention back to Jarry.

"Now I'm leaving 3 prospects here should I leave more just in case?" Alvarez questioned.

Jarry simply shook her head no and stated "Kate is an excellent deputy and 3 prospects along with her will do just fine. They know the plan is to stay here at the clubhouse right?"

Alvarez shook his head yes and started talking to 3 of his guys in Spanish.

After the van was packed up and ready to go Jarry said good-bye to Kate and walked to the back of the van and stepped inside.

As Alvarez and the Mayan's made their way through Charming they stopped at a red light and saw Hale looking at them with a suspicious look.

Alvarez decided it was best to wave then to be rude so as the light turned green the Mayan's followed suite from their president and waved their 1 finger towards Hale as the zoomed pass the deputy and headed towards TM.

Hale just shook his head and continued on his way back to the station. He was still pissed that the unanimous tip was a joke about the Mayan's holding Clay Morrow prisoner.

As the Mayan's headed into the TM lot, the guys were already there waiting for them to hit the road. This was going to be the first time in well over 15 years that the Mayan's and the SONS will be traveling together.

"Alvarez, we all set to hit the road" Jared yelled from his bike at the front of the gate.

"As ready as we will ever be" Alvarez said.

With that the Mayans and the SONS were headed out of Charming towards Disneyland. They knew they wouldn't make it to the ceremony but they all also knew that if they didn't make it back to the church then Juice, Jury and the Charter's President's would be pissed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((BACK IN DISNEYLAND)))**

Everyone was standing as Tara and Jax made their grand-entrance into the ballroom. Tears were falling from Tara's face because not only was her closest family here but somewhere down the line someone made sure that the rest of Jury's crew and the Mayans were here to celebrate their special day.

"The couple's first dance as husband and wife was hand-picked from the groom himself."

As Tara and Jax made their way to the dance floor the song started and Tara immediately started crying. She has always told Jax that this would be their wedding song when she was 15. She couldn't believe he remembered.

Jax noticing the tears falling from her eyes smiled and wiped them away and whispered "Of course I remembered babe"

_I can't believe it's true  
I'm standin' here in front of you  
And you are here with me  
So unbelievable  
I'd never ever let you go  
My heart is yours for keeps_

Let's make a vow  
Right here and now

This is the day that I prayed for  
And you are the girl of my dreams  
And my place in life is right here by your side  
On this day  
This very moment

Today it's you and I  
We celebrate a brand new life  
That God has given us  
Until the end of time  
I'll hold your precious hand in mine  
A promise you can treasure

We said the words "I do"  
Forever all my love for you

This is the day that I prayed for  
And you are the girl of my dreams  
And my place in life is right here by your side  
On this day

My heart and soul will beat  
This day was meant to be  
I need you desperately  
Through all eternity

So perfect and Oh so right  
I vow to share my life  
I'll be here by your side  
From now on  
This is the day that I prayed for  
And you are the girl of my dreams  
And my place in life is right here by your side  
On this day  
This very moment  
This very moment

I can't believe it's true  
I'm standin' here in front of you  
And you are here with me  
This very moment

As the song ended everyone clapped and began sitting waiting for the dinner to be put out. Jax and Tara made their way to every table to Thank their entire guest's for coming and sharing in their special day.

After they all ate dinner the DJ was playing all sorts of wonderful songs and Tara was looking around just taking in the scene in front of her and was overwhelmed with the amount of love and support that Jax and Tara have.

I could never ask him to leave all this behind she thought to herself. Just as she was about to get up to go find her boys she noticed Jax walking up to the DJ with Abel and Thomas in tow. Jax said something to the DJ and he smiled and shook his head yes.

I wonder what he's planning now she thought to herself.

The music ended and the DJ asked again for everyone's attention.

"It has been brought to my attention that not only does Mrs. Teller have a husband who is completely in love with her but she also has 2 very special boys in her heart, her sons Abel Jackson Teller and Thomas Johnathan Teller. At the request of their father, Tara will you please join them on the dancefloor for the song that Abel handpicked himself"

Tara couldn't believe that Jax had talked them into doing a song with her. She asked Abel over and over again to dance with her at the wedding and he responded "but mommy I'm not marrying you daddy is silly"

As Tara scooped up both boys in her arms the DJ played the song and they began dancing. It was in the middle of the song that Jax decided to join his growing family. They stood in the middle of the dance floor as if it was just them in the room and danced.

_May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud  
Dignified and true  
And do unto others  
As you'd have done to you  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young_

May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven  
with a prince or a vagabond

And may you never love in vain  
and in my heart you will remain  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young  
Forever Young

And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell

But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young ,Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
For, Forever Young, Forever Young

After the song ended the boys quickly tried to escape the death grips of their parents to join everyone else dancing around. Tara turned to Jax and said "I love you so much Jackson"

Jax smiled his famous Teller grin and said "I love you too Tara. Forever and for Always"

**TBC—I know it was short but hey it's an update! It's almost time to head back home to Charming and deal with Gemma and Clay. I hope you enjoyed all the parts about Disneyland Dreamland I most likely have 2-3 more updates from Disneyland and then they are headed back to Charming. I'm not all that great writing smut but I'm going to give it my best shot for the next chapter. Please leave me a review. I know there really was nothing interesting that happened in this chapter but you can still leave me a review! **


	40. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 11)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once the party ended and the Mayan's and Jury's crew were getting ready to head back to Charming Tara walked up to everyone and thanked them for making the trip and celebrating with them.

"Jarry can I talk to you for a moment?" Tara asked as she reached the deputy and Chibs.

"Sure. I'll be right back Scotty" Jarry said to Chibs as she winked and walked away with Tara.

"Did you do everything I asked so far?" Tara asked quietly.

"Yes it's all set. Jared is a pretty good lawyer so far Gemma hasn't tried to kill him or let him go. The plan is coming together Tara don't you worry about anything. We got this" Jarry said as she walked away to find Chibs.

Tara just stood there for a moment or two just coming to terms that her plan is really coming together and soon enough Gemma and Clay will pay for what they have done to the family.

Once the Mayan's and Jury's crew departed everyone started to pile back in the limo. Abel and Thomas were both passed out from all the dancing they did that Opie was carrying Abel while Jeizan was carrying Thomas.

"Oh my sweet baby boys" Tara said as she kissed each one on the forehead before letting them get in the limo.

"Have fun Aunt Tara. We will see you both in a few days" Ellie said as she came up from behind them.

"Thanks Ellie. Take care of my boys" Tara replied as she hugged Ellie.

"Aye thank you for including my girl in this" Chibs said as he stumbled to the limo.

"Hey Chibs, she's just as much family as anyone else" Jax replied smirking.

You have no idea just how much she actually helped me while you were all away Tara thought to herself.

Jax and Tara stood on the sidewalk waving as the limo pulled away and drove down the street.

Jax turns to Tara and says "come on babe I got plans for you" and with that Tara and Jax enter the RITZ and head straight to the Honeymoon suite.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((BACK IN CHARMING)))**

"Hello Wayne it's Ima. I need your help can you please call me" Ima left yet another voicemail on Unser's cell phone.

That man never picks up I swear she mumbles to herself.

Standing outside of TM she notices that there is no one inside the gates waiting to open them. She walked around both sides of the front entrance gate but still saw nothing.

Just as she was about to climb on the gate she heard the rumbles of motorcycles coming down the street.

She hurriedly ran to her car and started it and zoomed out of there before anyone can see her.

As Adam and Jared rounded the corner something caught Adam's eyes and he motioned to Jared that he will be right back with one quick movement of his arm.

Jared nodded his head and kept going towards the gates. As Jared reached the gate and put in the security code the gate opened and he entered closing it behind him.

After Jared parked his bike he decided to check his messages considering his phone has been going off since before they left for Disneyland. After listening to the 4 angry voicemails from Gemma demanding her lawyer help her get out of jail he headed straight for the clubhouse. It was about a 5 hour ride and now it's about 2AM so he decided that 1 beer would be enough for him and he would hit the sack.

Adam was following closely to the white 2 door car he knows belonged to Ima who has been trying everything and anything to get into the TM lot.

He pulled out his cell and text Jared to let him know that he followed the car that is now pulling into a motel lot.

_"__J, lock the place up I'm staying here and if she leaves I'll be following."_

Just as Adam was about to put his phone back in his pocket Ima noticed him and she put on her best smile and walked right over to him.

"Finally decided to take me up on my offer I see" Ima said as she stood near his bike twirling her hair.

"Nah I was just going to ask you why were you sneaking around the lot at Teller-Morrow?" Adam asked as he stepped off his bike.

"Oh I was looking for Jax I really need to talk to him and it seems like no one is letting me get near him" Ima said as she reached her hand out to his face.

"That's because he's a happily married man and I've told you a million times he's not in Charming. He and his family are on vacation" Adam responded as he removed her hand from his face.

"Can't you tell me where he is so I can go see him? It's really important I speak to him" Ima said as her hand was sliding up and down his Kutte.

Before Adam replied he removed her hand and put his left hand in front of her face "I'm a married man and unlike what you porn bitches think about the SONS being married actually means something to me so keep your dirty hands off me. For the last time if you want to see Jax than I guess you're going to have wait until him and his wife get back to town"

And just like that Ima huffed and puffed and walked away.

"You don't know what you're missing out on" Ima said as she walked to the motel room.

"You couldn't pay me enough to touch you with my dick" Adam shouted across the parking lot.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Back in Disneyland)))**

"Tara you are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" Jax asked as he kissed his wife.

Tara blushed at the words her husband just spoke. He always knew how to get her to blush. He's been telling her she's beautiful since they were kids and still every time she hears that come out of her mouth she feels like a 15 year old all over again.

"Jax please I need you baby" Tara whispered as she slid out of her dress and revealed the black and red lingerie that made her breasts perk up and was open in the back to reveal her crow.

"Babe you look so hot" Jax growled as he crossed the room and wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her hard.

Tara could feel the bulge in his pants growing and she decided that it was her turn to take over.

Without even thinking Tara grabbed his cock through his pants and whispered "take me Jackson take me now"

As Jax was kissing her neck and playing with her breasts she kept moaning his name "Jax… baby please I need you Jackson"

At the sound of his name he let out a low growl and nipped at her tender breasts. She led him over to the bed where she pushed him down and ripped open his white button down shirt.

She began kissing his lips and then down to his jaw line and she began to creep further down his body. She kissed the Abel tattoo right about his heart and then in a quick motion she undid his belt and pulled his pants down to his knees.

She sat up and looked directly in his eyes and said "get naked baby" she smirked and left the bed.

Jax immediately sat up from the bed and pulled his pants down around his ankles and stepped out of them. He could hear her moving around in the king size bathroom and wondered what exactly she was doing until the door swung open and she was standing in the doorway with 2 glasses of wine and motioning for him to join her.

When Jax walked to the bathroom and grabbed the wine glasses from her hand she swiftly grabbed his hand and walked him into the bathroom.

The Jacuzzi tub was filling with water and bubbles; he put the wine glasses down on each side of the Jacuzzi and stepped inside.

Just as Jax was about to sit Tara stepped inside and straddled her husband. As soon as she stepped over him and slides down on him his cock entered her middle and she moaned the whole way down.

"Damn babe you didn't even let me start first" Jax whispered in her ear.

"Nah baby this is all me tonight" Tara said as she started riding her husband. Her eyes were already rolling in the back of her head and she knew that she wasn't going to last long until her world came crashing down on him.

Jax could feel her muscles getting tighter around his cock and with each thrust he pushed deeper and deeper inside his wife until she was screaming his name.

Finally Tara crashed on top of Jax and her whole body was shuttering as she was moaning "Jax ohh Jax… baby you feel so good"

Jax was finally able to get Tara off of him and she looked exhausted. He smirked at her and helped her out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped her in a huge towel. He then picked her up fireman style and rushed out to the bed and dropped her on her back.

"Now it's my turn to please me wife" Jax said as he climbed on the bed. He first slid his finger in her wet middle and moved in and out. He started to pick up the pace when she started grinding her hips.

He kept whispering "that's right baby ride my hand, make that pussy cum for me baby"

"Jax… I need you Jax please baby ohh Jax yes right there baby yes oh my god Jackson" Tara screamed out in pleasure.

With one quick move he removed his fingers and started tracing his hands over her breasts. He leaned forward and kissed her lips and then gently started giving her kisses down her body stopping at each breast before kissing her belly whispering "I love you baby" as he rubbed her stomach.

His mouth finally reached her middle and his tongue slid right in and he didn't stop until he felt Tara's walls tighten up around him and then just as quickly as he started he stopped.

"Jax baby please come make love to me" Tara whispered.

That was all Jax needed to hear and with one swift motion he was deep inside of her. Soon they found a rhythm and before they knew it the both were moaning and grinding on one another to release themselves.

After their 3 hour escapade they laid wrapped in each other's arms drifting off to sleep.

The next morning came too quickly Jax thought to himself as he felt Tara move from the bed.

"Mornin' wifey" Jax said as he sat up and watched Tara dress herself.

"Morning babe" Tara said as she kissed him. "Come on baby get up I want breakfast"

After breakfast Jax decided that they were going to do some shopping before heading back to the rest of the family. They only had 2 more days in Disneyland and Jax promised Abel that the whole family would go back to the go kart track before heading home.

After an afternoon of shopping literally for everything it was around 5PM when Jax and Tara entered the hotel where the rest of the family. When Jax and Tara entered they were greeted by their eager children. Abel ran right to his mommy and Tommy waddled right behind him.

"Daddy are we going to the go kart place today" Abel asked smirking at Jax.

"Not today but tomorrow we are. Even mommy is coming with us" Jax replied.

"Ok" Abel said as he walked back in the living room of the suite.

As Jax and Tara joined the rest of the group there was small talk about not wanting to go home and how much they enjoyed themselves.

Jury walked up to Jax and asked "can I have a minute?"

Jury and Jax stepped out on the balcony and Jury said "Jax your mom has gone crazy in jail. She attempted to kill the other inmate in her cell"

"Jesus Christ. I swear she's psychotic. I never thought she would act the way she is acting" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

"I know Jax and that worries me. I know that she has no prayer of getting out on bail but what if she gets someone to go after Tara again. I wanted to talk to you about making a transfer to SAMCRO. Adam, Jared and myself have discussed it. I already know that Don, Skip and Matt also want to join SAMCRO but I haven't really discussed that with them yet. I wanted to bring this up to you first before I get everyone all excited. There's a lot that has happened to our crew since we patched over. Literally Jax my whole charter consists of Me, Jared, Adam, Matt, Don and Skip. Everyone else bailed as soon as we patched" Jury stated.

"Alright man I'll take it to my guys. We are heading back day after tomorrow so let's just enjoy what's left of our vacation" Jax said as they headed back in to join the rest of the family.

**TBC—please leave me a review! I love the feedback**


	41. Disneyland Dreamland (Part 12)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**"****Mommy daddy wake up it's time to go play" Abel said as he jumped up and down on their bed.**

**"****Ok monster we are up" Jax said putting his hands up in surrender.**

**"****Come on daddy Tommy is already awake too" Abel said as he jumped down off the bed.**

**Abel walked over to his mother's side of the bed and put his hand on her face and gave her a kiss and whispered "wake up sleepy mommy"**

**Tara smiled and grabbed her little boy and started tickling him until he couldn't stop laughing.**

**"****Mommy stop" Abel shouted in between laughter. Thomas hearing his brother squealing with joy wobbled his way in his parent's room and reached for his father.**

Jax picked him up and put him on the bed and began to tickle Tara and then the boys and Tara started tickling Jax. When they were all out of laughter they just layed there cuddling with their boys.

"You know boys mommy is going to have another baby so you know you're going to have to protect your little sister right?" Jax asked the boys.

Abel and Thomas both nodded their heads yes and Abel asked "but daddy what if it's another boy?"

Tara laughed and said "well you'll have to protect your baby brother just like you do with Tommy"

Abel nodded his head yes and said "come on let's go eat so we can go play"

After breakfast Tara put the boys in the bath and Jax helped her by washing the boys up and sending them to her to get dressed. Once the 4 of them were dressed and waiting for all the others to get ready.

Much to their surprise Kenny, Piper, Ellie and Jeizan were already down waiting by the van along with Juice, Happy and Kozik.

"Awe look it's all the kids waiting for mommy and daddy" Jax said laughing as he reached the group.

Abel bolted towards Ellie and Jeizan of course standing between them and grabbing Ellie's hand. Jeizan just laughed and shook his head. Thomas on the other hand was the crazy one who bolted right to Happy reaching his arms up for him to pick him up.

Tara loved watching her boys interact with everyone. It gives Tara the ease she needs in her brain to know that no matter who the boys are with they will always be taken care of.

Everyone else started piling out of the hotel when Lyla looked around and didn't find Neeta or Piney.

"I wonder if the love birds are still sleeping" Lyla said to Tara.

"I'm not sure but maybe we should go find out before we leave. I don't want to leave them behind if their only running late" Jax said.

Tara and Lyla looked at Opie who was just standing around; when he looked up at them the immediately started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Go check on pop see if him and Neeta are joining us or not" Lyla said as she winked at him.

Opie made his way back to the top floor just in time to see their door opening.

"Hey Neeta are you guys going to the go-kart place with us?" Opie asked as she stepped out in the hall.

"Oh no me and Piney are going to stay here and get everyone packed up and ready to go. You know those boys left a disaster in their room and I can't stand messes so I have to clean it up" Neeta responded with a laugh.

Opie just shook his head. The room she just entered was shared between Kozik, Tig, Juice and Happy. He gave her props for even stepping foot in that room.

When he reached the group he told them that Neeta was going to stay behind and get everyone packed and ready to head home. With that the group got into the vans and headed towards the go-kart place.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(((Back with Alvarez)))

"We gotta get him ready to head back to TM. Jax and the rest of SAMCRO will be home late tonight and they want everything set up before they get there" Alvarez was telling his crew.

"How many of us are going and how many are staying?" Juan asked as he passed the joint he was smoking.

"All the prospects are to stay here, I need everyone else with me" Alvarez said as he ended the meeting.

Alvarez and Juan entered the room that was holding Clay and began to gather all the things out of the room.

"What's going on?" Clay asked.

Alvarez just smirked at him and said "you're finally going to get what you deserve" and walked away.

"Alvarez you have a visitor" Juan said as he came around the corner and pointed to the surveillance screen.

"What the fuck does that bitch want" Alvarez mumbled as he walked out.

"What brings you my way?" He asked as soon as he reached her car.

"I need to talk to Jax and I was wondering if you knew where he was" Ima said smiling.

"Does this look like the fucking SAMCRO clubhouse to you? I mean I know you're not blind, stupid yes but not blind" Alvarez said.

"I know this isn't the SAMCRO clubhouse but I also know that Jax spends his time here too so can you help me or not?" Ima asked again smiling.

Alvarez just shook his head. He could not believe this bitch had the nerve to show up at his clubhouse looking for the President of SAMCRO.

"What is it you need to see him about?" Alvarez asked.

"You see it's really important that I talk to him because I think I'm pregnant and I need to know what he wants to do" Ima said fidgeting with her hands.

"Now answer me this why the hell would Jax want to know or even give a flying fuck that your ass is knocked up?" Alvarez asked.

"Because it's his. Geez I didn't think you were stupid" Ima said smirking.

"Listen here Puta you come into my clubhouse demanding shit from me and you expect me to believe that Jax went and knocked your ass up" Alvarez shouted.

He snapped his fingers toward Juan and Juan knew that he was requesting the gates be closed.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Can you help me find Jax or what?" Ima asked now getting more upset.

"Nah I can't help you find Jax. I'll do one better" Alvarez said.

Juan came over to him and started talking in Spanish.

"Esta guarra es una locura" Juan said (This slut is crazy)

"Sé que estamos manteniendo su aquí con nosotros" Alvarez said (I know we are keeping her here with us)

"Es eso una buena idea?" Juan asked (Is that a good idea)

"no, pero no tenemos otra opción" Alvarez answered (No but we have no choice)

"Esto es loco" Juan said (This is crazy)

"Contármelo" Alvarez said (Tell me about it)

"Get out the car" Alvarez turned to Ima who was still sitting in the car.

"No I don't want to get out of the car" Ima said.

"You got no choice I said GET OUT" Alvarez shouted as he opened the driver door.

Ima stepped out of the car and was immediately brought into the clubhouse and locked in a room.

"Let me out of here. I came to you for help and this is what you do?" Ima shouted.

"Now we have two crazy people to deal with" Juan said laughing

Alvarez just shook his head and picked up his phone to call Jax.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(((Meanwhile in Stockton)))

"Morning ma'am I'm here to see my client Mrs. Morrow" Jared said as he walked in the door.

"Right this way sir" The officer led him down to a private room. "She will be right in"

Jared waited patiently for his client to be brought into the room. He was about to walk out of the room and ask what the hold up was when the door opened and in walked Gemma.

"Mrs. Morrow I heard there was another fight involving you and another inmate. Can you tell me what that was all about?" Jared asked

"I don't remember much about it other than i was screaming and shouting at her like she was Tara. I don't understand why I'm still in here your supposed to be a good lawyer why the fuck have you not got me out of here yet?" Gemma shouted and slammed her hands on the table.

Jared looked up from the paperwork and said "Mrs. Morrow I'm doing everything in my power to help you out of here but you my friend are not helping yourself by getting into fights every day. They are going to keep you locked up until you can act like a normal human being and stop fighting everyone you come in contact with. I've already put in a motion to move your trial up so we can get it over with and maybe you'll be able to set bail. Now I have been un able to reach Wayne Unser like you've asked me to but I will keep trying to reach him. Is there anything else you need?" Jared asked

"Do you know where my husband is?" Gemma asked quietly.

"No unfortunately Mrs. Morrow i do not know anything about your husband. Would you like me to look into that for you?" Jared said

"No it's fine I'm sure my husband doesn't give a rats ass that I'm stuck in here doing time for something he started" Gemma said.

"Mrs. Morrow are you saying that your husband had a play in this whole kidnapping ordeal too?" Jared asked pushing for more information.

"Well of course he did. He's the one who set it all up to begin with all because Tara was going to take my babies away from me and Clay knew that I wouldn't be able to handle them being away from me. He was the one who hired Ima" Gemma stated

"Unfortunately Ima is saying the exact opposite. She is stating that you hired her and even has it on tape she said; but if she truly has it on tape then we will be using it in court so if that's a lie then it will come out that she is not a credible witness and anything she says against you can not be used, however if it does pan out to be true I need to know what it might say" Jared said

"To be honest if she has me on tape then I may have said a few things about how she can get with Jackson by getting rid of Tara but I never planned the kidnapping. I want Tara out of my life yes but she is still the mother to my grandsons I would never physically harm her" Gemma stated

"Mrs. Morrow as much as I want to believe that you would never physically harm her there's so much against you showing that you will. The inmate you attacked said that you kept calling her Tara and that you told her you were going to kill her; now believe it or not but that's a direct threat to Tara and their attorney is going to use everything against you and honestly you've given them the fuel to add to your fire by getting into altercations with other inmates" Jared said as he was putting his papers back in his brief case.

"Listen I need you to do everything in your power to get me out of here. My son and grandsons are going to need me when Tara leaves" Gemma stated.

"I will try my best Mrs. Morrow. I will see you in a few days for trial. Please do us all a favor and stay out of trouble" Jared said as he knocked on the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

(((Back in Disneyland)))

"Babe I gotta take this call it's the 3rd time Alvarez has called so it must be important" Jax said as he came back down from his 3rd lap with Abel.

"Ok I'll go with him the next go round. They said Lyla and I can both go because they aren't bumper cars so we won't get hurt." Tara said as she kissed Jax.

"Hey Lyla let's race. You take Thomas and I'll take Abel" Tara said to Lyla who was patiently waiting to get into a go kart.

"Sure lets show these boys what we got" Lyla said as she grabbed Thomas by the hand and led him towards the line.

"I got winners" Juice said laughing.

"Why don't we all see if we can race together. It's a 7 lane track. Me, Lyla, Juice, Happy, Kozik, Chibs and Tig can race first and then everyone else can line up 7 by 7" Tara suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Happy said and stepped in line with the girls.

After they all raced around the track for 3 laps Thomas was starting to get fussy so Lyla pulled in to stop and so did Tara.

"Lets get the kids some lunch and then we can go race more" Lyla said as she stepped out of her go kart.

After the group ate lunch and Jax finally joined them again looking mighty pissed off. Opie took him aside and asked what was up and Jax just shook his head.

For the rest of the day everyone took turns racing each other until it was time for them to go eat dinner. They decided that they would meet up with Piney and Neeta at the pirate restaurant to enjoy their last meal in Disneyland.

After eating a huge dinner and getting to go bags for the leftovers the group made their way back to the hotel and Tara put Thomas and Abel down to bed and went out on the balconoy to join the rest of the group.

When Tara reached the group Jax took her by the hand and sat her down on his lap.

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and once he had everyone's attention he began to say

"I have some news from Alvarez that I think everyone needs to know. It'd be better if everyone was sitting down for this" Jax said.

After everyone got comfortable he finally spoke again breaking the awkward silence.

"Apparantly Ima has been trying to get a hold of me since we left and her reléase from jail. As we have already been aware from Adam that she has asked non-stop about where I am well she paid a visit to Alvarez asking if he could help her find me. She has some news to tell me; apparantly she is pregnant and wants to know what I want done. Now before anyone says it or even thinks it NO IT IS NOT MINE. The only woman in my life is sitting right here" Jax said as he grabbed Tara's hand and kissed it.

Everyone was silent and was kind of surprised when Tara bursted out in laughter.

Lyla was the first one to ask "what exactly is so funny?"

Tara was laughing so hard that she was turning red. Finally she stood up from Jax's lap and took a few deep breaths and finally was able to calm herself down enough to speak.

"Well first of all my plan is coming together so well. Yes Ima does think she's pregnant and that's because she went to the hospital and well lets just say that Margaret took good care of her and may have possibly sent her home thinking she's pregnant" Tara said.

Now Lyla was laughing hysterically which caused Piney to look at her and say "Now what the hell is so damn funny?"

"I forgot about that. She thinks she's pregnant because she has my blood test results" Lyla said laughing.

"Wow you guys really had everything figured out a head of time didn't you" Jury said.

"You have no idea" Jax said.

"Ok so is there more to this plan that we should be aware of?" Piney asked looking at Tara.

"Well there is a lot of information that you guys don't know. I guess now is a good time to let everyone in on our little secret huh?" Tara asked looking at Jax.

Jax just nodded his head and Tara sat back down on his lap.

"I think I need a beer" Tig said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Why don't Lyla and I go get everyone a beer and then I'll inform everyone of our plan" Tara said.

After the girls came back with the beer they sat back down and Tara began to talk.

"As most of you know when Jax returned from Belfast with Abel Maureen slipped letters into his bag. Jax never got a chance to unpack before having to do a 14 month bid at Stockton so of course being the good ol' lady I unpacked his shit and found the letters. The majority of the letters from JT to Maureen were about how he had a feeling that Clay and Gemma were sleeping with each other and that if anything bad was to happen it would have been at the hands of his wife and best friend. Needless to say I didn't have to read anymore to know that Clay and Gemma were the ones responsible for JT's accident. I did a lot of digging while the guys were locked up and also found out that Unser was the cop who signed the accident report and everything. I determined that he was also involved in this. I knew we couldn't trust him. I kept to myself for a long time until finally I knew that I needed someone else to look at them so I went to Piney. Much to my surprise he already knew some things about those letters and told me to keep doing what I was doing so I did. Once Jax was released I layed it all out there for him. Literally I didn't even give the poor man a few days to recover from being locked up I told him the night they were released. I already had Piney in my corner as well as Tig so Jax jumped on board and that's when we brought Opie into the mix. Then slowly but surely all the members of SAMCRO knew what we were going to do. Lyla and Margaret helped a lot by talking about a job offer that I didn't even have which made Gemma lose her mind. I confided in Althea and Eli to help us out when needed and much to my surprise Althea and Chibs have had a thing going on for a while so she was glad to help and Eli well he has a soft spot for Dr. Knowles so it was easy to get him on board" Tara said.

"Wow I had no idea all this happened" Charlie spoke up.

"There's a lot more to my plan than just that" Tara said as she sipped her water.

"I think we can catch up to the rest of the plan when we are all back in Charming" Piney stated loudly.

"Sounds good to me. Oh and Jury I took it to my club like I told you I would and we would gladly accept you, Matt, Don, Skip, Adam and Jared to be SAMCRO if you still want" Jax said.

"Yes we do" Skip said as he was the first to his feet.

"Sounds good to me brother" Jury said.

With that everyone parted their ways and went to bed. Jax and Tara stayed out on the balcony.

"I love you Tara. Your so amazing at everything you do" Jax said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Jackson. It'll all be over son and then we can get back to our lives without having to look over our shoulders" Tara said.

"I know babe and I can't wait. I was thinking though, we are going to need a bigger house. With the new baby and being the King and Queen of SAMCRO we are going to need something bigger. I was thinking maybe we can rent our house out to Jury and his crew until they find something. I know Matt, Jared and Adam are married so they are going to have to find their own houses but Jury, Skip, and Don can rent out our house. It's just a thought" Jax said.

"Babe I think that's a great idea. We should get to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You do know that Abel is going to hound us until we bring him here again right?" Tara said laughing.

"Yeah I know and he's so presistant. Hmmm I wonder who he get's that from" Jax said laughing as he helped her up.

"Hey that's not a bad thing that he takes after me. It could have been worse and him not only look like you but act like you too" Tara said.

"Well babe sorry to break the bad news but have you seen the way he is with Ellie when Jeizan is around? I already think he's picked up on my protective side" Jax said grinning his famous Teller grin.

"Yeah I know our poor boy is going to be heart broken if Ellie and Jeizan get married" Tara said kissing Jax on the lips.

"I know he will be" Jax said as he layed next to his wife.

**TBC—ok that's all my Disneyland Dreamland updates. Next chapter they will be back in Charming and shit is about to hit the fan.**

**To all my readers and reviewers thank you so much for your support and love on this story! **

**Also just a heads up for some people who don't like the whole family "domesticated" stuff in the story it's only going to get more domesticated once they get rid of their problems so I apologize in advance if you don't enjoy it.**

**I do also have to point out that this story is completely my own story. I have followed a few things that really happened in the show but other than that this is 100% completely my own story. Thank you all again for the support.**


	42. First Time

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The ride home was the worst ever. Thomas was cranky and Abel was not happy that we were heading home. The closer we got to Charming the more Thomas cried.

"Baby we are almost home and then I can get you out of your car seat" Tara said from the passenger side.

"MOMMY I WANT TO GO BACK TO DISNEYLAND" Abel shouted over Tommy's screams.

"Abel hunny I know you do but now we have to go home so you and Tommy can get ready for day care. Don't you miss your friends?" Tara said.

"NO!" Abel shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it looks like when we get home you don't get to hang out with Ellie I guess you and Tommy can just go straight to bed" Tara said as she turned back to face the road.

She knew deep down she shouldn't have said that but she was at her wits end with the screaming children in the back seat.

Just as Tara thought Abel quieted himself down and actually fell asleep for the remainder of the ride. Thomas on the other hand just screamed louder as we got closer to Charming. Tara had a feeling that he must know something is not right because if she was being honest with herself she has that same gut feeling that is screaming to go back to their dreamland.

As they reached the 'Welcome to Charming' sign Tara let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She couldn't wait to go home and be in her own house again but she still had that uneasy feeling of something not right.

As they pulled up to their house to unload Neeta and the kids Lyla was trying to get Tara's attention but Tara was in a daze.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_It was around 4 in the afternoon and Tara just didn't know what either boy wanted. They both screamed and cried. She fed them, bathed them, played with them and even tried to feed them again but nope nothing was working._

_She was going on exactly 24 hours of no sleep and having an irritable toddler and a pissed off newborn she was ready to pull her own hair out._

_She got to the point to where she just cried with them. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were a mess and the house looked like a tornado came through. She was sitting on the living room floor rocking both screaming babies as she was crying herself when she heard a knock on the door._

_Not even caring what she looked like or the fact that she was a babbling mess she opened the door to see none other than Marcus Alvarez._

_He glanced at her for a brief moment and then down to the toddler attached to her leg screaming and crying and the infant in her arms also screaming and crying. He could see the bags under her eyes and the tears streaming down her face._

_She tried to play it off and give him a small smile but she wasn't fooling him. He gestured towards the living room as if asking for permission to step in the house._

_She opened the door enough for him to squeeze through. She tried to get Abel off her so she could walk but she was failing miserably until she heard Marcus making motorcycle sounds with Abel's toy motorcycle. Not only did that get Abel's attention but he also stopped screaming._

_As he let go of Tara's leg and darted towards the living room Tara was unsure of what to think. Here was this big bad biker in her living room playing with her almost 2 year olds toys._

_"__I see you have your hands full mama" Alvarez said smirking as Abel sat down to play with him._

_"__I.. I do.. I tried everything to get them to stop crying and it just didn't work" Tara said as she plopped on the couch and began to cry._

_Marcus felt bad for her; not only was she doing this shit alone but he knew that she had nobody to trust. Jax and 90% of SAMCRO were inside doing time and he knew that Tara didn't trust Gemma. He could sense that the few times he's spoken to Tara. Opie helped her out as much as he could but he also had his own kids._

_Marcus stood up and walked over to Tara and said "here give me Thomas and why don't you go take yourself a nice hot shower and get yourself cleaned up. I can handle these 2 monsters. Plus Piney is on his way" _

_Tara just looked up at Marcus like he had 2 heads. Was he being serious? She thought to herself._

_"__Ok" Tara's voice was shaky and he could tell that she was nervous._

_"__I promise I won't hurt them or let them play with anything that can hurt them" Alvarez said with a smirk on his face._

_That caused Tara to laugh and as she stood she handed Thomas over to him and walked towards her bedroom. She never got time to herself unless the boys were sleeping and then that was very rare because they never slept at the same time._

_After Tara showered and was feeling like herself again she walked into the living room and found the entire house to be spotless and the both boys sleeping soundly._

_She walked towards the kitchen where she could hear faint whispers and was shocked to see that Piney and Marcus were sitting at the kitchen table that was stock full of laundry before Tara went to shower but was now clean._

_"__Umm.. who.. how.. wow" Tara said as she reached the men._

_Marcus and Piney both laughed and gave her a cup of coffee._

_"__I called my wife Marissa and asked her to send our housekeeper here and this is what she did" Marcus said._

_"__She's putting the laundry in the nursery if you'd like to meet her. Her name is Neeta" Piney said smiling._

"Hello Tara are you in there?" Lyla said shaking Tara's arm.

Tara looked over at Lyla and smiled "Sorry I was just remembering the day I met Neeta"

"Come on let's get these kids settled in the house so we can head over to TM" Lyla said as she stepped out of the driver's seat.

Once the kids were settled in the living room she asked Ellie and Jeizan to help Neeta as much as they can. They both agreed

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Alvarez I can't thank you enough for everything you have done while we were away" Jax said as he greeted the man.

"No problem. I know you would do the same if I ever needed you to" Alvarez replied.

"Well first things first that little blonde that I have here too is out of her crazy ass mind to think that I would believe you knocked her up" Alvarez said as he lit a cigarette.

All the guys just laughed and Marcus stood straight up and said "You know Jax I'd have to kick your ass if you disrespected the doc right?"

With that Jax nodded his head and said laughing "trust me I wouldn't expect anything less from anyone of you mother fuckers"

"Ok so tomorrow is Gemma's court date and as far as I know Jarry has been unable to find Ima" Jared said.

"Well that's because she's here with us now" Tig said as he pointed towards the clubhouse.

"What?" Jared said standing up "she can't see me here or everything that we worked so hard for was for nothing"

"Relax" Jax said slapping him on the back "she's not going to see you because once Tara and Lyla come back here they have to have a nice talk with Ima and then we are sending her on her way"

"Ese do you think that's a good idea I mean we did technically kidnap her" Juan said standing next to Alvarez.

Jax just laughed and said "don't worry our ol' ladies will make sure nothing blows back on the Mayans"

Just as the guys downed the shots that Piney brought out the girls were pulling into the lot.

"Looks like its play time boys" Opie said as he jumped down off the picnic table.

**TBC—Sorry to leave you all hanging like this but I just had to post this! It's been written and waiting for about 2 weeks now and I'm already working on the next chapter. Sorry if this wasn't interesting but it gets better I promise **


	43. Legacy

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**Samantha Renk- Thank you for being my helper when I need it most! I can't thank you enough :) **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As the girls came out of the van the guys walked up to them to greet them. The girls were both anxious and nervous all at the same time because of what was about to go down. Lyla's belly was much bigger now than it was when they left and of course the first person to notice that was Alvarez.

"Wow mama those babies are growing big inside there" He said as he rubbed her belly.

"Tell me about it I feel like a whale" Lyla said causing everyone to laugh.

"Trust me babe your nothing like a whale" Opie said as he came around to hug and kiss her.

"Alright lets get to it where's that bitch that thinks she's carrying my husbands baby?" Tara asked causing Jared and Adam to step back.

Jury caught the look on their faces and laughed then nudged Jax to look at them. When Jax did he also laughed.

Tara noticing Jury and Jax laughing turns around to face Jared and Adam and said "You must be Jared and Adam, I'm Tara" she extends her hand out.

They both look at each other and put their hands out "I'm Adam" "I'm Jared"

"Nice to meet you both now lets get to it" Tara said as she walked towards the clubhouse.

"Jared &amp; Adam I need you both to go to my house and stay with Neeta and the kids. I'll call you as soon as Ima is gone" Jax said as he handed them a piece of paper with the address.

"See you soon boss" They both said in unison.

"Alright babe lets get to it. Now remember your pregnant so no fighting" Jax said sternly as he grabbed his wife's hand and entered the clubhouse.

It was actually clean and it took Tara a moment to actually remember that they were at the SAMCRO clubhouse.

"Wow Jury your men are awesome for cleaning" Bobby said laughing.

"Yeah I guess they were raised well" Jury said also laughing.

"Clay is in his back dorm room and Ima is in the chapel" Juan said as they all walked to the bar.

Tara turned to face Jax and gave him a kiss and said with a smirk "Ok Lyla let's go to the chapel "

"REMEMBER WHAT I SAID BABE" Jax shouted as the ladies walked towards the chapel.

Both Lyla and Tara flicked their middle fingers towards the bar which caused all the men to laugh.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile in the Chapel)))**

"Great now what are you here to do to me?" Ima questioned as soon as the girls entered the room.

"We are just here to make sure everything is going good you know with you being pregnant and all" Tara said as she crossed the room to where Ima was sitting.

"Who told you I was pregnant?" Lyla questioned.

"Really Ima you come around here accusing my husband of getting you pregnant and you didn't think that I would know about it? Really how stupid are you?" Tara said loudly.

"Well first of all he's not your husband and second of all this baby has nothing to do with you" Ima said smirking.

"That's where you are wrong Ima" Lyla said as she crossed the room.

"Really Lyla I mean we were friends until this bitch started coming around. We could rule this place you and me. Porn bitches turned Biker queens it's a great title" Ima said smirking.

"Listen here bitch we were never friends, I got paid to let you eat my pussy so lets get it straight, I don't like you and I never will. Tara and I are here to let you know that as soon as Tara's medical bag gets brought in the clubhouse that she will be checking you out making sure everything is good with the baby and then she is doing a paternity test to determine if Jax truly is the father. If by some SLIM chance that Jax is the father you will be staying with Tara so she can keep an eye on you until the baby is born, if it is determined that Jax is not the father than bitch you are on your own" Lyla said as she walked to the chapel door.

"Jax I need you to get Tara's medical bag out of the van please" Lyla said as she shut the chapel doors behind her.

"Jax is here? Jax please help me they are going to hurt our baby. Jax please" Ima said shouting.

Tara began to laugh and said "Jax isn't going to help you hunny get over it already. Lyla told you the plan so now let's get you comfortable to perform the tests"

"NO I'M NOT LETTING YOU ANYWHERE NEAR MY BABY. HELP PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME. JAX PLEASE DON'T LET THEM HURT OUR BABY" Ima shouted over and over again.

Finally Jax and Lyla entered the room and Jax handed Tara her bag and gave her a kiss on the lips "I love you wifey" Jax said as he slapped her on the ass and walked out of the room not even acknowledging Ima.

"JAX PLEASE HELP ME" Ima shouted.

Jax turned around and said "just do what Tara says and everything will be fine" and walked out of the chapel and slammed the door behind him.

"You see I told you that your not going to have that pull on my husband anymore. Your just a porn bitch that he used to try to hurt me and guess what Ima I'm still here so nothing you say or do will change that. Now if you can promise that you won't try to do anything stupid I'm going to un tie your wrists because I need you to sit on this table as soon as Lyla covers it with a sterile sheet so I can exam you and make sure everything is good with the baby. Whether you believe me or not I will not hurt the baby. It's an innocent in this fucked up situation" Tara said as she grabbed multiple medical instruments out of her bag.

"Fine I guess I will cooperate but if I think something is going to hurt my baby I'm stopping you at all cost" Ima said with a small grin.

"Yeah sure" Tara said shaking her head.

After Lyla covered the table with sterile sheets, her and Tara both walked over to Ima and untied her hands together.

As soon as both hands were free Ima stood up and threw all the medical equipment on the ground and flipped the chair over and started going towards the door. She opened the door just to come face to face with Alvarez.

"Get out of my way they are trying to hurt my baby" Ima shouted.

"Get your ass back in there and do exactly what the doc says. If you fight them on this it's not good for the baby or for you" Alvarez said pushing Ima back towards the table.

"NO I DON'T NEED THEM TO CHECK ME I CAN GO TO MY OWN DOCTOR. LET ME GO NOW" Ima shouted.

"Sit your ass down before I put you out" Tara said getting pissed off that Ima is making a scene.

Ima walked up to Tara and pushed her and said "fuck you bitch I don't have to listen to you"

Before Alvarez could get the guys Tara was already punching Ima in the face breaking her nose and cutting her lips with the punches she was throwing.

"I'M SO SICK OF YOUR SHIT YOU THINK YOU ARE SOMEBODY AROUND HERE WHEN YOU ARE JUST A GRUNT. LEARN YOUR PLACE BITCH" Tara shouted as she continued to punch Ima in the face.

Jax and Opie both ran in as fast as they could to pull Tara off of Ima.

"TARA ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOUR PREGNANT I TOLD YOU NO FIGHTING. AND SHE'S PREGNANT TOO WHAT IF YOU HURT BOTH BABIES" Jax shouted as he struggled to control Tara.

"FUCK YOU JAX ARE YOU REALLY STICKING UP FOR THAT BITCH? OVER YOUR WIFE? ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?" Tara shouted and kicked and punched Jax while he carried her out of the chapel.

Lyla threw a towel at Ima and "clean yourself up bitch".

All the guys just stood rooted in their spots unsure of what to do. On one hand they knew Tara was really pregnant and Ima was not but on the other hand they sort of felt bad for Ima laying in a pool of her own blood with a broken nose for sure and her eyes started to get black and blue.

"Opie.. I'm pregnant how could she have attacked me like that?" Ima said spitting blood out on the towel.

"First off bitch you started it and second off don't fucking talk to my husband or even look in his direction. I'm so sick of you coming in here thinking that you are high and fucking mighty. Bitch you don't even know how to please a man in bed and that's why you are single and not making very much money doing porn anymore. Get it through your thick brain that your a washed up pussy and leave the married men alone" Lyla shouted from the doorway.

Before anyone knew what was happening Ima was on her feet stalking towards Lyla shouting "your just as washed up as I am Lyla and that's why you settled for Opie. Had to be a biker whore even if you couldn't be a porn whore"

Ima tried to push Lyla but before she could even think about it Lyla launched her fist at Ima and punched her square in her already broken nose.

Ima immediately fell to the ground holding her nose crying out in pain.

"Call that bitch an ambulance and get her the fuck out of my sight" Jax said from the doorway.

"But Jax I'm having your baby you can't just throw me out this is our baby inside of me" Ima said crying from the floor.

Jax quietly walked in the chapel and got down to her level and said "LET ME MAKE THIS CRYSTAL FUCKING CLEAR FOR YOU IMA, YOU ARE NOT CARRYING MY CHILD. I HAVE NOT SLEPT WITH YOU SINCE BEFORE MY SON WAS BORN SO GO TRY THAT SHIT WITH SOMEONE ELSE" and he got up and walked out of the chapel.

"I'M GOING TO PRESS CHARGES ON THAT BITCH WIFE OF YOURS AND SHE CAN ROT IN A JAIL CELL JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER" Ima shouted.

That comment caused all the guys to laugh. Tig was the one to stand Ima up on her feet and look her in the eyes and say "if any of this falls back on our queen in ANY way shape or form you'll regret it sweetheart. Trust me when I say this"

They could hear the ambulance coming and Tig decided that it would be in the best interest of everyone if he just walked Ima out to meet the EMT's.

Once Tig got her out of the chapel and out of Tara's sight he reminded Ima once again that any blow back on Tara would be the worst thing she could do.

Ima just nodded her head and walked to the EMT's. Tig overheard her say that she was in a fight with her boyfriend and this was the closest place for her to run to.

The EMT's just nodded and escorted her to the ambulance and left the lot. Tig let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding once the ambulance was out of sight.

Once he stepped back in the clubhouse he immediately walked over to Tara to look at her up and down and backwards just to make sure she was not hurt and then hugged her and then said "don't ever do that again please you scared the shit out of me"

"I'm sorry that I scared everyone I really am but I just blacked out when she pushed me. I'm so sick of her thinking she can run all over me because she slept with my stupid ass husband" Tara said which caused everyone to laugh.

"ha ha ha so funny Tara" Jax said smirking.

She turned and looked at him and said "You know I love you but your never going to live that down"

Charlie and Ryan walked up to the bar and Charlie said "I really hate to break up this happy family stuff but we have to take care of this issue before we head out"

Jax and Opie nodded in agreement. They knew that they had to take care of this while everyone was here.

"Alright let's get this going" Jax said as he stood from the bar.

As the group gathered around the middle of the common room Jax and Opie walked towards the back with Alvarez in tow to get Clay and bring him forward.

They came back out with Clay walking forward. He was looking rough. He hasn't shaved in weeks or showered and that was defiantly starting to show. Once he entered the common room he noticed Jury and he rolled his eyes. It wasn't until he laid eyes on Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim that he turned white. If the Charter's President's were here that meant business.

"Aye what's the matter Clay did shite just get real in your head?" Chibs asked as he pulled the chair in the middle of the room.

Once Opie and Jax sat Clay down the first to speak was Charlie.

"Now I'm sure you already know why we are here and honestly I'm surprised that Jax waited this long to give you what you deserve" Charlie said as he looked at Clay.

Clay was speechless; didn't really know what to say or do because he knew deep down that no matter what he said he was going to Meet Mr. Mayhem and there was no avoiding it once the Charter's President's arrived.

"As usual he's got nothing to say" Piney huffed as he grabbed a bottle of Tequila.

"Nah he ain't going to admit shit in front of these guys" Alvarez said.

"That's ok because we have all the proof we need. Jax I'm glad that you didn't turn out anything like Clay and I'm sorry that this has come to this but Clay deserves to die and he deserves to be killed by the one person that he took so much from" Ryan said.

"If he kills me then he turns out just like me" Clay said with a smirk.

"No I will never turn into you" Jax said as he raised the gun to Clay's head.

The shot rang out and made Tara and Lyla jump. Even though they knew this was coming it was still a shock to hear it ring through the clubhouse.

"Alright now hurry up and shoot me in the arm so when the cops get here it was self defense" Jax said.

Once everything was all set and the cops left everyone let out a breath that they never knew they were holding.

Jax looked up to the sky and said with tears strolling down his face "Dad I love you and I promise I won't let your legacy die. I will make this club legit and you'll be so proud of me"

Tara wrapped her arms around him as best she could not to hurt his injury and said "I love you Jackson Nathaniel Teller. Forever and for Always"

**TBC- Ok there it is. Clay is gone and next few chapters are going to be about Gemma and making sure she gets what she deserves! Please leave me a review! I thrive on the feedback! Again I can't Thank Samantha Renk enough for guiding me through some tough parts in this chapter and I promise Tara won't fight anymore until she's not pregnant! **


	44. Changes

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once the cops left and everyone was allowed back in the clubhouse it was time for Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim to head back to their families.

"It was great to have you all here for me and SAMCRO in this time of need. I greatly appreciate everyone for everything they have done" Jax said as they all crowded the bar.

Lyla was behind the bar pouring everyone shots of Jameson while her and Tara drank water.

"Here's a toast to the new King and Queen of SAMCRO" Charlie said as everyone raised their glasses and slammed the shot down.

"You guys are welcome here at anytime just give us a heads up and we will make sure we have the room for everyone" Tara said as she joined the group of men.

"Tara I'm so glad to know that Jackson and SAMCRO are going to be in good hands especially with you being the queen. Please take care of each other and if there is anything that any of you may need we are just a phone call away" Ryan said as the guys mounted their bikes.

As SAMCRO and the Mayans waved goodbye to the Charter's President's it became surreal to Jax that he was the new King around here and he couldn't be more excited to take on that role with the best support system anyone could ever ask for.

"Ese I'm going to head out if you guys need anything you know where to find us" Alvarez said as he and the Mayans mounted their bikes to also head back home.

"Thank you brother I appreciate everything you have done for us" Jax said.

Once everyone cleared out of the clubhouse and left just SAMCRO standing around inside the clubhouse and Jax looked at everyone who was remaining and said "I think it's time for a renovation in this clubhouse and garage. First things first I want the name Morrow off my building. Secondly I'm thinking we need to find somewhere else to handle our business. There's too much bad blood in this clubhouse I think it's time for a fresh start"

All the guys agreed and that's when Happy looked at Tara and she gave him a smile and nod.

"Boss I have been talkin to Tara about that place on main street near the ice cream parlor you know the old tattoo shop? I was thinking of maybe investing in that and starting a tattoo shop" Happy said.

"That sounds like a good idea I knew Tara had something up her sleeve" Tig said smirking at Tara who just shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

Tara stood up from the bar stool and walked over to Jax and said "How about we go back to our house and I can show you everything I have for that tattoo shop and there are also a few other places I had in mind to buy but I needed to make sure everyone would be ok with it"

Lyla stood up from her stool and said "Yeah we have a lot going on this week with Redwoody opening at the end of the week I think it's time Tara and I sat everyone down and explained everything"

Everyone agreed to head over to Jax and Tara's house. As everyone was getting everything they needed out of their dorm rooms Tara noticed that Jax was over looking at JT's bike. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and said "Let's get that out of here and brought to our house until we get a new clubhouse"

Jax just nodded and looked over to Juice who gladly got the key to the glass cage and handed it over to Jax and said "I'll get the flat bed ready outside so all we have to do is hook it up"

Jax again said nothing but nodded his head. Tara gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Lyla and I will meet you at home. I love you Jackson"

Jax turned around and grabbed Tara's face and gave her a passionate kiss and said "I love you too Tara Teller"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile in Stockton)))**

"I must see Mrs. Morrow please" Sherriff Rosevelt said as he walked in the prison entrance.

"Right this way Sherriff" The lady said as she escorted him through the halls.

"You can have a seat someone will bring her in shortly" She said with a smile.

"Thanks" Rosevelt replied as he took a seat.

Once the doors opened again he could see Gemma walking in shackles on her ankles.

She walks in hoping to see her lawyer or even maybe her son but once she spots Sherriff Rosevelt all the hope she had diminished.

"What's wrong? Why are you here? Is it my boys? Did that bitch do something to my boys?" Gemma said without even waiting for the guards to close the door behind them.

"Mrs. Morrow I am here to inform you that your husband Clay Morrow was killed today" Rosevelt said.

Gemma just gasped and shook her head. "What happened to him?" She asked

"Well when Jax and SAMCRO entered the clubhouse Clay was trying to steal everything out of it and when Jax told him to stop he shot Jax and that's when Jax shot him back in self defense and unfortunately Clay was killed. We did our investigation and the evidence all pointed to self defense. When the police arrived at the clubhouse Clay was still holding the gun in his hand but was pronounced dead at the scene." Rosevelt said.

"Bullshit I can guarantee you that they murdered my husband" Gemma said as tears strolled down her face.

Rosevelt stood up from the chair and walked towards the door knocked on it and then whispered "just like you killed JT" and walked out of the door.

Gemma sat puzzled. No one was supposed to know that she had a hand in killing JT. How did anyone find out about that she thought to herself.

She sat there for a little while longer before the guards came to get her and it clicked in her head who must have told SAMCRO about her and Clay killing JT. Maureen.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Come on Ellie let's play tag" Abel said as he was running around in circles outside.

"Tag your it" Ellie said to Jeizan as she went running away.

"Come on Ellie hurry up I'll save you" Abel said as he was laughing

As the kids were still running around in the backyard they didn't even notice that Tara and Lyla have been watching them from inside the house.

"Those kids have been outside since the minute you dropped us off" Neeta said as she came in the kitchen with a sleepy Thomas.

"Thank you Neeta so much for everything you have done for us and continue to do for us. I don't know what we would do without you" Tara said as she reached for her sleepy boy.

"You are very welcome. I love this family and you already know that I will do anything I can possibly do for you guys" Neeta replied as she went to the stove to warm up a pot of tea.

"I'm so glad you didn't run for the hills when I found out I'm having twins" Lyla said laughing as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Oh will you stop it you ladies think that those kids are bad but they really aren't. You guys just say that because you are their parents, they are supposed to be bad for you" Neeta said laughing.

"Yeah tell me about it. I swear I think Abel is going to be broken hearted when Ellie has to go home and this one here is going to be a hell boy just like his father" Tara said laughing.

"Well wait until that one hits his terrible twos. You think he's bad now just wait and see" Neeta said as she poured each of them a glass of hot tea.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it" Tara said with a smirk.

"Are the guys coming here too?" Neeta asked as she sat at the table.

"Yeah they should be coming shortly. We have a lot of things to discuss" Tara said as she brought Thomas into the playpen that was still in the living room.

"Should I start to cook dinner then?" Neeta asked.

"No it's ok I actually think we are going to order pizza or something" Tara said as she entered the kitchen again.

"Looks like they are coming up the driveway right now so we will ask what everyone wants and then we will order something" Lyla said as she heard the rumbles of the motorcycle.

Once the guys came in the house and settled in the living room Tara asked Jax to put Thomas in the nursery so that they didn't wake him up.

After that was all settled Lyla called the kids in from the backyard and advised them to go in the basement and play while the adults talked.

After getting everyone settled with drinks they decided on what to order and pizza was the best option to feed everyone so Neeta went ahead and ordered the pizzas.

"Ok Tara why don't we start with that tattoo shop that you've been talking to Happy about" Lyla said as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Well as Happy said before I asked him if he was interested in the tattoo shop before I brought it to everyone's attention and it's obvious that he is all for it and I'm ready to show everyone what I have" Tara said as she grabbed a folder from her purse.

"As you can tell there is a lot of property surrounding us on main street that is up for sale and I actually contemplated buying the entire strip. There's an old bakery there, the old tattoo shop, a hardware store and then the ice cream shop. I would love to buy them all and keep them running. The bakery store front is going to be a lot of work because there was a fire in the kitchen but it won't be too bad if we all work together" Tara said with a laugh.

"I'm all for it" Bobby said with a smirk.

"I knew you would be because you are in fact the best baker we've ever had" Lyla said laughing.

"Jax what do you think? I mean I know that the guys in the club are still going to be needed from you but I think if we work out a schedule we will be able to manage it" Tara said looking at Jax.

"I think it all sounds great babe. I'm open to all suggestions that is going to get us out of bad business. We are almost done with the running of guns and soon the cartel will be switched to someone else so we won't have to worry about that anymore but I'm all in favor to make SAMCRO legit so the community loves us again" Jax said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Great so next thing on the list is Redwoody. We are hoping to have that opened by the end of the week and we sort of changed what we are going to be doing" Lyla said as all eyes were on her.

"What do you mean you changed what your doing?" Opie asked

"Well Tara and I talked about it and when we went to visit Diosa you know the place Nero owns we figured it would be better to run an escort service as well as filming porn. We just think that it will make us more legitimate money" Lyla said.

All the guys just looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"But your still on the outside of all of this right?" Opie asked

"Oh yes my days of staring in porn are over. I'll be overseeing the escort service until I have the babies and then Tara and I hired someone who will be overseeing everything while I'm gone" Lyla answered.

"Ok so all in favor of buying the strip on Main street say yay" Jax said.

Yay was heard from everyone in the room and that was settled. Jax turned to his wife who was smiling and said "your doing great babe. Tomorrow we will go buy the strip and start our work"

"Thank you baby. I couldn't have done it without you" Tara said as she kissed him.

Just then the doorbell rang and Neeta answered, paid for the pizza and set everything up in the kitchen.

Once everyone ate dinner the adults relaxed a little more in the kitchen until it was time for everyone to head out.

Opie, Lyla and the kids were the first to leave and then everyone seemed to follow after until Tara and Jax were left alone in their home.

Jax put Abel to bed while Tara was cleaning Thomas up from eating pizza. When he rejoined her in the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her "I love you Tara. I'm going in the shower when you put the monster to bed you should join me"

And with that Jax walked towards their bathroom and started the shower. Tara quickly dressed Thomas in his pajama's turned on his little radio and put him to bed.

She quickly made her way to her bathroom and stood in the doorway watching Jax let the shower water cover his whole body. She quickly undressed and made her way into the shower to join her husband.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile somewhere in Charming)))**

"No I don't think they have any idea I've been following them since Disneyland" the guy said on the phone.

"It's going to be hard to get them considering Teller doesn't let them leave alone anymore"

"No you paid me to do a job and I told you that I will get it done I just need more time"

"I know I know trust me I won't hurt them. After all we are going to need them for this to work"

"I'll let you know when it's done" and with that the guy hung up the phone and made his way towards the Charming neighborhoods.

**TBC- Thoughts? Please leave me a review! I thrive on feedback! I would like to Thank all of my new readers and also all my old readers who have stuck by me even though I've slacked with updates! I'm glad you are sticking it out with me.. The next few chapters are only going to get better! I hope you enjoy! **


	45. Surprise

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**~Beth. 5- Tara only talked about the strip mall with Happy before going to Disneyland she didn't actually buy it because she didn't discuss it with her husband yet LOL- I think you'll like what I did with Redwoody too :) Thank you for your review! **

**~ 1- Although I can't promise that no one is going to get hurt I promise your heart will be good within the next few chapters :) Thank You for your review!**

**~Cindy Burick- I try not to leave you guys hanging for too long but I love my little cliffhangers :) Thank you for your review!**

**~Samantha Renk- You already know that I love your support and help whenever I need you! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thank you for your review!**

**~Samantha. Cutrell- Don't be scared... well maybe you should be just a little :) Thank you for your review!**

**~Gladz08- Hmmm... Anything is possible at the hands of Gemma Teller-Morrow I guess you'll just have to wait and see who's following them to know who exactly hired them. :) Thank you for your review!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Tara walked in the shower completely naked she could hear his breath catch. His eyes instantly roamed her entire body and he let out a low growl that caused Tara to laugh.

"Pregnancy looks good on you babe" Jax said as he rubber her belly. It wasn't big yet but he knew his baby was in there.

Moving his hands from her belly to her boobs without ever taking his eyes off Tara he whispered "Babe I need to feel you; I need to taste you" He gently kissed her lips then worked his way down to her stomach; rubbing small circles around her breasts he could hear her moan; he decided to go further down finding her moist, wet middle; sliding his finger inside slow enough to hear her moan loudly.

"Jax I need you inside me" Tara whispered as she pulled him up to her. "Come on baby; make me feel good" She moaned some more and kissed him hard.

"I need to feel you inside me Jackson" Tara whispered; "Baby why you gotta rush me; I want to take my time with you" Jax said as he slid his fingers in and out. He could feel her walls around his fingers and he was loving every minute of what was about to happen.

"oh Jax, ohh ohhhhh baby" Tara yelled. He knew she was at her breaking point. "Jax ohh please Jax" Tara yelled as she climaxed. Jax was satisfied with what he just did and he could sense her breathing more rapidly. He decided that he was going to make his wife scream at the top of her lungs as he tasted every bit of her sweet juices. His tongue went further in and out and she gasped for air. He was waiting for her to grab his head and move him closer to her just like she always did when he tasted her sweet pussy. He buried his tongue deeper inside her and she moaned "Jax I love you so much ohh yeah baby I'm about to cum ohh Jax" He not only heard her say that but he felt her cum all over him and he was satisfied with himself for pleasing his wife.

As he made his way back towards his wife she was breathing erratically and he couldn't help but laugh. As he began to lather up his hands with her body wash he was determined to clean ever crease her body had. He was ready to please his wife more but he thought that they better get washed up while there was still hot water left.

After Jax cleaned both of them up he stepped out of the shower to grab a towel and he then wrapped his wife in a towel and picked her up fireman style and ran into their bedroom. He plopped her on the bed and began drying off every part of her body that was wet. Taking a little more time on her pussy then she would have liked considering she was ready for his dick to be inside of her but Jax had other plans as his head dipped down between her legs again and she was brought to oblivion.

She began moaning his name over and over again until finally she grabbed his head and pushed him in further and that's when she hit her climax and screamed his full name.

Being pleased with himself yet again he sat up and looked into her eyes and mouthed "I love you Tara" as he buried his hard dick inside his wife's wet pussy. Soon they found their rhythm and before Jax even knew what was going on she was rolling him over to his back and sat up.

"Babe?" Jax questioned but before he knew it Tara's mouth was all over his dick and whatever he was about to say was lost in his throat. She knew exactly how to please him and he wasn't going to question it.

As she sucked harder and fondled his balls he couldn't believe she was doing this. "Tara, babe that feels so good. OH god Tara" Jax was moaning as she sucked and nibbled on his dick. She knew exactly what she was doing and she was loving every minute of being in control. She traced her tongue from the tip of his dick all the way to the shaft and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she heard him moan her name. When she lifted her head to face him he grabbed her and switched positions so that he was behind her.

That was his most favorite position because he could see his crow as he was pleasing his wife. They soon caught their rhythm and before he knew it they were both moaning each other's names as they both reached climax. It took all of him not to collapse on top of her and fall asleep but he managed to roll over and pull her close to his chest.

Jax was breathing heavy when he looked over at Tara who was also still trying to catch her breath. "Babe I love you so much" He whispered. Soon they were fast asleep wrapped in each others arms.

Tara awoke suddenly when she heard a noise outside of the house. She looked over at Jax and saw how peaceful he was sleeping and then down to their naked bodies. She smiled to herself knowing that they both just satisfied each other to sleep. She slowly sat up and began to get out of bed when Jax pulled her back down and said "stay here babe. It's too early to get up"

"Jax I heard something outside and plus we have to put some clothes on what if the boys come running in here?" Tara said.

Jax sat up grabbed for his gun and a pair of sweat pants and told her "stay here Tara" and left the room.

Tara sat up grabbed clothes for herself and just waited for him to return. When he came back in the room he reassured her that no one was outside so they laid back down in each other's arms and fell back to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

((Tara's POV))

Waking up for the third time with an uneasy feeling was not how I wanted to start my day. I was peacefully sleeping and then all of a sudden I jumped up because I could have sworn someone was watching me. I have not had this feeling since the Kohn situation.

Even the thought of his name makes me shudder. I have an uneasy feeling that something bad is about to happen but I just can't put my finger on it. It was about 5AM when I finally decided that the boys were safer in our room than in theirs. It took me all of five minutes to grab both boys and haul them to our room. I know Jax will be upset but I just can't shake this bad feeling.

As I lay here staring at the ceiling while all three of my men sleep soundly I hear movements outside of our bedroom window and I can't help but think someone is stalking us. It's the shit Kohn used to do. I used to wake up because I felt someone staring at me and I would find him sitting outside of my bedroom window just staring at me. I know he can't hurt me anymore Jax made sure of that but I still have this feeling like something is out to get me.

After another twenty minutes of laying in bed I got fed up with listening to my boys sleeping so peaceful that I decide to get up and start breakfast. If anything I already knew that Thomas will be up within the next twenty minutes or so, so I decided that it was time to get my day started. I sat up and slowly made my way out of the bed and heading towards the kitchen.

I didn't hear the footsteps behind me so when Abel wrapped his arms around my legs I screamed which caused Abel to look up at me and say "sorry mama I love you"

"I love you too Abel. You just scared me I didn't know that you were up" I said as I picked him up and kissed him.

Next thing I knew Jax came running into the kitchen with half his shirt on saying "what's wrong?" with a gun in his hand.

I looked up at him and laughed and said "nothing babe Abel scared me that's all. You can go back and lay down with Thomas if you want"

Jax felt relieved to find out that it was nothing bad and shook his head no and sat at the kitchen table while I cooked chocolate chip pancakes at the request of Abel.

Once breakfast was done we heard light knocks on the door and Abel went running because he just knew that it was his Ellie. When he opened the door he smiled from ear to ear because long be hold it was his Ellie standing on the other side.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Morning guys come on in" Tara said as the kids came barreling through the door. They were all happy to be home but Ellie wasn't looking too happy at the moment and once Opie and Lyla entered the house and closed the door behind them Tara figured it must have been because Jeizan was not with her.

"Ellie can we watch Monster House please?" Abel asked as he was holding the movie.

"No Abel can we watch something else please?" Kenny asked giving Abel a pouty lip.

Ellie laughed and turned to Abel and said "How about we watch Horton Hears a Who and then we can watch Monster House?"

Abel nodded and smiled as he grabbed Horton Hears a Who and handed it over to Ellie.

Once Tara cleaned up from breakfast and got herself ready her and Lyla were leaving to go to St. Thomas. Today was the big day for Lyla as she gets to find out if they are having either two girls or a girl and a boy.

"I love you babe. Please be careful. Call us when your done with the appointment we are all going to meet you at the house for Redwoody and then go buy that strip mall" Jax said as he wrapped Tara in a hug.

"I love you too Jackson. I'll let you know when everything is done" Tara said smiling as her and Lyla made their way to her car.

Jax and Opie had to wait for Neeta and Piney to come to the house before they could leave to go talk to Nero about a few things before meeting their wives back at Redwoody.

Neeta and Piney showed up just as Horton Hears a Who was finishing and Abel was getting excited to watch Monster House.

"We need to find him a new favorite movie soon" Neeta said laughing as she set her purse down and started cleaning up from the mess Jax and Opie had left.

They both decided to leave Piney with Neeta just in case anything happens. They don't foresee something happening but being family to any of the SONS comes with it's own risks.

Opie and Jax hopped on their bikes and made their way over to Diosa.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile at St. Thomas)))**

Tara was just finishing setting everything up for her to give Lyla the exam when she heard a commotion out in the hall.

"No leave me alone I don't need your help" a female voice echoed through the hall.

"Ma'am you are going to hurt yourself please stop fighting us we need to help you" the male nurse said in a quiet tone.

"NO Please don't let them hurt my baby" she screamed again this time yanking her IV out of her arm and running through the halls.

Tara caught sight of the blonde woman running through the halls in a hospital gown; she looked over at Lyla and they both shrugged their shoulders.

Lyla followed Tara back into the room and said "that poor woman I don't even know what they were trying to do she just kept screaming"

"I know I practically heard her over the machines in here. I wonder who it was" Tara said as she motioned for Lyla to get on the table so she could do the sonogram.

"I don't know but she sounded frantic like they were going to kill her or something" Lyla said as she laid her head back.

Tara put the cold gel on Lyla's belly which caused her to jump and they both laughed.

As soon as Tara put the wand to her stomach they could hear the thumps of the babies heartbeats.

"Wow they have strong heartbeats Lyla. Your doing great. Just a few more pictures and we will be ready to leave" Tara said as she snapped more pictures to print.

"Alright my dear all set here's a towel to clean your belly" Tara said as she tossed the towel towards Lyla.

"Thank you Tara. Now do you think Bobby is going to be able to keep this a secret until we reveal it to everyone else?" Lyla asked.

"Well I sure hope so and that's why I didn't tell you what it is because you can't keep a secret" Tara said laughing.

Lyla laughed and shook her head. She knew deep down that if she knew what the second baby was she'd be screaming it from the rooftop.

Tara and Lyla decided that they were going to reveal to everyone with a cake. Tara is going to give the ultra sound pictures to Bobby who is going to make a huge cake. The inside of the cake is going to reveal if the second baby is a boy or a girl. The outside of the cake is already going to be pink because they knew the first baby was a girl.

Lyla and Tara were so happy when they left the hospital that they didn't notice the silver SUV following behind them.

They had a few errands to run before meeting their husbands at Redwoody.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile at Diosa)))**

"Nero nice to see you again" Jax said as he approached the older man.

"Good to see you too mano. I hope my nephew hasn't caused either of you any trouble" Nero said shaking hands with both Jax and Opie.

"Nah man he was really good. Helped us out a lot in Disneyland with the kids. He's a good kid" Opie said as he lit a cigarette.

"That's good. I try my best to raise him to be better than his father was" Nero said as he led them towards his office.

Jax and Opie both were taking in the scene in front of them. The house was huge and it was professional. Now they knew where their wives got some of their ideas from just looking at the outline of Diosa.

"So what brings you fellas to my neck of the woods?" Nero asked as he closed the office door behind him.

"Well we are trying to find more legitimate business for The Sons of Anarchy to be a part of and with Tara and Lyla opening Redwoody we were actually considering expanding that to a little place like Diosa. I don't want to run on your toes or anything but I have already spoke to another club who would gladly be an investor and we are actually discussing taking it to the docks over in Stockton so our businesses don't overlap each other. I figured I'd come talk to you see where your at with that" Jax said as he took a seat in front of the desk Nero was sitting at.

"Well I don't see that being a problem I mean if we want to work together and one business doesn't take away from the other than I'm all for it. I know its good business and you guess should make a lot of money especially in Stockton" Nero said

"Well then that settles that now we just have to break the news to our ol' ladies that we want to move Redwoody out of the house and bring it to the docks in Stockton" Opie said as he stood up to shake Nero's hand.

Jax did the same and as the guys excited Opie looked back at Nero and said "Hey man when Jeizan is done doing whatever he had to do for you can you let him know to meet us back at Jax and Tara's house? I think my daughter will be excited to see him after I told her that he was going to be with you all day" Opie said as Nero just nodded and said "Sure mano just let me know if he becomes a pain in the ass"

The guys just laughed and parted ways.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile in Stockton)))**

"Mrs. Morrow I'm glad to come visit you here and not have to hear anything bad. I see that you are finally taking my advice" Jared said as he sat down across from his client.

"Not by choice trust me if it was up to me I'd kill everyone here" Gemma said as she looked Jared in the eye.

"Well Mrs. Morrow saying this like that is not going to help your case any so please refrain from talking like that especially since I don't know if these rooms are recorded. Now I've come to discuss a few things for court tomorrow" Jared said as he grabbed papers from his brief case.

"Sure anything you say Mr. Lawyer" Gemma said sarcastically.

"So I am going to start off my questioning to you and ask you where you were on the day Tara was kidnapped. Then I'll have more questions like how did you feel about Mrs. Teller and if you two got along or not" Jared said before continuing "now Mrs. Morrow you have to be honest when I ask you these questions or else they will get you for contempt of court and then I won't be able to help you get bail"

"First of all Mr. high paid lawyer her name is Tara Knowles not Tara Teller and secondly it's pretty obvious I don't like the bitch I mean considering I'm still sitting here in jail" Gemma said with an attitude.

"Mrs. Morrow your son and Tara were married about a week ago so her name is Tara Teller and please don't be this sarcastic answering questions because the judge will not put up with the bull shit and to be honest with you I'm not getting enough money from you to deal with the bull shit either so if you want my help I suggest you just sit there and shut up while I discuss the stuff that's going to happen tomorrow or I can just leave you to do it all on your own. It's your choice Mrs. Morrow" Jared said as he started packing his brief case.

"Alright alright I'll shut up and listen just please don't leave me I have no one else I can depend on" Gemma said as she reached out and touched Jared's hand.

He nodded and then sat back down and got right to business.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Back in Charming)))**

"Bobby remember what I said the cake has to be ready by the time everyone get's here because Lyla is going to be too excited to wait until after dinner" Tara reminded him as they walked out to the car from his home.

"Alright I promise i'll have it done. Now you ladies be careful driving and have fun at your private meeting with your husbands" Bobby said laughing as he walked back up the driveway.

He waved as the girls drove by him and defiantly took notice of the silver SUV following close behind the girls.

He quickly picked up his phone and sent a text

_'I think the ladies are being followed-they just left my house-silver SUV PA plates GWD1959'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jax was just getting off his bike when his phone beeped. He quickly looked at the message and then up at Opie who was looking down the street and noticed Tara's car coming towards them. Jax felt a little easier knowing that they were right in front of him until he noticed the silver SUV stop dead in it's tracks and quickly made a U turn and back tracked the way they came.

Jax immediately ran up to the car and asked "Are you ladies ok? Did you notice the SUV behind you following you?"

Tara and Lyla both looked at each other and then shook their heads no.

"Jax what the hell is going on?" Opie asked finally getting to the car.

"I'll explain everything in the house, Tara pull in the driveway and you and Lyla hurry up and get in the house" Jax said as he looked down the street but didn't see anything.

The hair on the back of his neck was starting to stand because this whole situation reminded him of Kohn.

Jax shook that thought out of his head as he and his best friend made their way to the house to talk to their ol' ladies.

"Jax please tell us what's going on? Your scaring me" Tara said as they walked in the door.

"I got a text from Bobby that said you guys were being followed and when I saw you coming down the street I didn't believe it until I saw the silver SUV stop and make a U turn. Now I do believe it. Did you girls notice anything out of the ordinary at all today?" Jax asked.

"No we went to the hospital and did the sonogram then went to Bobby's and then here. I didn't notice anything but Jax remember I told you last night I thought I heard someone outside our house but you said no one was there" Tara said pacing the bar area.

"Ok why don't we give Juice the info we have on the SUV and then discuss what's going on with Redwoody and then get back to your house" Opie said as he was getting water for both girls.

"Sounds like a plan I'll forward my message to Juice" Jax said as he pulled his cell out and sent the message to Juice.

"Ladies so we were thinking that instead of having Redwoody in a residential area we could use this house as the place to interview as well as the place that we keep the books and our money. We have found an investor who is willing to open Redwoody in Stockton on the docks and him and his crew would handle the aspect of that besides the books. That's where you both come in" Jax said as he pulled Tara onto his lap on the couch.

"Jax that sounds like a good idea but I'd like to meet the investors first just in case I get a weird vibe from them I mean I'll be the one around them more than Tara" Lyla said.

Opie and Jax both laughed and then looked up to see that Lyla and Tara were not laughing with them and finally Opie spoke and said "babe it's Alvarez and his crew. I think you know them already"

That caused both Tara and Lyla to laugh and they both agreed that they would ride out to docks tomorrow after the court hearing and talk with Alvarez and get everything set up.

"Oh before I forget I wanted you guys to meet the lady that is going to be taken over for me when I have the twins. She's going to be one of our main girls on film but she's really good with paperwork so she's going to be coming here" Tara said.

Just as Tara finished her sentence there was a knock on the door. Opie and Jax both shot up and Tara laughed and said "it's probably her I'll get it relax"

Tara opened the door and greeted someone with a hi and then turned to walk in the house to introduce her to everyone.

"This is Lyla and her husband Opie and this right here is my husband Jax" Tara said "Opie and Jax I'd like you to meet Colette"

**TBC- Thoughts? Who do you think is following the girls? Do you think it's a good person or a bad person? What about Colette? Thoughts on her? Leave me feedback please I thrive on it! As always thank you all from the bottom of my heart! I couldn't write this story without my audience. **


	46. Surprise its a

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After spending about an hour talking with Colette and letting her know exactly what she will be doing Colette said her goodbyes and left.

Tara turned to Jax and asked "so what do you think?"

Jax gave her a sigh and said "whatever you want babe I'm not the one who is going to have to deal with her on a daily basis you girls are"

"Well she seems nice to me so as long as she can keep her paws off our men I think we will be ok. Plus Marcus and his crew will be the ones handling our security and what not there not SAMCRO" Lyla said smirking.

"I second that" Tara said as she stood up and grabbed her husband in a hug. It was getting late and they still needed to go buy that strip mall before heading to their house for the reveal of the new baby.

"Come on lets go spend some money and then head home to our families" Jax said as he kissed Tara.

Just as they were leaving the house Jax felt his phone vibrate. He couldn't wait to stop to see who it was. Hopefully Juice had some good information for him.

Once they pulled up to the realtor's office Tara couldn't help the huge smile that was on her face. She made a deal with the realtor before going to Disneyland that if she talked her husband into buying the whole strip mall that they would be there to pay in cash and the realtor said that if they came up with the cash in that amount of time that he would knock off $50,000 from the top and now that they were showing up with the cash she couldn't help but smile.

Jax looked at his phone and was annoyed because all Juice said was _'I got some info'_

He quickly replied _'tell all the guys I want them at my house now, Ope and I are with the girls-should be back shortly-we will talk then'_

Together the 4 of them walked hand in hand to the door.

"Ms. Knowles it's nice to see you again. I assume these must be your partners?" He asked as they walked in the office.

"Actually it's Mrs. Teller now and this right here is my husband Jax, my sister and brother Lyla and Opie. We are here to buy that strip mall and as promised we have the cash" Tara said as she put her purse on the desk.

"Really you have all of it in cash?" He asked.

"Yes we do my wife said that if we brought cash you'd knock $50,000 off so we have cash" Jax said smirking at the old man

"Sounds good to me I've never had anyone bring me cash before so to be honest when your wife said that she would be bringing in cash I really didn't believe her, just give me a few minutes to get everything written up and yes I will be taking $50,000 off so all together the strip mall is going to be $350,000 instead of $400,000. I have the keys to all of the doors as well" He said as he walked to his filing cabinet.

"Sounds good to us. Thank you so much" Tara said as she counted out the money and put them in piles on his desk.

After about another hour or so the paperwork was all done and signed and they officially were owners of a Strip Mall that needs some TLC before they could open the doors.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. and Mrs. Teller" The old man shook their hands and left the desk with the stacks of money.

"Alright ladies lets get to this reveal party so I know if I have to buy more guns" Opie said as he smacked Lyla's ass.

"Damn bro I feel bad for you if your having 2 girls because you and the boys will be out numbered" Jax said laughing.

"Don't feel bad for me too much you might be having a girl your damn self Teller" Opie said as he dodged the punch Jax threw.

"Nope sorry Ope Teller's only make boys" Jax said with that 'Teller' grin that made Tara want to jump his bones where they stood.

"Alright lets get home I can't wait to find out either. Tara wouldn't tell me" Lyla said causing Opie to look at her confused.

"You mean you don't know either?" Opie asked.

Lyla shook her head and Tara shouted "she can't keep a secret Ope"

They all laughed and walked towards the car and bikes. Once everyone was all set Jax led as Opie followed behind the girls. They can never be too cautious.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

All the guys were standing outside of the house when they pulled up. Lyla looked at Tara and said "oh boy it's almost as if we are going to be told to we are going on lockdown"

"Shhhhh if you say that word too loud it'll actually come true" Tara said giggling.

Both ladies were laughing when they stepped out of the car and Jury asked "what's so funny ladies?"

They looked at each other and began laughing even harder until finally Tara said "its nothing" and they walked away from the men.

"Jax your not going to like this at all man. This isn't someone we are used to dealing with. They know how to cover their tracks but so far I've been able to pull up that the vehicle has been in a lot of different states including California, Virginia, New York, Tennessee and Louisiana. Not to mention it's licensed and registered to someone in Pennsylvania" Juice said

"Do we know who it is licensed and registered to?" Opie asked as he lit a joint and passed it to whoever accepted it.

"No that's where they are covering their tracks. No matter what I try or do I can't hack the PA DMV records. It's taking longer than expected to find out who they are" Juice said as he showed them the multiple failed attempts at cracking the security system.

"Well for now I think we need to go in and enjoy ourselves a nice family dinner and reveal to know if Opie and Lyla are having two girls or a boy and a girl and then we can talk more" Jax said as he put out the joint and began walking inside the house.

Once the guys stepped inside the house they stopped in their tracks because they could hear the children laughing at something Bobby was doing and to them that was the best sound in the world. Their children laughing.

Jax looked over at Jared and asked "so when's the ol' lady and kids coming for good?"

"I'm hoping that after the trial they will be coming here for good. I just have to find the baby a nice daycare and hopefully my wife can find a job" Jared said.

"Well brother I think I know of a great place for daycare its where Abel and Thomas go and what kind of job would she be looking for?" Jax asked.

"She's a nurse so I was hoping to talk to Tara to see if maybe they had an opening at St. Thomas and I could maybe get my wife an interview. You know show her that I'm useful for something" Jared said laughing.

"Yeah man that sounds like a great idea. Have you looked for a place yet?" Jax asked.

"Nah I gotta wait for her she will kill me if I pick a place that won't meet her standards" Jared replied.

"Yeah I figured this place is too small for you because you have 3 girls and this is only a 2 bedroom. I'm actually thinking of renting it to Jury and Skip. The only ones who don't have families. I think it'll be big enough for them" Jax said as they walked further into the house.

"Yeah this house is great if you have a small family or no family but yeah totally too small for us my girls would kill each other having to share a room" Jared said.

Just as Jax was about to show him the whole house Bobby announced that it was time to cut the cake.

"Ok listen up, if you think it's going to be a boy go grab a blue plate, if you think it's going to be a girl grab a pink plate and if your not sure grab a white plate" Bobby said as he wheeled out the gigantic cake.

The kids were so excited of course Abel followed Ellie and picked up a pink plate. However Kenny, Piper, Jeizan, Opie, Juice, Tig, Happy and Jury all picked up blue plates.

Jax, Tara, Lyla, Neeta, Piney and Jared all picked up pink plates and everyone else picked up a white plate. Opie looked over to Jax holding a pink plate and gave him the finger.

Jax laughed and said "aww I love you too Ope"

"Your trying to curse me brother watch I'm telling you your going to have a girl" Opie said causing Jeizan, Juice, Tig and Happy all to laugh.

Jax looked up at Jeizan with a serious face and said "you only have a blue plate because you are trying to suck up"

Jeizan looked like he saw a ghost when his face turned white. Jax and Opie both couldn't help but laugh and then Opie put an arm around Jeizan and said "he was only joking man relax"

Once everyone was situated Bobby looked over at Lyla and smiled and said "ok here's the deal, if its a girl there's going to be strawberries inside the cake and if its a boy it's going to be blueberries inside the cake. Is everyone ready?"

Everyone cheered in the house and Bobby couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Lyla lets cut the cake" Opie said grabbing his wife's hand and leading her towards the cake. Bobby handed both of them the knife and said "whenever your ready"

Opie and Lyla both put the knife in the cake and lifted the first slice out and blueberries could be seen for miles. Everyone cheered and Opie kissed Lyla hard and said "I love you so much Lyla Winston"

"I love you too Opie. We are having a boy and a girl. Now we need to pick names again" Lyla said as she started cutting pieces of cake for those who wanted it.

After everyone had some cake they were ready for dinner seeing as they all had desert before dinner. Neeta walked in the kitchen to advise everyone that the lasagna was done.

After dinner and cleaning up the guys went out in the backyard to discuss more about the information that Juice was hopefully getting on the SUV that followed the girls.

The girls were inside having coffee and talking about everything that's supposed to be going on in the next few days.

"Hey Neeta is it ok if we leave the kids with you again tomorrow or would you like me to take them to daycare?" Tara asked

"No it's completely fine that I watch them. I do have to grocery shop for the house tomorrow so should I take them with me or should I leave Ellie in charge?" Neeta asked knowing the last time they were left alone crazy Gemma kidnapped all of them.

"It'll be fine if you leave them or take them just make Jeizan go with you if you leave them with Ellie" Lyla said causing everyone to laugh.

"Sounds like a plan I'll just remind Jax to leave the van just in case you decide to take them with you. We have to go to Stockton tomorrow we have our court hearing with Gemma and then we have to meet with Alvarez and his crew about the new Redwoody and then we are going to be heading back to the strip mall. If you'd like I'll call you when we get back and you can meet us there with the kids so they can help clean the places up" Tara said.

Neeta agreed that they would be glad to help at the strip mall. After a few more discussions between Tara, Lyla and Neeta they were ready to just relax and watch some TV with the kids. When they walked in the living room they all smiled.

Abel was passed out laying on Ellie who was also sleeping while Thomas was laying on Jeizan who were both passed out. Kenny and Piper were both passed out on the floor as well. Tara thought about moving Abel and Thomas but she knew as soon as she went to move Abel he'd wake up and not go back to sleep so she just decided to leave the sleeping children right where they were and went to grab some blankets.

Outside was a totally different scene. Juice was still trying to figure out who the vehicle was licensed and registered to but was unable to get in the records and then to top things off the Irish called and set up a meeting with Jax and the rest of SAMCRO for later tonight to discuss them getting out of selling guns.

"Aya Jackie Boy you know there's going to be a lot of issues when we go to this meeting? People don't leave the Irish hanging and get ta live afterwards" Chibs said.

"Yeah well we are going to get away from the Irish and live to see our kids have kids" Jax replied.

"Lets go tell them that we have to meet the Irish. I think I should call Alvarez to come sit with them while we are gone" Opie said as they entered the house.

"Nah it's all good Juice, Jury, Jared and Matt all can stay here while the rest of us go meet with the Irish" Jax said.

"Sounds good to me" Jury said with Jared, Matt and Juice all nodding their heads.

"Hey baby do you want some coffee?" Tara asked Jax as he entered the kitchen.

"No we actually gotta head out, the Irish wants to meet to discuss getting out of the gun business. I'm leaving Juice, Jury, Jared and Adam here with you just in case" Jax said.

Tara just nodded and wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a big kiss.

"Hey why's it so quiet here where are the kids?" Opie asked.

"Shhh they are all sleeping and we would like to leave it like that" Lyla said smirking.

"Alright guys lets head out. We will be back as soon as we can please stay here" Jax said as he kissed Tara.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once the guys arrived at the warehouse the all got off their bikes and headed inside to discuss the deal.

"Alright just remember that we already have the pictures of Galen and those prostitutes so we will just have to remind them of that and go from there" Happy said as he pulled the envelope from his Kutte.

"Alright lets just keep a clean head on our shoulders going into this meeting guys" Piney said in a stern voice.

"Sounds like they are here let them in" Jax nodded towards Don who gladly opened the doors.

In walked Galen and 2 others that did not look familiar to Jax.

"Galen nice to see you again" Jax said shaking his hand.

"Aye I'd say the same but Jackson there's things we need to talk about" Galen said

"I kinda figured that's why you dragged us away from our families and all" Happy growled at him.

"First off the Kings are not happy with your decision to give the gun business to someone else so we can't let ya go Jackson" Galen said.

Jax laughed and then Happy spoke up and said "Remember what we have discussed previously Galen?" as he pulled the envelope from his Kutte.

Galen's eyes widened and he shook his head yes and said "yeah I remember what we discussed but my hands are tied if the Kings won't accept your offer"

"Nah they have to accept our offer or this is going in the mail first thing tomorrow morning. I'm not playing games with you Galen. We are out and are not taking no for an answer. You might want to sleep on that but I'm telling you that we are done" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

"I will try my best to talk them into a deal. Can I call you tomorrow with the answer?" Galen asked trying to quickly get out of there before his friends want to know what's in the envelope.

Jax just nodded yes as he walked them out of the warehouse.

Once Galen and his crew were gone out of sight Jax locked up the warehouse and everyone got on their bikes and rode back to Jax and Tara's house.

When they arrived home they walked into a peaceful house. Juice, Lyla and Tara were sitting at the kitchen table when all of a sudden Juice's lap top started beeping and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Jax I finally got in" Juice said and as he looked at his computer his smile faded.

"Juice what is it?" Tara finally asked.

"The last person who that vehicle was licensed and registered to was an Agent Joshua Kohn" Juice said.

Tara and Jax both locked eyes with one another and then Tara passed out.

**TBC- Thoughts? Please leave me a review! I thrive on feedback :) FYI for anyone unsure of the whole Whorelette ooops I mean Colette situation just remember there is NO cheating in my story so give her a little bit of credit for now :) **


	47. Goes up in Smoke

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After about 10 minutes or so Tara came to and was faced with a million eyes all on her. She looked up and gave them a weak smile and asked "what the hell are you all looking at?"

"Oh my God Tara you scared the hell out of me" Lyla said wrapping Tara in a hug.

"I'm sorry I just thought I heard Juice say that the SUV that followed us was registered to Agent Kohn" Tara said as she sat up.

"You didn't think that you heard that babe he really did say that" Jax said meeting her eyes as she stood up.

"What do you... wait.. Oh my God Jax no this can't be happening" Tara cried.

"Babe it's not happening I need you to calm down before I have to take you to the hospital. Stress is not good for the baby or you. Please babe sit down and breath" Jax said as he brought her to a chair.

"Jax... I thought this was over with. How can this be?" Tara cried into his shoulder.

Jax looked defeated. He knew that no one but him and Tara knew that Josh was dead. Jax made sure of that but now there's an SUV following Tara and Lyla and it's registered to Kohn. That can't be good.

"Juice is there any way to track where the truck is now?" Kozik asked trying to get more answers.

"The last known location of the truck was on the streets in Charming. The camera's at the lights caught it speeding away and leaving Charming. There's no way to tell who was driving it or where it's headed.

"We have to tell them" Tara whispered to Jax as she started to calm herself down. She knows that Kohn is dead. She watched Jax shoot him in the head. They had to tell everyone the truth.

"Guys I need everyone in here please" Jax said as Tara took a seat at the table looking down at her shaky hands.

"Lyla you too" Tara whispered.

"Of course. Anything you need Tara I'll be right here" Lyla said grabbing her hand and sitting next to her.

"Kohn has been missing since Hale followed him to the airport about 3 years ago when he came to town to terrorize my ol' lady. The only problem was that Kohn never got on his plane. The night that I drove Tara home from the hospital I noticed a car following us so I asked her about it and she told me that it was Agent Joshua Kohn who was not only here for SAMCRO but also for her. While she was in Chicago they dated, things turned violent she got a restraining order and he still didn't leave her alone so she came home, and he followed her here. After my altercation with Kohn at Floyds that's when Hale finally realized that Kohn was not going to stop until he had Tara. His bosses didn't even know he was here, his bullshit story about running a gun investigation on SAMCRO was all bullshit. Hale followed him out to the airport and that was the last time he was seen. Hale advised Tara that he was gone and was never coming back. I dropped her off at home from work one night, I was stupid we kinda argued and I left her house. Little did I know Kohn was in there waiting for her. He tried... He tried to rape her and she shot him in the stomach. Instead of calling the police she called me. When I got there Kohn was still alive, screaming for help but when he saw me he realized she never called for help. He started calling her a biker whore and I lost it and I killed him. I shot him point blank in the head without a second thought. This... this can't be Kohn his body has been buried for 3 years now" Jax finished as he looked up at all his brothers.

"Jesus Christ" Opie said as he tried to take in all the information that Jax just said.

"Well if it's not Kohn then could it be a different ATF agent?" Happy asked.

"I don't know man. Honestly I never even thought about that" Jax said shaking his head.

"We will find out who this person is but until then I think we need to go on a lockdown" Piney said with a stern voice.

"I knew it would come down to that" Tara said shaking her head before continuing "I'm sorry I got everyone in this mess. If I never would have come back.." She was cut off by Jax.

"NO Tara don't ever say that. If you never came back I wouldn't have the love of my life or my children. Don't ever regret that babe. I love you so much. Besides nothing says true love like capital murder" Jax said with that Teller grin.

That statement caused everyone to laugh including Tara.

"That's my girl there's that smile I love. Tara Grace Teller don't you ever regret this life. You have the biggest family that you've ever had in your life and we wouldn't allow anything to happen to you or anyone else for that matter. This lockdown will only be temporary. I know it's a pain in the ass but we have to do it to make sure everyone is safe" Jax said.

Everyone agreed that they would go on lockdown but the lockdown for tonight was happening at Jax and Tara's house. The kids were already sleeping and everyone was already at the house it just made sense to stay here.

After about another hour of searching on the internet for more leads on where the SUV went Tara decided to head to bed. After all they do have an early morning. Soon after everyone else followed Tara and went to sleep. The majority of the SONS were in the basement because the kids were already taking up most of the living room. Neeta and Lyla went into the nursery to sleep while Piney and Opie stayed in the living room with the kids.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The next morning Tara woke up to a smell of pancakes and bacon. When Tara walked into the kitchen she caught a glimpse of Ellie and Jeizan cooking together. Well more like Ellie was standing there watching Jeizan cook with no shirt on. Tara could have sworn she saw the girl drool just a little bit.

Tara slowly walked in the living room and saw Piney and Opie passed out on the couch. Abel was starting to stir awake as well as Thomas so she decided to grab them and head towards the kitchen.

"Ellie" Abel squealed as soon as he saw her in the kitchen and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hi buddy. Ready to eat some food?" Ellie asked as she returned the hug.

Abel just gave her a grin and shook his head yes. He ran to his seat and sat down waiting patiently. Tara just laughed and put Thomas in his high chair and began preparing the boys plates.

"Ellie why don't you go wake everyone up. I know uncle Jax is in the shower so he'll be out soon but everyone else is in the basement except Lyla and Neeta are in the nursery.

"Sure Aunt Tara I'll wake everyone up" Ellie said with a grin.

She walked over to the basement door and opened it and said to Abel and Thomas "watch this" and then turned to the basement and screamed "WE HAVE BACON"

Ellie, Abel, Thomas and even Tara laughed as she heard the herd of elephants running up the stairs. She thinks she even heard Happy push Kozik out of the way so he was the first up the stairs.

Before they even knew what was happening they were being bombarded by a bunch of men who wanted bacon.

Tara just laughed as she handed the boys their plates and headed towards the nursery. She stopped in the living room and woke up Piney and Opie before stepping into the nursery.

"Neeta, Lyla breakfast is ready" Tara said as she walked in the nursery.

Lyla yawned and stretched out her arms and legs and got up from the bed and said "no wonder Abel sleeps like a champ this bed is so comfortable"

Tara just laughed and said "you have no idea how many nights I've spent on that bed just because of the comfort"

"This day bed isn't too bad either" Neeta said as she stood up from the bed on the opposite wall.

"Yeah that was all my idea not Tara's" Jax said from the doorway before continuing "you ladies might want to hurry up before all the food is gone"

They girls just laughed and followed Jax out to the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast and talking about the latest Fast and Furious movie.

"Can I watch that movie too?" Abel asked.

Ellie looked at Tara and Jax and then back at Abel and said "maybe we can turn that into your favorite movie instead of Monster House"

Everyone that was in the kitchen laughed because they knew that was his all time favorite movie and he has literally watched it a million times.

"Jax we need to leave the van here for Neeta. Now that we are going to have to go to TM for lockdown she's defiantly going to have to grocery shop" Tara said as they were cleaning from breakfast.

"Ok I'm also leaving Piney, Phil and Matt with her and the kids" Jax said as he kissed Tara.

"Who is coming with us to Stockton?" Tara asked.

"Well babe it's going to be me, you, Opie and Lyla in 1 car and then Jared has to drive himself you know to make it look like he doesn't know us and then leading the way is going to be Chibs, Juice, Happy and Kozik and leading the back is going to be Jury, Don and Tig. We are sending Skip and Bobby to the strip mall to start doing whatever can get done" Jax replied.

"Wow are we sure that's going to be enough people with us" Tara asked joking.

"Hey we can't be too careful. After all you and Lyla are carrying children so it makes Ope and I even more crazy than before" Jax said with a smirk.

"Alright lets hit the road we have a long day ahead of us" Tara said as she kissed her boys.

"Bye momma I love you" Abel said with a big hug and kiss.

"Bye baby I love you too. Be good for Neeta and Ellie" Tara said as she kissed Abel's head and then turned to Thomas who had a big smile on his face laying on the floor..

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Babe I love you. Be strong we will get through this together" Jax said as Lowen called Tara and Jax into the court room.

"I love you too Jax" Tara replied as she grabbed his hand and walked into the court room.

After a few hours of debating in court it was determined that Gemma was not going to agree to anything that Lowen was asking of her so they are going to have to take it to trial. The trial was set for a month from today and bail was denied because Lowen made a point to the judge that Mrs. Morrow will do anything and everything in her power to get to Mrs. Teller. The judge didn't see it fit to release Gemma on bail so she will be spending another month at Stockton.

Once they were clear to leave the court their next step was going to meet with Alvarez at the docks to see the place Redwoody will be opening soon.

Tara was relieved to know that Gemma will not be out on bail but a little nervous about having to go back to trial in another month.

As they reached to docks to meet with Alvarez Jax got a phone call from Galen that said the kings will be calling him tonight and that he better have a full table. Jax explained to Galen that they will all be in the chapel to wait for that phone call. Galen told him that the phone call would be around 8 tonight.

After spending another few hours at the docks going over everything with Alvarez and his crew they were ready to head back to Charming so they could get dinner ready for everyone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((BACK IN CHARMING)))**

"Piney we have a delivery" Chuckie said as he came into the common room to give it to Piney.

"That beer goes behind the bar Chuckie" Piney ordered as he pointed to the bar.

Just as Chuckie put the beer behind the bar the clubhouse doors opened and in walked the rest of SAMCRO.

"Court went ok her bail was denied again and we go to trial in a month" Jax said before anyone could ask.

Neeta came out of the kitchen and said "dinner is done, kids have been fed already they are in the back room playing and Thomas is napping"

"Ok great thank you lets eat I'm starving" Tara said as she sat at the bar.

After a few hours of chit chat Lyla decided to go check on the kids and brought them back to the common room. They were just getting ready to start a game of monopoly when Jax saw something on the bar that caught his eye.

"Hey Chuckie where did this come from?" Jax asked holding up a pen.

"It came with the beer delivery. Isn't it cool I love the shamrocks on it" Chuckie said as he passed behind the bar.

"Jackie Boy why's it look like you saw a ghost?" Chibs came up to him and asked him.

"What time is it?" Jax quickly asked.

"About 10 minutes to 8 why?" Chibs asked.

Jax looked over at the chapel doors and then back at the pen and something clicked in his brain because before he knew it he was screaming for everyone to get out of the clubhouse.

"Jax what is going on?" Tara asked holding Thomas.

"TIG GET HER OUT OF HERE I WANT EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW" Jax screamed.

"JAX WAIT ABEL IS IN THE ROOM SLEEPING. JACKSON GO GET MY BABY" Tara screamed as Tig was pushing her towards the door.

Jax ran to the back of the room scooped up Abel and ran as fast as he could with Chibs on his tail. It was literally seconds after Jax, Abel and Chibs made it out safely that the whole clubhouse blew up right in front of everyone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((SOMEWHERE IN CHARMING)))**

"We have to move in now" the male voice said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT PROTOCOL GOD DAMN IT THEY JUST ALMOST GOT BLOWN UP FOR CHRIST SAKES" He screamed into the phone.

"WELL THEN I GUESS I'M ON MY OWN FOR THIS AREN'T I?" He asked as he slammed the phone down.

**TBC- thoughts? Also wanted to give everyone a heads up- this story is NO WHERE NEAR being done! This story is just getting started :) **


	48. Here we go again (Part 1)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Here we go again (Part 1)**

When Jax looked around the parking lot he could see everyone made it out safely. The children were crying and everyone was trying to stay calm for all of them. Jax was still trying to get his hearing back in his ears; the ringing in his ears made it difficult to hear anything around him.

The lights of the police and fire vehicles were illuminating the night sky. He looked up to see Eli, Althea and David all making a bee line right for there group.

"Jax Tara is everyone ok?" Eli asked Tara as she held two screaming children.

"We barely made it out alive but I think we are all whole" Tara said trying to calm both boys down.

"Here let me take Thomas" Eli offered

"Thanks" Tara said as Thomas gladly went to Eli. Abel on the other hand was squeezing the life out of Tara while screaming.

"Baby I need to make sure your ok. Are you hurt anywhere?" Tara asks

"NO MOMMY I'M SCARED" Abel screamed. He wouldn't let go of her to even look at her.

"Abel hunny I know your scared mommy is scared too but I have to go make sure everyone is ok. I'm a doctor and it's my job to save lives. Can you stay here with Eli and Tommy while I check on everyone?" Tara asks in a calm voice.

"NO WHAT IF YOU GET HURT MOMMY?" Abel asks as he finally lifts his head off her shoulders.

"Baby look at me mommy is fine ok I promise I won't get hurt just let me try to help others in case they are hurt ok?" Tara asks.

Abel finally nods and climbs off of Tara. She gives Eli a small smile and then heads straight for her husband.

"Jax are you ok?" She asks.

"Baby I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I didn't want to do better we wouldn't have gone through this. I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Jax said crying as he grabbed Tara in a bear hug.

"Jackson stop it! This is not your fault! If it wasn't for you they'd be picking up pieces of us in the clubhouse instead of debris. Don't you ever blame yourself for this. You saved all of us Jackson." Tara said trying to hold back her own tears.

"Don't leave me Tara I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you in my life" Jax says to her as he kisses her."I'm not going anywhere babe. I'm here for the long run" Tara said as she hugged him again.

As they were approaching the rest of the group to make sure everyone was ok David said "I told the police I will get statements from everyone tomorrow. I think you've all been through enough. Where will everyone be?"

"Well we will all be at my house" Jax said

"No problem I'll be there sometime in the morning. If you have things to take care of than let me know ahead of time" David said as he looked over Jax and Tara again.

"Thanks David we really appreciate it" Tara said with a small smile.

After all the police and fireman left Tara decided it was time to go. Everyone was still a little shaken but it's to be expected after what just happened.

"If there's anything any of you may need please don't hesitate to ask" Eli said as he parted from the group.

Jax turned around and looked at all his brothers and his family and said "lets get home"

Once everyone was settled into their vehicles and the guys were on their bikes they made their way through Charming to the peacefulness of Jax and Tara's house.

"Lyla Jax and I are defiantly going to need a bigger house" Tara said as they drove through the Charming streets.

"Yeah I hear you on that one" Lyla said as she rubbed her belly. The babies were just starting to settle themselves down ever since the explosion they've been moving around a lot.

Once they pulled in the driveway Abel and Thomas were both passed out in their car seats. Jeizan decided to grab Thomas while Jax was grabbing Abel. Once they all stepped inside the house and everyone settled in for the night. They expected an early morning tomorrow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((SOME WHERE IN CHARMING)))**

"Just like I told you on the phone I'm not waiting anymore. There were woman and children in that clubhouse. The Irish almost blew them all to smithereens and you want me to hold my hand on my ass because of protocol? Are you fucking insane?" He asked as he paced the room.

"I'm just doing what my boss says I have to do. We are not ready to move on our part yet. If I have to tell you to back down anymore then I'm going to have to find other people to help me out" the guy behind the desk said with a grin.

"Like hell you will. I've been part of the plan since day one your not going to just kick me to the side because I think protocol or not we need to move sooner. For Christ sakes there's children's lives at risk. What if it was your children?" He asked a little more than irritated.

"Well I wouldn't have put my kids in that kind of danger to begin with" The guy behind the desk said.

"I'm going to say it again until you actually understand me I'M NOT FUCKING WAITING FOR YOUR BOSS TO GIVE THE GO AHEAD WHEN I SEE AN OPPORTUNITY I'M TAKING IT. I'll deal with the fucking consequences later" He said as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((NEXT MORNING))) **

Tara and Jax were the first ones awake in the house. Honestly they may have been the only ones who didn't go to sleep last night. Tara kept checking on everyone in the house and Jax checked ever nook and cranny in the house. To say that they were nervous was an understatement.

"Jax I love you so much baby. This was not your fault so please don't blame yourself. I know that's easier said than done but you saved us baby and everyone knows that" Tara said as she was getting dressed after her refreshing shower.

"I love you too Tara. It's hard not to blame myself for what happened. I'm the one who wants SAMCRO to get out of guns, I'm the one who's blackmailing Galen to get the Kings to agree to our offer. It all boils down to me. This is all my fault babe. If I didn't want to get away from the Irish none of this would have happened" Jax said as he was also getting dressed.

Tara took Jax by the hands and led him to the bed. They both sat down and Tara looked at Jax in the eyes and could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Baby remember when we talked about making the club legit? Getting rid of all the bad people and shit that SAMCRO has been dealing with? Remember discussing that there's going to be ups and downs while trying to go legit? I do. I remember every conversation we ever had with and without your brothers. Baby we knew what the dangers of trying to get rid of the Irish would be. Grant you we were totally un prepared for them to blow up our clubhouse but what I find the most ironic about that situation is that same day we were just talking about getting a new place for the clubhouse and not using that one anymore; because there were no casualties I guess we can say that the Irish did us a big favor in blowing that clubhouse away. It had nothing but bad memories all over it. Yes it's going to be hard but babe we are not on our own with this. We have the love and support of every single person that's in this house. Together we can do anything baby. Now come on go cook me some breakfast. I'm sure David will be here shortly to get statements and then Lyla and myself are taking all the kids to St. Thomas" Tara said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

After Jax cooked breakfast for everyone, the kids went out back to play while the adults discussed what was going to happen. They knew that David was going to ask questions about who, what, and why so everyone had to get their stories straight. They knew it was the Irish but they also knew that the police did not need to know that.

After about an hour or so of discussing what was going to be said there was a knock on the front door. Everyone being jittery all jumped and the guys pulled their weapons. Jax was the first to the door and when he saw that it was David he motioned for everyone to lower their guns as he opened the door.

"Hale" Jax said as he opened the door and motioned for him to enter the house.

"Jackson" Hale said as he walked past him and into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"David thanks for coming here to get all of our statements" Bobby said as he motioned for David to take a seat.

"First things first how is everyone holding up? No injuries right?" David asked looking around the room.

"Nah we all made it out safely thanks to Jackie Boy here" Chibs said as he patted Jax on the shoulder.

"Ok so do you know who did it?" David asked as he grabbed his pad and pen from his pocket.

"Actually we wish we did know who did it because we wouldn't be sitting here if we did know. Bet that" Happy said with a growl.

"I'm sure you all want revenge but I promise it won't be a happy ending if you go out and server justice on your own" David said proudly.

"Trust us David we know that and we aren't going to do anything to jeopardize our freedom or our legitimate businesses" Tara said firmly.

"I believe you Tara but SAMCRO has always played by their own rules. I know how this works I'm supposed to just sweep this under the rug and turn my head when you kill whoever is responsible" David said.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen this time David. We don't need you to do anything but your god damn job and find out who tried to kill me and my entire family" Jax said with venom in his words.

"Ok that's exactly what I will do. Can someone tell me how you guys figured out to get out of the club house before it blew up?" David asked still writing on his note pad.

"All I remember is walking towards the bar and hearing Chuckie talk about the beer delivery we received earlier that day and it dawned on me that we never ordered beer to be delivered so I sort of panicked and made everyone get out of the clubhouse and we barely made it out in time" Jax said

"Do you remember who the delivery company was?" David asked looking at Jax.

"I wasn't there when the deliver was made but I'm sure Chuckie put the invoice in the office at the clubhouse" Jax said.

"Well that's not going to help me if it was destroyed in the explosion. I'll check all video footages from around TM and see what I can come up with. Is this where I can find everyone if I need to ask anymore questions?" David asked.

"Yes David this is where the club will be staying until we can get a new clubhouse put together" Tara said as she stood from the chair.

"Thanks again David" Bobby said as he walked him to the door.

Once Bobby returned back to the living room Lyla stood up and said "Ok now it's time for Tara and I to take the kids to St. Thomas and then we will meet you all at the strip mall"

Everyone nodded and went there separate ways. Tara made her way to Jax and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Jackson. Don't you ever forget that" Tara said as she kissed him hard.

"I love you too Tara. Be careful if you see anything suspicious please don't hesitate to call someone. I can't live with myself if something bad was to happen to you or anyone else" Jax said as he hugged her closer to him.

"I will babe. See you in a few hours" Tara said as she walked out the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So how long do you think before the Irish catch wind that we are all still alive?" Tig asked as they sat at the table with Alvarez and his crew.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take. I know that Chibs spoke to Althea and they haven't released any details of the actual incident yet. The reporters still don't know if there were casualties or not so I guess that could be a good thing" Jax said as he lit a joint and passed it around the table.

"Ese I can't believe this shit happened" Alvarez said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it brother" Jax said taking the joint that was passed to him.

"You sure it was the Irish right?" Juan asked

"Aye it was the Irish they left us a little souvenir. That's how Jackie Boy here saved us" Chibs said as he patted Jax on the shoulders.

"I know this may sound stupid but do you think they wanted you to think it was the Irish and it was someone else?" Alvarez asked.

"Nah this has Irish written all over it" Happy said.

"Well whatever you need from us you know you got it so just let us know what we can do to help you out" Alvarez said

"Thanks we appreciate it more than you know" Jax said as he took a sip of his beer.

"The girls should be meeting us at the strip mall in about an hour why don't we plan on catching up with you when we get the girls situated and safely at home" Opie said to Alvarez.

"That sounds good to me. Do you need any of my men to guard your house so you can have all members on board?" Alvarez asked.

"Actually if you don't mind that would help us out a lot. We'd like at least 2 patched members plus a few prospects. We can leave you Jared who is a patched and all our prospects so if you can provide one patched member that'd be great" Jax said.

"I'll do it" Juan volunteered.

"Alright looks like you will get Juan and the rest of us will be here waiting for you" Alvarez said.

"I'm glad that we could count on you and your crew" Jax said as they all said there goodbyes.

As they were walking out of the Mayans clubhouse Jared pulled Jax aside and said "Your mom has been requesting my presence for the last two hours, do you think she knows what happened to TM?"

"Knowing Gemma she most likely knows what happened but who the hell knows. Why don't you run to the jail see what she wants and then meet us back at the house" Jax suggested.

Jared nodded and then walked to his bike. Jax nodded over to Rat boy to follow Jared just in case. Under no circumstances were any of the SONS to be anywhere alone right now. Especially not knowing if the Irish are still close by somewhere.

Once Jared and Rat boy left the clubhouse parking lot the rest of the guys got on their bikes and headed back towards Charming.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE AT ST. THOMAS)))**

"Margaret I can't thank you enough for allowing us to leave our children in day care while we take care of everything" Tara said.

"I've told you a million times if you need me for anything I'm just a phone call away. Now the 4 older ones will not be able to stay with Abel and Thomas in the day care but I already have plans for them as long as your ok with it Lyla" Margaret said looking at Lyla who was struggling to sit on the couch in Margaret's office.

"Um well I guess it depends on what the plan is" Lyla said as she finally was able to sit down.

"Well we have a program that helps youths get CPR certified and teaches them general EMT skills. The class is starting in about twenty minutes or so and I'll be with them all day" Margaret said as she grabbed 4 consent forms.

"Well sure I don't mind but I can't sign for Jeizan he actually doesn't belong to me" Lyla said laughing.

"Actually these papers he can sign himself because he's 17" Margaret said laughing.

"OK well where do I sign?" Jeizan asked from the couch next to Ellie.

Lyla looked over to Piper and asked "your interested in learning these skills right?"

Piper and Kenny both gave her an evil grin and shook their heads yes.

"Alright looks like everyone is on board where do I sign?" Lyla asked.

After all the paperwork was signed and ready to go Margaret took the 4 children and left Tara and Lyla in her office until they were ready to leave.

"I think that is a good idea for all of them to know. Especially Ellie because we leave her alone with the children" Tara said.

Lyla agreed and then started laughing and said "oh man just think in a few short months I'm going to have two more babies and then a few months after that your going to have one. Ellie is going to be pretty busy"

The girls both laughed and then decided it was time to head to the strip mall to meet the guys and go over some paperwork. When the girls left Margaret's office and started walking down the halls they heard a commotion in the hallway.

"STOP HURTING MY BABY" a female voice screamed.

"Ma'am please sit down and stop ripping the IV's out" the nurse said in a loud manner.

"STOP" the female just kept screaming over and over again.

The nurse finally left the room and Tara could hear her talking to the other nurses at the nurse station.

"I swear that bitch is crazy. She keeps saying she has a baby but there's no baby inside of her" the nurse said

All the other nurses were laughing and then said "well we already knew she was crazy she kept saying that we hurt her baby and that the baby had no heart beat because it doesn't want to be heard on the machine"

"Tell me about it. That's all that bitch talks about is how the baby was a blessing until she was rushed to the hospital and we killed her baby"

Lyla and Tara looked at each other with their mouths open and then Tara glanced in the room the female was still screaming "STOP" and saw that it was in fact Ima. She was rocking back and forth in the bed and pulling everything she had on off of her and yelling "STOP" as she was pulling the IV out of her arm. The alarm sounded and Tara quickly moved away from the door so the nurses could go back in there and help her.

Tara walked over to the nurses station where all the nurses were standing around and greeted them nicely. They all said there hello's and then Tara said "that sounds like a rough patient in there. Almost like she needs a psychiatric evaluation"

The nurse that was attending to Ima came out of the hospital room just in time to hear Tara suggest that and said "oh my god I didn't even think about that but yes I think you are right. I'm going to order one now"

After Tara said her goodbyes her and Lyla excited the hospital. They were laughing at what just happened and before they knew it a van suddenly stopped in front of them and two masked guys jumped out and grabbed each of them.

Tara and Lyla both were kicking, screaming, punching and elbowing as they were taken in the van. They kept hearing the men say "stop we aren't going to hurt you" and finally Tara and Lyla stopped fighting and just started crying.

They could hear the driver say "You guys were just supposed to carefully grab them not make them cry"

"Yeah well no one bothered to tell me that they have a mean left hook either" one guy stated as he held his eye.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jax and the guys have been sitting at the strip mall for about an hour now and the girls still have not showed up. Jax was beginning to get worried but then remembered that they were dropping the boys off at day care so that may have taken them a while. He decided to give them ten more minutes and then he was going to start calling them.

Opie was pacing back and forth also getting anxious about where the girls could possibly be when Jax got his attention and said that he was going to call Tara.

Once Jax dialed the number and it went straight to voicemail Jax turned white as a ghost and dropped the phone. Chibs hurried up and ran to his side and said "Jax brotha what's wrong?"

"It went to voicemail. something is wrong Chibs" Jax screamed from the ground.

Opie frantically tried dialing his wife's number but that too was going straight to voice mail. Opie stood straight up and said "lets go to the hospital now"

All the guys rushed to get on their bikes and head to St. Thomas in record timing they made it to the other side of Charming in about 5 minutes tops. Jax and Opie stormed the front doors of the hospital. Jax went straight to Margaret's office as Opie went straight to Tara's office and Bobby and Chibs went to the day care to see if the boys were there.

Margaret was not in her office and Jax was beginning to get even more worried as time passed on. He quickly made his way towards Tara's office where he seen Opie standing outside of the locked office door. Great Jax thought to himself if they aren't here then where the hell are they.

Jax decided that he was going to the nurse station to have them page Tara. After 3 pages and still no response from Tara he decided for them to page Margaret. Once the page went over the loud speaker the phone rang and Jax and Opie jumped.

The nurse answered the phone and then handed it to Jax and said "It's Margaret"

"Margaret where is Tara and Lyla?" Jax asked quickly.

"They left about an hour and a half ago. Jax is something wrong?" Margaret asked.

"They never came to the strip mall and when I call their cell phones it goes straight to voicemail" Jax said as he looked up at Opie who was pacing in front of the nurse station.

"Is the car still in the parking lot?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know; Happy go see if my ol' ladies car is still in the parking lot" Jax said.

"Jax meet me at my office I'll be right there" Margaret said as she hung up the phone.

Jax handed the phone back to the nurse and him and Opie made there way towards Margaret's office.

Just then his phone went off and he quickly answered "Yeah?"

"Jax the boys have been at day care for about 2 hours the lady said" Bobby said.

"Shit ok thanks Bobby why don't you and Chibs come to Margaret's office she's meeting us here now" Jax said

"Jax the car is still in the parking lot" Happy said as he rounded the corner out of breath.

"I'll call my security and make them check the tapes to see if we can see anything" Margaret said as she came up behind the guys.

"Thanks Margaret. I'll keep calling Tara and Opie is going to keep calling Lyla" Jax said as he again dialed his wife's number. Voice mail again.

"Damn it" Jax shouted.

Opie was getting the same thing Lyla's phone was going straight to voicemail. Just as Opie hung up the phone his phone rang with an unknown number on the caller id.

"Yeah" Opie answered.

_"Opie it's Romeo I need to meet with SAMCRO about the next shipment" _

"Uh right not is not a good time" Opie said

_"Well I suggest you find the time to meet with me" Romeo said_

"I'll do my best to set something up for today" Opie replied shaking his head. They did not need this right now.

_"If you all can't meet me then that's fine but I need to at least meet with you and Jax" Romeo said._

"Look I know that we told you that we can help with the next 4 shipments and then we are done but right now especially today is not a good time for any of us" Opie explained.

_"Look if you want to get out of hauling my drugs with no consequences than I suggest you make time in your pretty little schedule to meet me tonight at 6" Romeo said._

"Alright we will be there" Opie said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Opie?" Chibs asked.

"It was Romeo he needs to meet with Jax and I today at 6. He point blank said no excuses" Opie said shaking his head.

"Jax they didn't find anything in the parking lot cameras but they show that Lyla and Tara left the hospital door around 12:30" Margaret said as she came back in her office.

"Margaret I have to take care of a few things do you mind keeping the kids here for a little while longer?" Jax asked.

"Sure I can do that. If I happen to hear from Tara before you I'll let you know. Please let me know if you need anything else Jax" Margaret said as the guys practically ran down the hall towards the exit.

Once they made it outside Opie filled Jax in on the conversation he just had with Romeo. Once they got on their bikes they rode through town and stopped at Jax's house. They would just sit and wait to see if the girls showed up or not.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((MEANWHILE AT STOCKTON)))**

"Hello I am here to see Mrs. Morrow" Jared said to the CO at the window.

"Oh yes Mr. Thayer she's been expecting you" The officer said as he led him down the hall.

"Thanks" Jared said as he took a seat at the table to wait for Gemma.

Once Gemma came into the room she looked like a mess. Her hair wasn't done and she had some new bruises on her face.

"Thanks for coming. I need a favor from you" Gemma said looking Jared in the eyes.

"Ok what can I do for you?" Jared asked.

"Well I need you to go to my sons house and ask him to come see me I need to talk to him" Gemma stated firmly.

"I don't know how well that will work. I can request for his lawyer to discuss that with him. I actually should stay away from Jackson and Tara because I am your lawyer. They could play it off that I'm stalking them for you and then you'll end up with more time" Jared stated.

"I know for a fact that Lowen will not give him that message I really would like for you to do this for me I don't really care what problems it causes me" Gemma stated.

"What exactly do you want me to say to him Gemma?" Jared asked as he pulled a notebook out of his brief case.

"That he needs to come see me we have a lot to discuss" Gemma stated firmly.

"Is that all you'd like for me to say to him?" Jared asked.

"Yeah because when he comes here we can talk about everything. Also when he comes here I'd like for you to be here so that nothing get's taken out of context." Gemma stated.

"Ok I will work on putting that in writing and then I'll deliver it to him first thing in the morning." Jared stated.

"I really appreciate it. Did you have any luck in locating Wayne Unser yet?" Gemma asked.

"No actually I still am not able to find him. Do you know where he would be?" Jared asked.

"If he's not at my house then no I don't know where he is." Gemma answered.

"Alright I'll keep checking around for you. Is that all you needed from me?" Jared asked.

"Yeah that was all. Thanks again" Gemma stated

"Not a problem I'll see what I can do to get Jackson here for you" Jared said as he walked out of the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was just after 4 and they still have no word on the girls. Opie and Jax have been racking their brains on what could have happened to them. They left no trace behind of what happened in the parking lot at the hospital. Piney was becoming more and more anxious as the hours came and went. Neeta was trying to cook dinner but couldn't help the bad feeling that she kept getting.

Juice was going crazy on his computer trying to figure out if they caught them in a street light camera or practically anything that they can find. Nothing was coming up and everyone in the house was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Jax we gotta hit the road Romeo is expecting us at 6" Opie said as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah I know. Hey Neeta can you go pick up the kids from the hospital around 5:30?" Jax asked.

"Sure" Neeta replied as she was getting dinner ready.

"Just take someone with you and don't say anything to the kids about Tara and Lyla" Jax said.

"If they ask me I'll just tell them they had a meeting to go to" Neeta answered.

"Ok. Thank You" Jax said as he headed towards the front door.

Once Jax and Opie made it to the warehouse Romeo was already there.

They walked in the warehouse and was immediately searched for weapons. Once they were clear of any weapons they were told to move forward into a separate room in the warehouse. Once they entered the room the door closed behind them and they came face to face with Romeo.

"Thank you both for coming with such short notice. There's a lot of important things we need to discuss" Romeo stated as he directed them both to sit.

"With all due respect we don't have much time to just sit and chat. We have things we need to take care of and we can't do that while sitting here" Jax stated.

"As Opie has told me earlier that you guys have more important things to do I can assure you we won't keep you from your business much longer" Romeo answered.

"Who's the second person your talking about?" Opie asked curiously.

Just as Romeo was about to answer there was a light knock on the door, Romeo just smirked and said "you'll see"

When the door opened a taller gentlemen walked in and set a brief case down across from Opie and Jax.

"Mr. Teller; Mr. Winston it's nice to meet you finally" he stated.

"And you would be who?" Jax asked.

"Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Lincoln Potter I am the Assistant District Attorney and I see you've already met with Romero Parada AKA Romeo. He is an informant with the CIA" Lincoln simply stated.

Opie and Jax both looked at each other and they both looked like they saw a ghost.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in right now but I can guarantee you that we aren't here to arrest you or prosecute you in any way shape or form unless you decide not to cooperate with us" Lincoln stated.

"I don't understand what exactly is it that you need us to cooperate with?" Jax asked

"Well you see we both have a common enemy and we both would like for this said common enemy to pay for their actions and I know exactly how to make them pay but I'm going to need SAMCRO to help us seal the deal" Lincoln said.

"What makes you think we have a common enemy?" Opie asked as he sat straight in the chair.

"For one they blew up your clubhouse and I'm pretty sure they were hoping to blow every single one of you along with it" Romeo said.

"Here why don't we bring in Luis and he can help explain a little more" Lincoln said as he sat down.

When the door opened and Luis walked in he looked a little distraught and when he came face to face with Jax and Opie Jax couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice shiner" Jax said as he laughed.

Romeo and Lincoln both also started laughing and Romeo said "you'll never guess how he got it"

Both Opie and Jax looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and said "probably not"

"Luis why don't you show them how you got that shiner" Lincoln stated.

"Whatever you guys think its funny but if that shit would have happened to you it wouldn't be funny" Luis stated as he moved the curtain up to show a room where Tara and Lyla were.

Both Jax and Opie jumped up at the sights of their wives and before any of them can answer Romeo stepped in and said "yes we took the girls from the hospital, no they are not hurt or anything, no they are not coming in this room and yes that little feisty brunette is the one who gave him that shiner"

Jax couldn't help but to be proud of his wife. She can defiantly handle her own.

"So what do they have to do with anything?" Opie asked

"They have everything to do with this. We have to keep them safe. We are expecting Jimmy O'Phalen to be entering the country soon and once the Irish catch wind that all of SAMCRO is alive the first ones they will go after are the ol' ladies and children. Next step I need from you is the rest of your ol' ladies and all the kids. As you can tell they will be safe and no harm will come to them. Until we can put away the Irish Kings your family is not safe out on the streets" Lincoln stated.

"Can we talk to our wives?" Jax asked.

Lincoln looked at both Luis and Romeo who were both shaking their heads no. Lincoln looked back at Opie and Jax and then back down to his paperwork in front of him.

"Come on man we don't have any weapons. Our ol' ladies know everything about the club we don't hide shit from them. If you want us part of the plan then you need to let us talk to our ol' ladies." Opie said firmly.

"Let them in" is all Lincoln said. He didn't even look up from his papers that he was reading.

When Luis entered the room you could hear Tara asking where they are and what do they want from them. All Luis said was "get up and go through that door"

The girls listened and as soon as the entered that room they both ran right to their husbands.

"Jax what the hell is going on?" Tara whispered.

"Look I need both you and Lyla to sit down for what I'm about to tell you" Jax said. Once the girls were seated he began to tell them what was going on. By the time he was done Tara looked over at Lyla who nodded her head to Tara and then Tara turned to Jax and said "let's do it. Let's put those bastards away"

**TBC- a lot to take in I know but this is just getting started! **


	49. Here we go again (Part 2)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After what felt like years which was only minutes Jax and Opie had to leave their ladies. As much as Lincoln Potter and everyone else trusted in SAMCRO to help put the Irish away they defiantly didn't trust letting the girls leave too. Just in case SAMCRO is never to be found again.

"Jackson I presume you will be bringing the rest of the woman and the children with you for our next meeting?" Lincoln asked as he was walking them out.

"You have my word that you will have the rest of the ol' ladies and children by tomorrow morning. I can't take any more risks" Jax said as he shook Lincoln's hand.

"I'm available any time you need me Jackson" Lincoln said as he walked back in the building.

Opie looked over at Jax who looked like he had a million and ten things going on in his head and said "it'll be alright brother I have faith that we will get through this alive"

Jax just looked over at Opie and gave him a weak smile as they mounted their bikes. Now it was time to release all the details to everyone else he thought to himself.

Once they arrived back at the house everyone was still in an uproar about Tara and Lyla still being missing. Jax noticed that the brothers seem to be exhausted and over worked and knows that now is the best time to fill them in on everything going on.

"We need all the members outside in the back in 5 minutes" Opie said as he walked through the house and straight to the backyard.

Once all the brothers were gathered outside Jax began to explain everything to them. He noticed their faces went from pure fear to a little bit of relief once they found out that Lyla and Tara are not in harms way.

"How do we play this out brother?" Bobby asked Jax and Opie.

"First things first they want all the ol' ladies and children. He said it's not safe for any of them to be out and about without more protection than just prospects. I have to admit at first I didn't think this was happening until I saw Tara. They are healthy happy and safe and that's all that matters. It's only a matter of time before the Irish start to notice that we aren't dead. The only thing keeping them at bay right now is the massive amounts of police and ATF that is in town. Once we get the woman and children safe is when we are going to hunt down the Irish" Jax said.

"I have to be the one to ask this but can we really trust them Jax I mean the SVU was licensed and registered to Joshua Kohn how do we know that Lincoln Potter isn't just holding the girls to play over our heads. He must know that you will go to hell and back for Tara" Happy said as he lit a cigarette.

"Honestly that has been on my mind since we left but I have to have faith in this. We need someone to help us with the Irish. It's apparent these fuckers want us dead and apparently won't stop until it happens" Jax said as he paced the backyard.

"The girls are not being tied up or stuffed in a dirty basement or anything like that. They have a room with a comfortable bed, their own bathroom and pretty much get whatever they want from Lincoln. Our next step is getting Neeta and the kids there safely without anymore harm" Opie said.

"Sorry to be a little blunt about this but the last time we thought we were 1 step ahead of those Irish bastards they took Abel to Belfast how can we guarantee that Lincoln Potter isn't working for them?" Happy said shaking his head. Remembering the devastation that was written all over Jax's face when they all watched the boat disappear into the sunset.

"I never thought about it like that brother but that's something to think about. I guess I could call Hale in to see if Lincoln is a good cop or a bad cop" Jax said as he looked around the yard at his brothers.

"Um. guys I have to tell you something about Lincoln Potter" Juice said as he began pacing the yard.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Tara I don't know about this I'm kinda having flash backs about the last time we thought we had the Irish where we want them" Lyla said as she laid on the bed facing Tara.

"I know trust me it's been on my mind since talking with Lincoln Potter about all of this. If anything were to happen to my babies I don't know what I would do" Tara said.

They both tried focusing on the good news that someone is willing to help them with their Irish issue, but neither of them could settle the bad feeling they keep getting every once and a while that this can go terribly wrong.

"I can't do this on my own Tara I can't be like you. When the guys got locked up you were amazing, not only did you raise 2 young children alone but you dealt with a psychotic mother in law but your stronger than me Tara I can't survive without Opie. I don't know what I would do if they went to jail" Lyla said as she began crying.

"Lyla I was strong because I had no choice but to be strong. Are you kidding me I cried when the kids cried I cried every night while I was in bed alone, I cried when I was in the shower. I honestly think I cried every single day for 14 months. But Lyla we don't have to worry about that because our guys are going to save us and we are going to make a better life for us and our kids" Tara said as she sat comforting her very pregnant friend.

"I'm just scared you know? This whole thing is all new to me it's like we have to give everything up in order to stay safe. Do you think the other guys are going to understand or want to cooperate with the police? I just don't want anything to happen to them" Lyla said as she was wiping her tears.

"I think that all the guys are going to be more than willing to help so that we can finally live in peace. Everyone was more than thrilled when Jax told them he wanted out of guns so I honestly think they will be all for it" Tara said trying to reassure Lyla.

"I can't wait to see my babies" Lyla said smirking.

Just as Tara was about to respond there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Lyla and Tara both said in Unison.

"Here's some food for you girls. I just talked to Jackson and they should be bringing us the kids tonight around 11:30" Lincoln said as he handed them a large pizza, and a taco bell bag.

The girls looked at him funny and he asked "What?"

"This is a lot of food that's all" Tara said as she grabbed the first slice of pizza.

"Well I remember when my wife was pregnant and what I dealt with food wise, I have two pregnant ladies. Trust me I'm not trying to piss either of you off" Lincoln said with a smile as he walked out.

The girls laughed at that remark and began eating the food. Once the pizza and taco bell was gone they both lounged on the bed feeling stuffed.

"I swear if I eat one more thing I'm going to explode. I already feel like an elephant" Lyla said as she sat up on the bed.

"I have to agree with you on exploding but hunny you are far from an elephant" Tara said.

"Do you think the guys are going to remember everything we told them to bring?" Lyla asked.

"I sure hope they don't forget. I need everything that I told Jax to bring and we need extra clothes and diapers for the kids. Hopefully they don't search them when the come in" Tara said as she rubbed her belly.

"I think I'm going in the shower" Lyla said as she made her way to the bathroom.

Tara decided that she was going to get the garbage together and cleaned up so when the kids got here they could get them set up for bed. She was hoping and praying that Jax remembered everything she asked him for.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I don't know why that bitch thinks she's so untouchable. I swear to god I'm going to get my hands on her" Gemma said to her new cellmate.

"Maybe she is untouchable considering aren't you still sitting in here rotting away" Maxine said as she flipped through her magazine.

"I'm only rotting in here because that bitch has to be paying off the judge seriously I don't understand why I can't even get bail" Gemma said pacing the cell floor.

"Really? You don't know why you can't get bail? Um hello Gem I know you are far from stupid but your actions are the reason your still sitting in a cell and not out on bail trying to save your son and grandkids from that bitch" Maxine said.

Gemma was about to reply but then noticed that the book cart lady was coming around and she was waiting patiently for today's newspaper. Today was the day she was finally going to get to see her husband's obituary.

Once the lady handed her the few books that she ordered and the magazine Gemma dropped everything. Maxine jumped up from her cell and looked at Gemma who looked like she saw a ghost.

Maxine then looked down at the newspaper and the headline read "BLAST AT TELLER-MORROW DESTROYS BUILDING AND KILLS DOZENS OF PEOPLE"

Maxine quickly flipped through the paper and finally was able to read bits and pieces of the article. "Among the killed are owner and operator Jackson Teller and his wife Tara Teller as well as their two boys Abel and Thomas Teller. Also Harry Winston and his wife Lyla Winston as well as their three children Ellie, Kenny and Piper Winston. Others have been identified as Alexander Tragger, Robert Munson, Filip Telford and Piermont Winston. All other bodies have not been identified by there loved ones but it looks like the motorcycle club Sons of Anarchy has lost all of their members from the blast. Currently the explosion is under investigation. Funerals have not been discussed for the bodies that have been identified"

"GUARD" Maxine screamed as she saw that Gemma has now officially passed out. Within minutes the guards were escorting Gemma to the infirmary.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"I was brought in about 3 days after we came back from Disneyland, they took me right from my weed shop. Rosevelt told me some bullshit story about I never checked in for probation or something. Once I got to the police station I was introduced to Lincoln Potter. He took me back in the interrogation room where there were tons of pictures of all of us. Including all the girls, the kids and some of us at Disney. I never thought anything of it. He asked me questions about the Irish in which I refused to answer and then he told me that he knew a dark secret that I was hiding from the club and that he would have no problem spilling it to all of you just to watch me suffer. I still didn't budge. Then he told me about RICO that they were doing an investigation on the SONS and the Irish and that Otto was helping against the SONS" Juice paused before continuing.

"I never said a word and then there was this file that he grabbed and put in front of me" Juice reached in his Kutte and pulled it out.

He handed the folder to Jax who opened it and looked at a picture of a black male and then looked up at Juice and asked "What does this have to do with anything?"

"That's my father. I didn't know he was black. The piece of shit left my mom when she was 7 months pregnant. I.. I had no idea that I'm half black. I know the rule in the club I just want you to know that I didn't rat on anything. I kept my mouth shut just like what I was taught. I just... I just couldn't keep this a secret anymore I am so thankful for the things you all have done for me. I couldn't let a cop tell you the reason I have to leave the club. I wanted to be man enough to tell you myself." Juice said as he tried to give a weak smile.

"Jax where are you going?" Opie yelled across the yard as Jax was walking back in his house.

The guys just looked at each other and didn't know what to say. When Jax re-appeared he was holding a stack of papers and matches. He looked Juice dead in the eye and said "I don't give a fuck what these bylaws say or that your piece of shit sperm donor was black. You are my brother and I intend to keep it that way"

And just like that Jax set fire to the file Juice handed him and all the bylaws. All the guys clapped Juice on the back as they spit on the flames.

**TBC- Sorry it was so short! I had a long update written out and then FF crashed on me. Here's half of what I wrote.. I hope you enjoy :) Please leave me a review-good, bad, sad, mad I don't care I just need reviews to keep me going! **


	50. Here we go again (Part 3)

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Once Jax and the guys packed the children and got everything they possibly need Opie was the first to ask "Jax did you get everything Tara requested?"

Jax looked at his best friend smiled and said "damn bro what would I do without you. Let me go grab that now" and with that Jax ran back in the house.

A few moments later he reappeared with yet another bag strapped to his shoulder and a cocky smirk "I hope I grabbed everything she wanted" he said as he jumped in the van and it sped away.

"Charlie just called and said that it was delivered earlier today it should be all set" Jury said from the driver seat.

Opie and Jax both let out a breath neither realized they were holding. That was one thing off their huge list of things to do.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile in Stockton)))**

"Mrs. Morrow can you tell me how you are feeling today?" The nurse asked as she was checking her vitals.

"Like I just had a heart attack" Gemma spit out.

"Well Mrs. Morrow you did have a heart attack. We have determined that you have 90% blockage on your main heart valve and we were waiting for your blood pressure to stabilize before we go in and put a stent in." The nurse explained.

"Just let me die so I can be with my boys" Gemma said crying.

The machines started to beep again loudly as Gemma laid in bed staring up at the ceiling pulling everything out of her arms as much as she could. She was crumbling and crumbling fast. She could hear the nurses rushing to her side and Gemma kept repeating "just let me die I have nothing to live for anymore"

The nurses were finally able to stabilize Gemma enough to hook all the machines back up to her. They gave her a sedative that caused her to fall asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was close to midnight when there was a knock on the door. Lincoln Potter and his crew were startled until they realized who was at the door. Jax was carrying a screaming child and was holding hands with a very pissed off toddler. Opie was hot on his tale with 3 more children who looked pissed off at the world as well. Behind Opie was Chibs and Juice with tons of bags and a pack and play. Neeta was not too far behind them walking quickly to help settle the children.

Lincoln quickly rushed everyone in the warehouse and closed the door. He turned around to see that Jax and Opie both looked defeated and ready to just crash. He showed them all to their respective rooms and led Jax and his boys to Tara's room.

Once he reached Tara's room Lincoln said "Jackson I have to check you for weapons before you walk in that room"

Jax looked at Lincoln like he had ten heads and said "go for it" and lifted his arms and his screaming child so that Lincoln could pat him down.

Once Jax was cleared to enter the room Juice was right behind him with all of Abel and Thomas's things. Once Tara saw her boys enter the room her face lit up until she heard Abel mutter "it's about damn time"

Tara looked at Jax like she was going to kill him and he put his hands up in mock surrender and said "It wasn't me I swear babe it was Opie"

Tara just shook her head and wrapped her arms around her boys. She was happy to be holding them even if Jax was leaving her and the children behind.

Juice was quick to set everyone up for Thomas so that Jax could finally put his overly tired 1 year old back to sleep. Juice left the room after saying goodbye to Tara to give them some space.

"Babe I grabbed everything you asked for I hope I didn't forget anything" Jax whispered as he handed her all the bags.

"Thanks babe" Tara said as she gave him a kiss.

A few doors down the hall Opie was excited to see Lyla sleeping peacefully until his daughter slammed the bathroom door. Lyla lifted up her head and immediately started smiling once she caught sight of her man standing over her.

"Hey babe" Opie said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"mmm I miss you so much Op" Lyla said as she stood from the bed.

"I miss you too baby. Hopefully this will be over soon" Opie said as he sat down.

"What's going on with Ellie?" Lyla asked.

"She's pissed off that Jeizan wouldn't come here with her" Opie said as he shook his head.

"Oh dear" Lyla said as she kissed her husband again.

"All I know is he's trying to win points with me and trying to get on my good side made him get on her bad side" Opie said as he looked at Lyla. "God your so beautiful pregnant" he said as he wrapped his arms around her ever growing belly.

"Watch it Winston I swear this is my last pregnancy" Lyla said as she hugged her husband.

"That's what you say now" Opie said as he placed small kisses on her round belly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**(((FLASHBACK))) back to Jax &amp; Tara's house**_

_"Why are you being so difficult it's not like we are married" Jeizan said to an already pissed off Ellie._

_"Oh really so it's like that? Because we aren't married I don't have a say in your well being? What the fuck Jeizan?" Ellie shouted._

_"That's not what I meant. Jesus Christ your twisting my words around. I want to do this Ellie why can't you understand that? They need me now more than ever why can't you see that?" Jeizan explained as he tried to grab her hand._

_"I don't understand anything about anything that's going on Jeizan. All I know is in a matter of a month my whole life changed. My mother is dead and is never coming back and now... now I'm going to lose you because let's be honest we are losing loved ones every other day. I can't lose you Jeizan I just can't do this" Ellie said as she sat on the swing._

_Jeizan walked up to her and grabbed her in a hug causing her to stand. "Ellie you are not losing me I am right here and I will be here when you get back and can come out of hiding. They need me and if I want to prove that I can be a prospect and still love the VP's daughter than this is what I have to do. Please don't hate me for this Ellie. I'm trying to help your family" he explained._

_"The people that are messing with my family could care less about what I want Jeizan. All I want is for us to crawl into a hole and never come out. Seriously I can't take this anymore. My Uncle Jax and my dad were supposed to be getting our family out of this disaster and they keep getting pulled into more dangerous shit. No matter what you say I will not be ok with you not coming into hiding with us. Your a child just as much as me and yet they have no problem keeping you out in the open" Ellie said turning her back to Jeizan._

_"I'm not a kid Ellie I am 17 years old and plus I'm not the one who has target written all over them like all you kids do" Jeizan said trying to get her to understand._

_"Oh so I'm just a kid who has a target on her back? Great I'm glad to have this fucking conversation with you. It's good to know that I can't have a say in this because we aren't married and it's also good to know that you think of me as a child. AHHHHHHH I fucking hate my life" Ellie screamed as she stormed back into the house and slammed the door._

_All the guys looked at the crazy 15 almost 16 year old as if she had ten heads. The first person she saw was Neeta and she went running to her crying._

_The rest of the guys looked out in the backyard and could see the turmoil in Jeizan's face. Opie was the first to walk outside. Jax hot on his heels to make sure nothing bad was going to happen._

_"I don't get it. I'm here with her now and because I won't go to hiding she hates me. How am I ever going to get her forgiveness? I'm sticking to my word. You guys need me out here I have no ties to SAMCRO and I'm your best shot at getting information. What do I do here?" Jeizan asked both men._

_Neither of them knew what to say. They both can remember many many fights with Tara and Donna and now even Opie sometimes fights with Lyla about stuff like this but in the end the club always wins. No matter what the club was always number 1 to both of them and now they are asking Jeizan the boyfriend of Ellie to put the club first and he's not even a prospect yet._

_"She will get over it" Opie simply stated. Both Jeizan and Jax looked at him in surprise._

_"If you both love each other you both will get over it. You have to understand where she's coming from she's lost a lot in the short 15 years that she's been on earth and having you so close and then all this happens she's afraid that she's going to lose you too. You have to be the man to show her that no matter what you'll be here. Come hell or high water she matters to you. This is all part of being in this club. There's going to be times even as a member that you and your ol' lady are going to have disagreements but it's the way you both go about those disagreements that make you stronger" Jax lit a joint and took a long drag before handing it to Opie._

_"There's an old saying that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I don't believe that. I think the things that try to kill you make you angry and sad. Strength comes from the good things, your family, your friends, the satisfaction of hard work. Those are the things that'll keep you whole. Those are the things to hold onto when your broken" Jax said as he took the joint from Opie._

_"I do love her with all my heart I just don't know if she loves me anymore. I mean before when no one knew about us it was so much easier. When we saw each other it was like the best thing in the world. She is my center in my fucked up life and I believed that I was her center in her fucked up life. No offense" Jeizan said looking at Opie._

_"I don't take offense to that. This life is fucked up and if anyone tells you any differently than they are full of shit. You gotta take the good with the bad and just let things happen. Your right though, you are our only option at surviving this and getting rid of our problems for our family to be safe but if you change your mind we will understand" Opie said as he handed the joint to Jeizan._

_Jeizan declined the joint and just looked up at the sky and said "you know I used to think life would be better if I wasn't living. There were so many times that I thought about ending my life because I had no family. I was out all hours of the night I just didn't give a fuck about anything. Then my Uncle Nero came back and he tried straightening me out sending me to school and shit. I never liked going to school until one day I noticed a short brunette walking the halls with the same look on her face that I saw in the mirror every time I looked at myself and from that day on I made it my mission to make her smile. You know it took me 3 months for that girl to notice me?" Jeizan said causing Jax and Opie to laugh._

_"She finally smiled at one of my corny ass jokes and from that day on I was mesmerized by that smile. We started seeing each other outside of school and before I knew it a year went by already. I just want things to be like that again. I want her to look at me the way she did when I told her I loved her. Now she's angry with me" Jeizan said as he looked at both men with unshed tears in his eyes._

_"It'll be alright Jeizan. If there is anything we learned throughout the years dealing with our ladies is you gotta let them shout, scream, punch whatever it is that they need to do to let it out of their system. Things will get better when we take care of our issue" Jax said as they walked back in the house._

_"It's almost time boss" Juice said by the door._

_Jax just nodded his head and went towards his bedroom to grab the bags._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Back at the warehouse)))**

Before Opie and Jax realized it, it was time for them to say goodbye to their families. It was time for them to make their moves and get shit done. The sooner they get these Irish bastards the sooner their lives can get back to normal.

"I love you Lyla Winston" Opie said as he kissed her passionately. Opie walked up to each boy and made sure they knew to take care of the woman. Last but not least he stopped to say goodbye to Ellie.

"I love you baby girl. I promise I will keep him safe. Just don't hate him or us" Opie said as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

"I love you daddy. Please come back to us" Ellie said as she kissed him on the cheek. Opie just winked at her and nodded.

"Tara I love you please don't do anything stupid while being here. You and Lyla are pregnant we don't need you guys going all crazy" Jax said as he wrapped his wife in a tight embrace.

"I won't do anything stupid I promise. I love you Jackson please be safe" Tara said trying to hold back tears.

Jax hugged and kissed each boy before kissing his wife again.

"I love you babe. Forever and for Always" Jax said with a wink as he exited the door.

**TBC- sorry it took so long to update. Life has been crazy! Well now that we have all the woman and children safe the next few chapters are going to be business and bloody. I can't really say much more without giving it all away I guess you'll just have to stick with me :) Thank you to all my reviewers, likes, favorites! Please leave a review- a little more than 'I loved it'- give me your opinion on how I should have SAMCRO handle the Irish or a few suggestions and maybe I'll use some in the story :) **


	51. Better Late than Never

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me). First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((The next morning)))**

The guys weren't used to riding in cars and vans. It was out of the normal for them and each and every one of them knew it. They all shifted uncomfortably for the hundredth time before Jury finally said "relax guys this will be over soon" with a laugh

All the guys just looked up at him and smiled. They would all feel better once this is done. They could go back to normal lives. Well as normal as SAMCRO can be.

"Hey Jax, I just got a phone call from Stockton. Gemma is asking for me" Jared said as he caught his presidents attention.

"Shit I forgot that she would want to see you" Jax said as he shook his head. He needed as many guys as he can possibly get to help on the outside who was not known to SAMCRO and he's about to lose one of them to Stockton.

"Damn it" Opie said realizing that they were going to be one man short.

"We gotta let him go Op, as of right now she knows we are dead and the only person that ever talks to her is her lawyer" Jax explained.

"Aye ya got ta let him visit her, see what she wants if anything" Chibs agreed.

"Jury we gotta stop for Jared to get his bike and then we are all going to meet with Alvarez" Jax said.

"Do I need to be there for the meeting with Alvarez or can you guys catch me up quick?" Jared asked.

"Nah we can catch you up really quick about what's going on" Opie said as he lit a cigarette.

"I can't get my bike I need my car I need you to stop at the house so I can get the car. I can't ride my bike to Stockton and I damn sure can't wear my Kutte" Jared said reminding them that Gemma still has no idea he's linked with SAMCRO at all.

"Listen why don't we just drop him off at Stockton and then go meet with Alvarez and then pick him back up. That would save us a lot of time and that way we don't have a brother on the road with no protection" Tig said from the front seat.

"That's not a bad idea Jackson" Jury stated.

"Ok so that's the plan lets get our asses to Stockton" Jax said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((With the Girls))) **

Tara was unpacking the things she knew she would need for the boys and leaving the rest in bags knowing that Lincoln Potter and his friends wouldn't like knowing what Jax actually brought for Tara.

As she headed towards Lyla's room she asked Neeta to just check on the boys who were fast asleep for their naps. Neeta gave Tara a hug and said "I can't thank you and your family enough for always protecting me"

Tara was taken aback by that statement because ever since Abel was born Neeta has always felt like part of the family and they would never trade it for the world. "Neeta you know that we love you as much as you love us. We are just glad that you've stuck by us after all the crazy shit that has happened"

Neeta just smiled and walked into her room to check on the boys.

When Tara made it to Lyla's room she knocked on the door lightly and Lyla immediately opened it.

"Oh I thought you were bringing me food" Lyla stated with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry momma I'll let them know that we are hungry" Tara said as she walked back down the hallway and knocked on the door that secured them from the warehouse. Once the door opened she noticed that Lincoln was already walking through the warehouse with pizza and taco bell.

He looked at Tara and said "I figured you guys would be hungry by now"

Tara just laughed and said "by the time we leave this warehouse Lyla and I both are going to be huge elephants if you keep feeding us fast food"

Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders and entered the hallway.

Once the kids were settled in and eating Tara took the opportunity to talk to Lyla about their plan.

"So Jax brought me everything that I asked for so when we get the go ahead we are prepared" Tara said to Lyla in a whisper.

"Ok good I'm glad that they both agreed to let us do this" Lyla said as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"They have no choice Lyla. Jax knows that this is all my plan and if anyone tried stopping me then I would just do it on my own and you know how they feel about that" Tara simply stated.

"Yeah I guess you are right I just hope nothing bad happens to us in the process" Lyla said as she took a big sip of her ice tea.

"Relax Lyla we got this. Pretty soon we are all going to be home with no targets on our backs and that's going to be the best feeling ever" Tara said with a smile.

"You'll never guess who had a big fight before coming here" Lyla said as she looked in Ellie's direction.

Tara just shook her head and said "I remember many fights with Jax over club shit. It's hard when your so young and just don't understand all of this craziness and hectic life. What Jeizan is doing for us is going to benefit everyone" Tara whispered to Lyla.

"Yeah I know I just wish it didn't have to affect all of our kids every day life" Lyla said with a frown.

"Hey El, come with me really quick ok?" Tara asked as she stood from the table.

As they walked in silence down the hall to where the boys were still sleeping peacefully for their naps. Tara opened the door and let Ellie in. Once both girls were in Ellie turned to Tara and said "I think I really messed things up with Jeizan"

"Oh hunny trust me you didn't mess anything up he's just trying to figure out where he fits in with all of this that's happening. I tell you what I brought you in here so that you can call him but you have to stay quiet because they don't know I have a phone" Tara said as she reached under the playpen for the prepaid phone.

Ellie thanked Tara as she grabbed the phone from her. Tara turned to her and said "When you are done put it back under the playpen, feel around for the slot and stick it in there and then come back to the other room"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**((Meanwhile at Stockton))**

"Mrs. Morrow do you think you can eat something today?" The nurse asked as she handed Gemma more water.

"I don't want anything to eat I just want my lawyer" Gemma said as she stared out the window.

"That is being arranged we were able to get in touch with your lawyer and he is on his way. He just got the news of you having a heart attack" The nurse replied as she wrote something in her chart.

"I just want to die why can't you people just let me go? I have nothing to live for. My babies are all dead and I'm stuck in here and for what? The bitch who put me here is dead too" Gemma stated.

Just as the nurse was about to respond there was a light knock on the door. When Gemma and the nurse looked over to the door they saw her lawyer standing on the outside talking with a guard.

Once the guard opened the door Jared walked through and sat down beside Gemma's bed.

"Mrs. Morrow I heard you've been having a rough few days. Are you feeling better?" Jared asked as he opened his briefcase.

"No actually I'm not I just want to die so that I can go be with my babies. They need me now. Plus that bitch is dead so why haven't my charges been dropped yet?" Gemma asked as she tried to sit up.

She was still being restrained in her hospital bed because of the outburst that she has so she was unable to sit up.

"Mrs. Morrow the charges can only be dropped by the party who originally put them on you and as of right now the Sherriff still has a case against you. Though Mrs. Teller has deceased the Sherriff's department is the one who filed the charges against you. Plus there is still a witness out there who is sticking by her word that she was hired by you to get rid of Mrs. Teller" Jared stated.

"I can't believe this is happening to me right now. I lost my entire family and all everyone is worried about is a porn star who says that I hired her when it was clearly something she was willing to do" Gemma stated shaking her head.

"Well Mrs. Morrow that's what we have trial for so that we can get everyone's side of the story straight" Jared replied as he wrote some things down on a note pad.

"Are they going to let me attend the funerals of my grandbabies and son?" Gemma asked

"Unfortunately there is still an active restraining order that states you have to stay at least 1,000 feet away from them so you will be unable to attend even if the jail would allow you to go" Jared stated.

"I can't believe this shit. I'm sitting in here rotting away and I can't even go to my own sons funeral? This is unbelievable" Gemma stated as she tried sitting up again.

This time the nurse came into the room and said "I'm going to have to cut this meeting short, Mrs. Morrow is working herself up too much and her heart can't handle that" she smirked at the lawyer.

"Mrs. Morrow please try to relax I'm going to try to push your court date up so that we can get on with this trial. I'll keep you posted with what's going on with the funerals and see what I can do for you" Jared said as he gathered his things.

Once Jared closed his briefcase the nurse escorted him out of the room. Once they were both out of sight from Gemma and the other guards Jared turned to face the nurse and said "You look pretty bad ass in that nurses outfit Mrs. Thayer"

"Why thank you Mr. Thayer" The nurse replied with a wink as Jared signed out of the building.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**(((Meanwhile with Alvarez)))**

"Thank you so much for allowing us to use your facility" Jax said as they walked into the Mayan warehouse.

"I told you ese anything you need" Alvarez replied.

Once everyone was in the warehouse and all the Mayans were gathered together Alvarez spoke first.

"I just want to make sure this is still something you guys want to do. I know what happened last time and I just want to make sure we are all on the same page" Alvarez said.

"I agree with you. The last time we let an outsider in it went to hell and caused an even bigger war between the Sons and the Mayans but this time we are already going to be a step ahead of them. Plus not only do we have the Mayans on our side but we also have the Byzlat's in which should be on there way here soon" Jax said as he lit a cigarette.

"Aye they should be here any minute. I just got off the phone with Patches" Chibs spoke up from the table.

Alvarez whistled for one of his crew members to go outside to wait for them to show up. Once the door was closed Alvarez spoke up again.

"Do you think it's safe to use her boyfriend? What if they put it together and just kill him without even asking questions?" Alvarez asked.

"We have thought about that and that's why we brought in the Byzlat's because Nero is his uncle and I'm sure Patches will have no problem keeping tabs on him while he's out there collecting information. Plus we think that the Irish is going to try to go to color for help. I've already let Leroy know that he needs to play into whatever they need. We are pretty stock full on guns and ammunition so if they are asking for guns or ammunition that the Niner's can't get I'm sure we can get it" Opie said

"This plan is coming together nicely we just have to make sure it continues to stay that way. So far the girls and the kids are safe and Lincoln Potter is the one watching over them. I'm sure he already knows what we will do to him if anything was to happen to any of them on their watch" Jax simply stated and all the men nodded in agreement.

"Can we trust this Potter guy? I mean he is a fed" Juan stated from the back of the room.

"As of right now he's our only option. So far the girls and kids have been safe. I'm not stupid my girl is armed and she's pregnant so she's dangerous too" Jax stated with a smile.

All the guys laughed including Alvarez. Juan looked at everyone like they were crazy and Alvarez said "Ese you have never met the pissed off Tara. You've only met the sweet, innocent Doctor Tara" causing everyone to start laughing.

"Trust me my girl is far from sweet when you fuck with her family" Jax said as the doors opened and in walked the BYZLATS with Nero.

"Sorry we are late we had some business to handle before stopping here" Patches said as he greeted Alvarez and Jax.

"It's all good brother we ain't got nothing but time on our hands" Jax stated as he took his seat again.

"Yeah I heard, how does it feel to be dead but still walking around?" Patches stated causing everyone to laugh.

Alvarez took his seat and motioned for Patches to join them at the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I only brought a handful of guys from my crew that I trust with all of this especially with what we are going to be doing. I trust these guys with my life" Patches stated.

"This right here is Bones, DRapp, Cowboy and Pollock" Patches introduced them to everyone at the table.

"Nice to meet you" Ope said as he introduced them to everyone in the SONS crew.

Once the introductions were done and everyone was acquainted with everyone it was time to discuss business.

"We have Jeizan who has no ties to SAMCRO or the Mayans that we are going to have working on getting us some information and helping us out with setting up the Irish. I want to make sure that your crew knows that we are in fact working with the Feds" Jax said as he stared around the table.

"I already let my men know the deal. The woman and children are with the Feds and all we have to do is produce the Irish to the Feds and everything can go back to normal" Patches replied as he lit a joint.

"Ok good then we are all on the same page with that subject" Jax stated. "Now onto other business, we have a member who was just transferred to SAMCRO that just so happens to also be my mother's lawyer. Jared (JROD) Thayer has been exceptional with helping get everything in order. My mother is sitting in Stockton right now until her court hearing next month. Jared should be almost on his way back from the meeting he had with her today. Jury and Tig should be back with him soon. My mother thinks we are all dead and we plan on keeping it that way until our Irish buddies are dealt with. Once they get back from picking up JRod we can than discuss what the plan is going forward. Especially with our new business partner coming into the mix tonight" Jax stated.

All of the guys were sitting around the bar when Jury, Jared and Tig entered the warehouse. Jax was the first to see them and asked "How'd it go JRod?"

"As good as we expected. She's still pissed off that the charges haven't been dropped yet and the nurse had to cut our visit short because she was beginning to get irate" Jared stated.

"Aye how'd you like that surprise we left you at Stockton brother?" Chibs asked as he came up behind Jared.

He smirked and said "It was a pleasant surprise to say the least. I had no idea you got her in there. I thought Tara was getting her in St. Thomas with her"

"Oh she is brother but we needed her in Stockton first" Jax said as he handed Jared a shot.

"As long as nothing happens to her in there I'm good" Jared stated as he drank the shot.

"She's only got one more night there and she's strictly for Gemma Morrow no other inmates will have access to her" Jury told him.

As everyone was finishing there shots Juan came into the bar and announced that there were cops at the front gate. As Alvarez looked towards Jax with questioning eyes Jax looked back at him and said "If it's Althea or Kate they know we are alive"

With that said Alvarez went to go meet the cops at the front gate, after verifying that it was in fact Althea and Kate he allowed them to walk through the gate.

"Thank you" Kate said with a smile on her face. Alvarez just nodded his head and led them to the warehouse.

Once inside the warehouse she looked around the room at the bikers that were crowding the room looking for one specific biker. When she laid eyes on him sitting at the end of the bar drinking his beer she couldn't help the smile form on her lips. She looked at Althea who seemed to be intrigued by the conversation that was going on between who Kate recognized as Jax and Chibs.

Kate took this chance to walk to the end of the bar and request a beer. As soon as she was in close proximity of him he whipped his head around and gave her a side smirk.

"Fancy seeing you here" Kate said as she grabbed the beer and took a swig of it.

"I could say the same thing about you shorty" Happy said as he ordered another shot of Jack.

"Well I jumped on the chance for me to see you again considering your dead and all" Kate said with a little laugh.

"I told you it's dangerous to be near me right now" Happy said as he looked into her eyes.

"Then how come I feel more safe when I'm with you?" Kate asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I don't know shorty but I promise you I'm a dangerous person" Happy said as he stood from the stool and grabbed her hand.

Happy was leading Kate out to the parking lot when Jax caught his arm and said "Don't be too long brother our new investor is going to be here soon and we need to be gone way before he comes here"

"Got it boss" Happy said without even looking at Jax.

Once they were outside she looked up at him and said "You know I can't get you off my mind lately and it's killing me Happy. I need to see you and talk to you more than just when you stalk me"

"I told you it's too dangerous for us to be seen together. I'm supposed to be dead" Happy said as he took a seat on the picnic table.

"I know you are supposed to be dead Hap but your not and I need to at least hear your voice once in a while" Kate said looking up at him from the table.

"Is this why you came here today? With Althea? To start shit with me? I told you before I'm a dangerous man and I don't settle down so if that's what you want then you might as well cut ties now shorty because I'm going to only break your heart" Happy said as he stood up from the picnic table.

Just as Kate was about to respond the doors opened and Althea walked out. Kate turned to look at Happy and said "I don't believe you will break my heart Happy" and she kissed him and walked away.

After the girls left SAMCRO was getting ready to head back to the warehouse to talk to Lincoln and his crew. Alvarez met them at the door and shook hands with everyone. Jax turned to hug him and said "Let me know when everything is set up"

Alvarez smirked at Jax and said "Oh don't you worry ese, by the end of this Ethan Zobelle is going to wish he let you kill him years ago by the time we all get done with him"

**TBC- ahhhh I've been holding it in for way toooooo long! I'm bringing someone back! Ethan Zobelle was always a touchy subject for me because the way it ended with him just getting on the plane and living a scot free life just didn't sit well with me in the show so I've been bouncing this idea on and off and I just decided that I'm going to go with it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter- I do feel that it was a little rushed but I wanted to get this chapter out. Please leave me a review of what you thought about this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave more than 'I LOVE IT'... oh I also brought in new characters that belong to me (Bones, DRapp, Cowboy and Pollock as well as a pretty little nurse who's name has not been mentioned yet ;)**


	52. APOLOGIES TO MY FAITHFUL READERS

Hi to all my faithful readers!

I would like to apologize for being absent since the last update. A lot of things happened in my life that were un controllable. First and foremost I would like to thank every single one of you for sticking through my story even with my absence. Since my last update my family life has been threw hell. Unfortunately since around October 2015 my grandfathers health was decreasing and I chose to spend more time with him personally than to finish my story. Sadly in June 2016 my grandfather lost his long battle of cancer. This hit me very hard because he was my inspiration for my writing. He was there for me since I can even remember and till this day it is so hard for me to even walk by his room or even think about finishing my story. My grandfather was a huge part of me and I still don't feel whole! I promise that I will be posting more chapters and I will not be absent from finishing this story. Just please be patient with me and things will get settled!

Again I can't thank you all enough for the encouraging words and inspiration and asking if I'm ok! I can not do this story with out any of you and please please continue to be patient with me!

Thanks so much! :)


	53. Just a one night stand

*Forever and for Always*

**As always I do not own these SOA characters. They belong to Kurt Sutter. I do however own Patches (BYZLATS President) Jeizan (Ellie's Boyfriend) Matt, Don, Skip, Adam &amp; Jared (Jury's crew) also the charter president's Charlie, Ryan, Tommy, Mark and Kim. Also Kate (Jarry's deputy belongs to me) Also, Bones, DRapp, Cowboy and Pollock belong to me as well. First and foremost thank you all for the support and the reviews it means a lot.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**First and foremost I would like to thank every single one of you that have read, reviewed and gave me feedback on the chapters that have been posted so far! I hope you enjoy this little update.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She was laying next to someone who stole her heart in just one night. Kate was unlike the rest of the girls in her hometown and she was never one to fall in love. Especially love at first site. But with Happy she was like a high school girl all over again.

She quietly lifted her head from his shoulders just to check on him to make sure he was sleeping. They have had a long few weeks and it was nice that they were able to finally see each other without having to worry about if someone was going to see them.

As she laid her head back down she couldn't help but to reminisce on the first time she met Happy and the first time she ever came in his room.

**(FLASHBACK) **

_"What did I get myself talked into" Kate said quietly as she fixed her hair one last time. She looked herself over and stepped out of the bathroom and right smack dead into someone's back._

_"Oh my god I'm so sorry I obviously was not paying attention" Kate said as she picked up the beer bottle that fell out of his arms._

_He looked up at her and then back down to the floor where his beer bottle landed and then back up at her again._

_"It's all good I'm not broken" Happy replied with a little smirk as he looked at his half broken beer bottle._

_"Here let me buy you another beer to replace this one" She said as she lifted the half broken bottle up from the floor._

_"Leave that someone else will get it" Happy said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her threw the crowd._

_Before Kate could even mutter a word they were at the bar and he slapped some tall guy in the back and ordered 2 beers._

_"My name is Kate by the way" She said as he handed her a beer._

_"I'm Happy" He replied while he sipped his beer._

_"Well I'm glad to hear that you aren't angry at me for making you lose your beer" she replied._

_Happy just shook his head and smirked "Nah shorty my name is Happy"_

_Kate felt her cheeks turn about 50 shades of red and just looked down at her beer._

_"So who you here with?" Happy questioned as he looked around the crowded club house._

_"Well my friend talked me into coming to this place because she had a bone to pick with a man named Chibbs and to be honest I haven't seen her since we stepped foot in here" as she too was looking around the crowded club house._

_"Ah you must be with Althea" Happy replied as he sipped his beer._

_She just looked up at him and shook her head. She didn't know what was so special about this guy but he made her feel safe and happy. Ironically enough she thought to herself._

_"So I see you wear a vest just like half the guys around here" she said trying to make small talk._

_"This is a Kutte not a vest" Happy said in return._

_"Oh I'm sorry" she replied as she looked down at her feet for the fifteenth time._

_"Why do you keep doing that" Happy asked as he grabbed her chin and moved her face to look up at him._

_"I don't really know. It's my go to whenever I feel a little awkward" she explained._

_"Well you don't have to feel awkward a lot of people who aren't in this lifestyle don't know nothing about it" Happy said as he let go of her chin and gave her a wink._

_"Yeah I guess I only know what I'm told and being a deputy under Althea I'm not told very much" she replied with a small smile._

_"So your a cop?" Happy suddenly asked._

_"Yes I am is there something wrong with that?" she asked defensively._

_"Nah there ain't nothing wrong with that you just don't look like you a cop that's all" Happy said as he downed the remaining beer he had._

_"Oh really? And what is that supposed to mean? Am I too skinny to look the part or is it because I don't have a shit load of donuts in my hand?" she asked loudly._

_"Whoa chill out I didn't mean anything by it" Happy said as he grabbed her arm and once again was moving fast towards the bar._

_Kate just followed behind him thinking what else does she have to do besides sit and stare into space._

_At the bar Happy was talking with a man who had blonde hair and he was also wearing a kutte similar to Happys. He had a brunette sitting on his lap who looked exhausted in Kate's opinion._

_When Happy jerked her arm Kate looked at them with wide eyes and said "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention"_

_"It's all good I was just introducing you to my president and his ol' lady" Happy said._

_"Happy that's not very nice she is far from an old lady" she replied as she walked closer to the couple._

_Everyone laughed including the brunette that was sitting on the gentleman's lap._

_"It's just a figure of speech hunny. My name is Tara and this is my husband Jax" Tara said as she rose to shack Kate's hand._

_"I'm Kate" She replied with a smile._

_"Well it was nice to meet you and if you need anything or if these guys bother you at all you just come find me. I'm the head ol' lady here and I will kick anyones ass who doesn't respect you. Including the killer" Tara said laughing_

_Before Tara or Kate could say anything else to each other Happy grabbed Kate quickly and headed for outside._

_"Wow you move really fast" she said as she took her heels off and sat at the picnic table._

_"Sorry I was just getting crowded in there" Happy said as he lit a cigarette and offered one to Kate who gladly accepted._

_"thanks" she said after he lit her cigarette._

_Kate was taking in her surroundings as she gladly inhaled the cigarette._

_"Find anything interesting?" Happy asked_

_"I'm really interested to ride on the back of a motorcycle" she replied as she smirked at Happy._

_"Sorry shorty maybe another time, I'm too drunk to take a passenger on my bike" Happy replied as he downed his beer._

_"It's all good I'm not too sure how I would react to one. I've never been on one" she replied as she inhaled another drag of her cigarette._

_"Trust me its safe. Especially if I'm riding" Happy replied_

_"Well don't you just have confidence in yourself" she said as she stood up_

_"I'm confident about a lot shorty trust me" Happy said as he grabbed her hand instead of her arm this time and slowly walked back towards the door._

_When they entered the club house there was music playing and laughter coming from every which way. Kate just stood at the door taking in her scenery._

_"Is this what you guys do every day?" she asked as Happy walked closer to her._

_"Nah we usually party with the kids so there's less drunks when that happens. Jax and Tara have 2 kids, Opie and Lyla have 3 kids plus Lyla is expecting 2 more so they practically have a full house" Happy responded_

_Kate was laughing and Happy was looking at her funny. Kate replied "Opie like on the Andy Griffith show Opie?" she was still laughing._

_Finally it clicked in Happy's head that she was referring to the TV show Andy Griffith whos son's name was Opie._

_"I don't think that's why he got the name but yeah I guess it's Opie like the show" Happy said with a smirk._

_"I'm sorry Happy I'm just feeling a little drunk at the moment" she replied as she found an empty table to sit at._

_"Did you drive here?" Happy asked._

_She just shook her head as she listened to the music. "I came with Althea which speaking of her, have you seen her?" she asked._

_Happy just laughed and said "Yeah she's occupied for the night"_

_As Happy looked back at Kate he could see she was getting tired so he offered her to go stay in his room if she wanted so she didn't have to call a cab to go home._

_"I bet if I lay down for an hour I'll be as good as new. You don't mind?" she asked._

_"Nah come on, maybe we can talk more" Happy said as he rose from the table._

_"Is that what they call it now" she said quietly laughing._

_"Oh I see you got jokes. It's all good shorty laugh it up" Happy said as he led her down the hall._

_Once they got into his dorm room Kate looked around and then sat on the edge of the bed before falling back on the pillow._

_"Wow this bed is comfortable" she said as she stretched her whole body on the king size bed._

_"Its a memory foam that shit better be comfortable" Happy replied as he kicked his boots off and hung his Kutte on the back of his door._

_Once he laid next to her she looked up at him and said "Who was Tara talking about when she said killer?"_

_Happy looked up at the ceiling and for just a quick second thought of killing Tara himself for mentioning it._

_He looked over at Kate who surprisingly enough was staring back at him with pretty blue eyes._

_"The things that I have to do and the things that I have done my brothers refer to me as the killer" Happy finally said._

_Kate didn't say anything she just looked at him, grabbed his face and started kissing him._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

She was so caught up in her memory of the first time they met that she didn't even notice Happy get out of bed until he came back and wrapped her in his arms.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"We talked about this already" Happy said as he pushed her hair from her face.

He didn't like to see her upset or make her mad but she had to understand that his club life will always come first and until he and the rest of SAMCRO can guarantee everyone's safety he wasn't taking any chances.

"I know you talked about it and I had to just shut up and listen" She said as she sat up from the bed and walked to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Happy just rolled his eyes and grabbed for his pack of smokes. He knew this was a touchy subject for her but she had to come to terms with it eventually.

After about 20 minutes and Kate still did not return to bed Happy decided to get up and check on her.

"Shorty you ok in there?" He asked.

"What's it to you" She snapped back at him as she opened the door.

As she excited the bathroom dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a cut off tank top that showed half her belly and the tattoo that he admired while she was naked laying next to him.

"Stop being like this. You knew who I was before this became more than friends. I have to do this so that we can stop hiding" Happy said as he reached out for her hand.

Kate just stood in the middle of the room staring at his dresser with her back to him.

"Come on shorty seriously it'll kill me to know that you are mad at me and there's nothing I can do about it for 3 days" Happy said in a nice calm voice.

"What if you die for real this time Happy then what? I'm left to pick up the pieces of my broken heart because you were too fucking stubborn to let someone else do it" Kate said as she turned around and stared at him.

He could tell by the way her eyes looked that she spent those 20 minutes in the bathroom crying instead of making herself look like a million dollars like she normally did.

"I told you when we first started doing this that I was only going to break your heart but did you listen no god forbid" Happy replied as he grabbed his boots and threw on his kutte.

"So that's it your just going to leave it like that after everything this is how you want it to be?" Kate asked as she slumped down on his bed.

She heard nothing but foot steps and then the door slamming. She looked behind her and just like that Happy was gone without another word.

She hurried to gather her clothes and walked out the door. Inside the clubhouse you could hear voices talking but you couldn't make out what was said. As she made her way to the common room of the clubhouse she locked eyes on Happy who coincidentally had his arm wrapped around some nasty hoe who probably couldn't even spell her own damn name.

Kate looked around at the clubhouse and noticed everyone staring at her. Opie and Jax both looked disgusted with Happy and Tig was well just Tig.

"Don't let him get to you. He loves you he just doesn't know how to say that" Tig said as he put his arm around Kate.

Kate just looked up at Tig with her eyes watering and said "looks like he replaced me pretty fucking quick"

"Nah don't think of it like that. Us guys are all assholes when it comes to our ol ladies. If you don't believe me ask these 2 fuckers right there" Tig said as he pointed to Jax and Opie.

Just as Kate was about to say something she watched the dirty skank put her hands up Happy's shirt and she lost it.

Before anyone knew it Kate was on top of the chick beating her head onto the floor all the while Happy and Kozik were trying to pull her off.

Tig just stood back laughing while Jax and Opie tried helping Happy and Kozik pull her off the chick.

"You stupid bitch" Slam "You think you can touch whats mine and get away with it?" Smash

Finally the guys were able to pull Kate off the girl who now was covered him blood and crying.

"What the fuck are you doing are you fucking crazy?" Happy asked.

"Yeah I'm so fucking crazy I involved myself with the killer" Kate snapped back at him while she picked up her purse from where she dropped it.

As she walked past Kozik, Opie, Jax and Tig Kate gave them all a small sweet smile then reached for something in her purse.

She grabbed a sealed envelope and walked over to Happy and said "Hear asshole, enjoy the only picture you will ever see of our child" and threw the envelope at his feet and stomped out of the clubhouse.

Before Happy could even react Jax and Opie rushed out to Kate.

"Hey hold on a second" Jax yelled but that didn't stop Kate from power walking to her car.

"KATE" Jax yelled and finally got Kate to turn around.

"What Jax? What the hell do you want?" Kate asked as she reached for her car door.

"You can't just leave like this Kate. He really does love you." Jax said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah he really showed that in there now didn't he?" Kate threw back in his face.

"Look we all make mistakes but if your having his baby we need to protect you" Jax said as he kept looking back hoping like hell Happy was on his way out of the clubhouse.

"I've spent 26 years of my life taking care of myself I damn sure don't need nobody to protect me" Kate said as she opened her car door and got in.

"Just go see Tara before you do anything stupid" Jax said as he walked away.

"Screw you Jax. I'm not the one who fucked up here. Your brother did not me" Kate screamed as she started her car a squealed out of the parking lot.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

As Jax walked back in the clubhouse he just couldn't believe what happened between Happy and Kate. They seemed like 2 peas in a pod. It kind of reminded him of the way he and Tara were when they first got together.

Once Jax walked in the clubhouse he looked for Happy immediately. Finding him at the bar with his arm around yet another crow eater it pissed Jax off.

"Get the fuck out of here NOW" Jax yelled to the crow eater.

"But I was invited but members so I can stay" She responded as she snapped her gum.

"I'm the fucking president in this clubhouse and I said get the fuck out" Jax yelled and all the girls who were still in the clubhouse hurried up and left.

"You have a lot of shit to fix and you better fucking fix it" Jax said to Happy.

"I ain't got shit to fix brother she was supposed to be a one night stand" Happy threw the envelope on the bar.

"A one night stand? Are you fucking serious?" Jax yelled at Happy.

"As serious as a fucking heart attack" Happy replied as he downed another shot.

"You seriously have fucking issues right now. If she was supposed to be a one night stand then how come you guys have been seeing each other every fucking day? A one night stand don't stick around for the long shot you know" Jax said as he slammed his fist on the bar.

"She got to me" Happy finally admitted.

"Exactly! and that's why you need to go after her brother. Don't fucking give up on her" Jax said as he looked at Happy.

"I think the damage is already done brother" Happy said as he downed yet another shot.

"Just fucking fix it and fix it fast before she ends up doing something stupid" Jax demanded as he walked away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**So I thought I would give you guys some background on Happy and Kate! Don't worry things will get better and everything starts falling into place in the next few chapters. I can't thank everyone enough for all of the support and love I've received from each of you! Please be patient with me and I promise I will keep you all on the edge of your seats :) **

**Please leave me a review :) **


End file.
